Ladrón que robó mi corazón
by RinPink Susaiyajin
Summary: Que sucedería si por cuestiones del destino la única heredera de la Corporation Capsule fuera raptada por una banda de ladrones, siendo Vegeta el jefe de estos. Descubran esta fascinante aventura. U.A. BxV
1. Extraños invasores

Esta historia es un tanto diferente a las demás, espero se diviertan mucho, ¡Gócenla!

ACLARO: Este es un Universo Alterno aquí no existen los Saiyajin, ni tienen extremos poderes, solo son humanos normales.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I: Extraños invasores.<strong>

Una noche de luna llena, en una solitaria mansión dormía la única persona ahí dentro. Los sueños de la muchacha interrumpidos por aquellos ruidos provenientes de la planta baja de la casa, no dejaron dormir placenteramente a la chica, ella despertó poco a poco frotando sus ojos y maldiciendo a aquel que le había despertado de tan placentero sueño.- Que será eso? Pensó.

Y justo ahora que no están mis padres.- protestó para sí misma. Se levantó de su cama, apretó el interruptor de su lamparita y vio la hora en el despertador que estaba en su mesa de noche, las doce am, marcaba exactamente aquel reloj, se colocó una bata de seda muy hermosa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Salió de la habitación cuidadosa y sigilosamente poniendo un pie delante del otro muy suave para no llamar la atención de quien estuviera invadiendo la casa. Al bajar lentamente las gradas de la escalera que llevaban hacia la sala pudo ver una luz que provenía del estudio de su padre, bajo poco a poco con sus pies descalzos y su cabello revuelto, nada arreglado como solía llevarlo siempre; bajo aun más con gran temor a que fueran lo que obviamente imaginaba "ladrones".

¡Mira nada más! Aquí está la caja fuerte.- Se escucho la vos ronca y grave de un hombre.

Bulma que había avanzado hasta posicionarse tras la puerta se sobresalto al escuchar esas palabras. Y si, efectivamente su temor se había confirmado.- Son ladrones- se dejo pensar. En silencio se asomo a ver más de cerca quien era y miró a tres hombres con pasamontañas en sus cabezas, de estatura alta y musculosa complextura, traían guantes y armas de fuego, además pudo observar una bolsa que estaban llenando de varias pertenencias de su padre, muy costosas claro, como casi todo lo que había ahí.

¿Cómo diablos vamos a abrir esto?- pregunto uno de ellos.

Dispárale.- aconsejo uno que estaba hurgando en el escritorio.

No seas tonto Yamsha, por eso se llama caja fuerte, no pueden ser abiertas así como así de un solo disparo; sino como crees que la gente guardaría las cosas de valor en una.- le contesto el otro

¡Miren! Esta pintura es muy bonita, por si es cara hay que sea llevarla ¿No?- les sugirió a sus compañeros al guardarla en la bosa de cosas robadas.

¡Eres un idiota Krilinn!, es solo una pintura de una mocosa.- grito un furioso Piccoro

Que no la abran, que no la abran, que no la abran.- Rogaba una y otra vez Bulma, que por el tremendo susto por el que estaba pasando no se le ocurrió llamar a la policía o activar la alarma contra robos que su propio padre instalo por toda la casa, pero que ella misma había desactivado una semana antes de que ellos se fueran. Por la simple costumbre de salir a fiestas y regresar hasta la madrugada, además poco le agradaba tener que escuchar y ver la luces pipilar junto a un sonido ensordecedor que se activaba al abrir la puerta para adentrase en la casa.

Esa pintura es de una chica muy bonita.- comentó Yamsha

Tonterías.- rezongo el hombre verde.- es mejor darnos prisa o el jefe se enfadará.

Si como no, como si ninguna vez estuviera con un genio de mil demonios.- contesto Krilin que ahora intentaba forzosamente abrir la caja fuerte, tratando y tratando una y otra combinación y forcejeando haber si cedía la puerta.

Basta ya, mejor abre esa caja ahora mismo.- No encuentro la combinación Piccoro- se quejo el sudoroso muchacho.

Bulma que seguía tras la puerta escuchando y viendo todo sintió gran pánico a aquellos gritones y fornidos hombres, su corazón acelero su ritmo y sus piernas le ordenaban correr y alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible a refugiarse, esconderse o lo que sea a no estar cerca de ese lugar y de esos ladrones. Comenzó a temblar y sudar frío, quiso retroceder para dar la vuelta e irse pero en el acto se topo con una mesa que adornaba el pasillo y el florero que cargaba la mesita callo partiéndose en mil pedazos.

¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Krilin apartando la vista de la caja fuerte.

Piccoro no esperó y salió a ver quién era y los demás le siguieron.

Miren nada más quien es, es muy oportuno - se burlo el de la vos grave.

¡Oh Dios!- Pensó Bulma.- ¿Ahora que hago? Estos bárbaros son capaces de todo con una chica tan bella como yo.- La pobre estaba hecha un papel blanco al ver aquellos sujetos frente a ella.

¡Ah! Es la hija del dueño de la Capsule Corporation.

Así es Yamsha, y no solo eso, esta chiquilla nos abrirá esa caja fuerte. Y sabes que más he escuchado de ella aparte de ser la heredera de todas las empresas.

¿Qué? Preguntó Yamsha, que estaba viendo las piernas de la muchacha.

Dicen que es muy inteligente, un genio.- repuso el de las orejas puntiagudas.

Bulma que se encontraba aun en el piso con el florero destrozado y la mesita patas arriba, preguntó temerosa.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

¿Nosotros?, veo que no eres muy inteligente como dicen. ¿Qué no es obvio? Somos ladrones y es mejor que cooperes- respondió Krilin burlonamente.

Piccoro se acercó a ella imponentemente.- Ven acá chiquilla.- le dijo halándola de un brazo.

¡Suéltame animal! Me lastimas.- grito Bulma al sentir el apretón en su frágil brazo.

¡Cállate niña sino quieres salir lastimada!, ahora abre esa maldita caja fuerte.- dijo al tiempo que la llevaba hasta donde estaba la caja y la soltó bruscamente.

No puedo.- se quejo ella.

¿Qué?

Dije que no puedo, solo mi padre sabe la combinación.- respondió, y eso era verdad, quien más sino ella sabia que su padre no le confiaba la combinación por temor a que le saquera todo el dinero y las joyas de la familia para luego venderlas y darse los innumerables caprichos que él le negaba por los escasos 16 años que tenía. Además su tarjeta de crédito la agotaba en un día de locas compras con sus amigas, ya que su maniático padre, según ella, le había puesto un límite.

Ábrela o aquí mismo volará tu tan preciado y prodigioso cerebro.- amenazó Piccoro al apuntarle con la pistola directo a la cabeza.

¡He dicho que no puedo idiota!- grito nuevamente, pero esta ves a todo pulmón.

Veo que no cooperas.- dijo Piccoro al darle una bofetada tirándola al suelo, sacándole sangre de su boca.

No la golpees, no ves que puedes matarla.- intervino Yamsha al aproximarse a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

¿Y a mi que con que muera esa mocosa?- le contestó dándole la espalda.

Es mejor irnos.- recomendó Krilin al ver que era inútil abrir la caja fuerte.- ¿Y qué haremos con ella? Sabe nuestros nombres y eso no es bueno.

Por eso les dije que nos pusiéramos apodos estúpidos.

Ya lo sé Yamsha, yo me quería llamar Pichunchito.- comentó Krilin

Pero que nombre más tonto y ridículo.- dijo burlándose Yamsha

Si claro, como si el tuyo fuera tan bonito e ingenioso.- le respondió con un gran sonrojo en sus mejías de la vergüenza.

Pues mejor que el tuyo es, ¡Pichunchito!- repetía riéndose a carcajadas.

¿Y cuál es?- le interrogó enfadado Krilin

Lobo del desierto, además de ser mejor es….

Ya basta, vámonos de una buena ves.- ordenó Piccoro interrumpiendo el discurso que estaba iniciando su compañero Yamsha.- Pero tu vendrás con nosotros niña.- le afirmó tomándola de ambas mano.

Bulma forcejeaba inútilmente al tratar de escapar.- Noo, suéltame, ¿Adónde me llevan?

Iras con nuestro jefe, y es mejor que te calles porque él no es tan amigable ni pacientes como nosotros. Creo que serás una buena concubina para él niña.- sonrió Piccoro ante ella.

Salieron de la casa, aunque Bulma daba batalla oponiéndose a que la llevaran. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella ante esos hombres? Seguro un andrajoso, mal oliente y endrogado hombre era el jefe de ellos, muchas, muchas, ideas cruzaban por la mente de ella.

La metieron al coche y Yamsha iba manejando, Krilin en el asiento del copiloto, Piccoro y Bulma en el asiento de atrás.

Déjame ir por favor, hare lo que sea, no diré nada ni siquiera les he podido ver el rostro- suplicaba ella.

¡Ya cállate escandalosa!- reprocho el sujeto.- Sera mejor que te amarre chiquilla loca, así ya no me darás más problemas.- Piccoro amarró las manos de Bulma hacia atrás de su espalda, le colocó una mordaza y le sujetó los pies con una soga, le puso una bolsa de tela en la cabeza para que no pudiera ver el camino.

Al llegar unos 30 minutos más tarde…

El auto se detuvo. Ella solo pudo sentir como se estacionaba el coche en donde solo los animales salvajes como búhos y lechuzas emitían sus sonidos. Se le erizó la piel al saber que habían llegado a su destino y ¿Ahora? - Pensaba - ¡Oh por Kami! ¿Que me harán estos bandidos? ¿Qué hare?, piensa Bulma, piensa tu eres una genio y esta situación no te puede estar llevando a la desesperación.

Vamos, baja ahora mismo mocosa.- ordenó Piccoro.

Cálmate, no desesperes.- decía Krilin a su compañero mientras bajaba del auto.

Bulma trato de hablar, pero le era difícil por la mordaza que traía en su boca. Trato de articular palabra aunque no se le entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía.- ao, eke, nau, ueo.- decía con las manos y pies atados firmemente que no podía ni dar un paso sin caerse en el intento. Yamsha decidió ayudarla, la saco del auto y la cargo hasta dentro de una casa. Pero cuando entraron la tiro al suelo sin ninguna clase delicadeza.

¡Ah!.- se quejo Bulma ante el impacto con el frío piso. Yamsha ni se inmutó. Le quitó la bolsa de la cabeza y ahora la chica tratando de que su vista se acostumbrarse a aquella penumbra comenzó a ver donde estaba. Era una casa vieja, sucia y entelarañada, con agujeros por doquier y goteras en el techo.

Yamsha saco su celular y marco un número telefónico. Bulma pudo escuchar el timbrar del teléfono, Piccoro y Krilin estaban en la puerta observando y vigilando que nadie se acercara por ahí.

El timbre del celular sonaba una y otra vez.- ¿Qué quieres?- se escuchó la voz del otro lado.-Tenemos lo que pidió jefe, aunque debo informarle que surgió un problema y necesitamos su presencia en la Sdaly 1.

Sdaly 1, repitió Bulma en su mente, ¿Será acaso este lugar? Es como una táctica de palabras, ellos han inventado ese nombre para que nadie sepa donde se encuentra.- ¡Oh, Kami!, ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí! No puede ser que toda mi vida busque una verdadera aventura y no la encontré y ahora la vida es tan cínica que me pone en esta situación.- se lamentaba una y otra vez la pobre muchachita.

¡Son unos buenos para nada! Idiotas.- grito el hombre que hablaba con Yamsha, haciendo que este apartara por un momento el celular de su oído, en seguida iré.- afirmó por último antes de cortar la llamada.

¿Ue an hajene?- pregunto Bulma.

Tu solo espera- contesto Yamsha al cortar la comunicación.

Bulma sudaba muchísimo, de solo pensar en un sin fin de cosas terribles que podían sucederle con ese trío de endemoniados hombres y peor aun habían contactado al jefe, seguro que era un bandido despiadado, monstruo, horrible. ¡Alto! Pensó de repente… Analizándolo bien estos hombres ni me han mirado, no se han mostrado interesados ni lujuriosos, es posible que solo quieran pedir un rescate a cambio de darles una buena suma de dinero, si eso es lo más seguro.- trataba de autoconvencerse.

Piccoro, Krilin y Yamsha se sentaron al lado de la puerta a esperar la llegada del jefe y un silencio durante 20 minutos se hizo presente. Al transcurrir ese tiempo se escucho en las afueras estacionar un auto, por uno de los agujeros Bulma observó entre las sombras y la luz que proyectaba el coche, vió bajar de él a un hombre y dos más que le seguían y se dirigían hacia la casa. Estando dentro, Piccoro y los demás se reportaron ante su jefe.

¿Qué sucedió aquí?- interrogo arrogante el hombre.

Señor, cumplimos lo del robo a la Capsule Corporation, pero la caja fuerte no pudimos abrirla puesto que olvidamos llevar con nosotros nuestros dispositivos explosivos.- dijo Piccoro.

¡Que! Son unos pedazos de idiotas, imbéciles.- regaño el jefe.

La heredera nos vio en plena escena y al encontrarse sola decidimos traérsela señor, ella es.- Yamsha no pudo terminar su explicación.

De sopetón fue interrumpido. ¿Y tú crees que voy a querer una estúpida mujer Yamsha? Si así piensas eres más estúpido de lo que pensé que eras, ¿Para qué me serviría una mujer?- Ya me pagaran todos las estupideces que hacen.- amenazó el hombre furioso.

¡Ahora quiero que todo mundo se largue de aquí!.- grito tratando de liberar su furia y conteniéndose para no golpear salvaje y brutalmente sus torpes subalternos.

Todos, hasta los guardaespaldas salieron de en ese mismo instante dejándolo a solas.- Bulma yacía observando todo, sentada en el húmedo y frío piso.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin:<strong> Hasta aquí les dejo el primer capitulo. Opinen que les pareció, dentro de unos días subo el otro, espero se diviertan, dejen Reviews…besos. (n_n)


	2. Intentando huir

Aquí les dejo el capitulo II, espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios. Me anima a seguir escribiendo ese apoyo incondicional que me brinda, gracias!

**Capitulo II: Intentando huir**

* * *

><p>Cuando ya todos se habían ido buscó a la chica entre las sombras. Vio a aquella rareza de cabello azul, una mujer como ninguna; la observó detenidamente y tomándola por el cuello de la bata la alzo hasta la altura de su rostro para inspeccionarla de cerca. Entonces pudo ver esos ojos azules y hermosos que no demostraban temor alguno. Ella fijó su mirada en los ojos negros y penetrantes de él y vio que era un hombre no mayor que ella, casi podía asegurar que le llevaba dos o cuatro años de edad, no sentía miedo de él sino muy al contrario le llamó la atención.<p>

Él sonrió de medio lado al soltarla del agarre.- ¡Vaya, si eres tan solo una niña!- exclamó en son de burla. La tomo por el brazo y la halo para llevarla consigo, pero cuando quiso caminar ella cayó al piso.- Pero ¿Qué?- pensó él y volteo a ver lo que sucedía y miro a la muchacha tirada en el piso boca abajo.

¡Ash! Estos idiotas solo sirven para complicar las cosas.- se quejo el imponente hombre al levantar a Bulma. La tiro sobre su hombro para cargarla y la llevo hasta el auto que aguardaba por él.

Bulma sólo mostró una mueca de dolor por el golpe. Al abrir la puerta de su coche la dejo caer en el asiento trasero y él se sentó en el del copiloto.- Vámonos Ten- Shin- Han.- Ordenó a su chofer, que desde hacía varios años trabajaba para él.

Recorrieron un largo camino oscuro sin ningún auto cerca de ellos o alguna casa por ahí. No había nada por esa carretera, solo ese auto, ella y los dos desconocidos hombres. Después de un buen rato de correr, el auto doblaba una y otra calle, otra y otra como si de un laberinto se tratara. Ella intentó crear un mapa mental y recordarlo pronto, pero no pudo más, su prodigioso cerebro le dio la vuelta y se confundió de tantas calles que cruzó aquel estúpido auto. Al fin una casa se divisaba a lo lejos, se fueron acercando poco a poco y aquellos espesos árboles bloqueaban un poco la vista. Llegaron por fin. Era una gran y enorme mansión color azul cielo que calculadamente tenía unas treinta o cuarenta habitaciones aproximadamente; era de tres plantas, casi un castillo con un jardín muy grande y ventanales enormes.

Bajaron ambos hombres del auto y el que se hacía llamar el jefe de todos ellos la tomo nuevamente entrando a aquella residencia que estaba fastuosamente decorada por donde se viera. Ahí subieron las gradas hasta llegar al segundo piso y después de recorrer uno de los largos pasajes, entraron a una habitación en donde dejo caer de golpe a la chica.

El hombre arrancó la mordaza de la boca de ella y se dirigió hacía un sillón dejándose caer sobre él para poder descansar de tan largo día. Y es que esas sabandijas lo tenían arto, nunca hacían nada bien y siempre terminaban haciendo más grande los rollos y arruinándolo todo.

Tú, ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? ¡Déjame ir! ¿Qué vas hacerme? ¡Suéltame!, yo no voy a servirte de nada.- comenzó a gritar la muchacha que se zarandeaba tratando de zafarse de las sogas que mantenía preso de libertad y movimiento a su cuerpo.

¡Guarda silencio escandalosa!- vociferó el hombre que estaba arrepintiéndose de haberle quitado la mordaza.- Ahora veo porque te habían silenciado.- le manifestó acercándose hasta donde se encontraba ella.- Voy a soltarte y ni pienses en escaparte porque nunca lo lograrás.- dijo amenazante.

Bulma paro su berrinche y al sentirse libre quiso correr. Abrió la puerta y se precipitó por aquel pasaje a toda la velocidad que sus entumecidas piernas le permitían. Había estado tanto tiempo atada por aquellas sogas que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Atravesó el larguísimo pasillo y pauso un poco al ver el inicio de las gradas que llevaban a la primera planta, cuando de repente sintió que la tomaron del cabello y la halaron hacia atrás. Pudo sentir la respiración de una persona tras ella, era un aliento suave y cálido.

Dije que ni pensaras en escapar niña.- Le susurró el hombre a su oído soltándola de un empujón, el cual hizo que ella callera hacia adelante.

Ella volteo a verlo y miro que él ya se estaba alejando para regresar a su habitación. Rápidamente Bulma se paro y lo siguió. Cuando entraron nuevamente a la estancia ella se aproximó a él.

¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó en vos baja.

Vegeta.- contestó secamente sin voltear a verla.- Es mejor que te quedes quieta y esperes a que yo regrese.- dijo mientras tomaba unas llaves de la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama.

¿Qué haré aquí?- Pregunto ella con algo de timidez.

No preguntes.- le respondió algo fastidiado de tanto cuestionamiento de esa mujer tan vulgar y gritona.

Bulma solo se le quedo mirando en tanto Vegeta salía del dormitorio y cerró la puerta por fuera asegurándola con doble cierre. Segundos después ella corrió hasta la ventana y observo al hombre salir por la puerta principal y entro al auto en donde ya su chofer lo esperaba para irse.

Calló la noche y Bulma se encontraba muy agotada de tanto esfuerzo por querer abrir la cerradura de la bendita puerta que nunca cedió antes sus golpes y saboteos. El sueño se hizo presente en sus ojos haciéndola que se acostara en la cama para poder descansar.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- Pensaba ella.- Estos malditos salvajes no sé ni cuáles son sus planes.- ¡Eso es Bulma!- exclamó emocionada por la idea que le surgió.- si no sabes sus planes yo tengo que poner en juego uno. Al menos se que hacer.- Se dijo con un hastío de alegría en sus azules ojos, para luego caer en el sueño.

Dos horas después de la media noche un auto se estacionó frente a la mansión. De él bajó Vegeta y otro hombre que lo acompañaba a parte de su chofer Ten- Shin- Han. Abrió la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación de Vegeta donde él había encerrado a su nueva presa. Intentó introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta pero no entro. Luchó intentando adentrar la llave pero no pudo, se hartó de la situación y de una sola patada la derribó.

Fue tanto el ruido que Bulma se despertó algo asustada y miro a los dos hombres que entraban y el más bajo se acercó a ella.

¿Qué has intentado hacer mujer? - le interrogó con un tono de vos grave.

De la boca de Bulma no pudo salir ni una palabra.- ¿Qué hago?, no puedo decirle que intenté abrirla para escapar porque este sujeto es capaz de matarme aquí mismo. ¡Kami! Que voy a decirle a este animal.- rogaba en su mente para que se le ocurriese algo.

No la intimides Vegeta.- le dijo aquel hombre que lo acompañaba.

¡Cierra la boca insecto! Yo trato como quiero a lo que es mío.- le contestó enfadado.- Ya arreglaré cuentas contigo mujer…- le advirtió y dirigiéndose a Kakarotto le dijo.- quiero que lleves a esta mujer a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso.

¿No vas a mantenerla en tu habitación Vegeta?- preguntó desconcertado el muchacho.

Yo iré después a visitarla.- informó dibujándosele una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Está bien.- respondió.- Vamos niña.- dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano para que lo siguiera.

Bulma siguió a otro extraño hombre. Aunque este parecía no ser malo; es más, se mostraba un poco amable con ella, nada que ver con el monstruo que se hacía llamar Vegeta.

Kakarotto, dejo a Bulma en su dormitorio para que pudiese descansar libremente, estando a solas se metió al baño y ahí estuvo sumergida en el agua de la tina durante un buen tiempo hasta que sintió tener a alguien detrás de ella, volteo a ver quien se atrevía a invadir su espacio personal y su rostro se torno en un tono rojo.

Casi por instinto Bulma se paró sin advertirse que dejaría al descubierto su desnudo cuerpo que aquel hombre observaba sin pudor.- Vegeta se sonrió y se acercó más a ella hasta casi poder tocarla.

Alto, no te acerques.- afirmó Bulma tratando de tapar su cuerpo con una toalla que por suerte tenía cerca.

Solo vengo a decirte que bajes a cenar mujer.- le informó Vegeta.

Pero si falta un cuarto para las tres de la madrugada, ¿No pensaras que estoy loca para comer a esta hora verdad?- respondió ella que aun seguía parada dentro de la tina con su cuerpo medio tapado.

Supuse que tenías hambre. Además parece que estas lo suficientemente loca como para ducharte a esta hora.- replicó divertido ante la situación de la muchacha.

Salte de aquí en seguida iré, no es necesario que estés parado viéndome como me baño.- replicó ella señalando con su dedo índice la puerta para que él saliera.

Vegeta se marcho exasperado.- Pero que se ha creído esa estúpida mujer. Pensará que la fui a espiar y no puedo permitir que piense eso de mí. Es mejor que aclare todo de una buena vez y decirle el fin con que la traje a vivir a mí casa, aunque creo que no le gustara para nada a esa chiquilla malcriada y mimada.- pensaba mientras se dirigió al comedor.- Ahí se sentó y espero a la mujer.

Minutos después Bulma salió de su ahora habitación con la misma bata y mini camisón con que la raptaron. Se dirigió a las escaleras que bajaban al segundo piso encontrándose con dos pasillos, uno se dirigía a la izquierda y el otro seguía a la derecha pero con unas gradas al final que llevaban arriba. Sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer cada parte de su anatomía y decidió bajar la segunda tanda de escalones que conducían al primer piso.- Le daba terror estar ahí sola en esos casi oscuros pasillos iluminados por esas tenues luces. Bajo a paso pesado porque no conocía el lugar y tal vez podía terminar perdida o en el sótano oscuro lleno de animales y raros bichos.

¡Maldito hombre! Al menos debió mostrarme el lugar primero. Como se atreve a ordenarme que cene con él, bueno que desayune, ah, no, al carajo, la cuestión es que coma con él ya no si es desayuno, cena o lo que sea.- iba dialogando con su interior hasta que llego a la sala y observo todo el lugar, giro su cabeza a un costado y observo desde ahí los pantry de la cocina y emprendió su camino hasta llegar.

Haz tardado demasiado.- dejo escapar Vegeta al instante en que ella hizo su aparición por la puerta.- y ¿Por qué no te has cambiado esa ridícula ropa mujer?- le inquirió sin dejar de mirarle fijo.

No tengo otra.- fue su sutil respuesta.

Toma asiento.- demandó él, señalándole la silla que debía ocupar, esta estaba a su lado derecho.

Los criados iniciaron a servir la comida a montones y con gran variedad de platillos que se veían y seguro que sabían exquisitos.

Vegeta se sirvió un poco de cada cosa en un gran plato para empezar a devorarlo. Bulma lo miraba comer con gran apetito y ella colocó nada más una pequeña ración de espaguetis con salsa de tomate con carne. Comieron en silencio y ninguno despegó su vista de su plato de comida hasta finalizar.

¿Solo comerás eso mujer?- Preguntó el joven.

Solo esto es lo que puedo soportar y no me sigas llamando mujer, mi nombre es Bul-ma, Bulma Briesf.- contestó antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso con agua.

¿No bebes mujer?- le interrogó nuevamente.

No.- fue la única respuesta.- y te recuerdo soy Bulma.

No me interesa tu nombre.- Además ¿Por qué no bebes?- insistió al preguntar.

No me gusta el vino, alcohol, cerveza ni nada.- Contestó rotundamente al morder una manzana e ignorando el comentario sobre su nombre.

Cámbiate de ropa.- le increpo Vegeta al momento que se paró de su lugar y fue hasta la nevera.

Ya te dije que no tengo otra.

Entonces tendrás que comprar. No pienso dejar que nadie te vea en esas fachas mujer.- dijo mientras tomaba su lugar nuevamente y traía en su mano un tazón de uvas.

No tengo dinero.- respondió

Tu no, pero yo si.- decía en tanto comía sus uvas.

Bulma apoyo el codo de su brazo en la mesa y poso la barbilla en su mano sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta.

¡No me digas! Y quien me acompañara a comprarla ¿Tú? ¿O estarás volviéndote estúpidamente inteligente y me dejaras ir sola?

¡umh! Exclamó él volteando su rostro a un lado en señal de orgullo.

En ese momento entró Kakarotto a la cocina.- Umm, huelo exquisito.- dijo sentándose al lado izquierdo de Vegeta.

Iras con Kakarotto niña, y no me des problemas porque no vivirás si piensas en huir.- confirmó Vegeta al pararse de su asiento.

¿A dónde iremos?.- preguntó Kakarotto ajeno de la conversación y comenzando a devorar la gran diversidad de platillos que le han servido los cocineros.

Al centro comercial con la chiquilla.- le contestó Vegeta al retirarse.

Pero qué mujer tan vulgar, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¿No sabe quién soy yo? Seguramente cuando lo sepa me temerá y ya no se impondrá ante mí. Por supuesto que la necesito, será de gran ayuda ese cerebro que posee y por eso no puedo matarla. Necesito decirle mis propósitos con ella, sí esta noche se lo diré.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Aquí está la entrega del segundo capítulo. Espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews. En el próximo capítulo viene lo bueno y en donde se descubrirá el verdadero propósito con que Bulma fue raptada. Espero se diviertan Bye…. n_n …...


	3. Solo es un juego

¡Hello! Since they have been….. Espero que bien porque yo aquí trabajando duro para actualizar pronto y ustedes no se me desesperen y no les de un infarto de la agonía…. Jajaja, y después quien me dejará esos motivantes y maravillosísimos Reviews. Jaja - *v* /n_n

Espero que siempre comenten. Me hace feliz saber que cada vez que subo un capítulo, ustedes estén al tanto de ver si ya actualice y me dejen sus tan apreciados Review.

Gracias a todos…

Pus, aquí les dejo el Capítulo III.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Solo es un juego<strong>

¡Mira! Qué hermoso vestido, vamos entremos a verlo.- exclamó con entusiasmo Bulma. Y es que Kakarotto la llevó de compras como Vegeta le había ordenado. Al principio ella se resistió a ir simplemente porque no tenía nada que ponerse y obviamente no iba a ir con su bata de noche pero Vegeta le propuso dos soluciones, una ir en bata ó dos ponerse unos jeans suyos y una playera. Claramente escogió la segunda opción aunque no le hacía gracia vestirse como hombre. Ella, una hermosa chica de ciudad, heredera de la empresa más grande del mundo, con el mayor rating en ventas, verse vestida así era una pena. Pero esto lo pagaría caro ese hombre arrogante y orgulloso. Bulma gastó a montones el dinero en puros caprichos y vanidades, al final del día el pobrecito de Kakarotto cargo con una montaña de bolsas y cajas llenas de ropa, zapatos y joyas hasta llegar a la mansión.

Vegeta se encontraba en su estudio situado en la tercer planta.- Mujer tan vulgar y rara, jamás había visto a alguien con ese color de cabello y menos del mismo color de sus ojos.- ¡Pero que diablos pienso! En sus ojos y su cabello, soy un idiota que no tengo nada que hacer solo en estar pensando estupideces. Hoy hablaré con ella y no creo que le guste nada lo que voy a decirle. Pero no le queda de otras más que aceptarlo y seguir este estúpido juego, no puedo creer que me preste a estas cosas tan poco productivas más con una mujer tan vulgar como ella.

De camino a la residencia Bulma parecía algo inquieta y es que algo rondaba su corazón.-Oye Kakarotto, ¿Qué es la Sdaly 1?- preguntó con gran curiosidad la chica.

No puedo contestarte eso.- respondió él con la vista fija al frente pues iba conduciendo.

¿Para que me quiere Vegeta?- preguntó de nuevo.

No lo se.- contestó otra vez a la pregunta de la muchacha.

Hubo un largo silencio de camino a la mansión y es que Kakarotto si sabía el propósito con que Bulma fue llevada, aunque Vegeta no tenía previsto que la heredera de la Corporation Capsule tenía que cumplir con esa farsa.

Largo rato después llegó Bulma y Kakarotto. El cargado muchacho llevó las cosas hasta la habitación de Bulma por el ascensor.- Óyeme tú, porque no me dijeron que había ascensor.- reclamó Bulma,- ya que ella le había tocado subir y bajar muchas veces esos largos escalones que a puro esfuerzo lograba llegar hasta arriba.

No se, tal vez porque no preguntaste.- Le dijo sonriente Kakarotto mientras dejaba todas las compras en la cama de Bulma, después de eso salió y se fue.

Vegeta que había visto la llegada de ellos por el balcón de su estudio marcho hasta la habitación de Bulma.

Toca la puerta antes entrar.- bufó molesta la chica al verlo pasar sin avisar.

Te quiero esta noche a las ocho de la noche en mi habitación.- se dejo decir Vegeta en tanto observaba la reacción en el rostro por parte de ella. Bulma se quedo inmóvil y es que ese hombre quería algo con ella, pero ¿Qué podía ser? Y más a esas horas de la noche y aun peor en su habitación.

No puedo ir.- respondió ella al salir de sus pensamientos.

Iras por que yo lo ordeno.- comentó él y con esto salió de la estancia dejando atónitamente muda a Bulma.

Pasaron las horas y ella rogaba por que el reloj no llegara a marcar las ocho, pero más rápido de lo que pensó se había llegado el momento y Bulma ya estaba en camino al dormitorio del hombre. Cuando llegó no había nadie ahí. Entró y espero sentada en el sillón a que él apareciera.

Dos horas después de darle tiempo al tiempo Bulma se quedo completamente dormida. Ahora ella lucía un pijama compuesta por un mini short y una camisa de tirantes de color rojo.

Vaya, vaya. Veo que se cansa rápido.- pensó Vegeta al entrar a su alcoba y ver a Bulma recostada en el sofá, con su boca entre abierta y su respiración en reposo.

Vegeta pudo ver con detenimiento el esbelto cuerpo de la adolescente. No estaba mal, sus piernas eran blancas y largas, su cintura pequeña y tenía rostro angelical con su color de cabello y ojos raros a su ver; su pecho sobresalía un poco por el escote de la camisa.

Despierta mujer.- Dijo Vegeta elevando la vos un poco para poder despertarla.

Bulma frotó sus ojos y vio frente a ella al joven.- ¿Que me ves pervertido?- reclamó al observarlo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Tú estas en mi habitación. Además yo puedo verte lo que quiera recuerda que eres un regalo de esas sabandijas.- indicó con sarcasmo y dejando notar una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- dijo al acercarse a él para golpearlo.

Un momento mujer.- reaccionó Vegeta tomándola de las manos para controlarla.- Nunca te atrevas hacer algo contra mí, porque la única que saldrá lastimada eres tú.

¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Humillarme y hacer lo que dices?- le interrogó.

¡Umh!, creo que me debes obediencia y respeto, soy tu amo y señor.- dijo burlonamente mientras la sostenía de la mano.

¿Cómo dices?, yo no te pertenezco además Bulma Briefs no se doblega ante nadie y es mejor que me digas de una buena vez para que me citaste aquí y a estas horas de la noche. De paso que me dejas esperando.- reclamó alterada por haberla hecho permanecer ahí tanto tiempo.

¿Estabas ansiosa por verme?- pregunto acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella.

Bulma sintió que su corazón se aceleró por una extraña razón y percibió estremecerse ante el acercamiento de Vegeta. No podía pensar claramente con él tan pero tan cerca, a un par de centímetros que los separaba del contacto.

Veo que si.- le dijo.- pero manteniendo siempre esa postura, con su mano sujetando la de ella y cara a cara viéndose sin medida, contemplando cada facción el uno del otro. Él gozaba el enojo que provocaba en ella, le divertía en cierta forma hacerla enfadar.

Ella experimentó una descarga eléctrica por toda su espalda cuando él la estrecho hacía su pecho tomándola de su cintura con una mano y colocando la otra en su espalda, dejando libre la mano que le sostenía a la chica oliendo la fragancia que desprendía esa mujer. Bulma no podía, no quería separarse de él y deseaba sentir más su calor, su respiración. Le miraba fijamente a los ojos, descifrando en ellos una mirada diferente a la inexpresividad que siempre llevan. La muchacha posó sus manos en el pecho de él. Vegeta percibió un escalofrío transitar su cuerpo al tacto de ella, quería más y comenzó a descender sus manos traviesas por los costados de la cintura de Bulma y delineando su figura hasta las caderas en donde se detuvo y volvió a subir para luego poner sus manos en los hombros de ella. Para luego abrazarla.

¿Te gustan mis caricias mujer? Deberías de venir más seguido a visitarme.-le susurro al oído.

En ese momento Bulma salió de su sueño. Vegeta no solo la había puesto a prueba, él había herido su orgullo manipulándola a su antojo y deleitándose de su credulidad. Era un patán, más que un maldito y quería decírselo pero estaría demostrándole que en verdad la engatuso y no le dará el gusto de verla humillada jamás. Entonces decidió seguirle el juego y poner su plan en marcha. Aquel que elaboró el día en que trató de sabotear la puerta, y para eso tenía que comportarse de buena manera ante cualquier situación para poder descubrir todo sobre esos ladrones.

Bulma lo empujó de su lado separándose de él.- Dime para que me quieres de una maldita vez o me voy de aquí.- amenazó dándole la espalda.

Vegeta sonrió para si mismo y se puso frente a ella.- Crees que podrás escapar.- dijo en tono juguetón.

Detenme si piensas que puedes.- dijo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta.

Rápidamente Vegeta la tomo de las manos y la haló hacía él. Bulma forcejeo para soltarse pero no consiguió nada.- ¡Suéltame! Me estas lastimando.- dijo en tono de súplica. Pero en realidad eso no era cierto, solo estaba actuando.

Ves, que me es fácil retenerte.- le afirmó sosteniéndola con una sola mano por las muñecas de las manos de Bulma.

¡Cállate! Y dime que quieres. – gritó harta de la situación.

Vegeta la soltó y camino a su alrededor.

Umm, veo que no estas mal, creo que me servirás.- dijo regodeándose de ella.- Solo quiero que finjas ser mi prometida por un tiempo, te aclaro que yo no tenía provisto que fueras tu, pero ya que los insectos te trajeron hacía mi, me pareció buena idea ya no tener que buscar a otra.- Además no estas del todo mal.- decía caminado aun a su alrededor y observándola de pies a cabeza.

Bulma estaba que estallaba de la rabia, pero se contuvo para no parecer rabiosa y tenía que ganarse poco a poco la confianza del condenado hombre.- ¿Te gusto? - le preguntó con tono de vos sensual colocando sus manos en la cintura y con una mirada lasciva.

¡Bah! Que estupideces dices, nunca me atraería una mujer vulgar como tu.- respondió hirientemente.

Pues tus actos me dicen lo contrario.- contra atacó inteligentemente ella.

Y cambiando de tema rápidamente para no seguir con tan incomoda conversación Vegeta dijo.- Mañana iremos a un baile al que me han invitado y ahí te presentaré como mi prometida. Es muy sencillo solo tienes que fingir, no ser vulgar ni gritona. Aunque creo que será imposible desvanecer tu vulgaridad pero trata por todos los medios, tal vez la decencia y el refinamiento se apiaden de ti y te haga lucir mejor.

¡Ya basta patán!, me tienes hasta el tope de lo que puedo soportar a alguien como tú con tu tan mala educación, eres un estúpido si crees que iré contigo.- estalló gritando furiosamente la peliazul.

No te estoy pidiendo nada, solo te estoy dando una orden que debes cumplir.- dijo exorbitante.

No me importa, no iré.- lo paro en seco al salir de la habitación. Caminaba furiosa y se percató que él la seguía.- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó desafiante volteando a verlo con una mirada penetrante de enojo.

Solo me aseguro que no escapes.- contestó de brazos cruzados. La verdad si que le hacía reír la actitud altanera de la muchacha.

De la boca de Bulma no salió ni una sola palabra y se dirigió a subir los escalones, ya que su habitación quedaba en la tercera planta y la de Vegeta en la segunda. Antes de poner un pie en la primera grada giro para verlo antes de retirarse a dormir. Él estaba ahí viéndole fijo con su típica pose, ella lo observó por unos segundos. Era guapo, si, pero molesto, orgulloso, arrogante pero sobre todo varonil y sexy.- Que diablos, pienso.- dijo regañándose antes de irse.

Vegeta notó la mirada que ella le había dedicado sobre todo su cuerpo, como en una inspección y sintió acelerarse su corazón. Es una mujer vulgar definitivamente, agresiva y, y, bueno, lo que sea.- pensó mientras llegaba a su dormitorio.

A la mañana el sol avisaba de un nuevo día y en la recámara de Bulma ya se escuchaba el agua recorrerle el cuerpo. Se ducho, vistió y bajo a desayunar.

Mientras tanto…

¡Oh! Mira querido, una tienda de pastelitos.- Exclamó chillona la Sra. Briesf.

Hay que probarlos querida.- afirmó el Sr. Briesf.- En cuanto lleguemos a un lugar que posea tecnología llamaré a Bulma para ver como le esta yendo sola en la casa.- Terminó de decir antes de entrar a la pastelería. Y es que lo padres de Bulma se encontraban recorriendo el mundo hasta los lugares más remotos.

De regreso…

Buenos días Vegeta.- saludó Bulma al entrar a la cocina.

¡Uhm!.- respondió con su típica educación.

Ya todo estaba servido en la mesa y la peliazul tomo asiento en el extremo contrario al de Vegeta. Este levantó la vista, molesto por esa acción.

Siempre debes sentarte al lado derecho, como te lo indiqué la vez anterior.- rezongó con la boca llena.

Bulma solo lo miro divertida y fue a su lugar tomando un plato en el cual colocó pan tostado y miel.

Comiendo así te vas a morir mujer.- dijo Vegeta engullendo un sinfín de comida.

¿Te preocupas por mí, mi prometido?- le dijo irónicamente Bulma.

¡Umh!, ¿Yo preocupándome por ti?, ni loco.- respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pues intuyo que una nueva pelea verbal se aproximaba.

Te quiero lista a las seis de la tarde.- dijo viéndola como bebía de su vaso de jugo. Luego la miro comer un tazón de frutas y cuando Bulma mordió una fresa, él por instinto entreabrió su boca ante la acción de ella.

Bulma captó el acto de Vegeta y siguió con el juego haciendo como si ella no se daba cuenta de nada. Cogió una uva y la puso sobre sus labios antes de abrir su boca nuevamente y morderla lentamente.

Vegeta que estaba viéndola por alguna razón, abrió un poco nuevamente su boca y con esto ella voltio a verle directamente, a lo que él reaccionó parándose del comedor y fue por un vaso para servirse agua.

Comieron en silencio por lo que restaba del desayuno.

Rio en su mente Bulma.- Es un tonto ese Vegeta, cree que no me di cuenta, pobre, ya sé que le atraigo aunque él no quiera admitirlo y voy a gozar vengándome por apartarme de mi familia.- ¡Ah!.- respiró profundo. Mis padres, supongo que aun siguen de viaje. Bueno hoy lo que me queda es seguirle el juego a este idiota, no tengo otra opción.

Pasaron las horas como normalmente era en esa mansión. Vegeta se iba en el auto con su chofer, ella se quedaba encerrada bajo llave en su habitación, Kakarotto no había regresado.

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde y Bulma ya estaba en la tina tomando un baño, salió y escogió el más bonito vestido que compró con el dinero de Vegeta. Era de un zafiro con matiz color rubí, sus zapatos de taco ligeramente altos y su cabello lacio delicadamente adornados con un broche del lado izquierdo sosteniendo un mechón de cabello. Se arregló muy pronto. Se colocó maquillaje naturalmente y se recostó en la cama a esperarlo.

Vegeta estaba llegando a la mansión, entró y se dirigió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa luciendo una camisa blanca formal y un pantalón negro justo a la medida de su espectacular cuerpo. Tan pronto como se vistió subió al dormitorio de Bulma y abrió con la nueva llave ya que la había cambiado la cerradura a la puerta puesto que siempre la aseguraba como solía hacerlo cuando la dejaba sola. Entró y vio a Bulma dormida como la ocasión pasada. Se aproximó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Lucía realmente sexy con ese vestido entallado a su figura y se quedo allí admirándola por un momento.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong> Espero les guste y comenten….. Esperen a ver que cosas tan interesantes pasaran en la fiesta n_n. Y es que no se imaginan lo divertido que va a estar. ¿Se enamorará Vegeta de Bulma? Yo creo que sí y es que ya le comienzan los síntomas jajaja. ¿Por qué Vegeta le pidió a Bulma tal cosa? En el próximo capi, lo descubrirán. Besososososososssssss.


	4. La fiesta

Holita, aquí me la paso escribiendo para ustedes, jajaja, mi única recompensa, sus Reviews y la satisfacción de saber que les gusta mi trabajo.

Hoy si que se van a divertir leyendo este tan extenso capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: La fiesta<strong>

La observó detenidamente como la vez anterior, y es que ella era tan hermosa, lástima que todo era una farsa y que en el interior de Vegeta cabía la posibilidad de que deseará que en realidad fuera su prometida. Él, un hombre de 21 años de edad, no había experimentado nunca el amor de verdad y ahora sin tenerlo previsto tiene en sus manos a una mujer bonita, rica y con mucho carácter. Pero por mal jugada del destino se conocieron en esta situación tan superficial y tenía que contarle algún día de estos la razón de su petición.

La peliazul comenzó a despertar y al abrir sus ojos azules vio a Vegeta observándole.

¡Otra vez viéndome pervertido!- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, quedando al lado de él.

Y tú nuevamente dormida ¿Acaso estas enferma?- le preguntó.

Solo descansaba, no es nada gracias por preocuparte.- argumentó con una bonita sonrisa marcada en sus seductores labios.

¡Umh!, es mejor irnos o se nos hará tarde.- respondió algo incomodo por la situación, y es que su orgullo siempre terminaba por dominarlo.

Ambos salieron de la mansión y afuera estaba esperándolos un Lamborghini Reventon color plateado.

¿Y tú chofer?- preguntó la peliazul al ver el auto sin nadie que lo condujera.

Es el que te esta acompañando mujer.- contestó con su sonrisa burlona.

Vegeta abrió la puerta del auto para que ella subiera y luego él se colocó tras el volante. Encendió el coche y en un santiamén salieron rumbo a la fiesta.

Vas muy rápido Vegeta, no sabía que conducías como loco, con razón siempre te acompaña tu chofer.- afirmó una Bulma temerosa que se aferro por poco al techo del auto Vegeta solo observaba la escena de su "prometida".

No sabía que te daba miedo la velocidad.- comentó divertido al acelerar aun más, el velocímetro marcaba los 140 km/hr.

¡Cállate!- secuestrador de hermosas jovencitas como yo, te odio.- contestó de mala manera.

Vegeta solo sonrió ante el insulto, y es que de alguna manera se había acostumbrado al carácter explosivo de la peliazul. Nadie como ella para hacerlo enfadar tan rápidamente, pero de igual forma tranquilizarlo con una sola palabra. Le divertía, le encantaba, si cabe decirlo, verla enojada era un deleite y más si él era el causante de ello.- Al demonio con todo, si seguía así esa mujer le dominaría hasta el orgullo.

Tiempo después llegaron a la fiesta, bajaron del coche y ella se aferró del brazo de Vegeta para caminar junto a él. Se sentía bien a su lado, aunque no dejaba de pensar en que sus hombres la habían secuestrado.- No podía creer que llevará una semana desaparecida y ni sus amigos ni sus padres la buscaran ni alertaran a las autoridades. Aunque extrañamente le agradaba la compañía de ese hombre caprichoso, sus constantes peleas no le desagradaban, le gustaba verlo enojado; pero aunque él se mostrara tan frío e indiferente nunca se había atrevido a golpearla.

Una vos masculina a su lado la saco de sus pensamientos.- Vaya, creo que desempeñas muy bien tu papel.- dijo Vegeta mientras atravesaban la puerta y entrar a la mansión donde se llevaba a cabo la monumental fiesta. Ella no le contestó nada.

Quedó impresionada al ver que ahí estaban reunidos hombres de todas las estaturas y complexiones físicas. Todos machos y ni una mujer a excepción de ella, algunos con tatuajes gravados por toda su piel, otros con pirsin, la mayoría con cervezas en sus manos y unos pocos charlando normalmente. Al entrar, todos voltearon a ver a Bulma, puesto que aparte de ser la única chica era y lucía realmente hermosa. Pasaron por medio de la mansión hasta llegar al estudio donde parecía encontrarse el dueño de esa residencia. Los individuos presentes siguieron con sus ojos a la pareja hasta que se perdieron al entrar a la oficina. Ambos se aproximaron al hombre que estaba sentado de espaldas en una silla reclinable fumándose un puro. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de ellos el sujeto se volteo para ver quien era.

Hola, Vegeta que sorpresa me haz dado, creí que no vendrías.- dijo alegremente el individuo saludando a su amigo y señalando sin disimulo a Bulma.

Ya me estaba arrepintiendo.- respondió Vegeta correspondiendo al abrazo de su compañero.

Que lindura traes a tu lado.- comentó descaradamente el muchacho.

Es lo que tu querías, ¿No es así, Raddits?.- afirmó Vegeta con exasperación.

¿Cuántos años tienes linda?- preguntó Raddits acercándose a la muchacha.

**Tengo 16 años joven.- contestó temerosa Bulma. Y es que ese hombre le transmitía cierta desconfianza.**

Ya Raddits, aléjate de ella, casi te la comes con la mirada.- dijo vegeta interponiéndose entre la chica y el muchacho.

Te encariñas rápido Vegeta.- decía el joven en tanto apagaba el puro en un cenicero que estaba sobre el escritorio.

El punto es que por ahora voy ganado.- dijo Vegeta irritado por el comentario.

Bulma solo observaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de ambos hombres y sin comprender nada de lo que decían decidió preguntar para aclarar de una vez por todas las múltiples dudas que rondaban su cabeza.

¿De qué hablan?- preguntó decidida y sin rodeos.

¿No te lo ha explicado Vegeta?- inquirió Raddits.

Explicarme ¿Que?- respondió ella con enojo reflejado en el rostro.

No hay nada que decir.- intervino Vegeta.

No seas malo Vegeta, además el decirle la verdad es un punto a mi favor.- expresó el de cabellera larga.

Sabe lo que debe saber Raddits, no me hagas perder la paciencia.- dijo totalmente enfadado.

Bulma se apartó del lado de Vegeta y se acercó a Raddits, manteniendo claro una distancia prudencial. Aclárame todo esto por favor.- pidió Bulma algo triste y enojada a la vez.

Aunque me mate Vegeta es justo que tu sepas la verdad.- pausó un momento y prosiguió.- Hace dos semanas aproximadamente Vegeta y yo estábamos tomando en un bar hasta llegar a la borrachera total. Vimos a unas señoritas pasar y se me ocurrió hacerle una apuesta.

Bulma escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpir el relato del hombre.

Nunca he visto a Vegeta acompañado por nadie y que yo sepa no se le conoce novia. Como normalmente entre nosotros los desafíos lo hacemos por dinero y por tener la satisfacción de ganar, le dije que lanzaba en apuesta 40 millones de yenes, a cambio que en menos de un mes pueda tener a su lado a una mujer y que a la vez la hiciera su novia oficialmente. Pero no a cualquiera, sino a una que sea hermosa, educada, de buena posición económica y sobre todo que sea capaz de ayudarnos a encontrar, comprar o construir un dispositivo tecnológico de alta capacidad para anular cualquier barrera infrarroja que protege las cajas fuertes en los Bancos, ya que hasta ahora no hemos podido hallar uno en ningún lugar y nadie ha podido inventar algo que nos ayude.

Con cada palabra que decía aquel hombre, era como si la estuviese describiendo totalmente, como si él la conociera de toda la vida y hablaba de todas sus cualidades, pero no era así. Dejo sus ideas atrás y siguió escuchando atentamente.

Vegeta dijo que eso era imposible y…

¡Dile de una buena vez el punto maldita sea!- Grito fastidiado Vegeta de tanta parlotearía.

Bueno la cosa es que tu dijiste que eso era imposible, que nadie poseía todas esas cualidades, pero al final aceptaste la apuesta y así es como hemos llegado hasta aquí.- terminó de decir Raddits.

Bulma no sintió absolutamente nada, puesto que para suerte de Vegeta él ya le había dicho que eso era una farsa y que tenía que fingir ser su prometida, pero había obviado muchos detalles con lo cual ella terminó de comprender la situación y decidió hacerse como que si ya sabía absolutamente todo.- Aun así yo lo quiero.- respondió Bulma ante el relato.

Ves, no le sorprendió nada.- comentó Vegeta al ver la cara tan serena de la chica.

No importa, porque yo nunca pierdo y ya verás como salgo victorioso y siendo más rico de lo que soy ahora. Pero lo que me sorprende es que esta belleza esta enamorada de ti sabiendo sobre la apuesta- musitó Raddits.

Vamos mujer, te presentaré ante las sabandijas.- dijo vegeta tomando de la mano a Bulma y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Raddits.

Yo les acompañaré, después de todo están en mi casa.- dijo rápidamente Raddits.

Pasaron a la sala de la residencia donde se encontraban los demás y al ver a la pareja todos se le quedaron viendo. Unos pasmados por ver a Vegeta acompañado y otros envidiosos de él por llevar a su lado tal belleza de mujer.

Parece que este hombre orgulloso tiene alto rango por sobre todos los demás, ya que los sujetos guardan silencio ante su presencia…- pensó Bulma que gustosamente caminaba junto a Vegeta.

Raddits anunció el compromiso de Vegeta con la bella dama llamada Bulma. Nadie a excepción de Bulma y Vegeta sabían la realidad, eso solamente era una actuación, una farsa que terminaría algún día.

Después de eso todos continuaron disfrutando de la fiesta normalmente. Yamsha andaba por ahí y se acercó a platicar con Bulma.- Hola linda ¿Qué tal? Soy Yamsha.- le saludó muy sonriente cuando sintió un golpe en la mejía.- Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo viendo a su agresor.

Bulma lo había bofeteado con toda la fuerza que tenía, dejándole al muchacho toda la cara roja.-Ni pienses en que no me acuerdo como me trataron tú y tus compañeros- imbécil.- declaró la peliazul.

Vegeta solo se quedo mirando. Y ¿Cómo es que él se había salvado de la agresividad de la mujer?- Bulma pidió a Vegeta llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo.

Raddits, llevaré a descansar a Bulma a una de las habitaciones.- informó Vegeta a su amigo.

Si, no hay problema, usa la mía si quieres.- contestó el joven.

Vegeta llevó a la chica a la habitación principal. Bulma se sentó en la lujosa y cómoda cama de Raddits y él a su lado. Se miraron fijamente y por las mejías de Bulma rodaron lágrimas de angustia. Vegeta sintió que algo andaba mal y decidió indagar en los problemas que atormentaban a la muchacha.

¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó en tono suave.

Nada.- respondió ella.

Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, soy tu amo.- comentó burlón para liberar la tensión que había en el ambiente, Bulma sonrió un poco y limpió sus lágrimas.

No podía decirle a Vegeta que estaba triste por darse cuenta a totalidad de la mentira que sostenían y que raramente ella había desarrollado cierto grado de cariño hacia él y temía que todo llegara a su fin y él se aburriera de ella y la dejara libre.- Tonta.- Como pudiste llegar a, a… enamo… ¡No! Él es el culpable de alejarte de tus padres Bulma.- se regaño así misma haciendo recordar que ella era solo una mujer secuestrada.

Se recostó en la cama para descansar.- Vegeta.- lo llamó dulcemente.

Él se acercó un poco a ella…- Bulma le dedicó una sonrisa.- ¿Puedo dormir un rato?. Preguntó entre cerrando sus ojos.

Por supuesto, es para eso que vinimos hasta aquí, para que puedas descansar.- respondió él.

Buenas noches.- dijo ella antes de dormirse.

¡Uhum!.- fue la contestación del muchacho.

Como a la media hora Vegeta que estaba sentado en el sofá cuidando a Bulma, observó que ella estaba hablando dormida. Se aproximó para oír más de cerca lo que decía.- ¡Hay! Vegeta.- dijo claramente Bulma.

¿Qué cosa?- se preguntó él.

Vegeta.- volvió a llamarlo.- ¿Qué estará soñando?.- se preguntó totalmente desconcertado.

Solo eso dijo para luego despertar.- lo miró sentado en el borde de la cama a su lado. Pero a este nivel ya no le sorprendía encontrárselo junto a ella, parecía que se le había hecho un hábito observarla mientras dormía.

Ella sentía aun tristeza y casi por auto reflejo lo abrazó dulcemente. Vegeta se quedó estupefacto, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó con la misma acción, la estrechó entre sus brazos descubriendo nuevas emociones con tan solo ese simple abrazo.- ¿Qué sentiría si fuera más allá?- Basta Vegeta, no debes dejarte llevar.- se corrigió al momento de soltarla.

¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó en tono preocupado.

Bulma decidió disfrutar del presente y no pensar más allá. Decidió que era tiempo de dejar todas esas inseguridades que la atormentaban y disfrutar al lado del hombre que parecía encariñarse cada día que transcurre más y más de él.

Si.- respondió poniéndose de pie.- Deberías bajar a disfrutar de la fiesta.- propuso.

Él solo le miro sin responder a su proposición ya que disfrutaba la compañía de la mujer. Sonrió.- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- interrogó; estaba claro que Vegeta estaba solicitando su compañía, no directamente, pero si a su manera.

Está bien, vamos.- dijo la peliazul.- Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al bar para pedir unos tragos. Se sentaron en unos bancos dispuestos frente a la barra donde servían las bebidas.- ¿Qué te sirvo linda?- preguntó un hombre de talle abusivo.

Sírvele un vaso con agua.- respondió Vegeta en nombre de ella,- Y para mi una copa de Château Lafite

¡Quee!, tu pides una copa de los vinos más caros del mundo y para mi un simple vaso con agua, si que eres un tonto.- dijo en tono furioso cruzándose de brazos.

No quiero que te embriaguez mujer.- fue su sutil respuesta.

No soy como otros alcohólicos que termina haciendo apuestas.- atacó Bulma sabiendo que esto lo enfadaría.

¡Cállate!- respondió él tomando de la copa de vino que le habían entregado.

A su vez le sirvieron el agua a Bulma.- ¿Algo más que se te ofrezca linda?- ofreció el hombre en tono de vos melosa.

A ella no, pero si sigues aquí tú te iras con una buena propina Broly.- afirmó Vegeta cabreado por que ese imbécil estaba coqueteando con su prometida.

El hombre se retiro sin decir nada, solo le dedicó una mirada asesina a Vegeta. Todos lo respetaban por ser el líder de su grupo de maleantes.

Bulma se quedo pensando en toda esa situación.- Pero si era un ladrón ¿Cómo podía ser tan rico? ¿Será que era multimillonario por sus tranzas y robos?, en un dado caso que su fortuna no se haya dado a través de hurtos, ¿Por qué lideraba a una pandilla de mañosos? O ¿Qué ganaba con crear operativos de asalto? Bueno lo que si era cierto es que la policía no tenía registros de él o de sus hombres porque de ser así ella más de alguna vez habría escuchado de Vegeta.

¿Por qué no hay más mujeres aquí Vegeta?- preguntó con mucha duda al salir de sus propios pensamientos.

Por que no hacen falta.- contestó secamente tomando un sorbo de la copa de vino.

En ese momento apareció Kakarotto con una mujer de cabello negro, de tez morena y ojos negros, venían tomados de las manos pero nadie les prestaba atención como cuando ellos entraron.

Hola Kakarotto.- saludó Bulma al verlos que se acercaban hasta donde estaban ellos.

Hola Bulma ¿Qué tal?- correspondió el saludo dándole un ligero abrazo.

¿Kakarotto?, ¿Por qué te llamó así?, acaso no me haz dicho tu verdadero nombre desgraciado.- dijo colérica la morena.

No es eso Milk, lo que pasa que ella es nueva y vive en casa de Vegeta y tú sabes muy bien que él no me llama por mi propio nombre.- trató de explicar Goku.

¿Nueva?- se preguntó Bulma.- ¿Qué quería decir con eso Kakarotto?- Bueno, eso lo dejaría para después.

Ha, si ya lo recuerdo.- contestó poniendo una cara alegre la acompañante de Goku.

Mira te presento a Bulma, la prometida de Vegeta.- dijo divertido. Por el contario Vegeta bufo molesto por el tono en que eso había sonado.

Hola mucho gusto.- agasajó amablemente Milk.

Hola.- respondió Bulma.

He escuchado mucho de la prometida de Vegeta, ¿Te vas a casar con él?- interrogó la muchacha.

Ehh, ah, si, algo así.- terminó de decir la peliazul siguiéndoles el juego. Extrañamente Vegeta no había dicho nada sobre casarse, si no simplemente de ser novios; pero a decir verdad Radittz Los había presentado ante todos como prometidos. Algo raro sucedía había.

No preguntes tanto niña.- se escucho decir a Vegeta que había estado callado durante toda la conversación, pero todo lo iría descubriendo poco a poco.

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos disfruten la fiesta.- se despidió Goku y Milk antes de irse.

Quedando solos a excepción de los demás invitados Bulma sintió curiosidad del porque nadie les miraba como habían hecho con ellos y del porque Goku se había referido a ella como nueva, pero decidió dejar estas y mucho más preguntas para después.

Vegeta y Bulma fueron a tomar asiento a una de las mesas dispuestas en la sala para los invitados. Ahí se la pasaron un largo rato. Bulma con su agua y Vegeta tomando copa tras copa, estaba tan acostumbrado que no le hacían efecto el alcohol. Ya era pasada la una de la madrugada y el cansancio le estaba venciendo a la peliazul quedándose dormida sobre la mesa. Vegeta solo le quedo cargarla hasta su auto, llevarla a su casa y subirla a la habitación de ella.

La depositó suavemente sobre la cama y aparto los brazos con los que la joven había rodeado su cuello, la arropó y apagó la luz, pero antes de salir escucho que lo llamaba, volvió a encender la luz y se acercó a ella, pero para su sorpresa seguía aun dormida.- Otra vez me llama en sus sueños.- pensó él.

¡Ahh! Vegeta.- Volvió a decir.

Pero ¿Qué sueña esta niña?- se preguntó Vegeta, pero al instante se le ocurrió algo y una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin:<strong> He decido dejarlos en suspenso chicos, pero tengo la seguridad que ya se imaginan lo que viene ¿no?.

Pero que cosas sueña Bulma ¿verdad?...Bueno en fin, en este capítulo se descubrió todo acerca del propósito de Vegeta hacía Bulma y cómo había sucedido todo… Se que el capi quedo largo espero no les haya incomodado. n_n Espero sus Reviews como siempre.


	5. El viaje

Espero como siempre sus Reviews, y gracias por su apoyo incondicional. Ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. n_n LOS QUIERO MIS LECTORES!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: El Viaje<strong>

Vegeta se sentó en el borde de la cama para escuchar más atentamente las palabras de Bulma, y es que ¿Por qué soñaba con él? Con su sonrisa perversa dibujada en su rostro decidió seguirle el juego, hasta descubrir ¿Que era lo que soñaba esa niña?

No te vayas aun.- dijo Bulma que seguía completamente dormida.

Aquí estoy.- respondió él, agachándose para decírselo al oído.

¡Umm! Vegeta sigue, Ahhh.- jadeo dormida. Bulma se movió quedando de lado.

¿Que más quieres que haga?- preguntó él en tono de vos suave

Um.- se quejó ella.

Dime, ¿Qué deseas de mi?- volvió a interrogarle

Bésame.- pidió Bulma al tiempo en que estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó.

Y ahora, ¿Qué hago?, no puedo zafarme bruscamente o ella despertará y tendré que responderle muchas preguntas. Mejor voy a seguir, así como empecé este juego debo terminarlo, maldita la hora en que me metí a este lío.- pensó para si mismo.

Bésame.- Volvió a pedir la chica.

Vegeta cerró sus ojos colocando sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de Bulma apoyándose en la cama y se acercó a su boca lentamente posando sus labios sobre los de ella, sin moverlos, solo haciendo presión. Bulma instintivamente sintió la invasión en sus labios y despertó, encontrando a Vegeta pegado a ella, y a sus brazos abrazándolo por el cuello.

Vegeta que aun tenía sus ojos cerrados comenzó a besarla mejor, chupando sus labios en cada beso, pasando del labio superior al inferior.

Bulma pensó que aun seguía soñando, pero si en realidad este era un sueño sería el más real que jamás tubo en su vida, podía oler su perfume de hombre, sentía su calidez y respiración. Ella abrió su boca y el metió su lengua para saborear todo su interior. A medida avanzaba la abrazó por la cintura y ella se aferró más a él.

¡Vegeta!.- dijo ella separándose un poco de sus labios para tomar aire.

En ese momento él abrió sus ojos para toparse con la mirada de la peliazul, que le erizó todo el bello de su cuerpo al verse descubierto. Más no sabía él que ella seguía creyendo que estaba aun dormida y que lo que estaba viviendo era uno más de sus sueños eróticos que desde hace poco Vegeta protagonizaba cada escena.

Vegeta tócame.- pidió la peliazul.

¿Qué? ¿Será que aun sigue dormida? A lo mejor es sonámbula.- pensó Vegeta.

Duerme mujer, mañana tendremos que irnos de esta casa.- afirmó antes de levantarse para irse de la habitación.

¿Qué? Estoy despierta.- dijo Bulma sentándose en la cama.- No puede ser.- gritó asustada.- ¿Qué me estabas haciendo pervertido cochino?- dijo sollozando.

Vegeta que estaba a punto de salir volteo a verla cuando escuchó sus reproches.- Yo no hice nada que tu no me pidieras.- expuso sereno.

Yo creí que estaba soñando patán.- decía aun llorando

Ósea que si esto fuera un sueño ¿Querías estar con migo mujer?- mencionó sarcástico.

Claro que no.- respondió ella colérica.

No me lo niegues, te he descubierto mujer, tú haz desarrollado sentimientos por mi ¿Verdad?- preguntó acusador Vegeta.

¡Umh!.- fue la respuesta de la peliazul y se acostó nuevamente tirándose una sábana sobre ella.

Vegeta se acercó y le quitó la sábana de un alón.- respóndeme.- ordenó decisivo hasta llegar al fondo de la situación. La tomó por un brazo tirándola hacia él y encarándola frente a frente.

¡Suéltame animal!- se quejo ella

No, hasta que me respondas y quiero la verdad.- expresó con enojo.

Lo que yo sienta o no, no debe de importarte.- contestó enojada.

Pues haya tú.- dijo él soltándola para salir de la habitación.

No puede ser que me prestara a seguir ese estúpido juego.- decía al retirarse de la recámara de la chica.- ¡Bah! Estúpida mujer solo confunde todo. Pero tendré que volver su dormitorio, olvidé decirle que nos iremos de aquí mañana a las ocho.- pensó al darse la vuelta para regresar.

Bulma después que se fue Vegeta se metió a la tina, triste y avergonzada por lo sucedido.

Alista unas cuantas cosas mujer, nos iremos mañana a las ocho.- se escuchó una vos tras ella.

¿A dónde nos iremos?- dijo con vos apagada.

No puedo decirte nada, limítate a obedecer.- dijo antes de irse.

Bulma terminó de bañarse y se fue luego a su cama a reflexionar todo lo sucedido, no podía conciliar el sueño, Vegeta en cambio estaba más que pensativo recordando esa sensación que tubo al besar a la peliazul y ese escalofrío que sentía cada vez que recordaba estar besando a Bulma.

¡Maldita mujer!, ¿como puede estar haciéndome esto? Por sobre todo yo tengo mando en ella, es mía y hará lo que yo diga, no se como puedo tolerar tantos desprecios. Las otras que me fueron traídas las violaba sin pensar, ¿Pero porque a esta no puedo hacerle nada? Será bruja que me ha hechizado.- pensó rabioso para luego comenzar a quedarse dormido. Pero un rato después podía escuchar pasos que avanzaban suavemente por el pasillo. Se levantó sigilosamente de su cama y se colocó tras la puerta de su dormitorio. Vio abrirse la puerta y apenas entre las penumbras de la noche visualizó una figura que se dirigía a su cama, esperó a ver que sucedía y entonces escuchó que lo llamaban.

Vegeta, ¿Dónde estas?- oyó decir, pero al instante reconoció la vos y fue a acostarse nuevamente a su cama.

¿Qué quieres mujer?- comentó malhumorado al arroparse con una sábana.

Pues, vengo a pedirte una disculpa.- dijo Bulma sentándose en la cama a un lado de Vegeta.- Actúe mal y se que tú no tienes la culpa de haberme besado, recuerdo que yo te lo pedí y tu eres hombre y…

Vete, no quiero que estés aquí.- cortó a la chica.

¿Sigues enojado con migo Vegeta?- preguntó triste la muchacha

¿Y qué crees?, que voy a estar feliz, ¡Ahm!, ni pienses que voy a creerte nada mujer, no pierdas tu tiempo disculpándote porque no lo lograras.- comentó sin voltear a verla. Ahí estaba él, tratando de ser duro y no caer ante las palabras de ella.

Esta bien, me iré pero no sin antes llevar una respuesta con migo.- al decir esto ella encendió la lámpara de noche que se encontraba en una mesita al lado de la cama de Vegeta.- Mírame y dime ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?, no creo que sea solo por lo que paso hace un momento.

Vegeta se sentó en la cama quedando a la par de la peliazul mirándola a los ojos y tratando de ser lo más sincero posible dijo.- No estoy enojado mujer, solo me molesta la actitud que tomaste hacia mí y sin tener nada que ver con lo que te sucede. Ahora dime tú ¿Tienes sentimientos hacia mí?

Bulma bajó su mirada, él había sido sincero, ahora le tocaba a ella abrirse ante él.- Si.- respondió casi en susurro.

Vegeta la tomó de la barbilla y levantando el rostro de la chica para verle a los ojos, a pesar de la poca luz que había él notó el sonrojo en sus mejías blancas. Era hermosa, una niña casi mujer, frágil y él un hombre sádico que tan solo hace cinco años era un bandido que andaba por las calles haciendo el mal. ¿Cómo había cambiado su vida?, jamás le dijo a nadie nada, pero sentía que tenía que desahogar todo lo que traía dentro con alguien y tal vez, solo tal vez algún día sería con Bulma con quien hablaría.

¿Si, que?- interrogó nuevamente Vegeta.

Ya lo dije, no lo repetiré.- asumió ella al tratar de levantarse de la cama.

¿Qué quieres de mi?- preguntó nuevamente al tomarla por la mano para que no se fuera.

Nada, no espero nada de un hombre como tú engreído.- contestó Bulma al momento de sentarse nuevamente.

Ya sé que soy un orgulloso, es la actitud que debo mantener para sobrevivir en el mundo del vandalismo es por eso que no puedo confiar en nadie.- terminó de decir.

Puedes hacerlo con migo.- afirmó la peliazul.

¿Y que confirma, que yo pueda confiar en ti?- dijo algo incómodo.

Soy tu prometida.- decía Bulma para después reírse.

Pero si eres mi prometida debes cumplirme como mujer.- dijo divertido

Bulma paró sus carcajadas y se torno a un rostro serio.- ¡Cállate!, mejor me voy.- afirmó parándose para retirarse, pero una vez más fue atraída por Vegeta al tomarla de la mano y halarla hacía él.

¿Qué estabas soñando?- preguntó sin soltarla de su agarre.

Sabes que era, no me vengas con que no. Me besaste no es obvio, eso era lo que estaba soñando, que me acariciabas.- respondió ella omitiendo algunas cosas.

Pero que estúpida eres, para que soñar eso si puedes hacerlo realidad.- comentó burlonamente.

Ja-ja, Pero que gracioso.- expresó con enojo la peliazul.- Mejor dime ¿Por qué nos vamos?, entiendo que no me digas el lugar a donde iremos, pero tengo el derecho a saber el porque, ¿No crees?. Expuso esperando una respuesta.

Yo tengo que irme a arreglar unos asuntos en otro país, no puedo dejarte sola ni mucho menos con Kakarotto, es tan distraído que tú puedes escaparte.- explicó rápidamente.

Vegeta, mis padres, se que ellos no me han buscado porque ahora se encuentran de viaje pero a su regreso armaran un escándalo al no encontrarme. ¿Crees que puedo llamarlos y decirles que saldré de viaje?- terminó de decir Bulma en un tono triste y a la vez preocupado por no saber si Vegeta aceptaría su propuesta.

Él analizó todas las palabras de la mujer, y en cierta medida podría tener razón. Si él accedía a que ella se comunicara con sus padres y decirles que se iría de viaje por un tiempo, no la buscarían por ninguna parte, además esa muchacha era la heredera de la Corporation Capsule y si sus familiares ponían una denuncia por secuestro la policía e incluso el FBI la buscaría por todo el mundo hasta dar con su paradero. Es más, la reconocerían a cualquier lugar que fuera, nadie pasa desapercibido esa cabellera y ojos azules y más siendo la famosa Bulma Briefs, hija del dueño de tal magnate empresa.- Estaba dicho, si, él sería inteligente y aceptaría su petición.- pensó en su mente.

Hola, dime ¿Qué tanto piensas?, ¿me dejaras hablar con mis padre si o no?- dijo inquieta la chica.

Está bien, te dejaré hablar con ellos pero tengo condiciones que debes cumplir.- dijo seriamente.

¿Cuáles?- preguntó la peliazul

La primera es que estaré presente durante la llamada y en segundo solo te doy tres minutos para hablar con ellos, además de decirle a tus padres que avisen de tu viaje a tus amigos para que nadie sospeche nada.- terminó de exponer sus términos.- ¿Aceptas?

Si- respondió sin más remedio la chica.

Bien, ahora son las cuatro de la madrugada.- dijo Vegeta viendo el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita al lado de su cama.- Vete a dormir, nos levantaremos a las siete de la mañana, no podemos antes porque necesitamos descansar un poco y a las nueve tenemos nuestro vuelo, llamarás a tus padres cuando yo te lo ordene ¿de acuerdo?- terminó de decir.

Está bien.- respondió Bulma antes de salir de la habitación de Vegeta, un poco triste pero más que eso sentía felicidad porque siquiera él le permitiría escuchar por un breve momento la vos de sus padres.- Los hubiese llamado antes, pero no había teléfono en la casa, solo el que estaba en el estudio de Vegeta y ahí nadie tenía acceso, siempre que salía a ella la dejaba bajo llave. Pudo haber construido uno con los materiales de otros aparatos, pero aunque dispusiera de ello no contaba con las herramientas necesarias.

Así pasaron las horas, el reloj marcaba las siete y un cuarto de la mañana, Vegeta ya se había levantado y salía en ese momento del baño, sacó una ropa del closet y se la puso, se vio al espejo y observó que entallaba muy bien, a pesar de ser hombre tenía buen gusto por lo que vestía. Se colocó un jeans color negro y una camisa sport color rojo. Salió de su habitación y subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Bulma, al entrar la escuchó que estaba en el baño y se sentó en un sofá a esperar que ella saliera. Diez minutos después Bulma salió con su cuerpo envuelto con una pequeña toalla y en su cabeza tría otra secando su hermoso cabello azul.

¡Ahh!, desgraciado me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí pervertido?- dijo con enfado la muchacha.

Haz tardado demasiado mujer, vine pensando que ya estabas lista para que llames a tus padres.- expuso serenamente.

Sí, quiero llamarles ya.- afirmó ella emocionada de poder charlar con sus padres.

Vegeta sacó su celular de la bolsa del pantalón y se lo entregó a Bulma. Ella lo tomó y marcó el número de teléfono de su padre. Estaba ansiosa por escuchar a su papá y el no saber como reaccionaría aumentaba más su inquietud. El timbre del celular sonó unas tres veces y contestaron del otro lado.

Hola ¿Quién habla?- preguntó su padre al ver que el teléfono no reconocía el número del remitente.

Hola, Papá soy Bulma.- habló con emoción.

Hola hija, ¿Cómo estas, que tal todo en la empresa?- preguntó su padre.- Todo bien papá, los manager se están encargando pero debo informarte que saldré de vacaciones por un par de meses, la empresa siempre queda a cargo del Maestro Roshi como tu ordenaste, que cuando nadie de la familia pudiese atender cuestiones de la Corporación él estaba a cargo ¿Recuerdas?- dijo ella.- Si hija no te preocupes lo sé.- contestó sin prejuicios el Sr. Briefs.

Te queda un minutó.- anunció Vegeta que estaba atento a la conversación.

Bueno papá solo te llamaba para eso, dale saludes a mamá y dile que regreso en unos cuantos meses.- dijo Bulma apresurada por el tiempo que le quedaba.

Esta bien hija, cuídate.- respondió el Sr. Briesf

Tú también cuídate y dile a mis amigos que regresaré pronto.- indicó la muchacha.

Esta bien, yo les digo.- contestó amablemente el científico.

Bueno papá, adiós.- se despidió Bulma al borde del llanto.

Adi… fue lo último que escuchó Bulma, pues Vegeta había arrebatado el celular de sus manos y cortando la llamada.

Se terminó el tiempo.- afirmó sin conmoverse por las lágrimas de la chica.

No dejaste que lo escuchara por última vez desgraciado.- dijo Bulma entre sollozos.

¡Umh! Suficiente hice con dejar que lo llamaras.- contestó él.

¿Me crees tonta? Se que lo haz hecho para que nadie me busque y tú librarte de muchos problemas.- expresó con certeza.

Es mejor que prepares tus cosas, a las ocho partiremos rumbo al aeropuerto.- afirmó evitando las acusaciones de la peliazul.

Vegeta, necesito llamarle al Maestro Roshi, debo informarle.- decía ella.

Yo me encargo de eso,- dijo nada más y fue a su habitación a preparar su equipaje.

Ella decidió ya no contradecirle y se dispuso a llenar una maleta con mucha ropa, zapatos, todos sus accesorios, y productos de uso personal. A las ocho Vegeta subió por ella llevando a su chofer Ten Shin Han con él, el cual cargó las maletas hasta el auto y Vegeta y Bulma subieron para irse rumbo a su destino.

Vegeta, no tengo mi pasaporte.- dijo Bulma en tono de preocupación.- Además soy menor de edad y no me dejarán pasar sin una acta firmada por mis padres y menos siendo acompañada por un hombre mayor que yo y que no es mi familia

Para que lo sepas, solo tengo 21 años y no te preocupes mujer, ya arreglé todo con los encargados del vuelo. ¿Crees que el dinero solo sirve para comprar vanidades?- comentó recordando cuando ella fue de compras con Kakarotto y había malgastado el dinero en puros lujos.

¡Cállate! Eso te pasa por no acompañarme y obligarme a utilizar esa ropa de hombre.- respondió enojada.

Pero que vulgar eres niña, debí haberte comprado un boleto para la clase turista.- afirmó burlonamente.

¡Ni pensarlo!-gritó ella.- ya te he soportado suficiente al aceptar viajar en un avión que no sea privado. Mi padre nunca me ha permitido ir en uno que no sea propio.- comentó con orgullo reflejado en su rostro.

Guarda silencio escandalosa, una niña berrinchuda como tú no debería de gozar de tantos privilegios.- rezongó fastidiado por la rabieta de la chica.

Pelearon una y otra vez durante el trayecto. Al llegar Ten Shin Han, bajó las maletas y los cargadores de equipaje llevaron todo directamente a la bodega del avión, sin tener la necesidad de pasarlas por revisión. Parecía que él multimillonario hombre tenía todo controlado.

Antes de irse Vegeta recomendó a Ten Shin Han decirle a Kakarotto que lo mantuviera siempre informado a cerca de todos los movimientos que rondaban a su compañía y que vigilara a los padres de Bulma cuando regresaran, no sin olvidar a los amigos de la muchacha.

Por aquí señor.- indicó una azafata.

Ambos fueron los primeros en subir al avión y sin dudarlo en primera clase. Vegeta y Bulma tomaron asiento.

Desea tomar algo señor.- preguntó amablemente la auxiliar de vuelo

Quiero una copa de De Borbón-Ortiz.- ordenó Vegeta

¡Oh! Desgraciadamente aquí no poseemos ese tipo de vinos señor.- se disculpó apenada la joven.

¿Estoy en primera clase? Deberían tenerlo.- dijo en tono enojado

Lo se señor, le pido nos disculpe por los inconvenientes.- volvió a excusarse la muchacha

¿Desea algo más señor?- interrogó la azafata nuevamente

Tráeme jugo de manzana, tal vez tienen eso.- pidió de mala manera Vegeta

Está bien.- Y para usted señorita ¿Qué le sirvo?- dijo dirigiéndose a Bulma

A ella agua.- interrumpió Vegeta

¡No!, tráigame una copa de vino, del mejor que tengan.- se apresuró a decir Bulma

Como usted diga.- le dijo la auxiliar mientras se marchaba

¡Alto!, no puedes traer eso, es menor de edad y yo no le doy permiso para que tome.- comentó Vegeta en vos alta a la azafata

Está bien señor, le serviré agua a su novia.- le contestó

Esta loca no es mi novia.- dijo casi para si mismo

¡Vegeta!, eres un tonto yo no quiero agua y como que no soy tu novia, soy más que eso, soy tu futura esposa.- gritó Bulma con total enfado.- Y es que ese hombre siempre se entrometía en sus decisiones.- maldito bestia.- pensó la peliazul

Sabes que es una farsa mujer.- respondió él

Ya lo sé, ni quien te quiera Vegeta.- contestó ella

Por supuesto que tú me quieres, me lo dijiste anoche.-comentó recordando lo sucedido

Yo no dije eso, jamás ha salido de mi boca un te quiero.- respondió ella tratando de poner una excusa.

Bueno si quieres tómate el agua o sino muere de sed, además tú no puedes negar lo que…

Aquí esta su agua señorita y su jugo de manzana caballero.- decía la azafata en tanto les servía lo pedido interrumpiendo a la pareja.

Bulma enojadísima con Vegeta no toco su agua, al contario de él que rápidamente se tomó su bebida, siguieron en silencio después de su última conversación, más bien pelea. A la media hora ya estaba en vuelo el avión y después de tres horas estaban llegando a su destino. Un lugar desconocido para Bulma, ya que Vegeta no le dijo el lugar a donde se dirigían y ella no pudo ver a donde iban, ya que fueron directamente al avión y no pasaron por las pantallas que indican para donde sale cada vuelo.

Minutos después bajaron del avión y les entregaron las valijas, ahí lo estaba esperando una limosina a la cual ambos subieron y se dirigieron a un hotel. Durante el trayecto Vegeta se dedicó a hacer cientos de llamadas que ella escasamente entendía alguna que otra palabra, ya que él estaba hablando en otro idioma.

Qué guapo luce.- pensó Bulma.- ¿Pero que dices? Es un patán imbécil.- se corrigió ante su pensamiento.- Star Five Blesee.- leyó Bulma el nombre del hotel al que estaban llegando. Bajaron de la limosina y fueron al recibidor para reservar habitación.

¿En que le puedo ayudar joven?- preguntó la muchacha encargada de recibir a los clientes.

Quiero reservar una suit gala señorita, pero quiero que retiren las camas restantes, solo deseo una matrimonial box spring.- dijo Vegeta a la recepcionista.

Eso tiene un costo extra.

El dinero es lo que menos me importa.- respondió él.

Esta bien señor, en seguida se la preparamos.- al decir esto la recepcionista contacto a unos muchachos para que tuviesen lista la recámara.- ¿Para cuantos días la desea?- preguntó nuevamente la joven.- Para dos días y tres noches.- respondió Vegeta.- Muy bien caballero.- dijo la chica.

¿No que ya habías pensado en todo?- interrogó la peliazul

¿Por qué crees que hice tanta llamada?, aquí es donde decidí que no quedaremos, tengo todo bajo control mujer deja de fastidiar- musitó con enojo el joven. Vegeta pagó y le entregaron la tarjeta de acceso a la suit. Luego se dirigió con Bulma al ascensor.

Vegeta, no pensaras que dormiré contigo ¿verdad?- reprochó Bulma

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin:<strong> Vaya ¿Por qué habrá pedido Vegeta una sola habitación? Pero este hombre si que sabe de lujos ¿verdad?, jajaja. Creo que a Bulma ya le dio el síndrome de Estocolmo jajajaja. En el otro capi habrá un acercamiento más intimo entre ellos y se descubrirá el pasado de Vegeta y como paso de ser un ladrón a ser multimillonario. Nos vemos. Dejen sus Reviews. Besososososo n_n


	6. La confesión

Les agradezco infinitamente a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, wow como me animan a seguir escribiendo, los aprecio tanto y me gusta que me hagan saber que tanto les gute el capítulo en los REVIEWS:)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: La confesión<strong>

Las maletas las trasladaron a la recámara destinada por un empleado del hotel, y fueron dejadas en la allí.

Claro que si, somos una pareja y los novios duermen juntos.- afirmó Vegeta con sarcasmo en sus palabras, adoraba enojar a la peliazul de sobre manera.

¡Ni loca pienso dormir a tu lado cochino!- gritó la chica, a lo que dos ancianas que iban en el ascensor junto con ellos les dedicaron una mirada de "líbranos de los pecados Señor".

Pues anoche no pensabas eso.- se dejó decir Vegeta.

Era solo un sueño más.- respondió ella tratando de eludir lo obvio.

Vegeta sabía ahora lo que la peliazul sentía por él desde esa noche en que ella misma se lo confesó, y aunque no lo reconociera en su corazón comenzaba a formarse cariño por ella. No es que la muchacha le fuera desagradable, al contrario le parecía hermosa, pero él no se rebajaría a decirle que sus sentimientos estaban correspondidos. -Así llegaron al quinto piso y su habitación era la 456, recorrieron varios pasillos en silencio hasta dar con su habitación. Cada uno decidió mejor ya no hacer comentarios molestos, al menos por ese momento. Al entrar observaron aquella recámara de gran tamaño y de lujo sofisticado.

Ya todo estaba preparado como Vegeta lo había ordenado, era una hermosísima estancia con costosos muebles coloniales, las sábanas de la cama eran color violeta y seda suave, las paredes blancas, piso alfombrado, la sala muy amplia y una vista espectacular hacia una laguna. Un lugar paradisiaco para disfrutar plenamente de él.

Bulma quedó impresionada, corrió al baño y miró el enorme jacuzzi que la invitaba a pasar un tiempo relajado en él. Ese hotel era más ostentoso que su propia casa. Sus valijas ya estaban ahí y ella no dudó en colocar toda su ropa y accesorios en el tocador. Vegeta estaba en el balcón muy pensativo sin prestarle atención a la alegría de la peliazul. Lo único que podía hacer él en primer lugar, era sostener la mentira en la que se habían envuelto, y en segundo ordenarle a la muchacha para que creara un ingenioso aparato para eliminar los rayos infrarrojos de seguridad que protegía las cajas fuertes en los Bancos ¿Para qué? Ese era un punto que tendría que aclararle a Bulma en su momento.

Vegeta, ¿Quieres que acomode tus cosas?- preguntó ella.

Haz lo que quieras mujer.- respondió él.

Bulma lo miró por un momento.- Lo observó y pudo captar una mirada melancólica en sus ojos.- ¿Qué le pasará?, cómo me gustaría saber lo que le sucede. No hay nada de malo que me lo contara, pero es tan arrogante y prepotente que jamás se abrirá con migo.- pensó la chica para irse a arreglar todo.

Una vez listo, ella tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

¿Qué piensas hacer mujer?- preguntó Vegeta.

Voy a darme un baño, no quiero que me molestes porque tardaré un buen rato.- confirmó la chica.- Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con seguro, se desvistió, abrió la llave del agua tibia y colocó gel para las burbujas en el agua. Se introdujo en el jacuzzi y reposó su cabeza para poder relajarse por un tiempo.

Una vez ella había entrado, Vegeta se cambió de ropa y se tumbo cansado sobre la cama, ni tan siquiera pensó en pedir comida para la cena. Había sido un viaje muy largo y necesitaba aclarar lo que sentía por la joven. Descubrió a su mente imaginándose la hermosa sonrisa de Bulma y que desde hace poco sus pensamientos era ocupados por ella.- ¡No puedo permitirme sentir esto por nadie!, jamás podré quererla como se merece, nunca comprendería mi pasado.- pensaba atormentándose más aun, la brecha estaba acortándose y él no soportaba más todo lo que nunca había desahogado con nadie.

Bulma salió del baño tiempo después vestida con tan solo ropa interior y la toalla sobre su cuerpo; para encontrarse con Vegeta totalmente dormido. Verlo de esa forma pareciendo indefenso, con su rostro totalmente relajado y sin su típica mirada; la boca entreabierta y su cuerpo cubierto solo con un short.

Así aparentas no ser tan malo.- susurro Bulma al momento de sentarse a su lado.- Le acarició suavemente el rostro temiendo a que despertara; ya no tenía que esconderse porque él ya sabía que lo quería, pero a pesar de todo no suplicaría amor.

¿Cómo puedo amarlo siendo como es?, respuestas que ni siquiera yo conozco.- se auto respondió, dibujándose en su rostro una tierna mirada. Deseaba besarlo, acariciarlo y gritarle lo enamorada que estaba de él pero parecía que eso jamás sucedería, era como tratar de traspasar una barrera impenetrable.

A todo eso la noche ya había caído sobre toda la ciudad a la que aun Bulma le desconocía el nombre.- Algún día sabrás cuanto te amo.- dijo la peliazul en vos alta al momento de pararse de la cama. No logró ni alejarse de su lado porque una mano sujeto su brazo, Bulma giró su rostro y vio que Vegeta había despertado y la estaba reteniendo.

Suéltame Vegeta.- dijo ella mostrándose indiferente.

Repite lo que dijiste.- refutó él soltándola y levantándose para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

No he dicho nada.- respondió ella que permanecía aun sentada.

No estoy loco niña, se lo que he escuchado.- espetó con vos grave sentándose al lado de la chica.

¿Entonces para que me preguntas?- dijo la peliazul volteando su rostro levemente sonrojado para el lado contrario al de él.

Vegeta tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de la peliazul obligándola a que lo mirara, y con la otra la sujetó de la cintura acercándola a él. Bulma sintió su corazón acelerarse rápidamente y miró que Vegeta se acercaba a su rostro sin dudar en cada movimiento, cerró sus ojos y al momento sintió los tibios labios de él tomar los suyos. El beso fue suave y lento, disfrutando la sensación al estar así de cerca. Él comenzó a mover su boca y ella abrió la suya para darle paso a que saboreara su interior. Lo abrazó por el cuello para sentirse aun más cercana y profundizar el beso. Había querido, no, había deseado esto desde hace tanto tiempo que hasta comenzaba a tener sueños eróticos con él. Pero esto ahora era la realidad, dudó por un momento al pensar si era verdad o fantasía lo que estaba sucediendo. Bueno, no importaba eso en ese momento y decidió gozarlo.

Luego de un rato se separaron, Vegeta colocó su frente contra la de ella tomando aliento después de tan largo y apasionado beso. Se quedaron un tiempo más mirándose sin decir nada.

Vegeta.- lo llamó Bulma rompiendo el silencio.

Dime.- respondió él.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó ella, temiendo que él diera una respuesta negativa que dañara su corazón.

Solo me deje llevar.- contestó estúpidamente sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Solo fue un impulso entonces.- afirmó la peliazul casi en susurro para luego salir de la habitación.

No podía ir a ningún lado porque seguía aun en toalla aunque trajera su ropa interior y tan poco conocía a nadie, solo se quedó ahí afuera de la habitación, caminó hacia una esquina y ahí se arrodillo de frente hacia la pared dejando escapar todas las lágrimas que tenía contenidas. Lloró sin parar como nunca en su vida, con tantas ganas de gritar y huir de él. Aunque por más que deseara estar tan lejos, a la vez anhelaba sentirlo cerca. Ella tan solo era una niña aun, no sabía nada del amor hasta ahora, había tenido novios pero eso no era amor sino atracción, en cambio lo que sentía por el infeliz de Vegeta si eran sentimientos puros.

Vegeta escuchó su llanto y no quiso importunarla con su presencia. Era mejor que desahogara todo lo que sentía a solas, sin embargo, la mayoría de sus lágrimas eran provocadas por sus palabras, se sentía un miserable al no poder decirle todo lo que en verdad sentía por ella; por su estúpido orgullo jamás podría confesarle la única realidad y era que la… amaba.

Una media hora pasó de escuchar un gran llanto a solo sollozos, corrieron unos 15 minutos más y el silencio total era lo que predominaba. Una hora había transcurrido y entonces juntó fuerzas y apartó tan solo un poquito su naturaleza altiva y decidió resolver todo con tal de no sentirse un maldito al oírla sufrir por su culpa. Salió de la estancia y la observó sentada en el piso y recostada en la pared profundamente dormida.

Se acercó a ella sigiloso para no despertarla; la observó dormir y escuchó un suspiro escaparse de la muchacha, la miró y pudo apreciar en su alma que la consciencia le dictaba culpabilidad en gran parte. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y no ver lo real?- Ella le estaba ofreciendo amor a cambio de nada y él le estaba negando sus sentimientos por su petulante ser.

Llevó sus brazos al cuerpo de la peliazul pasando uno por debajo de sus piernas y el otro tras su espalda alzándola para llevarla dentro de la suite, la sintió gélida al contacto con su piel por ser una noche fría de baja temperatura, la colocó delicadamente en la cama y la arropó con las sábanas. Él se acostó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura y compartir su calor corporal con ella. Bulma sintió la calidez de la persona a su lado y recordó lo sucedido, abrió sus ojos y entre la poca luz que entraba por la ventana observó la figura de Vegeta a su costado; sintió un brazo rodear su cuerpo.

Vegeta, no me hagas esto.- dijo ella aun dolida.

No te preocupes.- respondió él.

¿Por qué no debo? Si en un momento me demuestras afecto y luego te parezco repugnante.- contestó ella.

No, no… Ah, no volveré… a hacerte daño.- contestó con algo de esfuerzo.

¿Qué?- se sorprendió ella.- Quieres decir que sientes haberme dañad…

No terminó su frase por la invasión en sus labios proveniente de la boca de Vegeta. Ella no correspondió el beso como él lo esperaba; al sentirla inerte se separó para mirarla pudiendo captar tristeza en sus ojos y comprendió que aun sentía coraje hacia él.

Vegeta, puedes empezar por contarme lo que te hace sufrir.- habló débilmente la peliazul.

No se.- expresó él.

Dime, sé que es difícil hablar de lo que a uno le atormenta, pero ahora me tienes a mí y puedes confiar en que yo siempre te escucharé y estaré para ti.- confesó la chica con timidez.

A Vegeta se le marcó una sonrisa en su boca.- Bien, te contaré pero pon atención porque no lo repetiré.- dijo poniéndose serio.

Si, te escucho.- respondió colocándose de lado y abrazándolo por la cintura recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Hace cinco años con exactitud, yo era un bandido que andaba por las calles robando lo que sea para venderlo y con ello comprar alimentos. Violaba a cualquier mujer que anduviera por las calles solo para satisfacer mis instintos y nunca pensé en las consecuencias que todo eso acarrearía y el precio que tuve que pagar tiempo más tarde.

Una noche, no había nadie en los pasajes de las calles, yo era el único que rondaba esa zona de la ciudad, iba avanzando con mi ropa hecha harapos, sucia y maloliente como siempre solía llevarla. Marché a través de un camino que no pertenecía a mi sector y sentí unos pasos tras de mí; pare para encarar a quien me perseguía pero no vi a nadie, seguí con mi camino y de pronto sentí un gran impacto en mi cabeza con lo cual caí al piso revolcándome por golpe. Cuando el dolor mermó un poco levanté mi cabeza que sangraba gravemente y miré a cuatro pandilleros contrarios a mi banda. Uno de ellos era su jefe, un maldito que casi me quita la vida, su nombre era Freezer. Entre todos me golpearon y no les bastó con eso, uno arrancó mi ropa y me tiró al piso para violarme.

La vida aun sabiendo lo malo que era quiso darme una segunda oportunidad al salir con aliento de eso. Un anciano pasaba por ahí en una limosina e hizo parar su destino ordenando a sus guardaespaldas salvarme de los vándalos. La pandilla de Freezer y él recibieron justo lo que se merecían. Entre los guaruras estaba Kakarotto, desde entonces ha sido mi mejor amigo y es de los pocos que conocen mi pasado. El anciano me llevó con él y me internó en uno de los Hospitales más costosos de la ciudad; se hizo cargo de mi curación hasta estar totalmente sano. ¿Por qué?, aun no logro comprenderlo. Pero sé que él vio en mí al hijo que perdió en un robo a su mansión. ¿Pero, que irónica es la vida?, yo era un ladrón; aunque parece que eso no le importó.

Conoció mi pasado y presente y por alguna razón que hasta el momento no logro comprender le tomé cierto cariño, tal vez pudo ser porque yo nunca supe de mi padre y vi en él al papá que no tuve y que desee tener. Mi madre murió cuando nací, así que soy un huérfano que no vio jamás a su familia. El anciano se llamaba Stanley y fue quien al momento de su muerte seis meses después de haberme salvado me heredó toda su fortuna.

Desde entonces prometí no llevar la misma vida, aunque sé que sigo siendo un ladrón.- terminó de relatar el joven.

Vegeta, cuanto lo siento.- dijo Bulma levantando su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

No me sorprenderá si me odias, me temes o me desprecias después de saber todo sobre mi.- afirmó con resignación Vegeta.

Como podría odiarte. Ahora la vida te dio una segunda oportunidad y te recompensó por mucho lo que nunca tuviste. Mira, ahora eres infinitamente millonario y puedes disfrutar de todo lo que el mundo te negó siendo pobre.- dijo ella.

¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?- comentó Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No.-contestó la peliazul tratando de parecer inocente.

Tú.- respondió él

Vegeta, aunque hayas sido un sádico sexual, extorsionista o lo que sea, así me he enamorado de ti, ahora lo importante y el pecado mayor que cometiste fue el convertirte en el ladrón que robó mi corazón.- afirmó Bulma inclinándose para besarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin:<strong> Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero he estado ocupada con tanta tarea y no me había llegado la inspiración Jajajaja. ¿Y que les pareció? Por fin el testarudo de Vegeta aceptó amar a Bulma. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Les adelanto que el hermano de Freezer está planeando vengarse de Vegeta. Hasta el próximo capi n_n, dejen sus REVIEWS.


	7. No tengas miedo

Hola mis lectores, debo confesarles que he reeditado este capítulo, ya que contenía Lemon, y pues como es contra las reglas decidí bajarle al tono y quitar las partes más explícitas, lo deje un poquito picante pero no tanto como originalmente lo escribí.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: No tengas miedo.<strong>

Esa noche ambos durmieron felices, y es que no era para menos. Vegeta al fin había confesado a la peliazul lo que tanto le torturaba desde hace tiempo y lo mejor era que ella no lo aborreció después de saberlo. Lo que inició como una farsa se había convertido en certeza, la muchacha era su prometida en verdad y eso no lo cambiaría por nada. Bulma más que feliz, estaba realmente enamorada de ese hombre, su pasado es lo que menos importaba ahora. La vida no podía verse mejor, excepto porque sus padres no sabían que ella había sido raptada y que tuvo que mentirles para que no la buscaran.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta despertó al lado de la mujer que amaba, se veía tan hermosa, tan delicada envuelta únicamente de la cintura hacia abajo por las sábanas, y es que la toalla que ella traía anoche se había caído al piso y se encontraba solo en ropa interior. Él no quiso despertarla y solo se encimo para darle un beso en la mejía para luego levantarse e irse al baño.

Después que se duchó se vistió y salió a tratar unos asuntos de negocios fuera del hotel. Bulma despertó hora y media más tarde, encontrándose a solas en la suite. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Transcurrió la mañana y ella se encontraba realmente aburrida, había visto televisión, escuchado música, desayunado y comido al medio día, pero él era lo que le hacía falta. Se le ocurrió una buena idea para distraerse y fue a registrar su gaveta de ropa, ahí se encontró un bikini muy atrevido.- Esto está bien.- dijo ella cogiéndolo y colocándolo sobre su cuerpo mirándose al espejo. Tomó una toalla y un bote de protector solar, unas gafas oscuras y la tarjeta de acceso a la suite que Vegeta había dejado sobre la mesa de noche.

Salió de la habitación, bajó por el ascensor hasta el último piso, pasó unos cuantos pasillos y llegó hasta la piscina. Antes de entrar al agua fue a los desvestideros y se puso el traje de baño sexy color turquesa.

Todos los hombres la recorrían con la mirada de pies a cabeza al verla pasar, y es que ella a pesar de ser joven, tenía un cuerpo realmente bello y moldeado para sus escasos 16 años. Caminó sensual a través de la orilla de la piscina hasta una de las sillas para tomar el sol. Puso bloqueador en sus hombros y en sus piernas, en eso estaba cuando se acercó a ella un hombre de talle alto y delgado, se paró frente a la peliazul.- Bulma levantó su mirada y vio que era Yamsha, rápidamente se acordó de él.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó enfadada.- ¿Tú como has logrado pagar este lujoso hotel?

Solo pasaba a saludarte linda lo demás no importa.- respondió descaradamente.

Dos segundos más aquí y llamó a Vegeta para que te haga papilla.- amenazó parándose de donde estaba.

Está bien, pero que carácter tienes, eso no le va bien a una señorita como tú.- contestó esfumándose al instante.

Bulma suspiró aliviada.- Patán.- se dejo decir para luego darse un chapuzón.

El tiempo pasó y Vegeta llegó a la suite dos horas y media después de que la peliazul se había ido, un papelito sobre la cama le llamó la atención y lo agarró para leerlo.-"_Vegeta, salí a divagar un rato a la alberca, te veo luego, Bulma".- _ Lo leyó.- Pero no se hizo esperar y fue a buscarla, no sin antes pedir que le llevaran comida a la habitación.

Se apresuró para llegar a la piscina luego de recibir el servicio y se encontró a Bulma tendida sobre la silla tomando el sol. Se acercó a ella lentamente por detrás como un león asechando a su presa. Llegó hasta ella y se sentó a la orilla de la silla plantándole un beso sobre sus labios.

¡Vegeta!.- dijo Bulma incorporándose.

Vaya, yo trabajando y tú aquí divirtiéndote.- comentó burlón.

A esto le llamas diversión, ¡Amh!, solo salí a nadar y luego todos los estúpidos hombres se queden embobados viéndome con solo verme pasar.- contestó al ponerse de pie.

Vegeta observó cada curva de la chica, apreciando esa airosa figura, sin percatarse que él estaba actuando como ella había dicho sobre los demás.

¡Vegeta!, deja de verme así.- gritó ella.

¡Umh!, vamos a la suite que me muero de hambre.- aseguró levemente sonrojado.

Bulma cubrió su cuerpo con una salida de baño y tomó sus pertenencias para irse.- ¿No pensarás recorrer todo el lugar vestida así verdad?- dijo él.

¿Qué tiene de malo?, Ahh, no me digas, estas celoso de que los demás me vean en bikini.- comentó riéndose de la situación.

Vámonos ya.- propuso ella adelantándose unos pasos, cuando sintió que una toalla cayó sobre sus hombros.

Tápate no pienso permitir que andes de exhibicionista niña.- habló seriamente Vegeta.

Así los dos subieron a la habitación y al entrar Bulma se encontró con la comida servida en una mesa.- Vegeta, yo ya comí no tengo hambre.- se quejó la peliazul.

Pues no comas, solo acompáñame.- ordenó él sentándose a la mesa para comenzar a almorzar.

Ella se sentó a su lado y todo el rato lo observó comer, Vegeta se sintió incómodo con la situación, la chica no hacía otra cosa que solo verle todo el tiempo.- Si tienes hambre come.- sugirió molesto.

No, no tengo hambre de nada por el momento.- respondió ella.

Él terminó de consumir todos los platillos y se sirvió una copa de vino, la peliazul se puso de pie y caminó hasta el sofá para recostarse por unas horas.

Vegeta se paró de su silla y fue hasta donde estaba ella sentándose a la par, Bulma al sentirlo cerca se levantó para quedar a su lado.

Vegeta, ¿Seguiré siendo tu prometida?- preguntó inocentemente.

¿Por qué? ¿A caso tú no quieres?- devolvió su respuesta en pregunta.

No, yo solo decía.- respondió ella.

Mira en que he confiado en contarte mi pasado.- afirmó Vegeta tomando todo lo que quedaba de su vino y poniendo la copa en la mesita cerca del sillón.

Ya lo sé, pero aun así yo te dije que te quería.- contestó la peliazul.

Vegeta se acercó un poco más.- ¿Me querías o aun me quieres?- preguntó insinuante.

Te quiero.- afirmó Bulma abrazándolo por el cuello.

¿Y, que soñabas que hacíamos aquella noche?- preguntó Vegeta con vos suave.

Bulma al instante se retiró del abrazo y volteo su cara.- Ah, ah, ¿Qué haremos esta tarde?- interrogó para evadir el comentario.

Eso dímelo tú, puedes comenzar por decirme donde te tocaba ese día, es que me encantó oírte gemir mi nombre y pedir más.- argumentó colocando su mano en la pierna de Bulma.

Bulma se le quedó mirando avergonzada por las insinuaciones de Vegeta. Más de una vez soñó con que lo besaba y acariciaba, pero la realidad era otra, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ante lo ocurrido.

No tengas pena, ¿Dime lo que te hacía?- preguntó sensual, poniendo su mano en la cintura de ella.

Al instante Bulma sintió las olas eléctricas que invadían su cuerpo haciéndola temblar al tacto de él.

Vegeta, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo con migo?- dijo ella débilmente eludiendo toda pregunta.

¿Qué te parece mejor? ¿Sentirme real o en tus sueños?- volvió a interrogar.

Bulma no respondía nada, se sentía desfallecer con tan solo esa simples caricias, ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera con él?- se preguntó internamente.

¿Quieres hacer el amor con migo?- siguió él preguntándole.

No, no lo, se.- respondió ella tartamudeando.

¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no me deseas?, porque yo a ti si.- dijo acariciando el rostro de la chica y acercándose lentamente a ella para darle un beso.

Bulma sintió un calor invadirle intensamente igual o mejor que lo que había experimentado en sus sueños.- No es eso Vegeta, solo que es mi primera vez y no se.- confesó la chica con timidez.

Vegeta sonrió satisfecho, él sería el primero en poseer esa mujer y nadie más podría tocarla o moriría en el intento.

El beso dado fue profundo y suave, ambos al mismo compas para luego hacerlo apasionadamente. Vegeta la tomó de la cintura con una mano pegándola a su pecho para recorrer la espalda de Bulma con la otra. La peliazul suspiraba entre besos y él la guío lentamente hacia la cama, ella esta hipnotizada por el dulce sabor de su tortura quien enterada solo se da cuenta cuando su cuerpo toca el colchón y siente el peso del cuerpo de Vegeta sobre el suyo.

Él soltó sus labios y la besó lentamente desde su rostro bajando con besos cortos hasta su cuello, encontrándose a su paso el estorboso sostén, el cual desanudo la parte de arriba lentamente acariciando con sus dedos la suave piel de los hombros de la muchacha erizando cada bello de su cuerpo. Subió nuevamente para atrapar sus labios en un beso lento tratando de experimentar con toda sus sentidos aquellas inigualables sensaciones.

Luego la miró a los ojos esperando alguna reacción, ella lo miró expectante dándole a entender que siguiera y no se detuviera. Vegeta al ver su aceptación bajó sus besos por entre sus senos pasando por el abdomen y luego subió de nuevo. Quitó lentamente el traje de baño superior que antes ya había desanudado y peliazul reaccionó cubriendo sus pechos apenada.- Déjame verte, eres hermosa.- susurró Vegeta con vos sensual.- A lo que Bulma negó con la cabeza descubriese.- Hazlo tú primero.- sugirió.

Vegeta se levantó de su posición para quitarse la ropa dejando a la vista de Bulma su erección que se notaba sobre el bóxer y ella se asustó al verlo. Él se subió otra ves en la cama y la peliazul gimió levemente al sentir el contacto de la piel caliente sobre su cuerpo, Vegeta se excita más aun al escucharla y se aventuró a tocar uno de los senos de la chica con su mano presionándolo ligeramente haciéndola gemir y arquear un poco la espalda ante la placentera sensación. Se frotó contra ella presionando su miembro contra los muslos de la muchacha.

¿Te gustan mis caricias?- preguntó jadeante Vegeta.

Uhummm- respondió la chica débilmente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar más.

Vegeta recorrió con sus manos desde la cintura de Bulma hasta sus piernas, delineando a su paso la silueta de la joven y mordiendo paulatinamente sus hombros, luego bajó hacia uno de los pechos de ella bordeando con su lengua la totalidad de su seno haciendo a la peliazul suspirar complacida.- Vegeta sonrió satisfecho durante su trabajo.- Después lamió la areola en forma circular a todo su alrededor completamente, ella lo apreciaba más sensible retorciéndose tenuemente bajo el cuerpo de su amado. Vegeta tomó el pezón entre sus dientes y lo mordió con suavidad consiguiendo que la peliazul gimiera; lo soltó y repitió el mismo proceso con el otro mientras lo succionaba. Bajó las manos y metió una en el interior de su bikini por lo que ella se incorporó asustada y con cierta timidez.- ¿Quieres que me detenga hermosa?- preguntó con dulzura.

Bulma en ningún momento lo quiso detener, sobre todo lo deseaba más que nada así que negó con la cabeza incitándolo a que prosiguiera. Él retiró lentamente la parte de abajo del traje de baño dejándola desnuda y a su merced sonriendo por la atractiva vista que tenía ahora.

Muchas veces ella lo había hecho en sueños pero ahora sería real. Vegeta retiró lentamente su bóxer negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación mostrando su prominente excitación, Bulma lo recorrió con la mirada ansiosa por lo que se aproximaba. Terminó de quitárselo dejando al descubierto su miembro verdaderamente grande, la peliazul se sintió una descarada viéndolo de esa forma pero solo tenía curiosidad al estar descubriendo un mundo nuevo ante sus ojos.

Se acercó a la muchacha y trató de separar sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas pero Bulma las presionaba una contra la otra fuertemente, Vegeta emitió una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la reacción de la peliazul.- Ábrelas.- ordeno despacio.

Con temor accedió avergonzada por revelar su cuerpo ante la mirada de él. Vegeta paso un dedo por su centro para saber si se estaba lista para recibirlo, ella gimió ante eso y él la recorrió encontrándola mojada. Impaciente por estar en su interior se protegió antes para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas que están flexionadas sobre la cama.

Vegeta frotó su miembro contra su centro y ambos dejaron escapar sonidos de placer por la sensación deliciosa que les produjo. Comenzó a penetrar su pene solo un poco en el interior de Bulma y ella gimió de dolor, se adentró un poco más y la peliazul cerró los ojos fuerte para aguantar el malestar agudo que sentía como espadas atravesándola; puso sus manos en el pecho de Vegeta presionándolo con fuerza y tratando de retener las lagrimas, él se adentró por completo ocasionando que Bulma suelte un grito de dolor.- Tranquila hermosa ya pasará.- susurró dándole ánimos para seguir.

¡Vegeta!, sácalo por favor.- Pidió angustiada sollozando.

Él la miró triste, se sentía en el paraíso en el interior húmedo y caliente de esa mujer, lo que menos quería era salir, pero como ya lo había dicho antes, con ella todo era diferente, quería hacerla gozar y no lastimarla por lo que asintió desganado y salió tan lentamente como entró.

Al salir completamente la tela de las sábanas de la cama se tiño con una pequeña mancha de sangre y él se levantó dándole la espalda.- Iré a darme un baño.- siseó.

Vegeta, perdóname yo si quiero hacerlo pero duele mucho.-murmuró apenada.

Al escuchar esas palabras un hastió de emoción se apoderó de él, la peliazul no lo rechazó, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Dio vuelta y la beso ligeramente para luego sentarse al borde de la cama.- Ven.- la llamó.

Bulma lo miró interrogante.

¿En verdad me deseas?- preguntó él de forma sensual.

La peliazul solamente asintió sin mesura.

Entonces ven aquí y siéntate sobre mi.- pidió Vegeta.

Ella se acercó parándose frente a él.

Vegeta se acostó en la cama.- Siéntate sobre mi miembro y guía tu al ritmo que lo desees.- indicó seguro.

Bulma subió lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Vegeta frotándose contra su miembro con algo de temor a sentirlo nuevamente dentro de ella, pero el deseo de estar con él era más grande que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Descendió lentamente y gimió al sentirlo completamente dentro, ya no había tanto dolor solo un ardor molesto aunque soportable. Vegeta cerró los ojos aguantando el impulso de tomarla por las caderas y aumentar el ritmo. Ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas por lo que ambos gimieron a la vez.

Vegeta puso sus manos en la espalda de ella recorriéndola lentamente causando que Bulma cerrara sus ojos y aumentara un poco más la velocidad de sus movimientos; la respiración de ambos cada vez se volvía más irregular por el estado de excitación que los envolvía. La chica olvidó todas sus inhibiciones e inseguridades iniciando a retorcerse más sobre él subiendo y bajando sus manos por el pecho de Vegeta, este la tomó de las caderas marcando un ritmo mayor para los embistes con lo cual Bulma soltó un grito de placer.

¿Duele?- preguntó Vegeta jadeante.

No.- respondió la muchacha en un suspiro gemido.- Continua pidió.

Vegeta obedeció gustoso su orden aumentando un poco más el ritmo y ella se curvaba en forma circular buscando sentirlo más. Él abrió los ojos observándola con sus ojos cerrados sobre él, gimiendo levemente con su espalda arqueada sutilmente. Vegeta levantó su cuerpo hasta quedar casi sentado para tomar un pezón entre sus dientes, ella lo sintió delicioso y reaccionó aumentando aun más el ritmo y gimiendo descontroladamente. ¡Vegeta! ahhhh sigue.- pidió entrecortadamente motivándolo a seguir con su asalto, la abrazó por la espalda de una manera posesiva pegándola a su cuerpo atrayéndola con sigo para acostarse, la tomó por las caderas embistiéndola locamente haciéndola gemir sin parar, ella lo saboreó besando el cuello de Vegeta respirando con dificultad más y más… ¡Ahhhh, Vegeta!- gritó al llegar a su orgasmo.

El joven la volteó para quedar sobre ella sin sacar su miembro y continuar embistiéndola, primero lentamente.- Eres extraordinaria.- susurró él a su oído. Ella lo abrazó con ambas manos por la espalda sintiéndolo sudado y enterró los dedos en su piel. Vegeta sintió una especie de frenesí con el acto de la chica acrecentando los embistes hasta que levantó la cabeza soltando un gemido ronco al llegar a la cima del placer.

Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Bulma respirando ambos anormalmente tratando de recuperarse de su éxtasis. Salió lentamente de su interior. Ella se sintió extraña al verlo abandonar su interior, lo necesita nuevamente dentro.

Vegeta se levantó yendo al baño, Bulma suspiró desconsolada.

Cuando regresó la miró extrañado, había sido todo excelente, además fue solo la primera vez y habrían muchas más para mejorar si no le había gustado. Se acostó al lado suyo y ella se cubrió el cuerpo con las sabanas.

Vegeta la miró divertido.- podrías darte vuelta me vestiré.- pidió ella.

No lo haré.- aseguró divertido.- ¿Qué pasa no lo disfrutaste?- preguntó acariciando su cara, era la única parte que sobresalía de la sabana.

Bulma lo miró fijamente no entendía como podía pensar que no lo había disfrutado si había disfrutado cada caricia; no, no es eso musitó avergonzada Vegeta intentó entrar bajo la sabana para sentir su piel pero ella se encogió recogiendo sus piernas y sujetando más fuerte la sabana.

¿Me aborreces ahora?- preguntó Vegeta triste.- ¿Sientes asco de mis caricias por mi pasado?- preguntó antes de soltar un suspiro.

Vegeta estas confundiendo las cosas, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te quiero para que lo comprendas y lo aceptes?- pregunta ella comprensiva.

Tu eres mi prometida.- aseguró él.- Estaré para ti cuando lo desees.

Aunque no lo quieras reconocer aún soy tu prisionera y tarde o temprano mis padres lo sabrán y me apartarán de tu lado.- murmura mirándolo.

Lose, pero eres mía y nadie te apartará de mujer.- respondió.

Buenos días.- dijo alguien del otro lado de la habitación.

Vegeta se separo de Bulma malhumorado por la interrupción, se cubrió con una frazada y fue a abrir la puerta para ver que era Kakarotto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

Vegeta, siento venir y dejar la mansión a cargo de Ten Shin Han, pero es que necesitamos reunirnos para hablar sobre lo que está ocurriendo en la Sdaly 6.

¿Qué ha pasado ahí?- interrogó Vegeta.

No lo sé aun, eso te lo dirán los demás.- explicó el joven.

* * *

><p><strong>Rinpink Susaiyajin: <strong>Espero les halla gustado el capítulo, no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS ¿Qué será lo que sucederá?, bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo. Nos vemos pronto n.n


	8. El acuerdo

Aquí les va otro capítulo con un poco de picante, pero no llega a sobrepasar los límites jaja.

Gracias por su apoyo incondicional n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: El acuerdo<strong>

Vegeta se quedó pensando en lo que Kakarotto le acababa de decir, ¿Qué sería la noticia que le aguardaba?, no sabía exactamente lo que le dirían ni de que se trataba todo ese asunto, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que debía presentarse inmediatamente a la reunión para poder enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.- Pasa y espérame aquí en la sala, en un minuto estaré listo.- dijo Vegeta en tono preocupado.

Kakarotto ingresó y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la estancia. Vegeta entró al dormitorio rápidamente buscando su ropa que estaba regada por todo el piso levantándola para luego vestirse.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Bulma al verlo cambiarse apresuradamente.

Quédate aquí, yo regresaré por la noche, no quiero que salgas ¿Entendiste?- comentó en tanto se sentaba al borde de la cama para ponerse el calzado.

Bulma que estaba acostada envolvió su cuerpo en una sábana y se acercó poniéndose de rodillas en la cama tras él.- Esta bien cariño, te esperaré con ansias.- susurro ella al oído de él mientras lo abrazaba.

Vegeta sonrió ante las insinuaciones de su mujer formándosele una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, se volteó para darle un beso acostándola en el acto y quedando sobre ella.- Volveré pronto.- dijo después de besarla para luego levantarse.- Tomó la billetera junto con la tarjeta de acceso a la suite que estaban sobre la mesita de noche y los guardó en el bolsillo de la chamarra que llevaba puesta.

Salió a la sala para irse con su compañero.- Vámonos Kakarotto, espero y no sean malas noticias.

Kakarotto se paró del sillón y siguió a Vegeta saliendo ambos de la suite. Bajaron a través del ascensor y afuera los esperaba la limosina en la que se transportaba Kakarotto.- Vámonos Krilin.- ordenó a su amigo al subir al móvil.

Dime lo que sabes.- habló Vegeta intrigado.

Lo único que me han dicho es que Cooler está tras de ti y de mí, recuerda que por ti yo tuve que matar a Freezer bajo las órdenes de Stanley.- comentó el joven.

Que te puedo decir, en ese entonces era tan solo un chamaco estúpido y sin experiencias de vida, ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias por el daño que cause a muchas personas en aquellos días en que yo era un delincuente.- habló enfadado.

Lo que debemos de hacer por hoy es investigar a profundidad los planes de Cooler, es por eso que yo mandé a Piccoro a investigar el paradero de nuestro enemigo.- confesó inquieto Kakarotto.

¿Y cuál fue el resultado?- preguntó Vegeta ansioso por la respuesta.

Aun no lo sé.- contestó el muchacho.

¿Pero qué clase de inquisidor eres?- comentó malhumorado.

Kakarotto solo emitió una de sus típicas sonrisas libres de estrés. El camino fue largo, ya que se dirigían hasta la mansión de Kakarotto ubicada a 100 kilómetros de la ciudad de donde se estaba hospedando Vegeta.

Desde que tengo memoria mi vida nunca ha sido tranquila, siempre estoy metido en problemas, y no son cualquiera, son problemas realmente serios que debo resolver con rapidez, nunca me di por vencido y no lo haré ahora que estoy a punto de conseguir el "tesoro" que Cooler le robó al viejo Stanley, sé que mi vida de ladrón me ha conllevado a estas consecuencias pero como líder de esta banda debo de hallarles solución. Mi existencia ha sido realmente miserable y de lo único que jamás me arrepentiré es, es de, haber conocido a Bulma.- caviló en su mente Vegeta encontrando al menos algo bueno que ha pasado en su vida, y aunque no lo reconociera la peliazul había cambiado su vida, en unas cuantas semanas de convivir con él le enseñó a amar, lo hizo sentirse amado por alguien sin esperar nada a cambio y ella se entregaba a él incondicionalmente, pero lo mejor de todo es que lo aceptó tal y como era.

Recorrieron el largo camino y al llegar ya todos los muchachos pertenecientes al bando de Vegeta se encontraban ahí esperando por su jefe.

Vegeta les ayudó en lo que pudo económicamente cuando el viejo Stanley le heredó la inmensa fortuna, es por eso que todo ellos le eran fiel ante todas sus órdenes, él los sacó de la pobreza dándoles una vida estable y tierras para que pudieran trabajar con ellas, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, por la sencilla razón que aquellos jóvenes le apoyaron en todo y le brindaron la familia que nunca tubo, a la edad de 7 años conoció a todos pero en ese entonces el cabecilla del grupo era Freezer, que como siempre trataba a sus subalternos de una manera no muy cordial, maltrataba al que se atrevía a refutar una orden suya azotándolos como animales, siempre fue un ser sin corazón y cuando Vegeta comenzó a crecer y mostrar sus habilidades de combate durante las luchas que tenían con los de los otros bandos contrarios, él comenzó a tenerle cierta envidia. Cinco años después todos los muchachos decidieron elegir a Vegeta como su nuevo representante por las destrezas que vieron en él y su inteligencia a la hora de armar planes de robo, desde esa fecha Freezer se separó armando un nuevo bando, esa era la razón del odio contra el joven.

¿Y Piccoro?- preguntó Vegeta a Kakarotto.

Está esperándonos en mi oficina.- contestó el joven.

¿Y a nosotros no se nos dirá nada?- refutó Yamsha dirigiéndose a Vegeta.

Tú espera aquí como todos los demás, luego les informaré.- dijo Vegeta para luego ir a la oficina.

Ambos hombre entraron en el despacho y tal y como lo dijo Kakarotto ahí estaba Piccoro.

Dime de una vez todo.- ordenó Vegeta.

Bien, iremos al grano, investigué que Cooler sabe que tú posees un arma secreta para crear el famoso aparato que pueda eliminar los rayos infrarrojos y es por eso que movió nuevamente a un Banco que nosotros desconocemos el "tesoro" que robó.- explicó Piccoro.

¿Esa arma se trata de mi cautiva verdad?- preguntó Vegeta en tono dudoso.

Si, efectivamente Cooler sabe de su existencia.- afirmó Piccoro.

Ella corre el peligro de que ellos la secuestren Vegeta.- comentó Kakarotto.

En eso tienes toda la razón.- respondió Piccoro.

Lo mejor es que ella no se quede sola Vegeta.- sugirió el joven.

Tienes razón, es por eso que tú serás su guardaespaldas.- decía Vegeta en tanto se aproximó al escritorio.- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó tomando entre sus manos una carpeta que contenía unos cuantos papeles para leerla.

Ese es el balance de todo lo gastado y la suma de tu inmensa fortuna.- contestó Piccoro.

¿De dónde lo sacaste?- siguió interrogando mientras sostenía los papeles frente a sus ojos.

Yo me encargué de írselos a pedir al Banco donde tienes tu cuenta, es que pensé que Cooler se nos podría adelantar y bien sabes que pagaría lo que fuese por obtener esa información.- explicó Kakarotto.

Tienes razón.- respondió Vegeta cerrando la carpeta de archivos.- Es más, necesito regresar ahora mismo al hotel, mi mujer no puede estar sola.

Kakarotto rió ante esas palabras.- ¿Por qué hablas con tanta posesión cuando te refieres a ella?- preguntó burlón.

Cierra la boca, para que lo sepas ella es mía y de nadie más, recuerda que se me fue entregada como un regalo.- afirmó molesto.

Eso es cierto.- apoyó Piccoro con una sonrisa marcada.

Ya dejémonos de hablar de eso, Kakarotto y yo nos vamos, tú te encargas de informar a los demás y que estén al tanto de los movimientos de Cooler.- ordenó Vegeta llevando consigo el informe.

Así será.- respondió Piccoro.

Piccoro, tú te encargas de mi casa mientras yo acompaño a Vegeta.- dijo Kakarotto.

¿Y qué le digo a tu novia?- preguntó.

Dile que yo…- comentaba Kakarotto cuando fue callado por su novia.

¡Goku! Al fin volviste amor.- gritó Milk entusiasmada lanzándose a los brazos de su adorado hombre.

Hola Milk.- saludó él separándose del cariñoso abrazo de la chica.

Vámonos ya Kakarotto.- Lo llamó Vegeta impaciente.

¿A dónde vas?- interrogó la muchacha triste.

Tengo que acompañar a Vegeta Milk, quédate aquí si gustas, yo regresaré dentro de unas dos semanas.- explicó el muchacho.

Ella ya había escuchado esas palabras antes y sabía con exactitud que él jamás regresaba, no lo dejaría que se escapase de nuevo, en una de esas Goku podría encontrarse con otra mujer en esos tan seguidos viajes que realizaba.- Iré contigo.- comentó determínate la chica.

¿Qué?- exclamó hastiado Vegeta.- Apenas podía con todos esos problemas y ahora la loca ego maniática novia de Kakarotto quería pegárseles.

No puedes Milk.- contestó su novio.

Iré te guste o no.- dijo imponente.

El que manda aquí soy yo niña así que no iras.- se entrometió Vegeta.

Cállate y no te metas.- respondió como víbora Milk.

¿No te han enseñado a cerrar la boca frente a un hombre?- preguntó Vegeta en tono amenazante.

Basta, no voy a permitir que tú Milk le hables así a mi mejor amigo y que tú Vegeta uses ese tono con mi novia.- dijo Kakarotto irritado sacando a relucir uno de sus lados que no muy a menudo veían en él.- Lo que haremos es que la llevaremos Vegeta, es mejor que Milk le sirva de compañía a tu cautiva así nunca se volverá a quedar sola.

Me vuelves hablar así y te mato Kakarotto, ahora vámonos y enseña a respetar a tu mujer.- inquirió más clamado.

No se les olvide que debemos apresurar la construcción del aparato.- recordó Piccoro que había permanecido callado durante la discusión.

Si.- fue lo único que contestó Vegeta.

Los tres salieron a toda prisa de la mansión y subieron a la limosina en la que habían venido. Llegaron varias horas después, se dirigieron al ascensor luego de bajar de la limosina.- Kakarotto, quiero que te quedes hospedado aquí en este Hotel, tu función será proteger a Bulma cada vez que yo no esté con ella.- ordenó Vegeta mientras salían del ascensor.

Yo no traigo dinero ni para la recámara ni para comer.- se quejó él joven.

No seas tonto Kakarotto, yo pagaré todo, toma.- le dijo Vegeta extendiéndole un fajo de billetes.- Y de paso pagas dos días más para la estancia en mi suite.

Esta bien, solo tendrás que avisarme cada vez que salgas y yo estaré aquí.- respondió Kakarotto tomando el dinero.

Kakarotto y Milk se dirigieron a contratar una habitación y a arreglar lo de la suite del amigo de su novio.

Vegeta entró a la suite buscando con la mirada a la peliazul pero no la vio por ningún lado, escuchó ruidos proveniente de la ducha y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, giró la chapa entre su mano entrando sigilosamente abriendo la puerta despacio, ahí encontró a Bulma, tenía los ojos cerrados y el cabello recogido dejando caer algunos mechones rebeldes sobre los hombros, estaba rodeada de vapor proveniente del agua tibia en la que estaba sumergida en el jacuzzi haciéndola ver apetecible ante la mirada lujuriosa del muchacho.

Vegeta la observó encontrándola con los ojos cerrados recostada en el borde del jacuzzi como durmiendo, él se arrodilló al costado de ella.- seguimos con nuestros asuntos pendientes.- susurró de forma sensual en el oído de la peliazul. Bulma abrió los ojos en ese instante sonriendo al verlo.- ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero concluir esos asuntos?- murmuró girando y atrapando sus labios en un beso suave.

Pues parece que estabas esperando por mi.- respondió él.

¿Te molesta encontrarme así Vegeta?- preguntó ella dejando expuestos sus senos a la mirada lasciva del hombre; él negó con la cabeza en respuesta.- Es así como quiero encontrarte cada día.- agregó antes de tomar sus senos y masajearlos lentamente, ella cerró los ojos y gimió.

Hace mucho frío Vegeta, quítate la ropa y ven, el agua esta caliente.- comentó Bulma invitándolo sensualmente acariciando el agua.

Creo que quedaremos muy apretados ahí los dos.- respondió Vegeta.- Te esperaré en la cama báñate y luego cenamos.

Quítate la ropa.- repitió demandante la joven por lo que Vegeta sonrió por esas palabras.- O lo haré yo.- agregó.

Vegeta comenzó a quitarse la chamarra tirándola a un costado y rápidamente se quitó su remera ante la mirada impaciente de Bulma, luego retiró su pantalón y el bóxer, se acercó lentamente al jacuzzi y entró en el interior, el agua estaba deliciosa y la piel de Bulma se encontraba más caliente que el agua sintiéndola exquisita al contacto con su cuerpo. La beso lentamente bajando por los hombros de la peliazul; en verdad era un lugar reducido e incómodo pero estar con ella era maravilloso; la giró como pudo dejando su cuerpo abajo del de Bulma, ella lo miró expectante.

Date vuelta.- pidió él, ella lo miro interrogante ante la petición.- Muéstrame tu espalda y siéntate sobre mí.- pidió el joven.

Bulma descendió lentamente sobre Vegeta ambos sintieron encontrar el cielo, el movimiento del agua acariciaba sus cuerpos manoseándolos suavemente, él rozó con sus dedos la espalda de la muchacha y la levantó por las caderas para sentir aun más su cuerpo.

Vegeta levantó el cuerpo de la joven alejándose de ella por lo que Bulma gimió en protesta, la empujó hasta dejar su cintura para arriba boca abajo dentro del jacuzzi y él se arrodilló atrás suyo, Bulma giró la cabeza para mirarlo que sonreía perversamente antes de tomarla por las caderas.

Ambos sintieron el calor que envolvía sus cuerpos, se complementaban tan bien uno para el otro como nadie más podría hacerlo; esa mujer ahora le pertenecí a solamente a él.

Al terminar Vegeta se alejó de ella un poco exhausto, salió totalmente desnudo del jacuzzi y fue a la habitación en busca de una ropa cómoda para vestirse.

Bulma deseaba más de Vegeta, no había sido suficiente lo que hace momentos había sucedido. Jamás se cansaría de hacer el amor con él y siempre por sobre todas las cosas lo amaría; pero no lo entendía, parecía molesto.

Ella salió a la habitación con su cuerpo desnudo, Vegeta se le quedó observando a esas curvas que tanto lo embriagaban pero luego desvió la mirada para no ser descubierto.

Vístete mujer.- ordenó en tono serio.

Bulma sacó su atuendo del cajón de la ropa y se la colocó, vistió ligeramente pero con ropa sexy.

Vegeta muero de hambre, pide la comida.- dijo ella sentándose en el sofá.

¿Qué quieres cenar?- preguntó él tomando entre sus manos el teléfono para solicitar el servicio sentándose en un sillón individual.

Ummm, no lo sé, quiero algo exquisito y rico.- respondió juguetona e insinuante.

Señorita, necesito la cena inmediatamente para la suite 456, me trae langosta, pastas con salsa boloñesa, una botella de vino Penfolds Grange Hermitage y de postre…- decía a la recepcionista.

Helado de chocolate.- susurró Bulma sensualmente al oído de él que se había colocado a sus espaldas.

De postre helado de chocolate.- dijo Vegeta.- Esta bien señor, dentro de 10 minutos recibirá su orden.- contestó la joven del otro lado del teléfono.

Vegeta, ¿Para qué pediste ese vino tan caro?- preguntó Bulma sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Umh, eso no importa para mi.- respondió él.

Amor, pareces molesto.- comentó ella acariciándole el rostro al joven.

No es nada.- contestó Vegeta apartando de sus piernas a la muchacha para luego parase del sillón.

Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.- musitó ella.

Ahhh, suspiró Vegeta.- Mujer tú tienes que fabricar el aparato que elimine los rayos infrarrojos, necesito de una vez recuperar ese documento al cual le llamamos "tesoro" que me dejó el viejo Stanley y que un enemigo mío robó antes de pasar a mis manos, esa es la razón por la que necesito que tu lo construyas lo más rápido que puedas.- explicó frustrado al recordar el problema en el que se encontraba.

Sabes que no me negaría Vegeta, pero necesito los materiales.- respondió Bulma parándose frente a él.

¿Qué necesitas?- interrogó el joven.

Ocupo de materiales altamente desarrollados que solo mi empresa los produce pero para eso, yo, pues… yo.- expresó en tono triste bajando su mirada.

¿Para ello qué?- preguntó él esperando la respuesta.

Para eso tendría que ir a la Corporation Capsule de mi padre y se que eso no se puede.- contestó caminado hacia el comedor y sentándose en una de las sillas.

Vegeta la siguió tomando asiento él también.- No te preocupes por eso, puedes ir por lo que necesites a tu casa.- afirmó comprensivo.- Ahora tenía la certeza de que ella jamás lo abandonaría, podía confiar plenamente en esa mujer y sabía que él se había convertido en una parte importante en el corazón de la muchacha, ya nadie podía separarlos y ese amor que sentían mutuamente era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que se opusiera en el camino.

¿Deberás Vegeta?, ¡Hay, muchas gracias amor!- gritó lanzándose a sus brazos.

¡Por fin podré ver a mi padre!, te amo.- dijo Bulma entre gritos para después besar a Vegeta.

El timbre sonó y Vegeta se separó del beso de su mujer.- No te vayas.- pidió ella sin separase del muchacho.

Tengo que abrir.- respondió él tratando de zafarse del abraso.

Bulma lo soltó resignada y caminó hacia la sala para sentarse en el sofá.

Vegeta abrió la puerta.- Buenas noches, servicio a la habitación señor.- dijo el joven que traía la cena.

Adelante.- respondió Vegeta dándole paso hacia adentro.

El camarero entró el carrito que transportaba los alimentos en dirección al comedor pero al ver a la peliazul sentada con su pierna cruzada y con un short corto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación se paró en media sala para observarla, comiéndose con la vista a Bulma.

Vegeta vio la mirada que el hombre dedicó a su mujer.- Haz tu trabajo pronto y lárgate.- dijo harto de ver como ese estúpido miraba a la peliazul.

Ehh, si.- contestó el hombre tartamudeando al ver a Vegeta aproximarse a él con cara del infierno.- Dejó el carrito en el comedor y salió rápidamente olvidando del temor que sintió pedir su propina.

Bulma sonrió divertida al ver la escena de celos que estaba dando Vegeta, pero sabía cual era su carácter y prefirió no comentar nada aunque eso la hizo excitarse, le encantaba cuando Vegeta la celaba.

Ven cenemos.-la llamó Vegeta sentándose ambos a la mesa.

¿Cuándo veré a mis padres?- pregunto ella ansiosa.

Dentro de dos días iremos a la Capsule Corporation.- contestó él.

¿Iremos?- susurró ella interrogante.

Sí, yo iré contigo y me presentaras a ellos como lo que somos.- aseguró el joven.

¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Bulma incrédula.

Por su puesto, además ya elaboré un plan.- comentó él mientras comía espagueti.

¿Cuál?- inquirió la peliazul alimentándose con la langosta.

Iremos a tu casa y me presentarás como tu novio, les dirás que soy nuevo en la ciudad y que me quedaré unos días en tu casa mientras tú construyes el aparato teniendo así todo el material que necesites a tu disposición.- explicó Vegeta terminando su plato de comida.

Já, haz pensado en todo mi señor ladrón.- comentó ella burlona.

Uhm.- fue la etérea respuesta del muchacho que se servía una copa de vino.- Dos días más estaremos aquí, así que disfrútalo.- dijo él tomando de la copa de vino.

Eso haré, es más, mañana tendré que ir a divertirme a la piscina.- exclamó la peliazul emocionada.

No iras mostrando tu cuerpo semidesnudo por todo el hotel mujer, te quedas aquí y es una orden.- comentó cabreado Vegeta por la idea de que Bulma fuera recorrida por las miradas lúbricas de los hombres.

Voy a ir, tú no eres mi padre para darme órdenes.- retó ella parándose y dirigiéndose a acostarse a la cama.

No soy tu padre pero si tu dueño, te recuerdo que eres mi cautiva y harás lo que yo ordene.- contestó él siguiéndola y cercándose a ella lentamente.

Aléjate de mi Vegeta.- pidió la peliazul al observarlo mirándole maliciosamente.

No pedías eso hace rato.- musitó sensual el hombre.

No te me acerques.- advirtió ella tratando de escapar.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin:<strong> Me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar pero mi estudio es demasiado agotador y me consume bastante tiempo, perdonen por esos inconvenientes trataré de actualizar en cuanto tenga el nuevo capi ok. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus valiosos reviews como siempre, jajaja chain n_n


	9. Decepción para el corazón

He regresado para no desaparecer nuevamente chicos, aun sigo aquí escribiendo para ustedes, gracias por su apoyo durante todo este tiempo. Sin más ni más aquí está el capiii.

**Capítulo IX: **Decepción para el corazón

¡Ah no!, ¿Tú me lo impedirás?- preguntó en tono de reto.

Te lo advierto Vegeta no te me acerques.- respondió ella caminando hacía a tras, tratándose de alejar de él.

Vegeta la tomo por los brazos y la haló hacia su cuerpo.- ves que no es difícil tomar control sobre ti.- dijo él acercándosele al rostro de la chica, rosó sus labios con los de ella pero no llego a besarla simplemente se alejó sonriendo. Caminó y se recostó en el sofá, dejando una cabreada Bulma.

No juegues conmigo Vegeta.- le gritó enoja.

Tú me pediste que me alejara de ti.- contestó el, sabiendo muy bien que la había dejado picada.

La peliazul sabía que ese era como un reto, un juego pero ella no caería en su trampa, jamás iba a rogarle que la tomara. Si es cierto, de lo que me libro.- inquirió burlándose del joven. Fue hasta la cama y se acostó de su lado.

Vegeta frunció el seño ante el comentario, su mujer sabía cómo actuar antes esas situaciones, ¡Ah! No, pero él no se quedaba atrás, gustaba de hacerle esa clase de bromas y torturarla hasta la locura. Se paró del sofá y se quitó la bata que se había colocado al salir del jacuzzi, se quedó solamente con el bóxer y se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda a la chica y así se dispuso a dormir.

Pasó una hora, pero Bulma no podía conciliar el sueño, giró su cuerpo hacia el lado de Vegeta que aun seguía de espalda hacia ella y lo abrazó por la cintura.- Cariño, ¿Estas despierto?

¿Qué pasa mujer?- preguntó él joven que solamente estaba con sus ojos cerrados, él tampoco podía dormir.

¿Por qué te enojaste después de hacerme el amor en el jacuzzi?- preguntó recordando el suceso.

Niña no te diste cuente, que ingenua.- dijo él en tono enojado para luego proseguir.- Hemos sido descuidados, nos dejamos llevar y sabes qué pasa cuando no se usa protección verdad.

Ella recordó la escena y era muy cierto, la primera vez que estuvo con Vegeta usaron protección pero no esta vez. ¡Oh por Kami!- gritó ella a media noche.- ¿Y si quedo embarazada?, no puede ser.- se lamentaba casi llorando la joven.

Lo sabremos dentro de 9 meses.- respondió Vegeta divertido por la reacción de la muchacha.

Cómo puedes hacer bromas Vegeta.

¡Umh!- fue su respuesta.- Ya duérmete.

Ambos se quedaron así, abrazados hasta conciliar el sueño.

Y no es que Vegeta no se preocupara por eso, sino que en su interior anhelada formar algún día una familia con la peliazul, este definitivamente no era el momento, pero si por el descuido de ambos la joven tenía un bebe suyo, pues sería más que bienvenido. Aunque antes de pensar en eso, debía de resolver muchos conflictos que se estaban presentando.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta salió a muy temprana hora y fue a la habitación de Kakarotto que quedaba en la séptima planta. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie respondió, parecía que no había nadie en la recámara. Tomó su celular y marco el del joven, tampoco contestó, insistió y volvió a marcar recibiendo respuesta.

¡Hola Vegeta!

¿Kakarotto donde diablos estas?- interrogó antipático.

Pero que oportuno eres, en la madrugada recibí un texto de Piccoro, vine hasta mi mansión y a que no sabes lo que descubrieron los chicos.- explicaba emocionado Kakarotto.

Habla de una maldita vez insecto.- gritó al teléfono casi estérico

Hemos encontrado el paradero de Cooler, se encuentra en la región norte de esta ciudad, y eso no es todo, según los registros encontrados de los lugares en los que ha estado, lleva siguiéndote el paso desde hace 4 meses.- dijo informando el joven.

¡Que!, cuatro meses y no me había dado cuento, pero que descuido.- renegó Vegeta aun más enojado que antes.

Apresúrate con lo del dispositivo.- aconsejó Kakarotto antes de cortar la llamada.

¡Maldito Cooler!, hasta cuando dejará de fastidiar esa sabandija del demonio.- pensó Vegeta dirigiéndose nuevamente a la suit.- La verdad es que odiaba a ese hombre más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, no solo era su rival, ahora estaba tras la peliazul y conociendo como es de maniático su enemigo seguro que la buscaría hasta encontrarla. Pero él no podía permitir que le pasara algo a la mujer, a pesar de necesitarla para que construya el rayo láser, ahora forma parte de su vida, y debe de protegerla a toda costa.

Tomó el ascensor por donde había llegado y bajo al quinto piso hasta su habitación, entró y vio a su mujer que aun dormía, con lo cual pidió que le llevaran el desayuno. Bulma sintió los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos y al instante olió algo muy rico, se sentó en la cama y miró a su lado, encontrando la cama vacía.

Costumbre se le está haciendo a Vegeta dejarme sola todo el día.- renegó levándose de la cama; siguió el aroma con su olfato que la llevó hacia la terraza de la habitación, salió atravesando la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta y vio ahí a su hombre.

Se acercó hasta él y tomo asiento en una de la silla que había ahí. Lo miró detenidamente y observó que estaba pensativo con la vista fija hacía el frente sin prestar a tención a nada más.

Buenos días Vegeta.- saludó ella sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

Y en efecto, él solo le miró y desvió la vista nuevamente.

¿Te sucede algo?- interrogó ahora la joven.

Vegeta respiró profundo desviando la vista hacia el piso, Bulma no sabía que le sucedía pero podía ver en su rostro un hastió de tristeza y enojo a la vez. No sabía aun porque, pero por su expresión no era nada bueno lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ella se paró de su asiento y caminó para alejarse de él cuando sintió que la tomo de la mano.- Siéntate.- ordenó secamente.

Mujer, es hora de que vuelvas a casa.- dijo en tono firme.- He pensado mucho y lo nuestro no llegará a ningún lado.

Bulma no podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando. Quiso tomárselo en broma y dijo.- ¿Estas poniéndome a prueba verdad?

¡Es en serio mujer carajo! No me hagas más difícil las cosas, simplemente quiero que te vayas de mi lado y que te hagas a la idea de nunca existí.- dijo sin duda alguna en cada palabra que pronunció.

Vegeta, ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo eso?- preguntó Bulma sin poderse creer aun lo que había dicho el joven.

No preguntes, ya sabes que odio que me cuestiones por todo, así que ahora haz tu maleta, ya avisé a Kakarotto, él vendrá por ti y te llevará a casa.

¡Tú maldito! Solo me utilizaste para desahogar tus instintos bajos, eres un desgraciado.- dijo Bulma sin parar de llorar abalanzándose a él para golpearlo.

Vegeta no hizo nada para defenderse, dejó que ella desahogara con eso.- Vete, estas prolongando lo inevitable.- dijo viéndola fríamente.

Bulma paró sus golpes, comprendió que él solo la usó para su conveniencia, que jamás la quiso ni un poco y que ahora la desechaba como basura. Le dolieron todas esas palabras que le dijo, pero aun más le hirió el alma cuando se dio cuenta que ella había caído como una tonta ante las insinuaciones del hombre. Pero que estúpida y ciega había sido, no se dio cuenta que él era un maldito ladrón callejero, ¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien así?, y aun peor se enamoró como nunca antes del ese hombre que ahora le había roto el corazón.

Te odio.- dijo ella al retirarse de ahí. Tomo una maleta pequeña y solo guardó una botella de agua, buscó en un cajón donde tenía su ropa y encontró un libro, eso no era suyo, lo abrió y entre las páginas se encontraba guardada una fotografía de Vegeta, sin pensarlo y por instinto la tomo y la guardo en su maleta, se dispuso a vestirse poniéndose un jeans, tenis y una blusa hermosa.

POV Vegeta.

Te odio, dijo ella al retirarse; cuando la escuché pronunciar esas palabras, sentí como un balde de agua fría mojaba mi cuerpo, no podía creer de donde saque fuerzas para decirle todas esas cosas hirientes a mi mujer, a esa que en poco tiempo me enseño a amar y me aceptó tal y como soy. Era realmente devastador, pero debía alejarla de mí; estar conmigo representa estar frente a innumerables peligros y lo menos que quiero en el mundo es que le suceda algo, que ella tenga que pagar en mi lugar.

La sentí llorar como nunca mientras arregla su maleta, me dolía el corazón verla tan destrozada, y sentí escapar de mis ojos lágrima de tristeza, jamás lloré por algo, excepto la vez de aquella noche trágica que cambió mi vida, pero desde que eso pasó nunca me volví a sentir tan desdichado como el día de ahora, era un maldito sin corazón, no tenía perdón por lo que le hice a mi querida Bulma, pero en seguida limpié mis lágrima, no permitiría que ella me viera en estas condiciones.

Escuché como abrió el cajón donde guarde ese libro con la intención que ella fuera a buscar sus cosas y se encontrara con él; tuvo éxito mi plan porque lo había hallado. Deje esa fotografía entre las hojas del libro para que se la lleve consigo de recuerdo, ya que jamás volverá saber de mí. Me asomé un poco a ver que hacía y la vi vistiéndose, sí que se miraba hermosa, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme de lo que había hecho.

Fin del POV

La joven se sentó en la cama para calmar su llanto, giró la cabeza y miró esas sábanas que le traían hermosos recuerdos, esa cama donde Vegeta la hizo por primera vez suya, había sido todo tan hermoso hasta ese momento.

Tomó la pequeña maleta y salió caminando a paso ligero, abrió la puerta para salir e irse de ahí, no esperaría a que Vegeta la viera salir y tampoco permitiría que Kakarotto la lleve hasta casa. Es cierto, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero de alguna forma regresaría sola.

No logró ni dar el primer paso, cuando sintió una cálida mano que le presionó el antebrazo, giró y vio a Vegeta parado tras ella, al instante sintió el acercamiento al estrecharla entre sus brazos, la miró fijo y la besó por última vez.

Bulma lo separó de ella de un empujón y lo bofeteó, como podía estar jugando así con sus sentimientos.- No vuelva en tu pútrida vida a tocarme.- dijo al salir corriendo.

No vio por donde iba y tropezó nada y más y nada menos que con Kakarotto.

Bulma ya estas lista, vámonos.- dijo el chico en tono alegre, muy ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido.

Iré sola.- respondió la joven poniéndose de pie.

¡Kakarotto no la dejes ir!- gritó Vegeta que venía acercándose hacia ellos.

Rápidamente el chico la sujetó para no dejarla escapar.

¡Auxilio! Que alguien me ayude.- gritó Bulma desesperada

Uno de los jóvenes del servició iba pasando por el pasillo y se acerco a ellos.- ¿Le pasa algo señorita?

Ayúdeme, estos hombres me han secuestrado, llame la policía.- decía desesperadamente la joven tratando de zafarse de las manos de Kakarotto.

No hagas caso, la chiquilla esta a mi cargo, solo quiere escapar.- respondió Vegeta audazmente.- Ahora retírate si no quieres tener problemas.- amenazó al hombre, con lo cual este obedeció sin replicar.

¡Es mentira! Créame, me tienen secuestrada mi nombre es Bulma Briefs.- gritaba descontroladamente la peliazul.

Cállate mujer escandalosa, nadie va a creerte nada.- recriminó Vegeta tomándola de los brazos para llevarla a la suit.

¡Suéltame!- dijo desesperada la joven al momento de darle un rodillazo en las partes bajas del muchacho. Vegeta cayó al piso al instante revolcándose del dolor. Bulma no esperó más y salió corriendo.

Kakarotto reaccionó al instante y corrió tras ella, adelante, al final del pasillo se encontraba el ascensor, a punto de cerrarse estaba cuando Bulma logró entrar en él, el joven no alcanzó a entrar, pero rápidamente bajó las gradas desde el quinto al primer piso. Se cansó un poco, pero eso no era nada para él, disponía de una excelente condición física.

Llegó un minuto antes que el ascensor, pero cuando se abrió Bulma no estaba ahí.

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Hasta aquí les dejo el capi chicos, jaja los dejé en suspenso.

¿Dónde estará nuestra Bulma?, ¿La encontraran? ¿O logrará ella escapar?, no se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo. Dejen sus hermosos REVIEW.


	10. Tragedia

Gracias por leer mi fic chicos y chicas n.n

NOTA: No vayan a llorar jeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X: Tragedia<strong>

Su respiración agitada se calmaba de apoco, hacía tiempo que no hacía tanto esfuerzo físico, y es que bajar tantas escaleras le mareo un poco. Al pisar la ultima grada, miro fijo hacía el ascensor que marcaba próximo el primer piso, miro la puerta abrirse, pero nadie se encontraba en él, no había ningún rastro de la peliazul, el ascensor se cerró y ya no pudo ver nada más, ¿Donde rayos podría estar? si él la había seguido hasta el primer piso y nunca vio al elevador detenerse, Vegeta lo mataría sino la encontraba pronto, la necesitaban puesto tenía una misión que cumplir, nadie podría jamás sustituirla. Si no actuaban pronto ella escaparía y cabía la posibilidad que fuera a la policía a poner una denuncia por el secuestro. Estaba claro, ella era una prisionera y todos le creerían.

Rápidamente así como bajo, subió nuevamente por las gradas, cada paso que daba lo cansaba un poco más, paro un instante y tomo aliento.- Debo de ejercitarme más seguido.- dijo al seguir su camino, paro en cada uno de los pisos teniendo la esperanza de ver a la peliazul, tal vez se había escapado de alguna manera, es evidente que la chica era muy inteligente, buscó y buscó por cada pasillo, pero no, no había señales, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Tal vez se escondió en una de las habitaciones del hotel, pero él no podía irrumpir en cada una, así llego a la quinta planta, no vio a Vegeta en el pasillo y fue hasta la suit del muchacho, la puerta estaba entre abierta y se adentro un poco, sí en efecto él estaba ahí.

¿La encontraste Kakarotto?- preguntó el joven que se hallaba empacando una maleta.

No Vegeta, la seguí hasta el último piso pero no estaba en el ascensor, subí buscándola por cada pasillo pero tampoco pude verla.- explicó el muchacho.

Diablos Kakarotto, ¿Cómo pudo escapársete esa estúpida chiquilla?

Cálmate Vegeta, hay que actuar con cautela.- aconsejó.

Su corazón temblaba de miedo y no era para menos, estaba arrodillada sobre el techo del ascensor con un par de locos tras ella, sudaba como nunca, sus nervios están al tope pudiendo apreciar un gran palpitar en el pecho. Estaba sola en un lugar que no conocía, nadie podría ayudarle en esos momentos. Sintió el elevador detenerse, sabía que había subido un par de pisos nuevamente. Abrió la puertecilla de escape que está en el techo del ascensor, antes de salir miro hacia dentro, este seguía solo como cuando ella entró, asomó un poco más su cabeza y miró hacia abajo donde se encontraba la placa del elevador en una de las paredes y observo que marcaba el piso cuatro, poco a poco bajó hasta caer de pie. Tecleo el número uno en el panel de control, quería salir lo más pronto de ahí. Comenzó a descender lentamente y respiró un poco aliviada, tenía la esperanza de salir sin que nadie la viera; en ese instante recordó las palabras de Vegeta y su corazón se llenó de tristeza, no lograba entender porque ese hombre había jugado tan sucio con ella, un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de su corazón y recordó la fotografía que llevaba en el bolso el cual apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Unas gotas cristalinas de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejías, lo que se había convertido en nuevo sueño se transformó en pesadilla de la noche a la mañana.

Apresúrate Kakarotto o la chiquilla se nos escapará.- vociferó con esa vos grave el muchacho.

Ambos salieron de la suit a paso ligero y descendieron rápidamente por las gradas.

Vegeta no pensaba más que en ella, no podía dejarla ir sola, alguien podía hacerle daño en el camino y él no sabría brindarle protección, necesitaba mantenerla segura hasta que ella se encontrara en casa. De alguna forma él iba a defenderla cuando la joven se encontrara en la Corporation Capsule, sabía muy bien que se negaría pero de igual forma mantendría cerca a Kakarotto para que la cuidara. Aun no podía creérselo, era un imbécil por dejarla ir, pero por ante todo estaba la seguridad de la muchacha. No podía retroceder atrás, todo estaba dicho y hecho, jamás la volvería a ver, jamás volverá a sentir esos cálidos besos que le brindaba la peliazul, en un momento sintió su corazón hacerse nudo, no sabía aun como iba a soportar estar lejos de ella, él siempre fue fuerte y tenía que encontrar la forma de sobreponerse, si es que era posible olvidarla.

El elevador se detuvo por fin, vio como se habría y salió lentamente mirando hacia todas partes, lo último que quería era encontrarse a ese par cuando estaba tan cerca de la salida. Camino por entre las personas que se encontraban en la recepción, estaba un poco lleno lo que le favorecía para perderse entre ellas. Miro la puerta de salida y se apresuró hacia esta, tan pronto como pudo salió y observó los múltiples edificios de la ciudad, al frente estaba un centro comercial, se paró al filo de la calle a esperar que los autos pasaran, no esperaría a que el semáforo estuviera en rojo; pensó ir ahí para llamarle tranquilamente a su padre, no sabía que iba a decirle pero algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

Vegeta y Kakaratto bajaron, buscaron entre las personas a la peliazul pero no vieron nada.

Seguramente salió.- comento el muchacho.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, estaba ardido consigo mismo, no debió decirle palabras tan duras pero lo hizo para poder alejarla de una vez de él. Ambos se apresuraron a salir y vieron como la peliazul cruzaba la calle.

Vegeta corrió tras ella anhelando como nunca volverla a tener entre sus brazos, de repente aprecio un dolor punzante y una fuerza que lo impactó fuertemente, no supo a exactitud qué le pasaba pero si pudo reconocer un líquido tibio de color rojo que salía de su brazo, sintió como su cuerpo toco el concreto caliente por el radiante sol y lo último que vio fue a su querida mujer llendo hacia él.

Bulma escuchó el impacto tras ella, voltio a ver que sucedía y miró como un joven se desplomaba en el concreto bajo el automóvil. Su cerebro tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo corrió rápidamente hacía él. Era Vegeta, su amor que en un intento desenfrenado por detenerla no tubo precaución y un auto lo atropelló.

Demonios, porque la vida no se cansaba de ponerle estas duras pruebas, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto dolor? Y todo sucediendo tan rápido en un solo día, era realmente una desgracia.

¡Vegeta!- gritó al aproximarse a él.- No supo de donde saco las fuerzas para levantarlo y acurrucarlo en sus piernas. Él estaba inconsciente, con su cara llena de sangre y heridas.

Kakarotto se acercó de inmediato y saco su teléfono para llamar a emergencias. Pronto vendría la ambulancia; un una multitud de personas los rodeo prontamente a presenciar el accidente y el tipo que lo atropelló bajo de su auto y corrió perdiéndose entre las personas, ni Bulma ni Kakarotto pudieron reconocerlo pero por medio de la placa del auto se darían cuenta de quien fue.

Minutos después llego la ambulancia, el personal paramédico auxilio al joven, le pusieron un collarín, le colocaron oxígeno, lo subieron en una camilla y luego a la camioneta, Bulma subió también para ir con ellos, Kakarotto tomó un taxi y envió un mensaje a Milk diciéndole que no salga de la habitación del hotel, tubo el presentimiento de que alguien había planeado todo esto.

Bulma lloraba desconsoladamente mientras la sirena de la ambulancia sonaba estrepitosamente al abrirse paso entre los autos que se conducían por la calle. Su amado Vegeta estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte, ya nada podía estar peor.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron al hospital, un grupo de médicos recibieron a Vegeta y lo trasladaron a sala de operaciones. Kakarotto llegó un par de minutos después y busco a Bulma en la sala de espera, se miraba terrible lloraba incontroladamente.

¿Señora es usted la esposa del joven?- preguntó una enfermera a Bulma.

Sí.- respondió prontamente con su vos entrecortada.

Venga conmigo, quiero que me de la información personal del joven para hacerle el expediente.- pidió amablemente la enfermera.

Bulma siguió la chica y dio la información que le solicitaron y luego la vio entrar a la sala de operaciones, ella paso a sentarse en un sillón, lloró y lloró sin medida sin importarle quien pueda escucharla.

El joven se sentó en el sofá a un lado de la joven y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, Bulma correspondió y se acurruco en el pecho del muchacho. Sentía ahogarse en su propio llanto, no soportaba más la situación.

Kakarotto avisó a Milk de lo sucedido, le dijo que no saliera que él llegaría el siguiente día por ella.

POV Bulma

No puedo creer que el amor de mi vida esté debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, la vida me había dado la mayor felicidad que se pueda imaginar, estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas que se convirtió en pesadilla, pero ahora estoy aquí como tonta sin poder hacer nada sobre el pecho de un hombre al que acabo de conocer llorando, siento que mi corazón quisiera salirse no puedo más. Vegeta se encuentra ahora en manos de los médicos pero solo Kami puede salvarlo, ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan testaruda y no aceptar la ayuda que me ofreció? Ya lo había perdido definitivamente desde que pronunció esas hirientes palabras que dejaron a mi alma colgando de un hilo, no tuve el valor de resignarme a perderlo, soy la única culpable de todo, en estos momentos quisiera tomar su lugar no quiero que él sufra jamás. ¡Maldita sea! Él no se merece esto, quiero ser yo la que este luchando por vivir.

Fin del POV

POV Vegeta

Lo último que recuerdo es que todo se me nublo y no supe más. Escuche unas voces desconocidas, no tenía noción del tiempo ni sabía en qué lugar me encontraba, quise abrir mis ojos pero algo me lo impidió, alguien me tocaba y sentí que me iba despojando de mi ropa no pude moverme mis brazos parecían estar atados y moví mi cuerpo un poco, sentí como si me apuñalaran en un costado de mi tórax al igual que mi cabeza, dolía mucho y percibí que no podía respirar bien.

Joven Vegeta, no se mueva.- escuche decir a una mujer.

Hice caso omiso y volví a zarandearme, quise zafarme de esos agarres en mis brazos pero seguí sin poder conseguirlo. Quería hablar pero las palabras no salían claras de mi garganta; con vos ahogada pregunte donde me encontraba.

Está en la sala de operaciones joven Vegeta, estamos preparándolo para operarlo ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico, ya hablamos con su esposa ella dio su consentimiento; me explicaba la mujer y no entendí a que se refirió, al caso dijo ¿Mi esposa? ¿Y porque me llama Vegeta?

¿Por qué van a operarme?- pregunte nuevamente aun sin poder hablar bien.

Tiene una costilla rota que perforó su pulmón Vegeta, además de una pierna fracturada y su en su cabeza otro golpe, necesito que se relaje no siga moviéndose puede empeorar su estado y complicarnos las cosas, dijo la mujer.

Estamos listo comencemos escuché decir a un hombre, seguramente era el doctor que iba a operarme. Respire profundamente Vegeta voy a comenzar a sedarlo, sentirá sueño y un poco mareado esto es normal por la anestesia, me dijo la mujer poniéndome algo sobre la boca, deduje que era la mascarilla de oxígeno, luego no supe más de mi.

Fin del POV

Ya cálmate Bulma, no te martirices más él estará bien.- decía Kakarotto acariciando el cabello de la peliazul.

No puedo creer que sea todo mi culpa.- respondió entre sollozos.

No es culpa de nadie Bulma, a veces las cosas suceden solo porque sí, deja ya de llorar, mejor se positiva ya verás que Vegeta saldrá de esta, él es un hombre fuerte no se deja vencer por nada.- comentó el joven calmando a la chica.

Pasaron las horas y Vegeta seguía en cirugía, Bulma no sabía nada, nadie había salido a darle información se estaba preocupando más de lo que ya estaba. Caminaba de un lado de la sala hacia el otro, sentía inquietarse con el pasar de las horas.

A Kakarotto lo venció el cansancio y se durmió en el sofá.

¡Kami que hago! no soporto un minuto más sin saber de Vegeta.- pensaba la joven que ya no lloraba como antes, su vos estaba ronca y su garganta inflamada pero las lagrimas seguían rodando por las mejías de la chica.

Pasó media hora más, el reloj marcaba cerca de las diez de la noche. Kakarotto despertó y miró a Bulma con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

¿Quieres un café?- interrogó el joven a lo que la chica solo asintió.

Cinco minutos más había corrido el tiempo cuando llegó el doctor a sala de espera.

¿Doctor dígame como esta Vegeta? Soy su esposa- decía Bulma con vos ronca.

El médico se quedó pensando en las palabras que iba a decirle.- Doctor no se quede callado dígame la verdad.- rogaba Bulma que ahora comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

Venga señora siéntese y cálmese.- dijo el médico tomando del brazo a la joven llevándola hasta el sofá.

Lo que voy a decirle no es fácil ni para usted ni para mí, la operación fue un éxito. El joven Vegeta sufrió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza lo cual causo una conmoción cerebral.- decía el hombre al hacer una pausa.

Y que quiere decir con eso doctor.- pregunto afligida la joven.

Debido al golpe se fracturo el cráneo y una parte de su cerebro esta inflamado, le suturamos la herida y colocamos el hueso en su lugar, pero al despertar preguntamos su nombre para verificar que estaba cociente de la realidad, a lo que él no supo que contestar, señora su esposo tiene amnesia retrógrada esto quiere decir que ha perdido la memoria.- terminó de explicar el doctor.

¿Quiere decir que no recuerda nada?- pregunto Bulma temerosa por la respuesta.

No recuerda a nada ni a nadie, ni antes ni después del accidente.- respondió sin rodeos el hombre.

Bulma no podía creérselo, se paró de su asiento y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, en eso llego Kakarotto con los café, al ver al médico y a Bulma llorando supo que no era nada bueno lo que le había dicho. Puso los café en una mesita y se aproximo a ellos.

¿Doctor paso algo malo con vegeta?- pregunto el joven abrazando a Bulma.

Perdió la memoria joven.- respondió el médico

¿Y que se podría hacer en ese caso?

Primero observaremos la evolución de su curación joven, luego veremos cómo ayudarlo a recordar su vida pasada, si me disculpan voy a retirarme.- respondió el hombre al salir.

Bulma corrió hasta él.- ¿Puedo verlo doctor?

Aun no señora, él estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia aun, vamos a llevarlo a cuidados intensivos, yo vendré en un par de horas a decirle si puede pasar a verlo, con permiso.- contestó el doctor retirándose.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Bueno chicos aquí les entrego el capítulo recién salidito de mi memoria.

Yan: Claro! te adelanto que si habrá bebe, pero antes de todo pasaran muchas cosas.

Dyda: gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste.

Es trágico lo que ha pasado, hasta casi lloré cuando lo leí, espero les guste. Dejen sus REVIEWS haciéndome saber que les pareció. Chain n.n

.


	11. Buenas y mala noticias

**Hola mis apreciados lectores les saluda su autora, quien pasa hasta las 2 de la madrugada terminando capítulos jajaja, todo por ustedes realmente son mi inspiración. Me emociona ver un REVIEW nuevo soy como una niña cuando encuentra un dulce n_n**

**Sin más ni más aquí está el nuevo capii.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XI: Malas y buenas noticias.<strong>

Pasaban las horas, el reloj de la pared en la sala de espera marcaban ya las 2 de la madrugada, Bulma seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño sentada en el sofá junto a Kakarotto que yacía dormido con su cabeza ligeramente sobre el hombro, al parecer el sueño le había vencido. La peliazul por el contrario estaba completamente alerta, no podía llorar más de lo que lo había hecho, sus ojos estaban inflamados, rojos y su garganta dolía mucho.

Poco a poco la joven fue recostándose en el sofá no podía dormir pero al menos cerrando sus ojos podía descansar un poco, el doctor no se había vuelto a aparecer desde que le llevó la noticia del estado de Vegeta.

POV Bulma

Ya mis ojos no podían votar más lágrimas, mi garganta estaba seca e inflamada, hasta tragar un poco de saliva dolía demasiado, no podía pensar más que en otra cosa en esos momentos. Recuerdo exactamente la mirada de Vegeta clavada en mis ojos y la seguridad con la que dijo aquellas hirientes palabras, no sé porque lo hizo, no sé porque jugó conmigo, pero puedo asegurar que una cosa lo llevó a la otra. Cabían dos posibilidades, una que me dejara de amar de un día para otro o que jamás me amo. Sé muy bien que él no es una persona considerablemente muy expresiva, pero en esos momentos de caricias, entre besos y abrazos pude sentir su amor, lo que se podría llamar amor o un simple deseo el cual confundí con algo más que eso.

Por otra parte está en que yo tuve toda la culpa de lo que ahora sufre él, Vegeta tiene su carácter y aunque lo odie después de pedirme que me alejara de su vida jamás podría desearle que le sucediera esto. Lo amo, ya no tiene caso que me lo niegue ni a mi misma, no puedo ocultar sentir ese inmenso amor por él, desearle como lo hago es un sueño del cual no hubiese querido despertar.

El médico no me ha dicho nada aun sobre cómo están lleno las cosas, espero que no pase más tiempo, necesito verlo, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo aunque me haya desechado como basura.

Ahora resulta con que perdió la memoria, es una de las cosas que más me duelen, que no me recuerde será tan duro o más que cuando me dejo. La vida nunca me fue más injusta que ahora, siento que no merezco estar sufriendo estas cosas, pero ahora que no sabe ni quien soy voy a tratar por todos los medios que recuerde su paso y más que nada me recuerde quien soy y lo que un día signifiqué para él.

Fin del POV

El pasar del tiempo se hacía lento, pero el reloj ya marca cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, Bulma por fin pudo conciliar el sueño. Unos minutos más pasaron y Kakarotto despertó, miro a su lado y ahí estaba la peliazul aun dormida. Se paro del asiento y salió de la sala de espera hacia el pasillo, saco el celular de su bolsillo y llamó a Milk. El timbre sonó un par de veces cuando ella respondió.

Hola Goku, ¿Como siguen las cosas?

No van nada bien Milk, aquí sigo en el hospital con Bulma, no hemos podido ver a Vegeta, creo que se encuentra grave, por ahora necesito que prepares tu maleta, dentro de una hora iré para allá, quiero que estés lista para cuando llegue por ti.- indicó Kakarotto en tono serio.

Está bien mi amor así será, adiós.- dijo al colgar el teléfono.

Kakarotto volvió a entrar a la sala, se recostó unos minutos más para luego ir por Milk cuando de pronto llega el doctor.

Buenos días.- saludó el hombre.

Bulma despierta el médico esta aquí.- dijo el joven moviendo a la peliazul.

Buenos días doctor que noticias nos tiene.- preguntó Kakarotto mientras Bulma estaba despertando.

Y antes de que el doctor pudiera responder Bulma comenzó a preguntar.- ¿Doctor como esta Vegeta? ¿Ya despertó?

El joven ha reaccionado bien a los medicamentos administrados, hace 20 minutos que despertó, por ahora no hay necesidad de intubarlo, pero tiene un tubo torácico que le drena la sangre que estaba atrapada en el pulmón perforado, parece que tiene un cuerpo bastante resistente por lo que no se le ha dificultado conservar una respiración libre y es por eso que solo lo mentemos con una mascarilla de oxígeno.- explicó el hombre.

¿Puedo verlo doctor?- interrogó ansiosa la peliazul.

Si, le doy diez minutos a cada uno para que puedan pasar a verlo señora, pensábamos trasladarlo a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, pero como a reaccionado tan bien por ahora está en cuidados intermedio.- dijo el médico al salir de sala de espera.

Kakarotto y Bulma siguieron al doctor hasta llegar a cuidados intermedios, les dio a ambos una bata, gorro y mascarilla para que pudieran entra a la visita.- Es la cama once.- indicó el hombre.

Entra tu Bulma.- dijo el joven.- En estos momentos es cuando más te necesita.

Si está bien Kakarotto.- respondió la muchacha. Al entrar pudo verlo con muchas máquinas conectada a su cuerpo y varios monitores que mantenían vigilado sus signos vitales. Habían muchos más enfermos pero por ahora eso era lo que menos importa.

Se acerco a él y al verlo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le brotaran casi automáticamente de sus ojos, tenía vendajes por todos lados, su pierna enyesada, pero al menos estaba con vida. Bulma tomo la mano de Vegeta y le dio un beso, él al sentir eso volteo a verla ya que tenía sus ojos cerrados. La miro lentamente recorriéndola con sus ojos, trato de habla pero le costaba mucho pronunciar las palabras. La peliazul vio el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, se quitó su mascarilla, luego le aparto por un momento la mascarilla de oxígeno a Vegeta y le dio un tierno beso.

¿Por qué me besas?- le preguntó forzadamente el joven.

Ella volvió a colocarle la máscara y la suya a la vez, trato de calmar su llanto, debía ser fuerte y darle fortaleza a él.- ¿No sabes quién soy?- le pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta.

No, ni se tampoco que me paso- respondió él.

Vegeta soy yo Bulma.- dijo apartándose la mascarilla de su rostro para que él la pudiera reconocer.

¿Bulma? Jamás había escuchado ese nombre.- dijo él volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

No podía soportar más, eso por ahora le resultaba muy difícil a la muchacha, lloró desconsoladamente otra vez, se acerco nuevamente a Vegeta y le dio un último beso en la mejía antes de salir.

Kakarotto que estaba afuera ya con su gabacha y todo puesto miro a la peliazul.- Bulma no han pasado los diez minutos

Lo sé, pero no quiero que Vegeta me vea así.- respondió entres sollozos.

Ya no llores, sé que es difícil verlo así pero tienes que tranquilizarte y ser fuerte.- decía el joven abrazando a la chica.

Entra tú.- contestó.- A lo que el joven asintió y entro.

Al aproximarse a Vegeta lo vio en un estado deplorable, parecía estar muy grave a simple vista, pero el doctor había dicho que estaba reaccionando muy bien, solo habría que esperar pasar el tiempo para que se repusiera de todo.

Hola Vegeta.- saludó Kakarotto al ver al joven mirarle.

¿Por qué todos me llaman así?- pregunto en tono ahogado.

Kakarotto no quiso responder, no podía causarle una alteración a Vegeta.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

No sé donde estoy, ¿Qué me paso?- contestó ignorando la pregunta.

El joven no quiso estar más tiempo ahí y decidió salir. Bulma estaba en una banca ya se había quitado la vestimenta pero aun seguía llorando.

Bulma, no voy a mentirte, pero hacerle recordar a Vegeta quien es no será nada fácil.- comentó el muchacho acercándose a la peliazul.- Mira debo ir por Milk al hotel, espérame aquí dentro de dos horas regresaré.

Está bien aquí te espero.- confirmó en tono triste.

Cuando Kakarotto ya se había retirado llegó el médico, Bulma al verlo venir se paró de su asiento.- Doctor ¿En cuánto tiempo se recuperará?

Por lo que veo es un joven con bastante resistencia, puedo calcular que dentro de tres meses se recuperará por completo para luego comenzar con el tratamiento para su amnesia.- afirmó el hombre.

Si comprendo, ¿Puedo venir a verlo diariamente?- preguntó un tanto intrigada.

Señora, comprendo que quiera estar con su esposo siempre, pero este es un hospital público y no se permiten las visitas diarias tenemos reglas que cumplir, puede venir si gusta los martes y jueves.

Doctor no me importa cuánto cueste la recuperación de Vegeta, yo pago todo los medicamentos, los gastos extras, todo lo que necesite, pero deme la oportunidad de verlo a diario por favor.- pidió desesperadamente Bulma.

Bueno siendo así señora creo que podemos hacer una acepción.

Quiero que lo coloquen en un cuarto privado si es posible y que los mejores especialistas lo traten y por sobre todo doctor nadie aparte de mi puede entra a verlo.- dijo la chica esperando una respuesta positiva.

Está bien señora así será, haremos todo lo posible por que el joven Vegeta se cure, es nuestro deber.- aseguró el médico antes de retirarse.

Bulma después de hablar con él doctor se dirigió a la sala de espera, tendría que hacer tiempo hasta que Kakarotto llegara.

POV Bulma

Cuando lo vi en esa cama con esos innumerables cables conectados a su cuerpo, una desesperación indescriptible hizo temblar mi cuerpo, no podía ser él, quería ser yo, tomar su lugar y que él no sufra más. Por instinto aparte su mascarilla y lo bese, quería sentir por un momento esos labios que me hacían enloquecer de pasión. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me pregunto porque lo besaba; mi corazón se estremeció cuando él no supo quién era yo. ¿Ahora qué puedo hacer? No puedo llegar y decirle, Vegeta soy tu novia, él no tiene idea de lo que ha vivido, solo le causaré dolor al revelarle lo que signifiqué algún día para él y no poder recordarlo le torturara. Pero juro por lo más sagrado que ayudaré a que recuerde su vida, a que me recuerde, no importa si la vida se me va en el intento.

Fin del POV

Bulma no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, jamás creyó sufrir tanto en su vida, sumida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando Kakarotto y Milk llegaron a la sala de espera.

Kakarotto llévame a mi casa por favor.- pidió a la muchacha prontamente.

Hola Bulma ¿Cómo sigue Vegeta?- pregunto la novia del joven.

No muy bien.- le respondió casi en susurro.

Oye Bulma no es momento de decirte esto pero llámame Goku si, me siento más agusto.- dijo sonriendo un poco.

¡Ah! Si.

¿Piensas partir ahora?- pregunto el muchacho.

Si ahora mismo, iré a mi casa necesito dinero, ropa y no sé cómo pero de alguna forma tengo que contarle a mis padres lo sucedido, seguro no tardan en llegar.- aseguró la peliazul.

¿Goku donde me quedaré yo?- pregunta la otra chica.

Te llevaré a casa de tu padre mientras arreglo estos asuntos Milk.

Bueno esta bien, pero luego vas por mi.- dice poniendo una cara súper tierna a lo que Kakarotto solo sonríe en respuesta.

Solo déjame hacer unas llamadas, le pediré a Raddits que me envíe un auto.- comento el joven al sacar su celular.

En ese momento Bulma recordó que Raddits era aquel hombre que vieron en la fiesta el cual había hecho la apuesta con Vegeta.- ¿Y porque a él?

Él es mi hermano Bulma y le tengo mucha confianza.- aseguró el joven.

¡Ah! Vaya con que es tu hermano, y ¿Por qué viajaremos en auto? Necesito llegar rápido.- indicó la peliazul sorprendida.

Necesitamos que nadie sepa que Vegeta esta en este lugar, pueden atentar contra su vida, además si viajamos por avión dejaremos rastro de donde hemos estado y eso no nos favorece en nada, Cooler nos podría encontrar.- comentó el joven al marcar el número en el celular.

Kakarotto llamó a su hermano y en efecto desde su mansión iba a enviarle un auto a través de una agencia cerca de la ciudad que estaban los jóvenes, dentro de cuarenta minutos se les sería entregado.

Fue exactamente en ese tiempo que el joven recibió una llamada, le avisaron que la camioneta estaba afuera del hospital. Los jóvenes salieron, la recibieron y partieron a la Corporation Capsule.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Bueno mis lectores damas y caballeros, he aquí el capi once. Espero les guste como va trascendiendo la historia dejen sus hermosos y valiosos REVIEWS.

¿Logrará Vegeta recordar a Bulma? ¿Podrá Cooler encontrar a Vegeta o Bulma?

¿Estará embarazada la peliazul? Descúbranlo en los próximos capis los quiero Chain n.n


	12. Primeros recuerdos

Gracias a todos por comentar, me alegra que les gusten mis historias, al final unos cuantos saluditos n.n

Les aviso que ya comencé mis clases en la universidad, y entre asistir a clases e ir a hacer mis practicas al hospital me quita demasiado tiempo, ya no actualizaré tan rápido como lo hacía pero no dejaré el fic así que no se preocupen, espero me comprendan.

Sin más ni más aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII: Primeros recuerdos.<strong>

Bulma durmió durante todo el camino, fue tan solo una vez que se detuvieron por unos diez minutos en una gasolinera a comprar comida para llevar ya que no podían demorar mucho, recargaron combustible y partieron nuevamente.

Bulma debes de comer un poco.- decía Kakarotto ofreciendo los alimentos a la chica.

Déjame no quiero nada.- respondió desanimada, iba en el asiento del copiloto mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

Si no comes nada morirás de inanición.- se escuchó decir a Milk que almorzaba en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

No importa.- contestó en susurro para volver a cerrar sus ojos y dormir. Esta era la única formar de hacer mermar el sufrimiento interno que le carcomía el corazón.

Cinco horas después entraron a la ciudad del oeste, era un lugar tranquilo para vivir, las calles con sus autos, las personas sobre las aceras paseando con sus familias, parecía que todo iba bien por ahí a pesar de ser una ciudad.

Bulma, Bulma despierta.- llamó Kakarotto moviendo por el brazo a la peliazul.

¿Qué, que pasa?- dijo un poco aturdida enfocando su vista.

Hemos llegado a la capital del oeste.- indicó la joven que venía atrás.

Necesito que me digas como llegar a tu casa.- inquirió Kakarotto que se encontraba entre el tráfico.

Dentro de dos calles das vuelta a la izquierda, avanzas cuatro más y desde ahí podrás ver la Capsule Corporation.- indicó Bulma entristecida y pensativa. ¿Qué demonios le diría a sus padres? ¿La apoyarían si decía la verdad?, eran las cosas en que su mente cavilaba sin descanso, y es que no podía decirle toda la verdad puesto que ellos negarían rotundamente la ayuda.

Wow Bulma, tu casa sí que es ostentosa.- comentó Milk con asombro al ver la gran mansión a lo lejos con el nombre a la vista.

La peliazul solo dirigió su vista a ella sin comentar nada, en estos momentos todo era neblina en su mente.

Llegaron y Kakarotto aparcó la camioneta frente a la casa de la joven. Todos bajaron y se encaminaron a entrar. Bulma llamó al timbre ya que no tenía las llaves con ella.

¿En que les puedo servir?- se escuchó decir a una rubia al abrir la puerta.

¡Mamá!- gritó la muchacha abalanzándose sobre la mujer.

¡Oh! Querida Bulma ya estás en casa ¿Qué tal tu viaje? Y estos amigos tuyos ¿Quiénes son?- decía mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su hija y dirigiéndose a Kakarotto a tomarlo del brazo.- Pero que guapo muchacho traes contigo hija ¿Es tu novio?, pero vengan pasen.

Todos entraron a la casa.- Mamá es el Kaka.. Gokú y ella es su novia Milk.

Pero qué maravilla, vengan siéntense, todos los amigos de mi querida hija son más que bienvenidos, ¿Quieren un poco de té?- dijo soltando a Kakaratto yendo por la tetera a la cocina. Pronto regresó y les sirvió a todos.

Mamá ¿Dónde está papá?

Está en el laboratorio Bulma. ¡Mira! Ahí viene.- dijo al ver entrar a su esposo.

Bulma regresaste pronto.- exclamó el científico abrazando a su hija que se dirigía a su encuentro.

Mamá, papá necesito hablar con ustedes, siéntense.- ofreció la joven un tanto nerviosa e intrigada por la reacción que tendrían sus padres.

Muy bien querida dinos lo que sea, sabes que cuentas siempre con tus padres.- decía el Dr. Briefs sentándose al lado de su esposa, Milk y su novio permanecían en otro sofá del lado derecho y la peliazul se encontraba sentada al lado izquierdo.

Bueno les diré toda la verdad y espero sepan comprender.- respiró profundó e inició.- Unos cuantos días después que ustedes salieron encontré por la noche a unos ladrones en tu oficina papá, quise ver de qué se trataba pero me descubrieron, la caja fuerte por suerte no pudieron abrirla pero me llevaron con ellos ante su jefe, él se llama Vegeta, sinceramente al principio de estar en su casa me sentía sola y los extrañe, pero luego me fui dando cuenta que él no era tan malo como parecía y que tenía un propósito para mí y es de que le construya un dispositivo para poder disipar las barreras infrarrojas que supongo puede hacerse desde la caja de mando, bueno el punto es que cuando te llamé era para no preocuparte ya que con el pasar del tiempo me sentí bien a su lado, ahora él está en un hospital porque fue atropellado y necesito tu ayuda papá y tu también mamá tanto económica como un apoyo ante esto, pienso ayudarle en lo que pueda, pues, pues porque me enamoré de Vegeta.- Terminó de decir algo apenada y ansiosa.

El Dr. Briefs se paró de su asiento quedó por unos minutos pensativo tratando de acomodar todo en su cabeza.- Hija.- decía acercándose a Bulma, tomó sus manos y ella se levanto para mirarlo de frente.- Yo ya sabía un poco de esto.

¿Cómo dices?- preguntó asombrada.

Vi lo que sucedió en la cinta de las cámaras de seguridad cuando regrese de las vacaciones con tu madre, tú no sabías que las había puesto para vigilarte, pero al ver que faltaban cosas en mi bufet decidí revisarlas y vi todo; pero para entonces tú ya me habías llamado diciéndome que estabas bien y que no me preocupará por ti, lo pensé unos días bien, podía hacer la denuncia pero como siempre yo confió y seguiré confiando en ti mi amor.- se inclinó a la joven y la abrazo en señal de total apoyo.

Papá esto es realmente una verdadera sorpresa para mí.- respondió la peliazul sollozando de alegría.

Hija, siempre contaras con nosotros aun que seas una traviesa gastona de dinero.- sonrió la madre yendo a abrazar a Bulma.- A tu edad era como tú.

Realmente me sorprenden, pero a la vez me alegro mucho de que me apoyen.- dijo la muchacha separándose del abrazo de sus padres.

Ahora necesito una fuerte cantidad de dinero papá, regresaré con Vegeta por ahora requiere de mi protección y apoyo constante.- inquirió la peliazul un tanto triste al recordar lo que sucedía con él.- Goku podemos descansar esta noche y partimos en la mañana.- comentó dirigiéndose al joven.

¡Claro! Y tal vez tenga tiempo para tener una cita conmigo.- balbuceó la señora Briefs acariciando el cabello del muchacho.

Ya señora suelte a mi novio.- apartó Milk a la mujer.

La tarde paso pronto, todos cenaron excepto Bulma que a duras penas bebió un vaso de leche, su madre insistió pero no le hiso pasar bocado, al terminar todos fueron a sus habitaciones, Bulma por su parte decidió tomar un relajante baño dentro de la bañera.

¡Maldita sea! Todo era tan injusto, pero por lo menos ahora cuento con el sostén de mis padres y sé que Vegeta se repondrá pronto, solo espero que Cooler no nos descubra, ¿Pero qué es lo que esconde ese hombre?- pensaba la peliazul de detenidamente; estuvo unos cuarentaicinco minutos dentro del agua, luego salió y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma partió junto con la pareja de regreso a la ciudad donde se encontraba Vegeta, llevó consigo varias capsulas, ropa, un móvil, provisiones y un buen fajo de dinero en efectivo, otro tanto en la tarjeta de débito y por su puesto su chequera. Dentro de nueve horas estuvieron en el hospital, podía más la necesidad de ver al amor de su vida que el cansancio evidente en su aspecto, se le marcaban las ojeras, su piel estaba demasiado pálida y una evidente pérdida de peso la hacía verse demacrada.

Llegaron a la unidad de emergencia y Bulma preguntó por el médico que está a cargo de Vegeta, unos minutos más tarde el hombre apareció.- ¿Doctor puedo ver a Vegeta?

Debe esperar un tiempo, por ahorita las señoritas enfermeras están cambiándole el vendaje de sus heridas.- dijo el hombre con gran amabilidad.

¿Cómo ha respondido a los medicamentos?- fue Kakarotto quién preguntó.

Por el momento todo sigue bien joven no se preocupe que el muchacho está en buenas manos.

¿Podemos hablar sobre lo que le pedí doctor?- interrogó la peliazul.

Claro, pasen a mi consultorio por favor.

Los jóvenes siguieron al médico a través de unos pasillos, les abrió la puerta y todos ingresaron.

Ya he llamado a varios especialistas que dentro de una semana revisaran a su esposo señora, el cuarto que me pidió lo están preparando para que él pueda estar cómodo y tenga todo el equipo que necesita, ya pasaron más de 24 horas y está fuera de peligro.- explicó el hombre.

¿Y cuanto nos costará cubrir todo esos gastos?- preguntó Bulma un tanto arraigada pero a la vez se sentía un poco aliviada al saber que él se encontraba bien y que todo estaba saliendo como lo planeo.

Haciendo los cálculos para tres meses, el dinero gastado sería seis millones de yens señora, sé que es bastante pero…- el médico no terminó su frase cuando fue interrumpido.

Está bien en seguida le extiendo el cheque.- sacó su chequera e hizo el pago al médico.

Bueno creo que las enfermeras ya habrán terminado con el vendaje, si gustan acompáñeme, trasladaremos en seguida al joven Vegeta.- comentó el hombre asombrado por la actitud de la peliazul en tanto tomaba el cheque y lo guardaba para ir por el muchacho.

Varios médicos y enfermeras llevaron a Vegeta al sexto piso, luego de un rato Bulma pudo acceder a verlo, Kakarotto y Milk se quedaron en una banca del pasillo esperando.

Bulma entró y pudo ver que Vegeta está dormido semi sentado sobre la cama. Miró a un lado y sobre una mesita habían unas cosas que parecían pertenecerle a él, las tomó y era su billetera, la abrió y vio la identificación del joven, su nombre completo era Vegeta Ouji, él jamás se lo dijo pero ahora ella lo sabía. Siguió mirando y se encontró dinero a lo que no le dio importancia dejando las cosas tal y como estaban, se acercó a él.- Hola.

No quiero necesito nada más señorita, puede déjeme solo.- respondió vagamente el joven al abrir sus ojos.

¡Oh! No, yo no soy enfermera solo vengo a visitarte.- dijo la peliazul tomando la mano de él dándole un pequeño beso.

¿Y quién eres tú? Dije que no quería molestias.- inquirió serio soltándose del agarre.

Yo, pues yo soy alguien muy cercana a ti.- contestó aguantando no soltar sus lágrimas frente a él tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa.

Pero no sé quién eres tú.

Bulma acerco una silla de patas altas que quedaba justo a la altura de la camilla y se sentó para poder conversar con él más cómodamente.- ¿No recuerdas nada?

No.- respondió secamente.

¿Y cómo te llamas?- preguntó calmadamente la joven. En realidad tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, de verlo sonreír como antes, extrañaba pelear por tonterías y terminar en la cama entregándole su amor en cuerpo y alma. Sentir el calor de la entrepierna del muchacho rosando su feminidad, era lo más maravilloso que había sentido y aun mejor cuando él la embestía con fuerza hasta que ambos quedaban extasiados respirando profusamente. Pero por ahora nada de eso importaba y la mayor prioridad de todas era hacerlo recordar su vida pasada y que por lo menos ella tenía planeado un futuro para ambos.

No recuerdo mi nombre.- respondió sin voltearla a ver, en sus ojos se podía observar una pisca de tristeza y algo de fortaleza, ese rostro serio con el ceño fruncido que siempre llevaba habían desaparecido y en lugar de ello solo se miraba un hombre entristecido, seguía siendo serio pero al parecer ahora hablaba más que antes, el accidente lo había cambiado tanto de personalidad, no parecía ser él, pero su rostro, su cuerpo y su alma seguían perteneciendo a ese joven del cuál Bulma se enamoró, y no iba a detenerse hasta hacerlo regresar, hasta hacerle recordar todo su pasado y esos momentos tan hermoso que vivió a su lado.

Tu nombre es Vegeta Ouji, nunca me lo dijiste por completo.- sonrió mientras hablaba, quería ser de aquel momento algo agradable para el joven.

Tal vez no era necesario que lo supieras.- contestó sonriendo de lado.

Por un momento a Bulma le pareció estar hablando con el Vegeta que era antes, aquel que le provocaba cuanto podía para tener una de sus famosas discusiones verbales, aunque desgraciadamente este en este caso no era así, ahora era diferente, más calmado, menos gruñón y parecía que charlar le agradaba en cierta forma. La peliazul no resistió la tentación y se encimo posando sus labios contra los del joven en un beso tierno y posesivo. Sorprendentemente él la recibió sin problemas y abrió su boca para meter dar paso a que introduzca la lengua, por un instante la peliazul pudo sentir el calor del beso, esa lengua rasposa acariciar suavemente la suya y poco a poco revivió todas esas sensaciones que Vegeta causaba en ella. Bulma puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho del joven y lo presiono acariciándolo hasta que sintió un quejido y se apartó mirando expectante al muchacho.

¡Ah! Dolió, eres una tonta.- se quejo por el dolor en su brazo.

Vegeta lo, lo siento.- dijo mirándolo con temor de haberlo lastimado.

Cállate mujer.- respondió reponiéndose un poco.

Mi nombre es Bulma.- expuso dándole un beso cariñoso en la frente.

¡Umh! Que nombre más feo ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone esos nombres?- interrogó burlón, parecía que la compañía de la peliazul le sentaba bien y mejoraba su estado de ánimo poco a poco.

Creo que ya te sientes bastante mejor como para hacer bromas de mal gusto.- dijo mirándole enojada.

De repente el joven bajo su mirada posándola sobre las piernas de la joven que estaba sentada frente a él.- ¿Por qué vistes de esa manera tan vulgar mujer?

Siempre has sido un idiota ¿Verdad?- preguntó torpemente sin saber que con eso estaba recordándole al joven la vida que no le era posible perpetuar.

Un silencio se hizo presente, él solo bajo la mirada y por primera vez desde que ella había entrado él frunció el ceño, parecía odiarla por eso.- Lo siento Vegeta no quise..

¿Sabes mucho sobre mi vida?- preguntó yendo al grano.

Si, supongo que se bastante.- repuso un tanto triste.

¿Por qué me besaste?

¡Eh! No sé, creo que un impulso me hizo hacerlo.- contestó ruborizada.

Bésame de nuevo.- demandó en tono serio, la recorría con la mirada fija de pies a cabeza.

Bulma sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó nuevamente a Vegeta y con sus ojos azules puesto en los azabaches del joven fue colocando sus labios sobre los de él, ambos cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron de esas intensas emociones que revivían a cada segundo, la peliazul recorrió con sus dedos el tórax descubierto de su hombre hasta llegar a su entrepierna y masajeo la eminente excitación que se abultaba bajo las sábanas. Vegeta profundizó el beso y con su mano libre la acercó a él tomándola por el cuello, se escuchó gemir un poco a la peliazul, ya su vientre moría de deseo clamando el miembro del joven y un calor se esparcía por toda su intimidad. De pronto una recuerdo surcó la mente del muchacho, se vio a sí mismo acostado en una cama al lado de alguien, pero no supo quién estaba con él y tampoco pudo saber en qué lugar se encontraba, al recordar esa difusa imagen él la separó bruscamente del beso. El monitor indicaba como la frecuencia cardiaca había subido durante un instante y luego fue minorándose a su estado normal.

Mujer tú, me estas torturando.- expuso en tono ahogado recuperando el aliento, no sabía porque pero esa mujer lograba descontrolarlo a pesar del estado en que se encontraba.

¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó extrañada.

No, pero me hiciste recordar algo y no sé qué significa.- dijo en tanto frotaba su cabeza exasperado.

Bueno a pesar de cómo te encuentras creo que ya te sientes mejor.- comentó la peliazul mirando sin pudor la entrepierna abultada de Vegeta.

El sonrojo del joven fue evidente y giró su cabeza a un lado queriéndolo ocultar.- Anoche tuve un sueño extraño, miraba a una mujer gritar bajo mi cuerpo, pero no parecía hacerle daño, más bien era poseída y eso le gustaba.

¿Y a ti te gustó?- preguntó un poco apenada, la peliazul sabía que era ella la de ese sueño.

No sé, ni me importa, solo quiero recordar quién fui y creo que tú me ayudaras- dijo desesperado, por alguna razón sintió confiar en ella.

Bulma que estaba parada frente a él después de ese intenso beso sintió un mareo repentino lo que hizo que se apoyara con ambas manos sobre la cama.

¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Vegeta en tono preocupado.

No es nada, solo que no he comido.

Vegeta toco un botón cerca de su cama y de pronto una enfermera se apareció en la habitación.- ¿Necesita algo joven?

Sírvame la comida, que sea algo nutritivo como carne, verduras un jugo de naranja.- indicó serio.

Usted necesita llevar una dieta joven, no puedo servirle lo que pide.

No es para mí, es para ella, no ha comida nada.- decía mientras miraba a la peliazul.

Usted es la señora Bulma ¿Cierto?- preguntó amablemente la enfermera.

¡Ah! Si.- respondió un poco más pálida. Y es que si él descubría que ella era su novia, o esposa como se había hecho mostrar ante el médico todo se iba a la basura puesto que pensaba que lo forzaría a quererla por esa razón.

Bueno en seguida le traigo lo que pidió el joven Vegeta.- dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a Bulma para luego retirarse.

¿Eres casada?- preguntó Vegeta con curiosidad.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo mis lectores, y como siempre los dejo con ganas de seguir leyendo lo hice más extenso n.n

Hola **Vejitakokoro, **claro que me acuerdo de tiii, me alegra que hayas vuelto pensé que ya no seguías en fanfiction, espero siempre verte por aquí un saludo.

**Valen minene:** Un saludito especial para ti que me dejaste ese hermoso comentario llenándome de ánimos para continuar escribiendo.

** : **Que linda gracias por seguir mi fic.

**Guest (invitado): **Gracias por comentar me alegra que te cuelgues de la historia n.n

**Yushi Cerisier: **Gracias por leer y comentar, fue tan emotivo tu review y muy gracioso jeje eres un amor nena.

**Sonia safiro: **Saludo, siempre te dejo en intriga jeje

**Pegajosachiclosa: **Al parecer sufres leyendo lo que le sucede a Vegeta jijijij te hago sufrir soy bien mala.

Y gracias a los demás por comentar, es un gusto servirles.

Espero les haya gustado, déjenmelo saber en sus hermoso y precioso REVIEWS Chain n.n

¿Le dirá la verdad la peliazul a Vegeta? ¿Podrá Vegeta recordar a Bulma?

Esto y más en los próximos capítulos.


	13. El enemigo

Hola, siempre inicio agradeciéndoles su apoyo mis lectores, es que me emociona mucho saber cuánto les gusta mi fic, me animan tanto a seguir escribiendo. Gracias eternamente por sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII: El enemigo.<strong>

No... no, no lo soy.- contestó más nerviosa que antes.

¿Y por qué te han llamado señora?- alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta convincente.

Es que bueno, ¡Eh!- Ya no sabía ni que responderle, estaba en un momento entre querer desmayarse o salir corriendo por esa puerta.

Kakarotto entró en ese momento.- Hola Vegeta.- saludó con ánimos.

¿Y este quién es?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la joven.

Él anteriormente era tu guardaespaldas.- contestó sobreponiéndose al susto al tomar un largo suspiro.

¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Al caso yo era rico?

Si y mucho.- respondió la peliazul en tanto se sentaba en la silla de patas altas.

Si así es, eres dueño de muchas riquezas.- comentó Kakarotto.

La enfermera entró con la comida en una bandeja y se la entregó a Bulma para luego retirarse.

Ahora come, quiero asegurarme de que te tragues hasta el último bocado.- inquirió el muchacho mirándole fijo con sus ojos azabaches.

¿Al caso te preocupas por mí?- sonrió, tal gesto jamás lo hubiera visto en el antiguo Vegeta o bueno eso creía, era demasiado orgulloso en ciertas ocasiones, pero ahora tan diferente y siendo el mismo a la vez.

Haz lo que te digo y ya.- respondió volteando su rostro a un costado.- Así te callas por un rato y me dejas descansar.- al decir esto cerró sus ojos.

Gokú tu puedes ir a dormir a tu mansión, no es necesario que me acompañes siempre, yo estoy bien.- decía en tanto comenzaba a comer.

Si, creo que tienes razón, pero tengo que proteger recuerda lo de Cooler.- expuso en tono bajo para evitar que Vegeta escuche y comience a hacer preguntas.

Puedo cuidarme sola, te lo aseguro.- sonrió ella al ver el gesto preocupado del muchacho.

Iré por ropa y a descansar un poco por la mañana estaré aquí para cuidarte, ¡Ah! Y me llevaré a Milk para dejarla en mi casa, creo que si permanece allá estará más protegida, después de todo Piccoro está a cargo.- dijo levantando sus brazos y estirando su cuerpo. No cabía duda, un poco de reposo no le caería nada mal.

Si está bien, te espero.- contestó contenta terminando sus alimentos.

¡Ah! Toma mi tarjeta, ahí están los números, por si algo ocurre llámame.- extendió la etiqueta y se la entregó.

Por su puesto, cuídate.- señaló tomándola y guardándola en su bolso que tenía sobre la mesita.

Con esto Kakarotto se retiró y ella terminó de comer tranquilamente viendo a Vegeta dormir tan apacible. Una parte de ella estaba feliz, pues no podía retroceder el tiempo y lo que pasó pasó, pero por lo menos él estaba bien y aunque había perdido la memoria con su ayuda Vegeta recordaría todo, aunque no sería tarea fácil pero si se era constante prontamente el joven volvería a recuperar su vida y al parecer sus insinuaciones sexuales estaban despertando ciertos recuerdos, sí, eso era definitivamente, la pasión y la química entre ambos siempre causaban el mismo efecto en Vegeta aun cuando él perdió la memoria.

El reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada, Bulma estaba sentada en la silla con la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre el borde de la cama del joven, se había quedado dormida bastante tiempo, entre abrió sus ojos y observó al muchacho descansar, a la vez vio una bandeja de comida en la mesa y se acercó a ella.- ¡Uh! Que feo lo que come Vegeta.- pensó.

Cuando se giró a ver al joven, él ya estaba con sus ojos azabaches sobre su cuerpo.- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó rozando sus ojos empañados.

La una con tres minutos de la mañana.- respondió la peliazul viendo su reloj de puño.

El muchacho movió sus pies a un lado de la cama y Bulma pudo observar como él intentaba ponerse de pie torpemente.- ¡No! Vegeta no puedes hacer esfuerzos, tienes una fractura de cráneo, tu estado es muy delicado y no debes moverte, además tienes muchos cables sobre tu cuerpo y la aguja del suero en la vena.- decía casi en grito yendo hacia él para detenerlo.

Déjame en paz mujer, necesito ir al baño.- respondió con enojo.

No puedes levantarte entiende.- dijo exasperada en tanto subía los pies del hombre en la cama.- Llamaré a una enfermera para que te ayude, tienes un pie y una mano enyesada comprende.- Tocó el botón y al instante se apareció la asistente de turno.

¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó gustosa la mujer.

El joven quiere ir al baño, ¿Puede ayudarle por favor?

Cállate no necesito nada.- bufó molesto Vegeta.

No te apenes y deja que ella te ayude es una profesional.- regañó molesta la peliazul.- Yo esperaré a fuera si eso te apena.- caminó hasta la salida y cerró la puerta tras ella. Pero no era exactamente por eso que salió de la habitación.

¡Por Kami! ¿Qué me está pasando? Siento terribles náuseas ¿Será por haber comido tanto con el estómago vacío? ¡Ahhh! Me duele la cabeza.- decía en susurro la joven mientras estaba en el pasillo.

Diez minutos después la enfermera salió.- Todo listo señora, puede entrar.- expuso la mujer al salir de la habitación.

Bulma abrió la puerta y vio a un muy sonrojado Vegeta.- ¿Qué te sucedió?

Él aun no salía de su estupefacción, como había sido posible que la mujer lo deje a solas con la atrevida enfermera.

¿Dime que te pasó Vegeta?- insistió la muchacha al acercarse hasta él.

¿Por qué demonios te fuiste? La estúpida mujer me desvistió y me hizo hacer mis necesidades frente a ella y no exactamente en el baño, esto no te lo voy a perdonar.- gritó furioso tomándola con la mano que no tenía lastimada por la parte de atrás del cuello acercándola a él.

No Vegeta me lastimas.- chilló Bulma tomando la mano del joven que la halaba.

Dime de una buena vez él por qué de tu interés en mí.- dijo clavando su mirada lasciva en los ojos azules de la chica.

Bulma se sentó al borde de la cama, él aun la mantenía sostenida de la nuca ejerciendo fuerte presión. La miro recorriéndole cada facción de su cara, bajó la vista un poco más y la detuvo en el cuello de la joven, la acercó más a él oliéndola, aspiro el aroma a fresas que emanaba de su piel.- Hueles tremendamente rico chiquilla.- dijo en un tono que no era normal.

Bulma recordó prontamente ese tono sensual que él usaba cuando estaban a punto de hacerle el amor. El corazón de la joven comenzó a acelerarse prontamente y esa sexy vos hablándole tan cerca no le ayudaba en nada a distraer su mente.- Ve, Vegeta suéltame.- susurró sucumbiendo ante lo sensual que se escuchaba el muchacho.

La alejo un poco, subió la mano por atrás de la cabeza de la chica y la tomo del cabello fuertemente.- Eres un idiota me lastimas.- chilló la joven haciendo una mueca de dolor.

¿Por qué hasta tu aroma se me hace familiar?- pregunto posando su vista en los ojos de la chica.

Ella en seguida desvió su mirada, no tenía el valor de mentirle y menos viéndole a los ojos.- Exijo que me digas la verdad mujer.- pidió en tono lúgubre.

Dime exactamente ¿Qué es lo que pasó conmigo?- la jaloneo un poco más.

Ya en ese punto no sabía que decir, que hacer, ni cómo actuar, estaba acorralada. Es cierto que ella desbordaba en inteligencia pero él estúpido hombre la había atrapado y no tenía salida. – Vegeta suéltame no quiero obligarte a que lo hagas.- indicó casi en susurro.

Mírame cuando estoy hablándote mujer.- exigió zarandeándola del agarre.

¿Por qué sigues aquí conmigo? ¿Que al caso no tienes una familia, hijos o esposo al cual cuidar?, no soy un estúpido niña se que algo me ocultas.

Suspiró profundamente y levantó su vista para encontrase con la fría mirada del joven.- Si te digo la verdad jamás me creerías.- expuso sin remedio, ya a estas alturas no había vuelta atrás, sí, le diría de una buena vez la verdad, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándole lo que por derecho tenía que saber.

Dime de una maldita vez toda la verdad mujer, no voy a soportar que sigas burlándote de este estúpido que lo ha olvidado todo. Tú no sabes lo que se siente sufrir de esta manera, no saber quién eres, no saber qué fue de tu vida en el pasado y darte cuenta que estás viviendo una pesadilla, ahora me siento muerto en vida, no tengo propósitos que cumplir porque mi maldito cerebro olvidó todo lo que tiene que recordar, y ahora una estúpida mujer se aparece presumiendo saber mucho sobre mí y peor aun no quiere decirme lo que sabe, es mi vida, es mi futuro el que está en juego, ¡Así que exijo que me digas de una maldita vez quien mierda soy!.- gritaba desesperadamente con tono de vos agitado y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Bulma ante estas palabras no pudo evitar sentirse una idiota y comenzó a llorar.- Es cierto, Vegeta tiene el derecho a saber que fue de él y que sucedió con su vida pasada.- pensó

Vegeta mi amor, yo, pues yo fui tu novia.- confesó al fin posando sus manos en las mejías del joven para secar las lágrimas.

El muchacho entre abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante la confesión de la chica.- ¿Cómo de que fuiste?

Ella agachó su rostro al recordar cómo la él la había desechado de su vida.- Por razones que no logro entender dejaste de quererme de un día para otro y me escupiste en la cara que lo nuestro no tenía futuro.- dijo llorando aun más.

Vegeta soltó el cabello de la peliazul y la tomó de la barbilla alzandola para poder verla directo a los ojos.- Yo, ¿Yo hice eso?

Sí, pasamos un tiempo juntos, me hiciste tuya por primera vez, todo parecía ir perfecto hasta que una mañana desperté y me corriste de la suit donde estábamos sin remordimiento alguno, como, como si yo fuera un perro.- dijo quitando las manos del rostro del muchacho.

Él la tomo del brazo acercándola a su cuerpo.- No sé por qué lo hice, no puedo recordar nada ni darte una explicación lógica, pero ahora no sería capaz de hacerte daño de esa manera.- diciendo esto tomo sus labios en un beso suave y como un flash vio pasar unas imágenes en su mente, aquel recuerdo fue cuando la hizo suya por primera vez. Fue profundizando el beso, sentía como esas sensaciones lo revivían, era glorioso jugar con la lengua de la peliazul, sus besos eran tan cálidos y ardientes, poco a poco fueron separando sus labios.

¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó al ver que la veía de manera distinta.

Es solo que acabo de recordar cuando te hice el amor, era tu primera vez cierto.- comentó frotándose el cabello.

Si lo era.- respondió palidecida.

Y si te deje de esa manera ¿Por qué estás aquí queriéndome ayudar?

Porque a pesar de todo yo no he dejado de amarte.- respondió levantándose de la cama.

No merezco que hagas nada por mí.

Ya no importa, me duele que no puedas recordarme, además yo fui la culpable de tu accidente.- confesó sin pensarlo al momento que tapo su boca por lo que había dicho.

¿Tú me causaste esto?- preguntó más confundido que nunca.

Cuando me corriste de la suit me escapé a toda prisa, estaba cruzando la calle cuando quisiste alcanzarme pero un auto te atropelló, así que es todo mi culpa y entiendo si me odias por eso.- bajó su mirada y caminó hacia la puerta.

Déjame solo no te quiero ver, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- expuso serio.

Bulma salió conteniendo las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos y al cerrar la puerta tras ella se acurrucó metiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos soltando el llanto, todo era una pesadilla que no tenía fin, era demasiado duro todo, Vegeta en esa maldita cama postrado y sin poder recordar nada y encima, aquellas malditas náuseas y sentimiento de culpa que no la dejaban en paz. De pronto recordó que su bolso había quedado dentro, con pesadez se puso de pie y colocó la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta vacilando si entrar a no. Giro la manecilla y lentamente entro a la habitación, con la cabeza viendo al piso llegó hasta su bolso y lo tomó prontamente caminando hacia la salida.- Bulma.- Escuchó la vos del joven llamarla.

Ella se volteó trabajosamente, no quería mirarle a los ojos.- Tú no eres la culpable de que yo esté así.- murmuro molesto.

Con su mano limpió las lágrimas corridas en su rostro y lo miró directamente.- No digas eso para consolarme, soy la culpable.

Si no fuera así no lo diría.- contestó fugaz.

Lo mejor es que me valla, creo mi presencia confunde y nubla tus pensamientos.- dijo sollozando un poco mientras salía de la habitación.

Vegeta se quedo perplejo, en circunstancias como estas era mejor permanecer solo por un buen rato, la soledad le ayudaría a aclarar su pensamientos. La mujer en sí no era culpable, solo trató de escapar de sus manos aquel día en que la dejó, pero el destino se encargó de lo demás permitiéndole ahora tener un acercamiento más sentimental con ella.

Bulma caminó por el largo pasillo del hospital, tomó el ascensor, bajo y salió, miró la puerta principal y se dirigió a ella, iría en busca de crédito para su teléfono, necesitaba escuchar a su padre o por lo menos un consejito loco de su madre o tal vez un amigo; ahí en ese lugar no había nadie con quien poder charlar. Caminó con desdén por la acera, su paso era lento y cansado.- Puede ser que no sea yo culpable, a lo mejor Vegeta tenga razón, pero no dejo de sentirme mal al ver su estado, mi amor no me puede recordar y eso es algo casi inconcebible, es cierto, he logrado despertar cosas en él, su pasión por mí no mermó aunque no se acuerde de quién era yo, debo de ayudarle, debo ser fuerte y no llorar, necesito recuperar su memoria, su cuerpo, su amor por mí. ¿Qué? ¿Su amor por mí?, tal vez nunca me amo.- pensó mientras recorría las calles, a lo lejos vio una farmacia abierta del otro lado de la calle.- Seguramente ahí puedo recargar mi móvil.- se dijo a sí misma corriendo hacia la tienda. Le puso crédito a su celular y de paso compró unas medicinas para las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, con la misma rapidez con la que entró salió para retomar el camino por el que había llegado.

Algo llamó su atención, un parque situado a quince metros de la farmacia parecía un buen lugar para pensar, aun no quería regresar y volver a discutir con Vegeta, se aproximó al sitio y se dejó caer sobre una banquita. Respiró profundamente, el aire de la ciudad estaba fresco y las oleadas de corriente fría le daban una sensación de satisfacción, su cabello ondeaba con el viento, hacía un clima muy agradable a las tres de la madrugada. Miró su móvil y buscó en la agenda algunos contactos para ver quien era el más propicio para hablar y de pronto recordó la tarjeta que Goku le dio, sacó de su bolso la etiqueta y marco el número ahí escrito en el celular memorizandolo con el nombre del joven y en seguida llamó a su ahora más cercano amigo, dejó timbrar un par de veces pero colgó al recordar que el muchacho estaba descansando y no estaría de humor para escuchar sus tantas quejas. Guardo su móvil y acaricio su cabello.- Estos días no lo había aseado como debía.- pensó.

De pronto percibió como alguien corpulento se sentó a su lado y sintió un pánico terrible.- Hola lindura, ¿Qué haces sola a estas horas de la noche?- escuchó decir al extraño.- Bulma no se atrevía a levantar su cabeza para ver al individuo, al momento sintió otro pararse tras ella, ahora si estaba en peligro. Alzó su rostro para encontrarse con un sujeto de gran tamaño y grandes músculos, giró para ver el que estaba a sus espaldas; jamás se había sentido tan aterrada como en ese momento y al instante se puso de pie.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? No los conozco.- pregunto con vos temblorosa.

Decírtelo te aterraría más linda.- respondió con una sonrisa sádica el que estaba sentado.

Bulma dio un paso atrás pero se topo con el sujeto tras ella lo que hizo que diera un salto.- No te haremos daño linda solo no te resistas.- expuso morboso el individuo al momento de tomarla por las caderas.

¡Suéltame imbécil!- gritó despavorida girándose para darle una fuerte bofetada al hombre, el cual no se impresionó, más bien ese golpe le causó cosquilleos.

Rabiosas me gustan más.- siseó el otro parándose de la banca donde se había sentado.- Las señoritas como tú no deben portarse mal.- siguió hablando mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de la peliazul observándola por completo.

¿Dime quién diablos eres tú?- pregunto retrocediendo su paso abrazando su bolso.

Mi nombre es Cooler muchacha.- vociferó temible.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Bien chicas he aquí mi entrega de ahora, espero les guste mmmm.

Contestando a tu pregunta.- **Yushi Cerisier:** Sí en efecto, así se llamaba mi fic y llegaba hasta el capítulo once si no mal recuerdo, lastimosamente si me lo borraron por eso lo estoy subiendo nuevamente. Gracias por leer, saluditos n.n

Saludos especiales para: **Valen minene, ZaDaBia, y Vejitakokoro. **Gracias por leer y por su apoyo. *.*

¿Qué le pasará a Bulma? ¿Qué pasará con Vegeta? ¿Logrará Bulma salir de estas?

Esperen los próximos capis! Dejen sus hermosos y valiosos REVIEWS los quiero Chain n.n


	14. Tras el enemigo

Gracias por sus comentarios tan hermosos, los quiero n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV: Tras el enemigo<strong>

¿Cooler?- interrogó dudosa tratando de parecer ajena.

¿Tú eres la amante de Vegeta?- preguntó socarrón.

No sé con quién demonios me han confundido, no se quienes son ustedes ni tampoco se quien ese tal Vegeta.- dijo queriendo parecer crédula y creíble ante esos matones.

Linda no pienses que somos tontos, sabemos que tú eres la que piensa construir el aparato para robarme lo que es mío.

Yo no sé de qué hablan ustedes, mejor me largo de aquí.- decía al pasar de lado a uno de ellos.

¿A dónde crees que vas niña? Tenemos mucho que hablar contigo no seas descortés.- musitó Cooler al tomar del brazo a la peliazul.

No tengo nada que hablar contigo imbécil.- gritó en tanto se jaloneaba.

Pero que boquita más sucia tienes, veo que has aprendido mucho de Vegeta.- se carcajeó el otro sujeto observando como Cooler la sostenía.

¡Suéltame no me toques! Eres una lagartija asquerosa.

Cállate no seré condescendiente contigo solo porque eres mujer.- decía Cooler mientras la tomaba por los hombros.- ¿Dónde está el idiota de Vegeta?

Yo no sé nada, no sé quién es, esto debe de ser una confusión por favor déjame ir.- chillaba desesperadamente volteando su cara para no ver de frente al espantoso hombre.

Mira niña no tengo paciencia, así que me dices donde está Vegeta o aquí mismo te mueres, me crees un estúpido o que, nadie podría confundirte con ese horrible color de cabello.- dijo estrepitosamente mientras tocaba el pelo azul de la muchacha.

Por si no lo sabías mi color de cabello es natural.

No me importa o me respondes ahora mismo o te mato.- dijo soltándola bruscamente para luego apuntarle con una pistola al rostro.

No por favor, no me hagas daño.- rogó la joven dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ultima vez que te pregunto ¿Dónde está Vegeta?- se acercó para poner el cañón de la pistola en la frente de la peliazul.

Bulma pensó por un momento que esos eran los últimos minutos de su vida, y lo primero y lo último en que cruzó su mente fue Vegeta. Su amado la necesita más que nada en este momento y jamás se recuperaría si la perdía.- Demonio ¿Qué hago ahora?, piensa Bulma esto ya te pasó una vez y saliste ilesa, puedes resolverlo de manera inteligente.

Bueno hasta nunca muchachita.- dijo el hombre cargando el arma para disparar.

¡Espera!- gritó la peliazul poniendo sus manos en señal de alto.

El hombre la miró expectante.

Si te doy información no me harás daño ¿Cierto?- interrogó temerosa.

Si la información es buena hasta podría dejarte ir, a mi de nada me sirve secuestrar una mujer, aunque tú no estás nada mal podrías servirme.- sonrió maléfico aun apuntando el arma.

El celular de la muchacha comenzó a sonar y ella sin pensar lo sacó rápidamente del bolso observando el nombre del que le llamaba, palideció al momento, su vida podía estar colgando de esa llamada.

¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿Al caso es Vegeta?- preguntó el hombre arrebatando el aparato de las manos de la joven.

Noo.- gritó Bulma.

¡Ah!.- se carcajeó feliz.- Con que es el insolente de Kakarotto, solo él puede tener un apodo tan estúpido.- Diciendo esto abrió el móvil para responder dejando de apuntar su arma.

¿Cómo has estado mi estimado imbécil?- una sonrisa victoriosa se formo en el rostro de Cooler

¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Dónde está Bulma?

La mujer está muy bien no te preocupes.- se acercó a la peliazul acariciando su cabello.

Déjame.- gritó ella corriendo para alejarse de él.

Saucer atrápala no dejes que escape.- ordenó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el otro hombre la había tomado de los brazos sosteniéndolos tras las espaldas de Bulma como en una especie de llave.- No te muevas linda o me veré obligado a golpearte.

No te atreverías.- chilló removiéndose para soltarse.

Reconocería tu asquerosa vos donde fuera maldito, déjala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.- dijo el joven del otro lado del aparato.

Cooler reía macabramente tumbándose hacia atrás regocijado porque tenía acorralado a su enemigo, el frío inundaba la penumbra de la madrugada y el viento rosaba su cuerpo musculoso, poderoso, infame, despiadado.- ¿Dónde está el mal nacido de tu jefe?

Jamás voy a decirte nada Cooler, estas paranoico.

Pues si no me dices donde encontrar al estúpido mataré a esta mujer y tu bien sabes que en eso soy experto, la cortare lentamente para luego comer su carne, debe saber deliciosa.- amenazó en tono helador pasando su lengua por sobre sus labios saboreándose extasiado, casi podía ver, oler y degustar la sangre tibia y roja de la peliazul.

Bulma al escuchar eso entró en pánico retorciéndose más para poder zafarse.- ¡Goku ayúdame por favor!- gritó para que la escuchara a través del teléfono.

Maldito Cooler déjala ir.- pidió enfadado.

Escúchame idiota solo la dejaré ir si Vegeta se presenta en este mismo instante en mi mansión, solo, sin armas, sin decirle a nadie más y sin trucos.- indicó furioso con los ojos clavados en la muchacha.

Cálmate niña, no podrás escapar hagas lo que hagas.- dijo Saucer presionando más el agarre.

Bulma levanto su pierna derecha y con todas sus fuerzas piso el pie del hombre que la soltó al instante quejándose del dolor. La peliazul no espero segunda oportunidad y corrió apresuradamente.

Cooler al ver esto soltó el teléfono y corrió tras ella empuñando la pistola frente a él, la joven ya iba atravesando la calle, un auto marchaba por la vía cuando de pronto frenó en seco al mirar como el endemoniado hombre cruzó sin detenerse. Lo impactó levemente por lo que Cooler se desplomó en el asfalto y con la misma rapidez con la que cayó se levantó para ir tras la muchacha.

Eres un imbécil.- gritó enfurecido el conductor.

Saucer recuperándose del ataque marchó torpemente siguiendo a su jefe.

Bulma corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sostenía su bolso con todas las fuerzas del mundo, no tenía tiempo para detenerse a mirar atrás solo quería llegar a la seguridad del hospital. Su respiración era agitada, cruzó calle tras calles y al mirar hacia atrás vio que había perdido al par de maleantes. Su pecho bajaba y subía en un intento de llevar más oxígeno a sus pulmones, la garganta le ardía por el frío aire que respiraba, se detuvo un momento colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas para descansar. Al recuperar el aliento se enderezó y pudo observar la calle más solitaria que jamás pudo ver en su vida. Solo el viento se escuchaba acariciar el asfalto y unos sonidos tenebrosos era lo que le acompañaban. Siguió caminando a paso lento, sus piernas comenzaban a doler, la sentía pesadas. Avanzó hasta ver el final de la calle donde miró cruzar un par de autos y corrió para salir de ahí, al frente parecía dar con una avenida más transitada, lo dedujo al ver los coches. Al salir de ese tenebroso camino se encontró con unas personas que caminaban por la acera y a la izquierda en la misma calle pudo observar el edificio del hospital, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, su mente estaba en blanco, parecía la gloria alcanzada verse frente a la puerta y antes de entrar por instinto giró a su izquierda pudiendo observar que se aproximaba la camioneta de Goku.

Bulma ten cuidado.- gritó el joven sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla al ver como un auto Ford Ranger que venía en el otro sentido se parqueó tras ella de donde Cooler abrió la puerta atrapándola en sus brazos y metiéndola de un tirón al carro que aceleró al instante, el bolso que la peliazul cargaba cayó al piso.

El muchacho al observar esto aceleró su automóvil girando en una maniobra maestra para ir tras Cooler, se paró a recoger el bolso de la chica retomando la marcha nuevamente, a los pocos minutos pudo observar el Ford correr a toda velocidad, paró en un semáforo y unos cinco autos lo separaban del de los maleantes, miró como Bulma entre abrió la puerta del coche para escapar pero un hombre la halo cerrándola nuevamente.

No creas que esta vez escaparas muchacha infernal.- advirtió con vos ronca el sujeto.

El semáforo se puso en verde y ambos autos aceleraron sin medida.

POV Bulma

Vi el auto de Goku aproximarse y se me hizo raro cuando saco su cabeza por la ventilla y me gritó que tuviera cuidado, hasta ese momento no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Sentí una fuerza descomunal halar de mi la cual hizo soltar mi bolso y de pronto estaba dentro de un auto desconocido, giré para ver a mi atacante y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Cooler sonriéndome malignamente. Entonces me di cuenta del porque de la advertencia de mi guardaespaldas, demasiado tarde, pensé. No podía creerlo, estaba de nuevo atrapada y esta vez no se me haría fácil escapar, sentía como mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho atentando con salirse, mi miedo se incrementó al ver como aceleraban para salir rápidamente de entre el tráfico.

Vi como pararon cuando el semáforo colocó la luz roja, sentí el agarre del maldito hombre aflojarse por lo que no dejé escapar la oportunidad y abrí la puerta en un intento fallido por escapar.

No creas que esta vez escaparas muchacha infernal, me advirtió el hombre pegándome a su cuerpo, era realmente asqueroso sentirlo contra mi piel. Pude ver como me apuntó con el arma y en seguida de una maleta saco una soga atándome de manos y pies. La historia volvió a repetirse, estaba siendo raptada nuevamente pero esta vez no me esperaba un cuento de hadas. En ese instante recordé el estado de Vegeta, era imposible para él protegerme ahora, ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía luchar más contra esos tipos o me asesinarían, eran mercenarios despiadados y no les importaría matarme ahí mismo si intentaba otras de mis proezas. Tan solo giré mi rostro y entre las lágrimas cristalinas que comenzaron a desbordar de mis parpados vi el claro rojizo de la mañana.

Fin POV Bulma

POV Vegeta

Me desperté repentinamente con una sensación que acorralaba mi corazón, no supe exactamente que era pero la opresión en mi pecho amenazaba con contarme por completo la respiración. Respiré profundamente y aclaré mi vista parpadeando un par de veces, vi mi habitación sola y de pronto vino a mi mente el rostro desconsolado de la mujer, sé lo que le había pedido, que me dejara solo, pero siendo sincero pensé que para la mañana ya estaría aquí a mi lado, donde siempre debe de permanecer ya que después de todo ella había sido parte importante en mi vida y no lo dejaba de ser ahora.

¿Pero qué demonios me estaba sucediendo? Sentía querer salir corriendo a toda prisa de ese lugar, miré la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las seis con diez minutos de la mañana. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Grité furioso, es tan tétrico estar postrado en esta maldita cama sin poder hacer nada más que esperar a recuperarme y para venir a acribillar más la situación, mi denigrada mente no puede recordar nada de mi vida anterior.

Suspiré profundo, aun la sensación de opresión no desaparecía ¿Pero porque sentía eso? Me dio la sensación de que algo estaba sucediendo y no era precisamente algo bueno, esos días en que la mujer ha estado conmigo me han servido para estudiarla, saber cómo es, saber cómo actúa ante una situación pero demonios, era impredecible en ciertas ocasiones.

La pierna y mi brazo enyesado comenzaban a dolerme demasiado, el dolor era agudo en extremo y tal vez posiblemente eso me causaba esa sensación tan inquietante en mi pecho. Toqué el botón para que la estúpida enfermera me atendiera, ya no podía estar siempre en esa misma posición de semi sentado, el cuerpo me dolía por completo, un dolor punzante en mi espalda estaba terminando de empeorar las cosas.

A los minutos se apareció una joven algo corpulenta y medio fea, no soporto estar en esta misma posición necesito moverme, le dije a la mujer y ella solo me indicó que esperara porque llamaría al médico para que me evaluara. Un momento después un par de hombres llegaron y me saludaron a lo que no respondí, era estúpido y sin significado para mi decir buenos días ¿Qué al caso yo sabía si su día era bueno o malo? Eso no importaba, lo que pasó después dolió con demasía, quitaron los vendajes y revisaron mi cabeza, hasta entonces fue que me di cuenta que una porción de mi cabello faltaba por arriba de la sien, qué ridículo me miraba. Examinaron la abertura de donde salía un tubo de mi tórax y seguidamente el hombre habló en secreto con el otro demandando luego a la enfermera cambiar de posición mi cama, la jarra donde caí la sangre drenada de mi pulmón estaba solo con un poco de sangre, posiblemente mientras dormía la habían cambiado.

Me acostaron por completo colocándome una almohada bajo la cabeza y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba en su totalidad, la mujer cambió mi vendaje y me dio un coctel de pastillas que seguramente eran antibióticos, aunque no lo sé con exactitud. Quede nuevamente solo, maldita sea este día, la sensación de ahogo seguía ahí y como un rayo el nombre de la mujer de cabellos azules surcó mi mente. Eso era, esa inquietud y desesperación se asociaban a ella, no estaba conmigo, se fue con el corazón roto, pero lo que vino luego a mi mente me impactó aun más. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleró de pronto, en mi mente relacione el peligro con la chiquilla y sorprendentemente por fin comprendí que a la mujer le podría estar sucediendo algo y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada, la preocupación solo me sirvió para aumentar mi intranquilidad de sobre manera.

Quería salir a buscarla, ¿Pero como maldición lo hacía si estaba atascado ahí?

Fin POV Vegeta

Kakarotto persiguió un par de cuadras más el auto, no lograba alcanzarlo y cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo uno que otro conductor se atravesaba. Al parecer ellos no se habían percatado que el joven estaba persiguiéndolos. En el último semáforo de la calle que daba a la litoral el muchacho aceleró rebasando para ganarle el lugar a otro coche, solamente un carro los distanciaba, al dar luz verde ambos apretaron hasta el fondo el acelerador, ya la arteria transitada por múltiples coches había terminado y comenzaba la verdadera persecución en la autopista donde solo los prófugos y el perseguidor corrían.

Saucer que iba conduciendo en un momento miró por el retrovisor observando una camioneta que se acercaba a ellos endemoniadamente rápido.

¡Maldición alguien viene tras nosotros!- gritó acelerando más el auto, el velocímetro marcaba los 160 kilómetros por hora.

Cooler y Bulma giraron para ver de quien se trataba pero el vidrio polarizado no dejaba ver a su perseguidor.- Más rápido estúpido.- indicó a Saucer haciendo que este llegara a los 180 kilómetros por hora.

Los atrapará.- dijo Bulma, ella reconocido el auto prontamente.

Tú cállate insolente.- gritó desesperado, sacó una metralleta de la maleta de donde había sacado la soga para atar a la muchacha, bajó el vidrio de la ventana sentándose en el marco mientras apuntaba el arma en dirección del coche que venía tras ellos.- Seguramente es Vegeta.- pensó.

Kakarotto observó lo que su enemigo trataba de hacer y vio como comenzó a dispararle tratando de darle a las llantas. El joven tomó el otro carril y aceleró a los 185 kilómetros por hora para ponerse al lado de ellos.

Saucer bajó la ventanilla al igual que el otro muchacho y hasta entonces pudieron cruzar sus miradas.- ¡Detén el auto!- gritó Kakarotto acercándose por el costado para obligarlos a desacelerar.

Jamás lo haré respondió el hombre presionando más el acelerador para ganar ventaja. Cooler bajó la otra ventanilla del lado donde Bulma venía y comenzó a dispararle al costado de la camioneta, Kakarotto pudo observar por unos segundos la cara angustiada de la peliazul pero luego bajó la velocidad quedando tras ellos y tomando otra vez el carril derecho quiso colocarse de nuevo al lado de sus enemigos, pero otro auto que venía en dirección contrario se lo evitó haciendo que este volviera a quedar atrás.

Aproximadamente habían corrido unos 18 kilómetros y faltaban unos 8 para llegar a una intersección que daba a otra ciudad, seguro es a donde se dirigía Cooler. Bulma no se quedaría sin hacer nada mientras Kakarotto trataba de rescatarla. Sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia Saucer y con la soga que ataba sus manos presionó el cuello del hombre contra el respaldo del asiento obligándolo a desacelerar el auto.

Perra suéltalo.- demandó Cooler golpeando en la espalda con la culata de la metralleta a la peliazul.

Bulma solo se retorció al sentir el dolor pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, primero muerta antes de permitir que esos tipos se salieran con la suya.

Kakarotto aprovecho y se colocó por segunda vez al costado izquierdo del carro golpeándolo levemente obligando al enemigo a salirse de la carretera, podía hacer más que eso, sí, pero no iba a arriesgar la vida de la muchacha solo por atrapar a esos desgraciados.

Poco faltaba para llegar a la intersección, se podía observar muy cerca.- Para idiota o voy a ahorcarte.- dijo la peliazul apretando más el cuello del hombre que trataba de golpear a la muchacha.

Cooler comenzó a dispararle de nuevo a la camioneta y con la mano libre tomo del cabello a Bulma para que dejara en paz a su compañero. La joven no cedió en ningún momento, Kakarotto frenó de repente volviendo a su carril derecho pero Saucer no reaccionó a tiempo.

Una fuerza colosal impactó el Ford Ranger que cruzó la intersección sin darse cuenta que un tráiler iba cruzando la vía el cual los golpeó en el costado. El auto voló unos 15 metros dando varios giros en el aire hasta que impactó duramente el asfalto.

Vegeta estaba desayunando las asquerosa y desabrida comida que le servían mientras la maldecía una y otra vez, no supo porque pero de pronto sintió una punzada en el corazón.- ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?- pensó quedando helado al sentir un mal presentimiento con respecto a Bulma.

Kakarotto miró incrédulo la escena que acaba de presenciar.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Espero les guste el capítulos chicos ya estoy pensando en cómo seguir los demás y posiblemente el final vendrá mmm mmm no se no puedo adelantarles jeje n.n

Gracias por sus comentarios, saludos especiales a: **Valen minene, Fernanda, Sonia safiro, Yushi Cerisier y tatiana**

¿Podrá sobrevivir la peliazul al accidente? ¿Qué pasará con Vegeta? ¿Cooler y Saucer habrán salido con vida?

Comenten si les gustó el capítulo, dejen esos preciosos REVIEWS.

Esto y más en los capítulos venideros n.n


	15. ¿Embarazada?

Un gusto saludarles mis queridos lectores, los quiero tanto, espero disfruten de este capítulo n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV: ¿Embarazada?<strong>

POV Bulma

La mayor felicidad que se podía experimentar estaba frente a mí, materializada se podría decir o más que eso tal vez, no sabía hasta qué grado era capaz de contener mis lágrimas por toda esa alegría y emoción que emanaba desde mi interior. Lo vi ahí, parado frente a mí con esa actitud altanera y arrogante que solía mostrar y a la que estaba ya acostumbrada, aquella soberbia que dominó mi corazón de manera inexplicable y que muy en el fondo yo sabía que me amaba tanto como yo a él. Decidí dar el primer paso y camine hacia él lentamente pero segura de mi misma, quería decirle, no, quería gritarle cuanto le amo, cuanto necesito de su compañía, de su calor, de su protección, sentí mi vida colgar de ello.- Vegeta, lo llamé, pero no se movió, solo seguía estático en el mismo lugar viéndome con esos ojos profundos, iracundos por alguna razón que traté de descifrar, pero nada, no podía leer ningún sentimiento en sus ojos azabaches. Cuando estaba a solo un paso de él me detuve y le sonreí feliz, aunque no me devolviera el gesto nada podía arrebatarme esa felicidad que estaba sintiendo, o al menos eso pensé, él era así y de una u otra manera lo acepté tal y como es, pero lo que vino luego me borró toda esa imagen perfecta que tenía de aquel hombre, toda la felicidad que sentía en mi corazón desapareció y una emoción de vació la reemplazó.

No quiero ese hijo mujer es mi última palabra, me dijo dejándome estática y helada, me llevé las manos al vientre como queriendo proteger a mi hijo de su relente reacción, una sensación de ahogo se apoderó de mí, la conmoción y confusión en ese momento era lo único que podía percibir y retrocedí un paso, no podía creer que no quisiera nuestro hijo, ¿Por qué? Por qué odiaba ese ser inocente que no solo era mío sino también de él.

Dale una oportunidad Vegeta ¡Él es tú sangre no seas despiadado y cruel con tu hijo maldita sea!, le grité totalmente dolorida por sus palabras, no puedo describir hasta que nivel de desdicha experimenté en ese momento, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, no estaba preparada para el rechazo, era demasiado inhumano. Siguió ahí sin decir nada por un momento más y dirigió su vista hacia mi vientre, se acercó a mí apartando mis manos que aun seguían ahí y lo tocó como acariciándolo sin apartar su vista.

Es un bastardo mujer no lo quiero, abórtalo, dijo apartando sus manos como si eso fuera lo más sensato y normal del mundo, luego volvió su vista hacia mis ojos, mi boca se abrió incrédula ante sus palabras, apreté los dientes y con toda mis fuerzas lo bofetee logrando voltearle la cara. Eres un estúpido Vegeta vete al diablo, le dije totalmente emblanquecida, pálida, nerviosa. Posó su vista nuevamente en mí y se cruzó de brazos indomable.

Jamás quise lastimarte, pero no está en mis planes criar a ese mocoso ilegítimo, pero no está en mis planes criar a ese mocoso ilegítimo, criar a ese mocoso ilegítimo... mocoso ilegítimo… ilegítimo… las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez, sentí una corriente eléctrica traspasarme desde el corazón a través de mi columna vertebral, luego mis piernas hasta llegar a mis pies.

Uno, dos, tres, despejen, gritó una vos femenina y volví a experimentar la misma sensación, mi cuerpo se retorció ante ese dolor y volví a la realidad, sentí todo mi cuerpo totalmente destrozado, no podía moverme, ni tan siquiera tenía las fuerzas de abrir mis ojos y solo me di cuenta que iba en una ambulancia al escuchar las sirenas, luego perdí el conocimiento.

Fin POV Bulma.

Kakarotto había parqueando su coche a un lado de la carretera y corrió mientras marcaba a emergencias desde su móvil, llegó hasta el Ford que hace pocos segundos colisionó frente a su mirada incrédula. El auto estaba boca abajo y a como pudo abrió la puerta trasera, la peliazul estaba desmallada y con todas las fuerzas que tuvo la haló hacia afuera del coche desatándole las manos y los pies alejándola luego lo más rápido que pudo del peligroso auto que en cualquier momento podía hacer explosión. Otras personas se acercaron a ayudar logrando sacar a Saucer pero Cooler no corrió con la misma suerte, la explosión no les dio tiempo de poder auxiliarlo y su vida se fue con el tremendo estallido.

A los pocos minutos llegó la ambulancia, Bulma se encontraba en el piso mientras Kakarotto trataba de revivirla dándole resucitación cardiopulmonar, ella estaba inconsciente con un pulso totalmente débil, no respiraba, estaba completamente lastimada. El equipo de paramédicos bajó de la ambulancia para darle apoyo vital tanto a la peliazul como a Saucer, vieron que la joven no tenía pulso, que no respondía a los masajes cardiacos ni a las respiraciones de auxilio que le brindaba el paramédico, por otra parte Saucer estaba un poco consiente, la doctora que venía con ellos decidió intervenir y se dispuso a usar el desfibrilador para revivir el corazón de la muchacha, a las tres descargas eléctricas Bulma reaccionó y prosiguieron a administrarle todos los medicamentos necesarios, la subieron a la ambulancia en donde nuevamente perdió el conocimiento pero por lo menos esta vez sus signos vitales estaban presentes, la transportaron al hospital lo más pronto posible y Kakarotto iba tras ellos en su camioneta.

Después de dejar a Bulma en manos de los médicos al llegar al mismo hospital en el que se encontraba Vegeta, Kakarotto decidió ir a verlo.

¿Puedo entrar?- dijo entreabriendo la puerta del cuarto del joven.

¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó rabioso, estaba acostado con sus ojos cerrados pero ya conocía la vos de ese idiota.

El muchacho pasó sin esperar la aprobación.- Debo decirte algo muy importante.

No molestes insecto.

Bulma está aquí.- le dijo en tono serio parado frente a la cama.

Vegeta abrió rápidamente sus ojos sentándose y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta esperando inútilmente ver entrar a la muchacha.

Kakarotto se dio cuenta del gesto del joven.- No está aquí precisamente.

¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate.- dijo demandante.

Esta en uno de los quirófanos de este hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.- comentó soltando de una vez todo.

Vegeta dirigió su vista a los ojos del joven mirándolo incrédulo y expectante, en ese momento se sintió terriblemente seco, estaba cortado por la mala noticia, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿Sabes quién es Cooler?- preguntó el muchacho.

No, sabes que no puedo recordar mi vida.- respondió apretando sus puños.- ¿De qué demonios está hablando este idiota?- pensó.

Es tu enemigo Vegeta y trató de raptar a Bulma, hice todo lo que pude para detenerlos pero el auto en que iban sufrió un accidente y ella salió totalmente lastimada.

¿Enemigo?

Sí, por ahora no lo entenderías y yo soy el menos indicado para decirte que fue de tu vida en el pasado, lo importante ahora es cuidar a Bulma, afortunadamente Cooler murió en el accidente.

¿Y eso debe de tranquilizarme?

Por suerte sí, ya no nos podrá hacer más daño.- contestó bajando la mirada.

¿No nos podrá hacer más daño? ¿El problema te incluía a ti?- preguntó más extrañado que nunca.

¡Eh! Bueno sí, algo así, pero eso luego se te aclarará Vegeta cuando tu memoria regrese.- sonrió manteniendo su mirada triste.

Ese es mi problema sabandija no sé si regresará.- dijo en tono furioso.

No te enojes Vegeta ya verás que con el tiempo recordaras todo.- lo animó.

Cállate tú no sabes nada.- contestó girando su rostro en dirección a la ventana que estaba al frente de él.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Eso no te incumbe… - lo miró pensativo.

Me llamo Kakarotto pero ese nombre es raro así que puede llamarme Goku.- comentó al ver la cara de su amigo.

Yo puedo llamarte como se me dé la gana gusano.

Ay Vegeta tu siempre con ese carácter.- rió el muchacho.

Llévame a verla Kakarotto.- sonó más como una orden que una petición.

No puedes y lo sabes, tienes un tubo en tu pecho y una herida en la cabeza.- dijo poniendo un rostro serio.

¡Maldita sea! Sácame de aquí en este instante.- gritó halando los cables de su cuerpo.

Tranquilízate Vegeta con eso no ganas nada, empeoraras tu estado.

¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice gusano?- lo miró iracundo con sus ojos negros, había perdido la compostura.

Sé que es difícil pero debes de sobreponerte para ayudar a Bulma, a ella no le agradaría en nada que pusieras tu vida en peligro.- expuso serio y sereno a la vez.

No te atrevas a hablar por ella sabandija, la conozco más de lo que te puedes imaginar a pesar de no recordar nada.- con la mano de su brazo enyesado haló la guía del suero que tenía en la otra y de un solo tirón saco el catéter de su vena, abundante sangre salió resbalando por sus dedos y goteando el piso.

Cálmate.- se acercó a él y lo tomo por las manos.- ¿O quieres que llame a los médicos para que te pongan a dormir?

¡Suéltame idiota! No puedes amenazarme.- gritó poniéndose de pie sostenido solo por su pierna sana.

No hasta que te tranquilices, por favor Vegeta usa la cordura.- gritó Goku perdiendo la paciencia.

El joven tiró de sus manos para zafarse del agarre de su guardaespaldas y se dejó caer en la cama sentándose.- ¿Crees que se salve?

Los médicos harán lo posible.- respondió mirándolo fijo.

Después de eso Kakarotto salió dejando a solas a Vegeta, la enfermera que llegó luego colocó todo en el cuerpo del joven incluso el suero. Posteriormente él siguió con el tratamiento y un par de días más tarde le retiraron el tubo torácico que le habían colocado, la herida en su cabeza estaba mejorando, solo debía de seguir con el tratamiento para que su recuperación fuera total. Cada día ordenaba que lo llevaran a ver la joven pero el médico a su cargo siempre le negaba la visita por uno u otro motivo, excusas, pensaba él.

Sanaba rápidamente y los días pasaron pronto, su guardaespaldas llegaba por las tardes a avisarle que Bulma seguía en la sala de cuidados intensivos, que no se preocupara de nada pues él había pagado todo e incluso pidió que la colocaran en un cuarto privado, a veces se acercaba a Vegeta para charlar un poco si así se le podía llamar. Después del accidente la peliazul no había recuperado la conciencia y seguía prácticamente "dormida" desde entonces. Once días más pasaron y la situación parecía ir para bien, Piccoro y Ten Shin Han se hacían cargo de las mansiones de sus amigos y Milk de vez en cuando se reunía con Goku para hablar un rato ya que por el momento vivía en la casa del joven. Él por su parte se había encargado de llamarles a los padres de Bulma diciéndoles que habían surgido algunas cosas, que dentro de unos meses la peliazul regresaría a la corporación y que ella no se había comunicado con ellos porque perdió su celular y que apenas le quedaba tiempo, tenían mucho trabajo, al parecer él no era tan bueno mintiendo pero por lo menos dejó tranquilos al doctor y la señora Briefs.

Dos días más pasaron, Kakarotto llegó al hospital por la mañana, pidió permiso para entrar lo cual le concedieron dándole la vestimenta para que ingresara, se vistió con la gabacha, gorro y mascarilla entrando luego al cuarto de cuidados críticos donde estaba Bulma, encontró al doctor revisando unos papeles, estaba vestido de igual forma.

Hola doctor Roshi ¿Cómo está Bulma?- preguntó cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hola joven Goku, podríamos decir que va mejorando bastante bien, lo que me preocupa es el traumatismo cerebral que sufrió por el impacto en el accidente, se le han formado unos pequeños hematomas lo cuales han inflamado el cerebro, con los días volverá a su estado normal y podrá recobrar la conciencia, extrañamente no hay ruptura de huesos pero todas las heridas en su cuerpo deben de sanar.- dijo poniendo la mano en su barbilla como analizando la situación.- Debo informarle que después de sacar a la joven de la sala de operaciones y trasladarla para esta habitación decidí hacerle todos los exámenes de rutina y algunos especiales para descartar cualquier otra lesión.- comentó mirando al joven el anciano médico.

¿Crees que se recupere pronto?

Tardará unos meses no voy a mentirle, la buena noticia ahora es que usted será padre.- dijo sonriente el hombre.

¿Cómo dice doctor? Explíqueme que no entiendo nada.- se rascó la cabeza extrañado.

La joven Bulma al parecer está embarazada, le hice unas pruebas en sangre y en orina para estar más seguro y ambos resultados dieron positivo.

¿Embarazada?- miró a la peliazul que estaba en la cama con un tubo endotraqueal conectado al ventilador.

Si joven ella lo va a hacer un feliz padre dentro de unos ocho meses y medio, es por eso que su cuidado ahora será más especial, debemos de salvaguardar a ese bebe, es un milagro que la pequeña criatura que crece en su interior haya sobrevivido.- comentó alegre volviendo su vista a los papeles.

Si entiendo, ¿Pero por qué dice que me hará un feliz padre?- ladeó su cabeza atónito por la noticia.

Bueno eso es lo que deduje ¿O al caso no quieres usted a ese hijo?- lo miró interrogante.

¡Ah!.- rió estrepitosamente.- Ya entiendo, usted piensa que yo soy el padre de ese niño.- siguió riendo.

¿No lo es?

No, yo soy solo el guardaespaldas de Bulma doctor Roshi, el padre de ese niño seguramente es Vegeta.

¿Y quién es ese Vegeta?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba sus lentes para mirar de cerca al muchacho.

Es el joven que está en cuidado intermedios, el que sufrió la pérdida de la memoria.- dijo inocentemente.

¡Oh! Si, el médico que lo atiende es muy amigo mío y me contó sobre él, pero que pena, tanto él como ella están luchando por salvarse.

Es una tragedia grande doctor no sabe cuánto se sufre al ver en ese estado a los amigos.- bajó su mirada al decir esto.

Tenga fe en que se recuperar pronto y que esto es solo un trago amargo que durará poco.- colocó una mano en el hombro del muchacho.- Lo dejo a solas, con su permiso.

Kakarotto sabía que debía hacer todo a su alcance para ayudar a sus amigos, él más que nadie quería que ambos fueran felices.

Desde ese entonces ya habían pasado dos semanas más, un mes desde que la peliazul sufrió el accidente, por fin la herida en el cráneo de Vegeta estaba cerrada, unos quince días más y estaría completamente sana, le realizaron un tac cerebral y una resonancia magnética descartando en ese momento cualquier clase de tumor, posteriormente tendría que hacer más exámenes para anular todo diagnóstico negativo. El joven ya estaba fuera de peligro por lo que lo trasladaron a cuidados menores, Goku pidió un cuarto privado para su amigo y por el momento decidió no decirle nada sobre el embarazo de Bulma, tampoco le había mencionado que ella se encontraba bajo ventilador, no deprimiría más al joven de lo que se veía aunque él no lo quisiera aceptar, siempre decía que estaba bien. Sobre Saucer, Goku supo que después de sentirse un poco recuperado se había fugado del hospital.

En cuanto a los recuerdos, Vegeta no había podido concertar nada más a acepción de cuando dormía, cada noche tenía sueños eróticos con la chiquilla de cabellos azules, pero no solo eran simples sueños, eran esos momentos íntimos que vivió con ella lo que lo hacía despertar por las noches, sudado, con pulso rápido, respiración entre cortada y una masculinidad claramente dura.

Eran las dos de la tarde de aquel día de verano, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido en aquel cuarto, la luz del sol daba claridad en cada rincón, Kakarotto entró sin permiso a la habitación de Vegeta, él estaba en una silla de ruedas viendo hacía los edificios a través de aquel gran ventanal, por ahora solo su pierna y su brazo enyesados era lo que lo detenían para salir corriendo a ver la mujer, los médicos le negaban la visita cada vez que él les ordenaba llevarlo con ella, como siempre ellos decían que aun no era tiempo, que no debía exaltarse ni tener fuertes impresiones. La extrañaba como nunca, necesitaba de su compañía y apoyo pero por ella había decido salir adelante pues ahora era la muchacha la que lo necesitaba más, los papeles se habían invertido. Durante ese tiempo sin verla comprendió que no solo era afecto lo que sentía hacia esa chiquilla, era algo más que eso, era algo que inundaba por completo su corazón, sin duda era la mujer para él, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, ni tampoco podía ahora dejar de pensarla ni un solo minuto.

¿No tienes modales?- se giró para verlo.

Te traigo buenas noticias.- se acercó a él poniendo una mano en el hombro.

Habla.

Bulma ha despertado ¿Quieres que te lleve a verla?

¿Qué si quiero? Deja de preguntar estupideces y mueve esta maldita silla.- gritó frunciendo el ceño.

Kakarotto sin pedir permiso a los médicos subió al joven hasta el cuarto de la peliazul, por suerte al llegar no había nadie en la habitación y el muchacho ingresó con su amigo, había pasado más de un mes desde que la vio por última vez, aun recuerda esos ojos llorosos con los que ella se marchó. Su corazón le dio un vuelco al verla en esa cama, Bulma estaba pálida, había perdido peso, tenía ojeras horribles y el brillo de aquellos ojos azules había desaparecido por completo.

El joven acercó a Vegeta a un lado de la cama de la muchacha y sin esperárselo ella giró su rostro, al mirarlo sonrió por primera vez en más de un mes.

Vegeta volteó a ver a Kakarotto y él entendió que debía dejarlos solos cerrando la puerta al salir.

Hola.- dijo ella débilmente.

¿Cómo te sientes?

No muy bien.- tosió al decir esto.

Vegeta la miró profundamente un momento clavando sus ojos azabaches en las facciones demacradas del rostro de la joven.- No te ves bien.- sonrió ligeramente.

¿Me ves tan mal?- pregunto seria.

Te veo tal y como eres mujer.- colocó su mano en la frente de la joven y luego la bajo por la mejía delineando con su dedo índice el contorno del rostro de la muchacha.

¿Y cómo soy Vegeta?

Fuerte, decidida, terca, vulgar, fea, grit…

¡Oye! No digas eso.- lo interrumpió

Eres fuerte niña y pronto te recuperaras.- sonrió encimándose un poco al rostro de la chica.

¿Cooler murió?

Al parecer sí, pero no comprendo ¿Quién era ese?- preguntó dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla.

Tu enemigo, aquella madrugada que salí de tu cuarto fui a una farmacia por que necesita recargar mi teléfono ya que deseaba llamar a papá o a alguien quien pudiera consolarme.- giró su rostro recordando la discusión con Vegeta.- Quería estar a solas y me quedé en un parque cuando Cooler apareció, me dijo innumerables veces que quería verte, que donde estabas, pero le negué conocerte, trate de huir, corrí y corrí y cuando estaba por entrar a este hospital ese maniáti….

Al grano mujer.- dijo impaciente.

La cosa es que me raptó y Kakarotto trató de salvarme pero no lo logró, tuvimos el accidente y bueno no se que más pasó, lo último que recuerdo es que iba en la ambulancia.- Lo miró triste, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya que cuando despertó el doctor no le dio muchas explicaciones, solo que estaba en el hospital, que había sufrido un accidente y que por milagro estaba viva.- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo sin despertar?

Un poco más de un mes ha pasado mujer.

¿Tanto tiempo?

Si y desde que te largaste de mi habitación no me habían permitido verte.- le acaricio el cabello.

¡Vaya! Puedo ver que casi te has curado.- colocó una mano en el pecho desnudo del joven, solo traía unos bóxer.

Él sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentirse acariciado, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así, esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta en un instante y recordó aquellas escenas eróticas con las que soñaba cada noche. Bulma se levanto un poco sosteniéndose sobre un codo y lo miró extasiada, era un hombre perfecto y que a pesar de que ese no era el momento para hacer eso las sensaciones pudieron más sobre sus deseos que el estado en que se encontraba, bajó su mano rozando los músculos del abdomen, eran fuertes, duros, su piel le contrastaba tan bien, ese tono bronceado y su cabello negro, sin duda ese hombre era para ella.

El doctor entró repentinamente y la peliazul volvió a acostarse dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Vegeta que estaba un poco sonrojado por como los había encontrado el doctor, movió su silla para quedar de frente al hombre.- Vegeta Ouji ¿Qué hace fuera de su cama?

No obtuvo respuesta.- Sabe muy bien que tiene prohibido molestar a la señorita Bulma, no es bueno ni para ella ni para usted, por lo que mi amigo me ha comentado a usted aun le falta recuperarse por completo y además no es la vestimenta que debe utilizar para entrar a esta habitación.

No se preocupe ¿Doctor?- se escuchó decir a la peliazul.

Soy el doctor Roshi, muchacha descansa no debes de esforzarte aun estas delicada y en tu estado debemos de cuidarte aun más.

¿En mi estado?- preguntó confundida dirigiendo la vista al joven y luego al anciano.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja esperando la respuesta.- ¿Qué demonio significaba eso?- se preguntó.

¡Oh! Se me olvidó mencionarle cuando despertó jovencita, pero usted está embarazada.

Bulma abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y Vegeta giró su rostro clavando su vista en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Hay chicas este capítulo si me costó hacerlo, es que no encontraba como ir desenlazando cada parte jeje hasta me quedó más largo de como suelo hacerlos pero bueno aquí esta.

Opinen si les gustó, dejen REVIEWS que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

¿Cómo reaccionará Vegeta? ¿Mejoraran las cosas para ambos o vendrán más adversidades? ¿A dónde habrá ido Saucer?

Les adelanto dos cosas:

**Primera: **He tenido algunas ideas para otros dos fic pero primero necesito terminar este para comenzar uno nuevo.

**Segunda: **Tengo planeado que este fic tendrá unos 22 capítulos, no es seguro pero trataré de que no se alargue demasiado, a mi me sucede que cuando veo algunas historias con demasiados capítulos no me dan ánimos de leerlas, bueno ese es mi punto de vista no se que opinen ustedes, déjenmelo saber.

Ahora les respondo sus comentarios n_n

**Valen minene: **Espero que no encuentres mi casa ni me tortures por lo próximo que vendrá (creo que estoy hablando demás) jeje, gracias por dejar siempre tus hermosos comentarios, me animan mucho, saludos linda.

**Sonia safiro: **Me encanta cuando me dejas un review haciéndome saber que leíste el capítulo, te quiero un montón amiga.

**Lachicadelacaparoja: **Me alegra que te guste y trataré siempre de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.

**Tatiananeko: **Gracias por estar tan al pendiente de cada capítulo, saluditos.

**Yushi Cerisier: **No te preocupes, como puedes ver Bulma no ha perdido el bebé, o aun no ha perdido el bebé no se que le deparará el destino jaja me encantan tus comentarios, y es cierto Cooler se merece lo peor por eso lo asesine jajajaja pero te adelanto que vendrá un nuevo adversario u.u

**BrujaBlanca: **Nena qué bueno que te gustó la historia, no te pierdas los demás capis.

**Daniela The Hedgehog: **Saludos, gracias por leer, espero mantenerte atrapada en la historia.

Y gracias a todos los demás que leen y no comentan, me harían tan feliz que los hicieran, los quiero a todos, hasta pronto Chain n.n


	16. La reacción

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI: La reacción<strong>

¿Embarazada?- miró a Vegeta sorprendida.

Si señorita ya le dije, usted está embaraza no hay duda, hicimos varias pruebas las cuales resultaron ser positivas.- comentó el hombre sonriendo.- Joven Vegeta debe de regresar a su habitación.

Doctor necesito hablar con él denos un momento por favor.- pidió la peliazul.

Está bien pero que no sea por mucho, tome colóquese estos si quiere permanecer aquí.- indicó el anciano dándole al muchacho una bata para luego salir.

Vegeta solo la recibió pero al ver marcharse al hombre la dejó de lado. Miró a la joven mientras giraba la silla hacia ella, no supo que pensar, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo demonios estaba en esa situación.- ¿No sabías que estabas embarazada?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Cómo voy a saberlo.- De pronto recordó las náuseas que sintió en algunas ocasiones.- A decir verdad, recuerdas cuando me maree y tu pediste comida para mi, supongo que era por el embarazo.

Sigues siendo tonta cierto.- dijo acercándosele.

Para ese entonces no podía pensar en nada más Vegeta.- se justificó, pero en parte era cierto, tenía la cabeza clavada en el accidente de él y como lo ayudaría a recordar su pasado.

Solo quiero que me respondas una cosa.- lo pensó un poco, temía que su respuesta fuera de negación.- ¿Te es agradable esta noticia?- lo miró esperando la réplica que nunca llegó, esos segundos que él permaneció en silencio viendo hacia un lado, después hacia abajo para luego posarle la vista en sus ojos azules le fueron realmente eternos, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero si la respuesta fuera meramente una negativa ella muy en el fondo estaba dispuesta a aceptarla, tampoco le iba a obligar querer a un hijo del cual no recuerda ni que lo engendró, aunque lo mejor sería que lo amara como ella lo había hecho desde el segundo exacto en que se dio cuenta que en su interior albergaba un pequeño ser, ese que tenía ansias de crecer y salir al mundo a vivir las injusticias de la vida. Llegó a ese punto en el que ya no supo ni que pensar, nada salía de su boca, no podía leer ni tan siquiera lo que sus ojos expresaban, después de unos segundos más sintió miedo al rechazo, percibió que si él se negaba a querer a ese hijo su existencia estaba más que perdida, era un abismo al cual no quería caer.

Te diré la verdad mujer y espero sepas comprender.- viró sus ojos hacia la ventana de la habitación, suspiró profundo y luego clavó su mirada inherente en ella.- Aunque quisiera estar con tu hijo cuando nazca no podría ser un buen padre.

Ella entre cerró su ojos no comprendiendo con totalidad lo que él había dicho.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Maldita sea mujer, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, no sé ni quién soy, poco sería lo que le daría a ese niño, entiende no puedo ser un padre para él ahora por que ni tan siquiera sé si es mi hijo.

¡Que! ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mi?- era increíble lo que le acaba de decir, en primera parte tenía razón pero de eso a pasar a decir tal desfachatez era sencillamente incongruente.

No es que no confié en ti mujer, el problema es que por ahora no confió en nadie.

Solo usas tus argumentos tan arbitrarios como barrera Vegeta, solo así te sientes protegido, eres un imbécil.- su ritmo se aceleró repentinamente y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, ese hueco que sintió aquella vez durante la pesadilla había regresado nuevamente pero ahora era real, ese sentimiento de vacío se ahondó más en su corazón.

No te dejaré sola en esto, no estoy seguro y quizá más tarde me arrepienta pero voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.- habló sin refrenamiento en las palabras, su tono de voz era frío y calculador. El amor que sentía hacia ella era indiscutible, pero esa era la única salida que le encontró a su desolada lógica, era cierto, hacerse el indomable, incorregible y duro era una forma de protegerse de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, de todo lo que ignoraba, de todo aquello de lo que desconfiaba y en parte ella estaba incluida, no podía asemejar aquellos sentimientos aun o tal vez solo no quería aceptar su ahora nueva realidad, ser un hombre que deba comenzar desde cero como si estuviera naciendo nuevamente, volver a rehacer una vida que tiene pasado pero que desconoce, eso, no es nada fácil, no era sencillo regresar a una vida normal cuando ni tan siquiera sabía si tenía familia, o lo más importante, si podía confiar en los que se hacía llamar sus amigos. Aunque de una cosa estaba seguro, la mujer le había mostrado verdadera lealtad, algo que hasta el momento no podía cuestionar ya que incluso casi perdió la vida al intentar protegerlo y lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era brindarle ayuda para ese hijo que estaba esperando.

¡No necesito nada de ti maldito, déjame sola!- gritó eufórica mientras golpeaba el colchón con sus puños cerrados.

¿Qué esperabas mujer? ¿Qué me alegrara de tener un hijo? No estoy en condiciones para ponerme sentimental.

Vete de aquí Vegeta, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a saber de ti, me arruinaste la vida como no tienes idea y no me refiero a nuestro hijo, porque eso es lo que es, nuestro hijo, lo único bueno que he recibido de ti.- giró su vista tratando de ocultar su agonía y las lágrimas que se deslizaban incontroladas por sus mejías.

Si me contaras lo que ha sido de mi tal vez mi reacción sería distinta.- sugirió en tono calmado, verla así le partió el corazón, no sabía con exactitud porque sintió eso pero estaba seguro que lo que había dicho no era lo mejor, pensándolo bien, su respuesta había sido demasiada apresurada y ahora estaba tomando cierta retórica aun incomprensible.

No quiero hablar de eso, es mejor que te vayas, quiero estar sola- dijo ella entre sollozos.

Quiero escuchar mi pasado, así que es mejor que comiences a decirme que fue de mí o aquí me tendrás hasta que lo digas.- indicó en un tono demandante.

No vengas aquí a echarle la culpa a tu desmemoriado cerebro, lárgate.- aun le dolían las palabras que él le dijo hace momentos, ¿Cómo fue capaz de sugerir que ese hijo podría no ser de él? Sin duda su parte desalmada no se había ido juntos con sus demás recuerdos, el verdadero Vegeta seguía ahí.

Necesito saberlo Bulma.- su tono de voz ahora fue suave, sosegado, lleno de serenidad lo que hiso que ella posara su vista nuevamente en él.

No quieres a este niño Vegeta, no tienes más que hacer aquí, puedes dejarme en paz, te aseguro que dinero es lo que menos me hace falta, sola puedo darle a este bebé todo lo que necesite, excepto un padre.- las últimas palabras sonaron más a reproche.

Con esto Vegeta giró su silla, era por demás que le exigiera hablar de su pasado, ciertamente ella tenía la razón, decir que no sabía si ese era su hijo fue algo cruel, ahora se reprendió internamente y se arrepintió, pero algo le impidió disculparse, sí, inminentemente su orgullo tal y como había sido regresó, su comportamiento ahora era parecido al de antes, él no lo sabía, pero Bulma se dio cuenta prontamente y supo que reaccionaría sobre esto a la larga.

Lo vio marcharse sin mirar atrás, no supo exactamente si lo volvería a ver.- No te preocupes, yo te amo y cuidaré de ti mi amor.- dijo casi en susurro acariciando su vientre.

Dos semanas pasaron, el médico le dio el alta a Vegeta, ya sus yesos en pierna y brazo los habían retirado, desde aquel día que dejó en aquella habitación a la peliazul no regresó a verla, no porque no pudiera, si no que su orgullo le doblegaba desmedidamente, llegó a la conclusión que se portó como un idiota al decir eso, ni tan siquiera lo pensó antes de abrir su bocaza, cosa extraña ya que siempre meditaba cada palabra antes de pronunciarla, lo había decidido desde el momento en que el doctor le dijo que estaba totalmente curado de sus heridas físicas y que dentro de tres días le darían el alta, iría a ver la mujer y trataría de hablar con ella, tal vez ese tiempo le había servido a ella para aplacar el rencor que sentía hacia él, en esos tres días le hicieron pruebas y todo le resultó a su favor, lo único malo que existía en todo eso era que no recordaba nada exceptuando los momentos íntimos con la mujer, cosa que lo terminó de convencer sobre la paternidad de su hijo, ahora podía llamarlo suyo, estaba seguro que la mujer le era fiel, no porque lo haya comprobado de alguna manera, simplemente él confiaba en ella y algo más que eso, le amaba, ya no tenía ni pizca de duda en eso y estaba decido a hacérselo saber esa mañana. Kakarotto había llegado a recogerlo cuando el médico le aviso que ya estaba totalmente recuperado, por fin Vegeta retomaría la vida que le fue arrebatada.

Dejó a Kakarotto aguardando por él en la sala de espera, subió hasta la nueva habitación de la mujer, la habían trasladado a cuidados mínimos ya que mejoró por mucho su estado, su guardaespaldas lo mantuvo al tanto de todo durante esas dos semanas, al igual que a Bulma, aunque ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que Kakarotto les llevaba y traía información a ambos. Como era su costumbre entró al cuarto sin que nadie lo viera, era un experto en esconderse de los demás aunque parecía que la seguridad en ese hospital no era del todo confiable. Al entrar lentamente y en silencio, la vio allí, sin todo ese montón de cables sobre su cuerpo, estaba sentada con el desayuno sobre la mesita para cama, se miraba triste, aunque su aspecto había mejorado bastante desde la última vez que la miró.

Te ves mejor.- se escuchó decir a esa vos varonil que ella conocía perfectamente lo que hiso que levantara la mirada, y ahí lo tenía nuevamente, con esa sonrisa ladina que le derretía fácilmente, estaba parado frente a ella con esa actitud demandante y arrogante que ni siquiera la pérdida los recuerdos le habían arrebatado, se miraba tan guapo, llevaba una camisa café de vestir y un pantalón gris formal entallados a su cuerpo, pero ni esa personalidad tan endemoniadamente sexi la podía hacer caer a sus pies, le había golpeado duro su falta de confianza y el haberle insinuado que ese hijo podría no ser suyo, eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría, siguió comiendo ignorándolo por completo.

Sé que sigues molesta y de eso he venido a hablar.- argumentó poniendo cara seria, era difícil de por sí confesarle sus sentimientos y encima ella le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

No me interesa, lo dejaste claro la última vez que nos vimos.- comentó sin apartar la vista de su comida.

Deja eso niña, sigues siendo una malcriada.- al decir esto le arrebató la mesa y el tenedor que tenía en sus manos, poniéndolo sobre el buró de al lado de la cama.

¡Oye! No quiero hablar contigo, vete o llamaré a una enfermera para que te saque.- gritó furiosa limpiando su boca con el reverso de su mano.

Necesitarás más que eso para hacer que me vaya.- sonrió perverso antes sus palabras.- Se sentó a su lado sobre el borde de la cama, tomó ambas muñecas de las manos de la joven y la atrajo hacia él quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

¡Suéltame maldito! No sabes cuánto te odio eres un desgraciado.- se jaloneó en vano.

Es una verdadera lástima.- sonrió aun más al ver la inútil resistencia que oponía la mujer, su mujer, esa que amaba hasta el borde de la locura.

No seas idiota Vegeta, eres un estúpido sin corazón, monstruo, cobar…- fue interrumpida.

Cállate mujer, no eres más que una vulgar escandalosa.- soltó una de sus muñecas y la tomó de la cintura pegándola a él, ella tembló ante el contacto, no podía evitarlo, ese hombre seguía encendiéndola como siempre, su aroma, ese delicioso aroma que le llenaba los sentidos.

Aléjate de mí, me asquea tu presencia.- dijo mirándolo fijo a esos ojos profundos color negro que la hipnotizaban.

No es lo que tu cuerpo me pide.- habló acercando su boca a los labios de la peliazul.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, sintió la boca de ese hombre tomar sus labios, era un beso apasionado, sabor a éxtasis que la envolvió en seguida, su mente quedó en blanco nublándose, no había nada más en que pensar en ese instante, oleadas de calor invadieron su intimidad, hacía tiempo que no probaba los besos de ese hombre y ahora estaba deseando estar con él como antes, Vegeta le sabía a gloria, a placer, a lujuria desmesurada.

No era momento para pensar, era momento para dejarse llevar, ansiaba tener esa mujer que le robó el sueño durante más de un mes cuando venían a su mente esos momentos íntimos que vivió con ella. Era maravilloso, el solo rose de los pechos casi desnudos de ella le estaba poniendo más que excitado, podía percibir como los pezones se le ponían duros a la mujer y un frenesí se apoderó de él, dudaba en poder detener su deseo, soltó la otra muñeca de la muchacha y se fue encimando sobre ella, sintió como la joven se relajó bajo su cuerpo al acariciarle la pierna sobre la sábana.

No te quiero cerca… vete.- decía casi en su susurro, su fuerza de voluntad era diminuta cuando se trataba de negársele a Vegeta.

Tu cuerpo me pide más.- le murmuró en el oído, su vos, su maldita vos sensual hacía que lo deseara tener dentro, pero lo que importaba era no dejarse vencer, no debía caer como una tonta, él tenía que entender que ella no es un objeto que puede tomar cuando se le diera la gana, poseía sentimientos que debería de respetar.

Vegeta metió su mano bajo la bata que ella traía puesta y subió por su vientre acariciando la suave piel de la mujer, era tan exquisitamente deliciosa, su calor, el aroma a húmedo, seguramente acaba de tomar un baño. Posó los labios en su cuello y comenzó a darle besos cortos hasta posicionarse entre los pechos, su mano tomó uno, comenzó a apretarlos dócilmente, quería hacerle disfrutar, a decir verdad, esa era una forma de disculpa de su parte, eso le era más fácil que llegar a decirle un "lo siento".- Di que me deseas Bulma.- pidió entre jadeos.

¡No!- gritó recobrando la compostura, lo empujó mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Entiende que no quiero volver a verte, vete, fuera de mi vista, lárgate de mi vida de una buena vez.- dijo entre el llanto que ahogaba sus palabras, tomó sus rodillas y hundió ahí su rostro.

No puedo hacer eso mujer, mil veces podrías pedírmelo pero ten por seguro que no me iré.- afirmó sin duda alguna.

¿Por qué no?- levantó su vista para encararlo.- No quieres a nuestro hijo, no me quieres a mí, todo este tiempo solo me has utilizado y ya me arte de ser la estúpida que está a tu disposición siempre sin importarle lo que digas o cuantas veces me rechaces, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, vete, no te necesito.

Él suspiró profundo, era bastante difícil lidiar con ella, estaba demasiado histérica como para hacerla entrar en razón.- Guarda silencio chiquilla, probablemente no vuelvas a escuchar lo que voy a decirte en este momento.- Bulma lo miró parando su llanto.

Señor, hemos localizado el lugar donde se encuentra esa mujer ¿Quiere que vayamos por ella?- preguntó un hombre alto y corpulento.

No, aun debemos aguardar hasta que el jefe nos indique cuando debemos actuar.- respondió el otro que estaba sentado tras un escritorio.

¿Por qué él tiene que dar las órdenes ahora?

Porque el señor Cooler le tenía mucho aprecio idiota y es el único que sabe sobre los planes de Vegeta, lo necesitamos por el momento, así que hay que darle su momento de gloria, luego me encargaré de exterminarlo.- rió maléfico Saucer al pararse de su silla.

Por favor ¿De qué manera puedo pedírtelo? No quiero verte nunca más, desde que te conocí solo me ha tocado sufrir y es todo tu culpa, recuerdo muy bien cuando me corriste de tu vida, me desechaste como basura después de utilizarme Vegeta, me hiciste tuya esa vez, esa que era mi primera vez, no sé cómo pude ser tan idiota y dejarme convencer de tus palabras, no eres más que un poco hombre.- dijo con indignación la peliazul.

Si no te callas seguramente puedas arrepentirte de no haberme escuchado.

¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme Vegeta Ouji?

Él se acercó a ella halándola hacia su cuerpo, la recostó en su pecho, Bulma se abrazó a su cintura, a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido por su culpa sigue amándolo más que antes, era su vida y si él se iba se llevaría parte de ella con él. La separó y le dio un beso en la boca, la miró y le sonrió.- Siento haberte dicho todo eso mujer.

¿Era cierto? ¿Él se acaba de disculpar? Debía estar sorda, a lo mejor no escuchó muy bien.- pensó ella sin creerlo.

No era mi intención herirte, así que ya deja de llorar.- Le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares.- Tan pronto te recuperes quiero que comiences a preparar todo.

La peliazul ladeó su cabeza sin comprender.- ¿Preparar todo?- repitió.

Metió una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó algo que ella jamás esperó ver.- Bulma ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Bueno chicas esto es algo que creo que no se esperaban jeje a partir de ahora muchas cosas se irán resolviendo pero más rápido de lo que creen aparecerá el nuevo adversario. Disfruten por ahora de los buenos momentos por que pronto vendrán los malos.

Les mando saluditos especiales a:

**Valen minene: **El nuevo adversario no es el padre de Freezer y Cooler, es alguien que ni te imaginas jeje en el próximo capítulo puede que se revele quién es. Y siii me encantan tus comentarios nena son de lo mejor, me encanta que analices cada parte del capítulo y me des tu opinión n.n Gracias por decir que soy una gran escritora, me sonrojas jijijiji espero y no me mates por lo que viene pronto para Bulmis (ya hable de más) abrazos.

**Tatiananeko: **Gracias por leer y comentar nena.

**Nyu Chan: **Si por fin lo este nuevo capi te guste.

**Daniela The Hedgehog: **Bueno ya viste su reacción fue algo mala al principio pero ya se irá resolviendo cada parte de la trama. Besos.

**Vejitakokoro: **Yo siempre te dejo en la duda soy muy mala jaja Espero que la reacción de parte de Vegeta te haya dejado satisfecha :3

**Sonia safiro: **Hola amiga, hay muchas gracias por el cumplido eres tan linda n.n

**SaiyaLiinna: **Bueno espero que esta tenga los 22 capítulos que me platee o tal vez me salgan más, ¡Dios! Aun no lo sé jaja gracias por comentar, abrazos.

**CarxX: **La historia lleva un toque de comedia aunque es muy mínimo. Es que soy mejor escribiendo tragedias como puedes ver jaja ay siiiii, te dejaré 7 capis más con la tu vida pendiendo de un hilo (de mi fic) .

**Yushi Cerisier: **El doctor Roshi como ves no es nada discreto pero por esa razón ambos supieron lo del bebito, ahora saldrá a luz lo del adversario, creo que en el siguiente capítulo, espero te haya gustado este, besitos nena.

Y gracias a los demás que leen y no comentan, me encantaría tanto que lo hicieran.

Dejen sus REVIEWS los quiero, Chain n.n


	17. Si, acepto

Gonce este nuevo capítulo, gracias por su enorme apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVII: Sí, acepto.<strong>

¿Es una broma?- pregunto mirando el anillo que Vegeta tenía sostenido y luego alzo la vista para posarla en los ojos azabaches del joven.

¿Al caso vez que esto es broma?- respondió tomando la mano de la muchacha y colocándole el anillo.

Ella apartó su mano y la levanto para ver la joya en su dedo, luego miró a Vegeta.- No… Tú no puedes venir así como así y de la nada pedirme que me case contigo.- Aunque en ese momento no solo debía de pensar en lo que ella quería sino también en que era lo mejor para su bebé.

Pero ya lo hice.- sonrió satisfecho.

Para qué quieres casarte con una mujer de la cual no sabes si el hijo que lleva en su interior.- tocó su vientre.- Es tuyo o si es de alguien más.

Vegeta bufó molesto, se paró de la cama y se cruzó de brazos.- Ya te pedí disculpas pero si no quieres estar conmigo no voy a obligarte.- Caminó en dirección a la puerta.- Puedes quedarte con él, lo compre especialmente para ti.

Bulma pudo percibir la sinceridad del joven, sabía cómo era de orgulloso y que se haya disculpado significó demasiado para ella, volvió a ver el anillo y era realmente precioso, con un gran diamante que brillaba y supo que en su interior era lo que realmente quería.- Espera.

El joven se detuvo y giró para verla.

Este hijo.- comenzó a hablar la peliazul mientras se paraba de la cama.- Es tuyo, yo jamás podría engañarte, haz sido al único que me le he entregado y no podr…

Ya no digas más.- La interrumpió yendo hacia ella.- Te creo, a decir verdad fui un tonto al desconfiar de ti.

Está bien, siempre has sido un desconfiado y un tonto.- sonrió.

Un tonto que.- se sonrojó.- que te ama.- terminó de decir, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

La peliazul se sintió feliz, haber escuchado decir a Vegeta que la amaba era lo mejor que le podía estar pasando.- Sí.

La separó de su cuerpo.- ¿Si qué?

Acepto casarme contigo.- respondió la peliazul soltando unas lágrimas de alegría al abalanzarse a abrazarlo.

Él correspondió besándola con esa pasión contenida desde hace unos meses.- Entrégate a mi mujer.- le susurro entre besos.

Ve… Vegeta… aquí no podemos.

El muchacho le metió una mano bajo la gabacha de hospital que traía ella y le acaricio los glúteos subiendo hasta la cadera, la levantó y la peliazul le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, caminó hasta la cama y se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Ah… Vegeta te he extrañado.- le dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Él sonrió mientras bajaba besándole el cuello, la tenía nuevamente bajo su dominio, fue suya alguna vez como ella había dicho y lo sería siempre aunque no recordara ni como la conoció.- Mi chiquilla hermosa gime para mí.- pidió demandante al introducir una mano bajo la braga de Bulma acariciándole la intimidad.

La peliazul sujeto con fuerza la sábanas de la cama.- Oh Vegeta, si así.- movió sus caderas buscando intensificar las sensaciones.

Él se detuvo separándose de ella, la observo lujurioso sonriendo de lado.- Te ves hermosa así.

¿Así como?- pregunto mirándolo molesta por haberse detenido.

Tan expuesta y excitada.

¡Vegeta!- gritó incomoda con un serio sonrojo en sus mejías.

Pídeme que te haga mía.- le dijo acercándose a su oreja lamiéndole el lóbulo.

Vegeta siento haber venido pe…- se detuvo al entrar a la habitación y encontrar así a la pareja.

El joven se separó viendo con enojo al otro muchacho.- ¡Kakarotto! ¿¡Qué al caso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de pasar!?- gritó con sus mejías rojas, Bulma ya se encontraba cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Eh, ¡Ah! Yo lo siento mucho pero quería avisarte que la limosina ya está aquí.- hablaba con una mano tras su cabeza, se sentía muy apenado.

¿Qué limosina?

La que mande a pedir, llamé a Piccoro y le ordené pasar por nosotros.

¿Tenías pensado irte sin mi?- preguntó la peliazul al haber escuchado todo.

Kakarotto espérame afuera, en seguida salgo.- fue hasta la puerta y colocó el seguro, regresó con su mirada puesta en los ojos de la muchacha.- Por supuesto que no, no seas tonta, mañana vendré a visitarte.

¿A dónde iras?- se levanto y lo abrazó.

Por ahora pienso ir a descansar un poco a casa de Kakarotto, no sabía lo de la limosina pero ya se me adelanto la sabandija, mañana vendré a verte.- la apartó dándole un beso.

Te espero.

Le pediré al médico que me informe cuando te dará de alta, necesito sacarte de aquí.- se cruzó de brazos girando para retirarse.- ¡Ah sí!- volteó a verla.- Cuídense.- sonrió, era claro que se refería a su mujer y a su hijo.

La peliazul estaba totalmente feliz, Vegeta le había pedido disculpas y encima le propuso matrimonio, todo parecía tan irreal, realmente era un sueño del que no quería despertar. El día transcurrió con normalidad, el médico llegó por la tarde, la revisó y le comento que el joven Vegeta le había preguntado sobre cuándo podría ella salir de ahí y que le respondió que solo necesitaba hacer unos cuantos estudios finales y saldría de ese lugar en unos tres días más.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando en aquella habitación entraba un joven, se acercó a la cama de Bulma y la miro dormir tan plácidamente, dirigió su vista a la mano de la muchacha y observó como lucía el anillo en su dedo, sí, ella sería su esposa, era la mujer con la que quería compartir toda su vida y nada ni nadie le impediría estar con ella y menos ahora que era la futura madre de su hijo. A pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que atravesar desde el accidente la chiquilla ha sido la única que ha estado a su lado incondicionalmente apoyándolo en todo lo que necesitaba, se enamoró perdidamente de esa mujer que en un pasado significó algo importante en su vida.

Se sentó a su lado, apartó unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre una de las mejías de la peliazul. Ella abrió sus ojos y sonrió al verlo ahí.- Buenos días Vegeta.- bostezó.

Él solo le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.- ¿Estas lista?

¿Lista? ¿Para qué?-se sentó mirándolo interrogante.

Es hora de irnos, vine temprano y arreglé todo con ese viejo médico, ayer no pude llegar a un acuerdo con él pero ahora por un buen dinero aceptó dejarte salir aunque con una condición.- se paró recorriéndola con la mirada.

¿Cuál?

Debes de venir a hacerte los chequeos pasado mañana, necesita saber que el bebe este bien y solo por eso acepté traerte nuevamente a este maldito lugar.- hiso cara de desagrado.

Si está bien, no hay problema.- respondió alegre.

Kakarotto me pidió que te diera esto.- extendió su brazo dándole una bolsa con algo dentro.

La peliazul la tomó y vio que dentro estaba su bolso, aquel que perdió el día en que Cooler la rapto, lo sacó emocionada ya que llevaba muchas cosas importantes como su chequera, las capsulas que contenían ropa, entre otras cosas. Se paró de su cama y llamó a una enfermera para que la ayudara a ir a ducharse.- Espérame un momento.- dijo a Vegeta al salir junto a la mujer.

Media hora después regreso, entró a la habitación y miro a su futuro esposo recostado en la silla de brazos cruzados y con sus ojos cerrados, parecía que dormía. Se acercó a él y lo observó muy de cerca, era tan guapo, tan seductoramente sexy que solo de verlo le entraban ganas de lanzarse sobre él y comérselo a besos.- Cielo despierta.- lo llamó acariciándole el cabello, pero se percató que algo andaba mal en el rostro del joven, es cierto, el cabello ya le había crecido en el lugar donde le hicieron la operación por arriba de la frente pero algo más la preocupó.

No obtuvo respuesta.- Vegeta ¿Estas dormido?- pregunto viéndole más de cerca.- ¿Qué te pasó en la frente?- al parecer tenía un golpe un poco inflamado cerca de la ceja izquierda, como cuando se impacta el rostro contra algo rígido.

Deja de fastidiar mujer.- respondió con vos gutural abriendo sus ojos.- ¿Y esa ropa?- pregunto al verla ignorando la pregunta.

¡Ah! ¿Verdad que esta fantástica?- comenzó a modelar mientras hablaba emocionada.- En mi bolso traía una capsula que contenía un cajón lleno de ropa y zapatos.

Pero que vulgar.- sonrió al ver como el rostro de la peliazul se tornaba de feliz a enojado.

A pesar de las circunstancias sigues siendo un idiota, además, no me has respondido, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te diste de golpes contra alguien? No me sorprendería con lo impulsivo que eres.- se burló.

¿Pero qué?- vio como ella sonreía.- ¡Uhm! No le des importancia mocosa, solo fue un leve golpe, se nos hace tarde hay que irnos.- ordenó Vegeta tomándola de la mano para salir.- Antes de ir a mi mansión pasaremos por casa de Kakarotto, él por ahora no se encuentra, al parecer llevó de paseo a la arpía y me dejó la residencia solo para nosotros este día, no hay empleados ni nada de eso, además necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas.

¿Iremos a tu casa? ¿Cómo recuerdas donde queda?- pregunto sumamente confundida.

He hablado mucho con Kakarotto.- contestó sin mirarla.

Bulma hiso caso omiso al asunto y solo atinó a sostener fuerte la mano de su futuro esposo, se sentía segura de ese hombre, sin embargo, de algún modo ella ya veía venir eso de "hablar muchas cosas", sabía muy bien que Vegeta se refería a conversar sobre su vida y ponerse al tanto de su pasado, aunque a decir verdad a ella le resultaba muy difícil hablar sobre lo que ha ocurrido, no obstante de una u otra forma le contaría absolutamente todo, al menos esos eran sus planes, por otra parte era extraño que Vegeta le preguntara cosas de su vida a Goku, le pareció extraño lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegaron al coche en el que aparentemente se irían a casa del guardaespaldas.- ¿Y este auto Vegeta?- pregunto al estar los dos dentro de este.

El muchacho encendió el motor, sonrió y la miró directo a los ojos.- No preguntes tanto mujer, te tengo una sorpresa que seguramente te pondrá feliz, con lo sentimental que eres hasta lloraras.- bromeó poniéndose en marcha.

El camino no fue muy largo, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Vegeta conservó la vista al frente todo el tiempo pero por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa ladina malditamente seductora no se le borraba de los labios y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a la peliazul; Bulma por su parte pensaba en que estaría tramando ese hombre, se sentía observada en ciertas ocasiones, ella giraba su vista para encararlo pero él la desviaba al ver el intento de ella de hacer contacto con sus ojos, como si temiera que descubriera algo al verlo directo. Hubo un momento en que le tomó la mano y la apretó fuerte.

Llegamos.- dijo él bajando a abrirle la puerta del coche a la peliazul para que bajara.

Tu amigo sí que tiene una enorme casa.- comentó ella caminando al lado del muchacho asombrada al ver la enorme mansión.- No entiendo.

¿Qué no entiendes?

Si Goku es tan millonario ¿Por qué trabaja de guardaespaldas para ti?

Vegeta se echó a reír.- Si tu no lo sabes, menos lo sabré yo que no recuerdo nada.- bajó la mirada pero sin borrársele la sonrisa.

Estas actuando muy extraño.

¿Por qué piensas eso?

Antes, cuando hablábamos sobre tu pérdida de la memoria te ponías triste, melancólico ¿Y ahora te ríes de ello?- lo miró confundida al llegar a la puerta principal.

¿Qué es eso de llamar así a mi guardaespaldas?- interrogó interceptando la pregunta hecha por la peliazul mientras abría la puerta con la llave.

Así le gusta que le llamen, además quiero que respondas a mi pregunta no evadas.- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Joven Saucer, le informo que ya hemos localizado la posición de Vegeta.- comentó Doore a su superior, era un hombre corpulento de grandes músculos esculpidos.

Muy bien, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo te felicito.- sonrió el joven mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.- Aun no le comentes nada al estúpido de nuestro jefe, es más, tengo pensado eliminar al muy imbécil y quedarme con todo lo del señor Cooler, ahora que él no está nadie podrá detenerme y espero que tú me ayudes, es obvio que recibirás una buena parte si acatas mis órdenes.

Por supuesto que sí, sabe que soy fiel a sus mandatos jefe.

Pues entonces hay que desaparecer primero a Vegeta.- expuso confiado.

Solo de sus órdenes y yo me encargo de lo demás.- apoyó Doore.

Pasa.- ordenó al abrir la puerta.

Bulma se adentró a la hermosa mansión llena de lujos por donde quiera que se le viera, era divinamente acogedora.- Sigo sin entender por qué Goku trabaja para ti.- dijo más para sí misma mirando hacia todos los rincones.

Es mejor que se lo preguntes a él, ¿Quieres comer algo?

Si, muero de hambre.- le sonrió en tanto lo seguía hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Vegeta abrió la alacena sacando pan y mayonesa, luego se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó lechuga, tomate y jamón disponiéndose a preparar unos deliciosos sándwich para ambos.

Bulma lo miró asombrada.- No sabía que cocinaras.

Creía que tú sabías más sobre mí que yo mismo.- respondió llevando los emparedados a la barra desayunadora donde Bulma se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas.

¿Extrañas tu vida pasada?

Lo he superado.- contestó al morder el pan, la peliazul lo imitó en la acción.

Saben deliciosos.

¡Uhm!- fue su respuesta.

¿Cómo es que recuerdas como se maneja un auto?- interrogó al acordarse que Vegeta condujo sin ningún inconveniente, de hecho habían muchas cosas raras en él desde el inicio, su golpe, el manejar el auto ¿Cómo demonios sabía que Goku se llamaba Kakarotto? Además le había preparado los emparedados y ¡Oh por Kami! algo más conmocionante aun era el hecho en que parecía no importarle la falta de recuerdos.

Hay cosas que no se olvidan mujer, estas preguntando demasiado.- se quejó levándose a colocar el plato en el lava tratos, se acercó a ella tomando su mano.- Luce muy bien.- comentó refiriéndose al anillo en la mano de la muchacha.

Bulma se sonrojo un poco y se paró de la silla.- Estuvo delicioso, gracias.- bostezó en señal de cansancio.

Ven.- la haló del brazo llevándola a subir por unas escaleras a la segunda planta de la casa, caminaron entre unos pasillos y al fin él se detuvo, abrió una puerta e ingresó con ella en la habitación.

Puedes descansar aquí.- señaló la enorme cama que estaba al centro de la recámara.

Bulma se dirigió al baño, sacó una capsula donde portaba una cajita pequeña con sus productos personales, se cepillo los dientes, limpió su rostro del poco maquillaje que se colocó después de ducharse en el hospital para no dejar al aire libre esas feas ojeras. Salió del cuartito y fue hasta la cama, Vegeta se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás que adornaba la habitación.

Él se paró al ver salir a la joven.- Es mejor que duermas, por la noche te llevaré a un lugar que hace tiempo no ves.

La peliazul había aprendido a no preguntar cuando Vegeta quería sorprenderla, sabía que no obtendría nada con eso, solo sonrió y vio como él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas?

Descansa mujer.

Ven, quédate.- pidió ella deteniendo su paso al tomarlo por el brazo.

Él se giró para verla, esa mujer le electrizaba el cuerpo con solo su presencia, era demasiado tentadora la petición y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharla, hacía tiempo que deseaba a esa mujer como a ninguna otra cosa en este mundo. La tomó por los hombros y le dio un arrebatado beso en los labios ahogando en ellos todos esos deseos contenidos, le mordisqueaba en cada beso, sus respiraciones comenzaban a entrecortarse y la sangre les fluía rápidamente bombeada por su acelerado corazón.

Fueron hasta el sofá sin dejar de besarse alocadamente, se recostó sobre ella para entonces quedar en completo contacto, se podía escuchar por toda la habitación sus gemidos, las manos de Vegeta exploraban el cuerpo de la femenina en toda su extensión, desde las piernas, pasando suavemente la palma de su mano por la cintura para luego subir hasta apretar levemente esos pechos redondos que encajaban perfectos en sus manos.- Eres mi perdición mujer.- dijo él al separarse de ella, se puso de pie mirando el rostro de la joven.

Bulma no lo pensó dos veces, ese hombre la descontrolaba fácilmente y era tiempo de hacerle saber que ella podía brindarle más que placer, lo quería llevar al borde de la locura y aunque le daba un poco de pena, haría más que solo abrirse de piernas a esperar por él, no, esta vez no sería así. La peliazul colocó sus manos en el cinturón de Vegeta, lo miró a los ojos, él tenía una sonrisa desgraciadamente sexy, volvió su vista a su objetivo y decidida comenzó a quitarle el cinturón, desabotonó el pantalón y lo deslizó por las piernas del muchacho pudiendo apreciar mejor esa entrepierna abultada. Él estaba ahí solo observando los movimientos retraídos de la peliazul y decidió terminar el trabajo quitándose el bóxer. La joven lo miró directo, las caderas de él quedaban frente a su rostro pues ella aun se encontraba sentada en el sofá.- Puedes hacer lo que gustes.- lo escuchó decir.

Levanto su vista hasta posarla en aquellos ojos azabaches del chico, le sonrió para luego tomarle el miembro con su mano y comenzó a darle besos mientras que con la otra le acariciaba las piernas, un gemido salió de la boca del joven al sentir la húmeda boca de la peliazul, era excitante verla hacer eso, no esperaba que ella fuera capaz pero esa timidez y osadía que tenía a la misma vez lo estaba poniendo más que alterado. Se sentía raro en cierta forma tener eso dentro de su boca, tenía un extraño sabor pero poco le importó, solo quería brindarle placer a su hombre.

Bulma.- dijo él casi en susurro al sentir como ella aceleraba los movimientos, de vez en cuando sacaba el miembro de su boca para pasarle la lengua de arriba abajo. Vegeta sentía tocar el cielo y como las oleadas de placer le llegaban inundando todos sus sentidos, la detuvo al percibir como el calor se estaba apoderando aun más de él. Se recostó sobre ella nuevamente, la miró a los ojos para después besarla apasionadamente. Rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa de la peliazul dejándola expuesta a su mirada lujuriosa, pasó sus manos acariciándole el vientre y bajó a besarlo suavemente.

¿Lo amas?- preguntó ella.

Él la miró.- ¿Crees que si no lo hiciera estaría aquí contigo?

Puede que quieras solo sexo.- contestó molesta al no recibir la respuesta que buscaba.

Si fuera solo sexo no tendrías eso en tu mano.- le señaló el anillo en su dedo.

Ella bajó su rostro y se ruborizó, era muy cierto lo que él acaba de decirle.- Que tonta, arruine el momento.- pensó.

Vegeta se paró y quitó su camisa, era la última prenda que lo cubría.- Ahora voy a demostrarte lo que es solo sexo, tal vez así aprendes a diferenciarlo.- dijo en un tono molesto.

La haló de una mano y la llevó hasta la cama donde la tiró sin delicadeza.

Espera Vegeta.- se quejó la peliazul.- Yo no quise decir eso solo estab…

Cállate escandalosa.- la interrumpió acostándose encima de ella dejando caer su peso, aprisionándola contra la cama, tomó sus muñecas y la inmovilizó llevándole los brazos arriba de la cabeza de la muchacha sosteniéndolas con una de sus fuertes manos, con la otra le abrió las piernas posicionándose en medio de estas.

¡Suéltame! Me estas lastimando.- chilló afligida al ver el acto violento del joven.

Cierra la boca y gózalo.- sonrió malvadamente.

Tomó su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada del sexo de la peliazul, la miró a los ojos y la embistió fuertemente.- ¡Ah! Vegeta.- gimió al sentirlo dentro.

Se detuvo y la miró poner una cara molesta por haber abandonado su interior a lo que él sonrió complacido volviéndola a embestir una y otra vez, ella gemía a cada movimiento, era excitante sentirse dominada por ese sexy hombre. El muchacho tomo una de las piernas de ella y la levantó para tener mayor acceso acelerando sus embestidas, en pocos minutos llegaron a sentir como el orgasmo invadía sus intimidades.- Vege.. ta si, así, ¡Ahh!- gritó ella arqueando su espalda y en unos cuantos movimientos más él sintió aquel placer que hace mucho no sentía.- Mujer.- dijo cayendo sobre ella percibiendo todo el éxtasis del goce.

Él se giró para quedar a su lado atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, la peliazul lo abrazó por la cintura.

¿Cansado?- preguntó juguetonamente la joven mientras acariciaba los pectorales del esculpido cuerpo de Vegeta.

Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba contigo mujer.- respondió sin pensarlo.

¿Cómo que hace mucho tiempo que no estabas conmigo?- se sentó mirándolo expectante.

En este punto ya no había marcha atrás, se le había escapado de su boca algo que estaba esperando para decírselo más tarde o cuando la situación lo ameritara.- Bueno, no has estado conmigo desde que te embarazaste ¿No?- dijo algo nervioso por la mirada que le dedicaba la muchacha.

Te aclaro que no has estado conmigo desde antes del accidente y que yo sepa tu no recuerdas nada.

La haló contra su cuerpo colocándose sobre ella.- Recuerdo muy bien.- le acaricio una mejía.- Cuando te hice mía en aquel hotel.- le dio un beso.- Aun eras virgen.- siguió hablándole en un tono sensualmente helador.- Ni tan siquiera querías que te viera desnuda.- sonrió al recordarlo.- Y ahora te tengo aquí nuevamente a mi merced.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Y aquí mi entrega, sorry por no haber actualizado antes pero no había tenido tiempo jeje y otra es que estaba un poco haragancita para escribir n.n

¿Será que Vegeta ya recordó todo su pasado? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Cómo reaccionará Bulma? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Me decepcioné en el capítulo anterior porque no recibí muchos reviews y ustedes saben cómo me encantan sus comentarios u.u pero lo bueno es que los que recibí eran de calidad no cantidad jeje he ahí el detalle.

Este capítulo quise escribirlo casi solo sobre la pareja principal ya que en el siguiente hablará más acerca del enemigo y el por qué atenta contra Vegeta y Bulma (ya estoy adelantando demasiado) y habrá un poco más de GxM.

Gracias por comentar:

**CarXx: **jajaja siii el Goku pasando info jajaja es un celestino n.n a Bulma no le sucederá nada aun hasta el capítulo 18 o 19 así que te tendré es ascuas.

**Valen Minene: **Todas queremos un Veggi, a veces Vegeta es tan cariñoso aunque no lo demuestra muy seguido, en esos momentos en que saca su romanticismo Bulma debe de aprovecharlo jeje Y siiiiiiii más adelante habrá boda, ya quiero escribir eso . Con respecto a lo del nuevo adversario uhhh no tienes idea quien es, te sorprenderás un montón cuando lo sepas, espero darlo a conocer en el próximo capítulo.

**Yushi Cerisier: **Ya vez como no reaccionó mal Bulmis, aceptó siiiiiii que bien por ella y por Trunks. Besos nena.

**SaiyaLiinna: **Pronto sabrás quien es el nuevo enemigo y como viste Saucer quiere eliminarlo puesto que Cooler al parecer lo apreciaba aun más que a él jeje, que bueno que te gustó que Veggi le ofreciera matrimonio a Bulma.

**Espero sus REVIEWS chicos. Chain n.n**


	18. El enemigo asecha

Gracias a todos por apoyarme, los quiero chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVIII: El enemigo asecha<strong>

Según hemos sabido Vegeta tuvo un accidente hace más de dos meses.

¿Un accidente?- interrogó el hombre de cabello negro.

Sí, un accidente de tránsito el cual le ocasionó la pérdida de la memoria.- respondió seguro Dodoria, vio como una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de su nuevo cabecilla, y no es que él quisiera que ese fuera su superior, en realidad era un tonto debilucho, pero, ese era el deseo del señor Cooler, quería al imbécil como a su propio hijo y ellos como sus fieles camaradas obedecerían la pretensión de su jefe fallecido. Cuando Freezer murió, todos los que trabajaban para él habían quedado sin amparo y el hermano mayor de su jefe en ese entonces les ofreció toda la ayuda posible, ahora lo recompensarían haciendo la voluntad impuesta por Cooler.- También sabemos sobre su, al parecer "mujer".

De eso ni me hables, la conozco muy bien, es una perra malcriada.- siguió sonriendo el sujeto.- Cuando esté frente a mí, no podrá creer lo que sus ojos ven.- rió malvadamente.- Nadie sospecha de mí, y nadie sabrá tan siquiera quién fue el asesino de la novia del bastardo de Vegeta.

¿Piensa matarla señor?- preguntó inquieto Dodoria.

Aun no lo decido, pero si la estúpida azulada se porta mal, pues no me quedará de otra que eliminarla. Por ahora quiero que averigües si Vegeta ya salió del hospital o aun sigue ahí, siendo así me será más fácil ponerle fin a su vida.

¿No cree que ahí está más seguro? Me refiero a que están todos esos guardias, los médicos y el personal del hospital.

Lo que nos debe de preocupar es que no se encuentre al lado de sus estúpidos amigos, esos sujetos estarían dispuestos a dar la vida por él si fuera necesario, los conozco muy bien y sé cómo actúan cuando se trata de proteger a ese imbécil. Se conforman con comer de sus migajas y así son felices, yo por mi parte jamás me gustó estar bajo sus órdenes, pero mientras el señor Cooler, que en paz descanse, estaba tras él, necesitaba que yo le pasara toda la información y es solo por eso que me aguanté permanecer con Vegeta haciéndome pasar por uno más de sus perros, el muy imbécil era suspicaz para decirme cosas personales de él o de los demás, su hombre de confianza siempre ha sido Goku y es por eso que se me hizo tan difícil ayudar a Cooler, ahora solo quiero matarlo, quiero su fortuna, su mujer y su posición en el mundo de la mafia, me respetarán después de haberme deshecho de ese idiota.- terminó de decir con un tono de vos furioso.

Entiendo.- fue el único comentario de Dodoria.

Ve e investiga sobre el paradero de Vegeta, cuando lo sepas me lo informas directamente, me he dado cuenta que Saucer se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden solo por haber sido la mano derecha del señor Cooler, ya me las pagará, el muy maldito se está pasando de listo.- habló antes de salir de aquella oficina dejando solo y con nuevas órdenes a Dodoria.

Bulma no podía creer lo estaba escuchando de la boca de su futuro esposo, las emociones eran encontradas ya que si Vegeta había recordado todo, era algo que realmente la ponía feliz, la contraparte en todo esto se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios había recuperado la memoria? Y la cuestión más importante ¿Por qué estaba ocultándoselo?

La peliazul apartó al joven de un empujón poniéndose de pie en seguida y comenzando a vestirse de manera rápida.- Estas actuando demasiado extraño Vegeta, desde que llegaste a recogerme al hospital te he notado diferente.

¿Tienes miedo de mi?- preguntó divertido al ver la expresión de susto de la mujer.

A decir verdad, sí, tienes una cara de psicópata y no me quedaré a averiguar que te sucede.- se sentó sobre la cama apresurándose a ponerse los zapatos.

Tú no irás a ningún lado mujer, recuerda que eres mía desde el momento en que las sabandijas te entregaron a mí como un regalo, soy tu amo y tienes que obedecer, además de ser mi prometida y ahora mi futura esposa.- la tomó de un brazo firmemente.

Bulma sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba de la impresión, abrió más sus ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir esas palabras tan familiares que él solía decirle, se giró para verlo a los ojos, el muy maldito tenía una sonrisa imborrable de satisfacción.

¿Cómo ha sucedido?- preguntó sin saber cómo referirse al asunto.

¿A qué te refieres?- arqueó una ceja soltando el brazo de la muchacha.

¿Cómo carajo te acuerdas de todas esas cosas?- se paró para encararlo directamente.

Creí que eras una genio ¿Aun no caes en razón?- su sonrisa ladina se marco aun más.

¡Con un demonio Vegeta! dime de una vez por todas ¿Cómo mierda recuerdas todo, eh?- su ceño se frunció y sus ojos chispearon colérica.

Regodéate con saber que mi memoria ha regresado, sabes que no doy demasiadas explicaciones.- se cruzó de brazos poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda.

Eres un idiota Vegeta, tu como siempre tan analítico visualizando las cosas desde todos los puntos que la perspectiva puede darte. ¿Al caso no te has dado cuenta que todo esto que te pasó no ha sido fácil de superar para mí? Y ahora me sales con la basura de que me conforme con saber que ya estás bien, no me queda ni la más mínima duda que jamás cambiaras, eres un cretino insensible de mierda que nunca has apreciado absolutamente nada de lo que he hecho por ti. ¡Oh! Ahora caigo en la conclusión, aceptaste este hijo que llevo en mi interior solo porque pudiste recordar tu pasado ¿Verdad? De lo contrario lo seguirías negando como lo hiciste y es mejor que me des la cara desgraciado o voy a tener que hacerte voltear a verme idiota, no eres más que un….

¡Ya cállate escandalosa! Me tienes harto con tanta palabrería.- se giró mirándola furioso.

Sigo esperando una respuesta cretino.

Te lo contare solo para qué cierres la boca chiquilla vulgar.- se sentó sobre la cama y la haló de un brazo sentándola a su lado obligándola a que lo escuchara.- Ayer tan pronto llegue a esta mansión junto con el idiota de Kakarotto y Piccoro, me dispuse a dormir, por la tarde cuando me levante e intente bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina todo se me oscureció, para cuando desperté la estúpida novia del imbécil de mi guardaespaldas estaba recostándome en la cama junto con él, creo que me desmayé y caí por las gradas, me sorprendí mucho porque tan pronto como abrí mis ojos pude reconocer a esa estúpida que al parecer está viviendo aquí y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue todo lo que viví, desde lo de Freezer hasta cuando te conocí.

Bulma pasó de estar furiosa a poner una cara de asombro, no pudo seguir viéndolo más a los ojos, desvió su vista hasta el piso y su visión se torno borrosa debido a las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotarle, no podía creer todo eso, había sido tan rápido como sucedió, pero qué felicidad más enorme sintió al darse cuenta que Vegeta había querido al bebe que llevaba en el vientre aun cuando no recordaba como lo había concebido o como la había conocido a ella. Levantó su vista y no supo más que hacer que lanzarse a los brazos de él llorando de alegría y emoción.- Me da tanto gusto que te hayas curado mi amor.

Después de todo el golpe me devolvió los recuerdos, aunque aún tengo algo de jaqueca.- la abrazó acariciándole la espalda.

Ese dolor pasará pronto cielo, debes de ir al médico a que te revise o te de medicina para ese dolor.- se separó del abrazo.

No visitaré nuevamente a un doctor y es mi última palabra.- respondió antes que la mujer refutara su decisión.

Bueno está bien.- hizo mala cara, ese hombre en realidad era terco.- Ahora dime ¿Por qué no me lo querías decir?

Te iba a dar la sorpresa esta noche.- el joven le sonrió maliciosamente.

Bulma se sonrojo al darse cuenta de las intenciones en esas palabras.- Me siento muy feliz que por fin hayas recordado todo, pero en ese caso, ya sabes que Cooler murió en el accidente que tuve y que eso en cierta forma es benéfico para ti.

Pero ahora se me hará más difícil poder localizar a sus hombres e incluso saber hacia dónde sus estúpidos lame botas movieron las cuentas de la escoria.- frunció el ceño al acordarse que hasta ese momento no había podido recuperar lo que Cooler le robó a Stanley, era su deber y no pararía hasta haberlo logrado, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero en el lecho de muerte del viejo le prometió rescatar "el tesoro" que hacía un mes su enemigo le había quitado.

Todo se resolverá, ya lo veras.

Por ahora solo debes de preocuparte por comenzar a organizar la boda.- dijo Vegeta dándole un beso en la mejía.

Pronto seré tu esposa, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida.- chilló la peliazul emocionada abrazando a su futuro marido.

Duerme mujer, por la tarde nos iremos de viaje.- la separó del abrazo mirándola serio.

¿Un viaje?

Sí ¿En cuánto tiempo podrás construir el aparato para eliminar los rayos infrarrojos?

¿Por qué me estas preguntando eso? ¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió totalmente desconcertada.

Solo responde chiquilla.- ordenó con vos áspera.

Bulma bajó la mirada mientras pensaba en cuanto le llevaría crear el dichoso aparato.- Calculo que en una semana.- respondió levantando el rostro no muy segura de lo que decía.

Demasiado tiempo.

Si trabajo día y noche podría tenerlo en unos dos días, pero sería muy agotador.- contestó desanimada por el asunto.

Dile a tu padre que te ayude, tengo entendido que es una rata de laboratorio como tu.- sonrió divertido al ver como el ceño de la mujer se frunció.

¡Oye! Eres un tonto, eso ni con la pérdida de la memoria se te quitó.- rió escandalosa burlándose de él.

Tu ni aunque reencarnes en un extraterrestre dejarías de ser vulgar.

Cállate y mejor déjame dormir.

Primero iremos a mi mansión, necesito saber cómo va todo por allá, desde ahí partiremos hacia tu casa mocosa.

Está bien.- respondió, se acostó dándole la espalda a Vegeta, él solo la dejó descansar, de todas formas el haría lo mismo.

Por la tarde, a eso de las tres, una limosina estaba recorriendo la autopista que conducía hasta su mansión, estaban por llegar muy pronto.- Estoy ansiosa por tirarme a dormir en tu cama mi amor.

También yo Milk, el viaje ha sido un poco cansado ¿Te gustó ir a la playa?- preguntó mirando alegremente a su novia.

¡Claro que sí Goku! Y más si quien me acompaña eres tú.- abrazó efusivamente al joven.

¿Ósea que ya has ido con otro?

Por supuesto que no tontin, solo es una forma de expresarse.- sus celos en cierta forma le habían parecido muy tiernos.

Mira ya estamos llegando, muero de hambre Milk ¿Podrías prepararme algo antes de irte a dormir?- interrogó esperando una respuesta positiva haciendo un puchero.

Piccoro que iba conduciendo la limosina solo escuchaba la conversación totalmente asqueado por las cursilería de esos dos, de por sí se había aguantado verlos correr como idiotas por la estúpida playa y ahora tener que armarse de paciencia para soportar esas escenas cursis.

No tienes remedio ¿Cierto?

Él solo sonrió como respuesta. Al llegar, los tres bajaron de la limosina, habían planeado hablar con Vegeta sobre lo que descubrieron a través de las investigaciones hechas por Ten Shin Han desde la mansión de él.

Y así como lo planearon lo hicieron, al entrar Vegeta estaba bajando las gradas, se dirigieron a la cocina mientras Milk cocinaba algo rico y tanto Piccoro como Goku le informaron que el nuevo jefe del bando contrario se encontraba entre las sombras, es decir, no sabían su identidad pero por lo menos sabían que ese sujeto seguía con los mismos planes de Cooler, en tanto el "tesoro", movilizaron las cuentas a un Banco situado en la ciudad del Norte, desconocían su nombre pero lo averiguarían.

Vegeta, recuerdas que cuando se leyó el testamento del anciano decía en uno de los párrafos que se tenía que hacer al pie de la letra lo que te pedía para que fueras dueño absoluto de toda la fortuna, pero sus condiciones no se encontraban escritas en ese testamento, estoy pensando en que hay una segunda parte que no se te fue leída.- comentó pensativo Piccoro.

Sé que hace falta algo en todo esto, sinceramente no entiendo cómo se me dio poder en toda la fortuna de Stanley sin haber leído esa segunda parte que de seguro existe.- expuso Vegeta analizando la situación.

Pensándolo bien es eso lo que Cooler pudo haberle robado a Stanley.- dijo Kakarotto llegando a una conclusión verdaderamente primordial.

¡Eso es imbécil! Cooler no quería que se cumpliera lo que Stanley condicionó.- gritó asombrado el joven.

¿Pero con qué propósito? No entiendo nada.

Está claro Goku, si Vegeta no cumple lo que el viejo impuso no será dueño absoluto de todas las riquezas del anciano ¿Pero que gana el en todo esto?- dijo Piccoro al pararse de su silla.

¡Maldito Cooler! Aun estando muerto me chinga la vida.

Tranquilo Vegeta no te exaltes.

Cierra la boca Kakarotto, quiero que investiguen quién el imbécil que tomo el puesto de Cooler, debe de estar tratando de hacer lo mismo que la sabandija deseaba ¡Maldición! Quieren despojarme de todo y para colmo de males el abogado que llevó el proceso legal en todo esto no sé dónde demonios vive- habló furioso Vegeta.

De seguro que la banda de Cooler lo sobornó para que le entregara esa información. Además no es tan fácil como pides, para saber quién es el sucesor de nuestro enemigo necesitamos acercarnos demasiado al territorio enemigo y no arriesgaremos a nadie para que lo haga.- expuso Goku que devoraba la comida recién servida.

Eso ya lo sé sabandija, pero podemos infiltrar a alguien no te parece.

¿Infiltrar a alguien? ¿A quién podríamos enviar para eso?- preguntó curioso Piccoro.

Podrías ser tú.- comentó Vegeta aun furioso por lo recién descubierto, se cruzó de brazos y se paró del asiento al terminar de comer lo que la mujer de Kakarotto había preparado.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la cien de Piccoro, hacer eso implicaba exponerse al peligro, no temía morir pero no era buena forma de terminar sus días.- Yo me ocupo de indagar en el asunto pero no voy a arriesgarme a entrar a la boca del lobo y mucho menos a mezclarme con esos imbéciles asesinos.

Pero si tú eres un asesino, ya no te acuerdas como torturaste a tus esclavas sexuales antes de matarlas.- dijo Vegeta caminando hacia la pared recostándose en ella.

Ni me lo recuerdes.

Ya dejen eso, es mejor idear un plan de como exterminar de una vez por todas a ese bando o de lo contrario, ellos acabaran contigo primero Vegeta, te despojarán de todo y luego seguirán con nosotros.- dijo Goku que ya había terminado de comer, toda esa situación se estaba saliendo de control y tenían que actuar pronto o el enemigo atacaría primero.

Hola ¿Qué tal?- saludó la peliazul al hacer acto de presencia en la cocina.

Bulma veo que estas mejor que nunca.- grito emocionado Kakarotto yendo a abrazar a la joven.

¡Oh! Bulma qué bueno que esté de vuelta con nosotros.- dijo Milk que se había mantenido escuchando la conversación de los muchachos.

Me siento bastante bien.- contestó a la joven mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amigo y guardaespaldas.

Vegeta se quedó observando unos segundo y en una milésima de tiempo proceso las palabras dichas por el insecto, abrazar a su mujer y decirle que estaba mejor que nunca eran dos cosas que no iba a soportar aunque se tratara del idiota de su guardaespaldas.- ¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces gusano?- habló en un tono helador que hiso que Goku soltara a la muchacha al instante.

¡Eh! Yo nada Vegeta, solo me alegra de ver a Bulma recuperada.- respondió nervioso al ver como el joven se le acercaba peligrosamente.

¡No vuelvas a tocarla y mucho menos a hablarle de esa forma tan personal o voy a tener que eliminarte sabandija!- indicó tomándolo del cuello zarandeándolo furioso.

¡Basta Vegeta! No tienes porque tratar así a tus amigos.

¡Uhm! Es mejor que nos vayamos, el vuelo sale en dos horas.

¿A dónde van?- interrogó la morena poniendo una cara de preocupación.

Iremos a mi casa, la Capsule Corporation, voy a hacer el aparato que me pidió Vegeta desde el inicio.- sonrió mirando a su futuro esposo.

¡Oh! Bien.- contestó recordando que Goku le había hablado sobre eso hace tiempo.

Ya déjense de tanta palabrería, nos vamos.- tomó a la peliazul de la mano.- Estaremos en contacto, mientras tanto investiguen quién es el abogado que llevó el proceso legal de ese testamento.- miró a sus compañeros antes de retirarse, ellos simplemente asintieron.

Bulma solo fue por su bolso a la habitación, Vegeta la estaba esperando en su auto, ya se había comunicado con Ten Shin Han para que fuera a esperar por ellos al aeropuerto. Partieron hacia su destino. En el camino Vegeta le explicó a la peliazul cómo estaban poniéndose de difíciles las cosas y que tenían que actuar pronto o todo acabaría mal para él. Al llegar el joven dejó el auto en el parqueo privado del lugar. Al abordar no tuvieron problemas con respecto a que Bulma es menor de edad. Tres horas después estaban bajando del avión, subieron a la limosina que estaba aguardando por ellos y fueron hasta la mansión de Vegeta.

Cuando Bulma entro en aquella residencia, muchos recuerdos invadieron su mente, cómo llegó a ese lugar, como fue enamorándose de Vegeta poco a poco hasta llegar a amarlo como lo hace ahora, su vida había dado un giro inesperado, ese era lo mejor que pudo sucederle en toda su existencia, era cierto que él tenía un pasado oscuro, pero eso poco le importaba, lo que realmente interesaba ahora era el Vegeta que tenía ante ella, un joven redimido de sus días de delincuente, de vagabundo y sobre todo de asesino, en su vida pasada mató a muchas personas pero ya no más, tal vez lo conoció cuando aunque quedaba en él el ladrón que fue antes, pero ahora había cambiado totalmente desde que ella entró en su vida. Dentro de poco sería su esposa, tendría un hijo, si, ese hermoso bebé que llevaba en su interior tendría los mejores padres del mundo.

Mujer, espérame en la habitación.- ordenó Vegeta, antes de ir a dormir tenía que hablar con Ten Shin Han sobre lo discutido con los otros muchachos.

Primero comeré algo uhm.- se quejó.

Vamos.- indicó el joven a su chofer, ambos subieron hasta la tercera planta donde se encontraba su estudio.

Después de comer un poco de yogurt en la cocina Bulma subió hasta su antigua habitación, miró la cama, entró al baño y aseó sus dientes, al salir dejó su bolso en una mesita, observó algunas prendas que aun quedaban en el closet ya que la mayoría de la ropa nueva que Vegeta le había comprado quedó en el hotel puesto que desde la última vez que salió de ese lugar no volvió jamás. Se quitó la ropa y se puso un camisón de seda corto color verde, esa sensación fresca de la tela se sentía rica en contacto con su piel, se recostó en la cama y pronto calló en sueño profundo.

Así que ya está en su mansión.- rió sádicamente ante esas palabras.

Sí señor y ha venido con la chica.- informó Dodoria a su jefe, unas horas antes desde que Zarbon le avisó desde la otra ciudad sobre el nuevo movimiento de Vegeta, es decir, que había subido a un avión rumbo a su casa, él se había ido a vigilar la mansión para mantener enterado a su superior sobre la llegada de este, de eso dependía llevar a cabo su plan.

Muy bien, Zarbon tomó el siguiente vuelo después de Vegeta y viene hacia aquí, dentro de una hora estará contigo, espéralo para que juntos lleven a cabo lo planeado.- ordenó serio el sujeto del otro lado del teléfono.

Jefe, debo informarle que Vegeta y la chica no están solos, su chofer está con ellos.- habló bajito muy pegadito a su teléfono, estaba parado tras unos arbusto del jardín frente a la casa.

¿Y al imbécil de Ten Shin Han le temes idiota?- su tono de vos fue ronco, ese estúpido rufián que tenía por empleado no le servía de mucho, aunque para encargarse del trabajo sucio era más que perfecto.

No jefe no me refiero a eso, lo que pasa es que si se nos interpo…

Cierra la boca.- interrumpió.- Simplemente lo que debes hacer es matarlo ¿Tan difícil es eso para un asesino como tú? Pero si se te es tan dificultoso acabar con su vida yo me encargaré de todo.- dijo sarcásticamente fuera de sí, encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala en la mansión de Cooler que ahora, pasó a ser suya.

Lo siento señor, no quise contradecirlo.- su nerviosismo era evidente ya que su tono de vos se entrecortaba.

No digas más, haz lo que te ordeno.- tras estas palabras cortó la comunicación.

Ahora, solo queda esperar a que llegue Zarbon.- rió por lo bajo en forma de burla por lo que le esperaba a Vegeta y en especial a la peliazul.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo, pensaba dejarlo más adelante pero si le agregaba todo lo que falta hasta que Zarbon llegue junto a Dodoria y lleven a cabo el plan de su jefe iba a quedar demasiado largo jejeje, en el otro se sabrá quién pasó a ser el nuevo jefe, donde está el abogado que leyó el testamento y que le pasará a nuestros protagonistas ñ.ñ

**Les informo que tengo un nuevo fic titulado "El precio de tu alma", espero lo puedan leer n.n**

Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo mis lectores.

Besos gigantes y abrazos de oso para:

**CarXx: **Raddits siempre saldrá perdiendo y con mucho más razón si su rival es Vegeta, el es el hombre perfecto *.* una mezcla de sensualidad y chico malo súper guapo es la combinación perfecta ;) Como viste ya todo se va resolviendo, estoy ansiosa por escribir el final.

**Daniela The Hedgehog: **En éste capítulo ya te diste cuenta como sucedió, lo bueno es que el verdadero Veggie ya está de nuevo con nosotros.

**Juniver: **Gracias por leer nena y bienvenida, la historia es una tanto triste con sus pequeñitos toques de humor

**Yushi Cerisier: **Vegeta puede ser muy tierno si se lo propone pero también, es un hombre que desborda pasión y tiene que demostrar su rudeza en la cama jeje Espero este capi sea de tu agrado nena ;)

**Princesa Mecanica: **Al final Saucer va tener que pagar con creces todo lo que ha hecho y lo que hará, el muy maldito es osado y por mucho, como viste, no le cabe en la cabeza que otro haya tomado el puesto de Cooler y no él, que siempre estuvo al lado de su desconsiderado difunto jefe. Esa es la idea, que a través de la lectura te haga vivir las emociones de los personajes ;) creo que lo logré contigo jijijijij

**Valen minene: **Jajajaj, espero haber podido calmar tus ansias con este capítulo nena, siempre me divierten tanto tus comentarios. Bulmita tenía que hacer algo atrevido alguna vez, para mí, la mujer no solo debe acostarse en la cama y esperar que el hombre haga el trabajo :p Respecto a lo del adversario, en el próximo capítulo se revela, ya tengo planeado en mi mente como será su aparición jaja

**SaiyaLiinna: **Hubo un momento en que Bulma quedó estupefacta por la noticia pero luego reaccionó positivamente, tener al antiguo Vegeta nuevamente es lo mejor que le pudo pasar :D Y nooo, él no aparecerá el día de la boda, de hecho, te confieso que no se qué final voy a darle, puede que sea uno muy triste o como todos deseamos que termine, la pareja totalmente feliz, sinceramente pienso que no puede terminar feliz ya que ésta no es una historia de amor en aquellas que el mundo entero se interpone para que la pareja pueda estar juntas, por el contrario, nuestros protagonistas aquí no han tenido mayores problemas con eso, el punto en esta trama está es resolver el conflicto que Vegeta viene arrastrando desde su pasado y durante este proceso conoció al amor de su vida, entonces las cosas pueden terminar de manera satisfactoria o no. Es totalmente retórico así que aun estoy debatiéndome entre qué final le daré jeje así que todo puede suceder. Es irónico ya que a mí no me gustan los fic con finales tristes :p

Dejen sus REVIEWS hermosotes jeje

Chain n.n


	19. Maldito traidor

Primero que nada debo de disculparme por la tardanza, con todo lo de la uni no he tenido tiempo para mis fic sorry pero ya estoy aquí.

Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo mis queridos lectores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IXX: Maldito traidor<strong>

Cuando llegaron al estudio Vegeta y Ten Shin Han comenzaron a hablar sobre los gastos que se habían hecho para mantener la mansión tan bien como se encontraba, no era nada fuera de lo normal, mantenimiento simplemente y uno que otro gasto para renovar el jardín que adornaba la hermosa residencia, así como también el pago de un par de sirvientas que había contratado Ten para conservar limpio el lugar, tan ordenado como a su jefe le gustaba.

¿De cuánto es el gasto total?

Ten lo pensó un momento haciendo cálculos mentales mientras revisaba una carpeta, aquella que Piccoro le había entregado a Vegeta la cual contenía el estado de cuenta de su fortuna, Vegeta miró el cartapacio tan familiar, no supo con exactitud cómo llegó hasta las manos de su chofer ya que la última vez que recuerda haberla tenido en sus manos fue al llegar al hotel, seguramente Kakarotto la había guardado, no se le escapaba nada.

Los gatos son insignificantes Vegeta.- respondió por fin Ten, hojeo un par de páginas más y luego levantó la vista para ver a su jefe.- Solamente representan el cero punto tres por ciento de tu fortuna pero…- paró quedándose pensativo.

¿Pero qué?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos el joven que estaba sentado frente al escritorio donde Ten revisaba todos los papeles.

Vegeta te tengo mala noticias, es sobre tus cuentas…- lo miró escogiendo muy bien las palabras que iba a decirle en su siguiente oración.

¡Dime de una vez maldición!

Algunas cuentas, pues han sido congeladas, la razón la desconozco. Ayer llamé a un par de Bancos que maneja tu dinero y me dijeron que llamara al Banco Central donde llevan el balance de todo tu dinero pero me señalaron que era información que desconocían y que solo se guiaban por órdenes, eso fue toda la explicación que me dieron.- termino de decir para luego cerrar la carpeta guardándola en el cajón del escritorio.

Cooler, él es el responsable de todo, mierda, todo va para peor debemos actuar más pronto de lo que había pensado, mañana mismo iremos a ese Banco y les pediré una explicación clara, maldita sea pero quien les estará dando órdenes de retener mi dinero, esa es mi fortuna, nadie me la puede venir a arrebatar como si nada, pero qué demonios se han creído esos insolentes.- vociferó furioso elevando la vos.

De pronto el teléfono del estudio timbró, Ten lo tomó entre sus manos observando detenidamente la pantalla del aparato.- Es Goku.- informó a su jefe pasándole el teléfono inalámbrico.

¿Qué pasa Kakarotto?- preguntó exasperado yendo hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.

Estoy a una hora y media de tu casa Vegeta, creo saber dónde está el abogado que leyó el testamento, recuerdo que su nombre es Deby.

¿Deby? Si ahora que lo dices recuerdo a ese miserable insecto.- gruño por lo bajo al acordarse de su asqueroso rostro.

Bueno, pronto estaré por allá y hablaremos sobre esto, adiós.- con esto Kakarotto cortó la comunicación.

Vegeta bajó el teléfono y giro para ver que Ten seguía ahí revisando los papeles.- Kakarotto viene hacia aquí, me lo haces saber tan pronto llegue, puedes retirarte.

Está bien.- obedeció dejando todo y saliendo del buffet.

Vegeta se quedó ahí, tomó asiento en la silla que estaba tras el escritorio, cerró los ojos un instante y muchas cosas vinieron a su mente.

(Flash Back)

Era un sábado por la mañana, el viejo Stanley como Vegeta solía llamarlo estaba cumpliendo un mes de fallecido, ese día era el que por órdenes del difunto, se dictaminó dar lectura al testamento que estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Era una soleada mañana, el sol daba a todo su esplendor, las hojas de los árboles se movían en aquel jardín de la casa donde había vivido los 73 años de vida que pudo gozar Stanley, vivió ahí con su esposa hasta que por mala suerte del destino enviudó debido al cáncer de pulmón que no dejo coexistir a su esposa, ni aun con todo su dinero pudo salvarla, con esto aprendió que no todo en este mundo se resolvía con billetes, aunque no se podía negar que había tenido una vida llena de comodidades, lujos por doquier, viajes a donde quisiera y todo por haber heredado la riqueza que su padre había construido a través de mucho años de trabajo, y que con su sueldo como médico en un pequeño hospital de la no tan desarrollada ciudad de ese entonces hizo crecer su capital poco a poco, cuando su papá murió, él como único hijo pasó a ser el dueño global de toda esa fortuna.

Mientras se estaba vistiendo, Vegeta pudo recordar todo lo que el viejo Stanley le había contado, lamentaba su muerte ya que ese hombre era de buen corazón, nunca fue vanidoso, le gustaba tratar con personas de clase social baja que para él, no era más que tonterías de separar a grupos solo por su condición social, eso era basura para su pensar, el ser una persona de escasos recursos no hacía a nadie menos ni por tener más lo haría más. Esas habían sido las enseñanzas de su buen padre y esas eran las cosas con las que en un corto lapso enseñó a Vegeta después de haberlo salvado de aquella pandilla de maleantes, le agarró cariño en poco tiempo, le contó a Vegeta como perdió a su hijo, la vida de ese muchacho de tan solo 16 años quedó varada en la bala que dio directo a su corazón, esos asesinos que entraron a robar a su casa, no eran nada las cosas materiales sino aquello que le robaron, era lo más preciado en su vida, su hijo, iban a pagar en algún momento y cuando se dio la oportunidad se cobró de la misma forma, sí, Freezer y sus hombres habían sido los causantes de haberle dado muerte a ese joven, ese día que por casualidad del destino cuando estaba buscando a aquellos hombres para llevar a cabo su venganza se cruzó justamente con ellos y vio la escena de Vegeta y esos monstruos, no dudo en ayudarle, pudo por fin estar en paz cuando vio vengada la muerte de su hijo, aquel muchacho al cual le salvó la vida y le miró de una manera distinta sería al que le dejaría todo por cuanto poseía.

Mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente él bajó de su entonces apartamento, uno que rentó con el dinero que le dio el ahora fallecido, se subió a la limosina y estaba ya por llegar a la mansión, bajó y entró a aquella ostentosa casa, no era de su grado estar ahí, pero le habían dicho que sin su presencia no podían llevar a cabo la lectura de los últimos deseo del viejo, perezosamente fue hasta el buffet donde se daría lectura al testamento, Kakarotto, Krilin, Piccoro y Yamsha, ya estaban presentes, solo faltaba la presencia del abogado. Al poco tiempo el hombre de piel grisácea y peinado extraño entró por aquella puerta, se dirigió directamente tras el escritorio y abrió el ataché que cargaba sacando una carpeta.

Tomen asiento por favor, comenzaré a leer las palabras descritas por el señor Stanley, que descanse en paz.

Buenos días a todos los presentes, este día veinticinco de junio del año mil novecientos noventa, a las diez con cincuenta minutos de la mañana daré inicio a la lectura de la última voluntad del señor Stanley Parsell Santoro.

_Hola mis buenos amigos, si están escuchando estas palabras es porque mi vida en la tierra ya dejó de existir, espero que a los tres que solicito escuchen la lectura de mi último deseo estén presentes y ninguno se haya negado a no estarlo. Son ustedes los únicos a los que le brindé mi verdadera amistad, mi apoyo, mis mejores días y es con ustedes, Kakarotto, Krilin y ahora mi nuevo amigo Vegeta a quien aprecio con todo mi corazón, con quienes pude conocer el valor de la vida, conocí ese sentimiento de sentir cerca a personas que te aprecian de verdad. _

_Kakarotto mi fiel compañero, siempre estuviste conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, eres y siempre serás mi guardaespaldas favorito, tu sonrisa de niño inocente me divertía mucho y ahora que estoy muerto no debes de preocuparte por el alma de este viejo, afrontaré lo que tenga que soportar si mi castigo es el infierno, sé que lo merezco por haber hecho lo que hice y sabes a que me refiero, ahora te aconsejo que la venganza no es la mejor solución para un corazón destrozado, siempre piensa con calma y actúa de la mejor manera posible, noble como siempre lo fuiste conmigo._

_Krilin, mi hijo pequeño como solía llamarte, te conozco casi desde que eres un bebé, tu madre, mi mejor amiga, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer antes de que ella muriera por esa inexplicable enfermedad de la que no pudo recuperarse, te confió a mis manos para que te sacara adelante y mírate ahora, hecho todo un hombre de bien, eres alguien que se debe valorar, eres un ser con un carisma excepcional._

_Vegeta, tu sí que me sorprendiste en poco tiempo. Jamás conocí a alguien con ese carácter tan especial, créeme que en estos momentos estoy riendo por ello. Eres como el hijo que perdí en aquel trágico día, desde que él murió no había podido superar su muerte pero, ahora que tú llegaste a mi vida te convertiste en ese hijo, en ese ser que yo amaba con todo mi corazón. Cuando tengas hijos comprenderás el sentimiento de un padre hacia su descendencia, lamento mucho ya no estar para ti, para aconsejarte, para apoyarte, pero no te preocupes, en tus manos dejo algo más importante, cuidar de ti y de los logros tanto de mi padre como de los míos, es decir, Vegeta, tú eres el dueño universal de todos mis bienes._

_Sé que eso no te alegra demasiado, te conozco para deducirlo, pero es así como yo lo quiero. Haz de estar poniendo esa típica cara de malhumorado no lo dudo, ahora solo te toca aceptar las condiciones que te pongo para ser dueño a totalidad de toda la fortuna de este viejo._

_Kakarotto, Krilin, no crean que a ustedes los dejo desamparados, no podría hacer eso jamás, Vegeta será quien les brinde un hogar, dinero y alimento, quiero que los tres sigan juntos y se lleven tan bien como siempre lo han hecho, aunque será un poco difícil soportar a Vegeta, lo juro, estoy tan divertido y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro mientras digo estas palabras para que mi abogado las escriba. _

_Bueno, ya dejémonos de tanta palabrería. Mi mansión, en la que resido es totalmente de Kakarotto mi fiel compañero, amigo y guardaespaldas, puedes disponer como gustes y vivir con quien tú quieras en ella. Krilin, mi hijo pequeño, tu pasarás a ser poseedor de mi rancho en la capital del Norte, de igual forma puedes hacer lo que gustes con esta propiedad y finalmente Vegeta, dueño de todo mi dinero y demás propiedades._

_Bueno mis jóvenes, este viejo ya quiere descansar, no me extrañen les dejo todo en sus manos, sepan apreciarlo porque son muy afortunados, no duden que mientras viví ustedes supieron cómo llenar mi corazón de pura dicha y felicidad, se despide su para siempre amigo, Stanley Parsell Santoro, adiós._

Y es así como la fortuna está repartida, se dice que el joven Vegeta es el dueño de todo su dinero y las demás propiedades entre las cuales están:

Una mansión en la Capital del Este, el condominio privado en el cual lo tienen rentado doscientas personas que pagan la cantidad de ochocientos dólares mensuales por cada departamento, los cuales están siendo depositados en la cuenta de ahora su dueño el joven Vegeta, un lote de autos y el edificio número cincuenta situado en la misma Capital donde se encuentra la mansión, la fortuna está valorada en doscientos millones de dólares repartido de la siguiente manera: setenta y cinco millones en bienes y ciento veinticinco millones en dólares los cuales están depositados en el Banco Central.

(Fin flas back)

El celular timbró un par de veces.- ¿Hola?

Maldito Dodoria ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Zarbon acercándose en una camioneta todo terreno a la mansión de Vegeta.

Estoy tras los arbustos del jardín, ven pronto.- habló por lo bajo para no ser escuchado.

Bien.- con esto colgó, parqueó el auto a un par de cuadras y fue caminado hasta encontrarse con su compañero.

Dodoria al divisar a su amigo se dirigió a él.- El perro de Vegeta, su concubina y la basura de Ten Shin Han están dentro.

No te preocupes por eso, no hay nada que nos impida matar al estúpido y al chofer, aunque a su mujer no correrá con esa misma suerte.- sonrió el de cabello verde.- Toma, es una pistola tranquilizadora.

¿Para qué me das esto? Ya traigo una conmigo.- rio mostrándole la pistola nueve milímetros encajada en el porta cinturón de su pantalón.

Es para poner quieta a la mujer ¿O acaso quieres lidiar con esa chiquilla del demonio? Solo piensa en lo que le paso al señor Cooler por confiarse de una estúpida niña.

Si pues lo has pensado todo mi buen amigo asesino.- contestó Dodoria sonriendo por lo dicho.

Bien, vamos a dividirnos el trabajo sucio.- decía Zarbon mientras metía seis tiros en el tambor de una de sus pistolas.- Entraremos por la puerta trasera, primero matarás al perro lame botas de Ten en tanto voy a buscar a nuestro blanco, de un tiro mataré al pendejo de Vegeta y luego iremos por la estúpida chiquilla.

De acuerdo, asegúrate de dejar sin seguro el auto para que podamos subirnos prontamente y largarnos de aquí luego de la diversión que vamos a tener al matar por fin a esos malditos.- Dodoria lamió extasiado sus labios al pensar en su maléfico plan.

Zarbon asintió en respuesta al comentario de su amigo.

Ambos hombres caminaron lentamente y con sigilo entre los arbustos del jardín de la mansión.- mira, la luz de aquella habitación se encuentra encendida.- señaló Dodoria a su compañero, al parecer habían divisado la luz proveniente de la tercera planta donde se encontraba el estudio de Vegeta.

Entremos por la puerta de atrás, corre, corre.- dirigió Zarbon quién se posicionó al lado de la puerta trasera al llegar.

Dodoria giró con mucha lentitud la perilla de la puerta pero esta no cedió.- Maldita sea, tiene seguro.- dijo al momento de mirar al otro maleante.

Veamos si podemos abrir con esto.- sugirió el joven quien sacó de su bolsillo una serie de pinzas, comenzó probando una a una y girando con cada una la perilla, pero esta no cedía a ningún tipo de falseación.- Mierda, esto va a tardar más de lo planeado.- se quejó Zarbon sin obtener su propósito.

Dejémonos del buen trato y entremos.- indicó el otro hombre quién se mantuvo como un espectador esperando a que la puerta desistiera ante ellos.

A la cuenta de tres le pegas un tiro a esta pendejada y entramos directo a acabar con la vida del lame botas y del perro ¿Entendiste?

Si.- respondió Dodoria.

Uno.- comenzó la cuenta Zarbon.

Dos.- le siguió Dodoria.

Tres.- pronunciaron ambos al momento en que Dodoria le disparó a la puerta.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?- se pregunto la peliazul quien se despertó aturdida por el disparo. Se colocó prontamente una bata y bajó corriendo por las escaleras para ver que sucedía.

¡Al suelo!- gritó Vegeta abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha para protegerla.

¿Vegeta qué diablos sucede?- preguntó sin entender nada de lo que pasaba cuando vio que su futuro esposo sostenía una pistola en la mano.

Cállate y no preguntes.- regañó mientras observaba hacia la sala, estaban ambos en el piso próximo a las escaleras por donde habían bajado. Vegeta tan pronto escuchó el disparo tomó la pistola que mantenía en su escritorio y fue en busca de su mujer, fue cuando la miro que corría por las escaleras alcanzándola y obligándola a descender al piso en el acto.

¡Ahí está dispara imbécil!- se escuchó el grito de Zarbon resonar por toda la primer planta de la mansión al poner en alerta a su compañero

Ten Shin Han pudo escapar de los múltiples disparos que Dodoria dirigió a su cuerpo, corrió tirándose luego atrás de los muebles de la sala mientras aquellos endemoniados hombres iban tras él.

Bulma, necesito que salgas de la casa.- dijo Vegeta que aun se encontraba en el piso con la muchacha.

No, no voy a dejarte solo van a matarte.- respondió segura de sus palabras.

Solo hazlo y no repliques, no quiero que salgas lastimada en todo esto.- indicó comenzando a ponerse de pie. La peliazul lo tomo de un brazo impidiéndole que se alejara de ella.

No lo hagas Vegeta, esos tipos van a matarte, te aseguro que nada de esto me da miedo ya pasé por ello una vez.

Cierra la boca y sal de aquí mujer, es una orden, toma.- decidió con seguridad dándole unas llaves.

¿Y esto para qué?- preguntó confundida al ponerse de pie.

Son las llaves del auto negro que está en el estacionamiento, corre y ponte a salvo, toma mi teléfono y llama a Kakarotto, dile que se apresure.- demandó entregándole el móvil.

Bulma no replicó más las palabras de Vegeta, tomó las cosas y salió prontamente por aquella falseada puerta trasera.

Vegeta corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus enemigos y lentamente se deslizó por la pared escondiendo su cuerpo de la vista de los maleantes. Vio a uno de ellos escondido tras uno de los sofás de la sala y a Ten Shin Han oculto tras la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Un chasquido de la pistola fue lo que pudo percibir el oído de Zarbon quien al girar pudo ver a Vegeta con su pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

No te muevas escoria, o tu sesos mancharan mi alfombra.- comentó Vegeta sin medir sus actos.- Puedes salir Ten, este maldito es demasiado idiota como para creerse que se va a poder deshacer de mi.- Ten Shin Han salió colocándose frente a Zarbon que se encontraba aun arrodillado en el piso.

Más imbéciles son ustedes por no quedarse dónde estaban.- contestó Dodoria quién tenía su arma apuntando al cuerpo de Vegeta y su chofer.- Sí que nos han facilitado las cosas idiotas.

Una y otra vez sonaba el timbre de la llamada en curso pero nadie le respondía del otro lado del teléfono.- Maldito Goku, cuando te necesito no puedes responder.- renegó con hastió la peliazul que estaba estacionada a la orilla de la carretera a unos kilómetros lejos de la mansión.

Bajen las armas donde pueda verlas perros del demonio.- ordenó imponente Dodoria.

Hasta aquí llegaste maldito Vegeta, tú y toda tu pandilla de imbéciles nos han causado muchos problemas.- se rió en su cara Zarbon que les encañonó con su arma. Ambos jóvenes obedecieron, no tenían de otra, podía ser este su fin, no había más nada que hacer ahí y conociendo a esos homicidas era obvio que iban a asesinarlos a sangre fría en su propia casa.

Dodoria tomó las armas de los muchachos y las guardó en la parte trasera de su porta cinturón. Su jefe iba a recompensarles con muchos billetes el haber matado a ese par, en su mente se imaginaba nadar en todos esos fajos de papel verde disfrutando de los más maravillosos pecados de la vida, mujeres, mucho alcohol y drogas eran lo único que alegraban su miserable ser, de todas formas su alma ya estaba perdida desde que mató a la primera persona a la edad de nueve años.- sus relancinos pensamientos desaparecieron al recordar cuál era su propósito en ese momento.- ¿Cómo quieren morir idiotas? ¿De un solo plomazo en sus cabezas o muy lenta y dolorosamente?- dijo el hombre para luego echarse a reír despavoridamente teniendo en mente su grandiosa recompensa.

A Zarbon no lo movía demasiado el deseo por tener mucho dinero, quería matar al tarado de Vegeta por otras razones, una, que desde que era pequeño lo odiaba inmensamente desde aquel día que lo venció a las peleas, cuando se enfrentaron cara a cara por ver quién sería el dueño de la única galleta que quedaba después que todos los de la pandilla se habían devorado cada uno la suya, y otra, no lo perdonaría jamás por haber nacido con mejores habilidades en la lucha que él, el muy maldito enano siempre le ganó en todo e incluso ahora le restregaba en la cara ser mejor que él, tenía una mansión, una gran fortuna, una mujer a su lado, y amigos que en verdad lo apreciaban, Vegeta tenía todo lo que él no, lo que no pudo tener y anhelaba a esas alturas de su mísera y patética vida.

¿Por qué vas a matarnos?- pregunto serenamente Ten a sus adversarios.

Para mí matar es como ir de cacería, es un hermoso deporte que me hace sentir vivo.- contestó alucinante el de cabello trenzado.

No me hagas reír gusano.- habló Vegeta.- ¿Tú asesinándome a mí?- rió en burla al imaginárselo.

No te mofes de lo que no puedes controlar idiota, yo que tu mejor me quedaba callado.- contestó a la defensiva Zarbon.

Y ya que estas fascinado con la idea de matarme ¿Puedo saber quién te lo ha ordenado?- preguntó soberbio con un tono de vos divertido.

Ni te imaginas quien.- respondió Dodoria esta vez.

Bueno, ya que van a morir deben de saber la verdad.- comentó el otro hombre poniendo las cartas en juego, sus rivales iban a morir, tenían el derecho a saber quién mandaba a acabar con sus patéticas vidas, y eso es lo que él haría, restregarle en su propia cara al orgulloso de Vegeta quién quería ver su sangre derramada por todas partes.

Habla escoria.- insistió el joven sin temor alguno a pesar de ver los cañones de las pistolas frente a su rostro y al de su chofer. Por suerte la peliazul estaba a salvo, sola, pero a final de cuentas había podido escapar de esos imbéciles.

¿Recuerdan a su querido amigo Yamsha? Él es el que quiere verte muerto ahora, el señor Cooler fue casi un hermano para él y ahora le toca vengar su muerte y seguir con los planes que no llegó a concretar nuestro jefe.- disertó totalmente serio Zarbon.

¡Es un maldito traidor!- gritó furioso Ten.

No me sorprende, jamás le tuve confianza a la escoria.- comentó Vegeta sin mostrar tan si quiera un hastío de asombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Rinpink Susaiyajin: <strong>Hola mis hermosos lectores, pues por fin pude conseguir actualizar, espero sigan aun el fic y no se hayan olvidado de mi así como yo no me olvido de ustedes, los quiero un montón.

¿REVIEWS?

**Me hacen tan felices sus comentarios, un saludo especial y un enorme beso a:**

**Princesa Mecanica: **Holis, espero tus sospechas se hayan resuelto en este capi corazón.

**Guest: **jeje Espero y Vegeta no se haya dado cuenta nena :P owww que lindo de tu parte esperar una segunda parte, mira que yo me animo a todo :D te confieso que ya solo faltan dos capis para que esto se termine o tal vez tres, y hay muchas posibilidades que así terminará un tantito como lo planteas con un final triste sorry por darle un final infeliz

**CarXx: **mmm Bueno tu me comentaste dos veces yo te respondo dos veces jajaja, linda mi nena pero si ya viste que es Yamsha, el maldito Yamsha.

**Cerisier M: **Nena ya todo se está resolviendo, aunque antes de darle el tristísimo final nuestra pareja tiene que vivir sus tragos amargos

**Valen Minene: **Tan bella como siempre mi corazón linda, óyeme tu analizas cada una de las partes de mi fic, que lindo que le dediques tiempo y no se te escape nada :D a veces yo tengo que releer para saber sino olvido nada jajaja, y si Veggie es tan aww cuando se lo propones es un cursi romanticón, aunque no lo haré jamás perder su esencia :3 nena espero te guste este capi y comentes tus hermosos Reviews que me dejan así Owo

**Juniver: **Nena, Goku solo ayuda a Vegeta por ser buenos amigos jeje Ok, Yamsha es el sucesor pero Saucer tratará de derrocarlo ejem. Ya hablé demás, sigue leyendo que está por terminar y cada vez se pone más emocionantemente caliente jajajaja

**Pegajosachiclosa: **Gracias por leer.

**Sonia Safiro: **Gracias mil gracias por alabar mi imaginación *w* tan linda que eres conmigo amiguita preciosa, oshe siiii creo que tendrá un final triste ya me lo platee, espero y no te vaya a decepcionar

**Juli:** Gracias por leer nena, pero creo que si tendrá final triste, espero no decepcionar a nadie con eso.

**Sol: **Si eso trato cada vez que escribo, ponerme en los zapatos de todos los personajes para no hacerlos perder su esencia y cuando escribo espero transmitir eso, los sentimientos que van teniendo cada uno de ellos, gracias por leer.

**Sarita 3: **Gracias por leer nena, besitos.

**María: **Ya actualizéeee nena

**Phoebe: **Aquí ta la tan anhelada actualización jeje

**IsaSsj: **Deja tu review nena.

Amores Míos dejen sus preciosos REVIEWS los quiero, sepan que eso me anima mucho y me hace actualizar más prontito n.n


	20. De frente al enemigo

Por fin la actualización, disfrútenla n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XX: <strong>De frente al enemigo

Haz escuchado lo que querías ¿No? ¿Crees que ahora puedes morir en paz maldito?- interrogo Dodoria burlándose en la cara de sus enemigos.

Cierra tu estúpido hocico escoria, hay una última cosa que quiero saber.

¿Qué?- se indignó Dodoria intentando abalanzarse hacia Vegeta para querer golpearlo.

Ya basta.- lo detuvo su amigo.- El perro va a morir de todas formas déjalo que pregunte lo que quiera.

¿Dónde está Deby?- preguntó mirando fijo a sus rivales.

¿Y quién demonios es ese?- interrogó Ten muy ajeno a ese nombre.

¡Ah! Te refieres al mafioso Deby.- rio Zarbon recordando al hombre.- Por ahora reside muy lejos de aquí para que tú ni nadie pueda encontrarlo.

Con la gran cantidad de dinero que le dimos es obvio que no lo ibas a volver a ver por largos años.- siguió hablando Dodoria.

Ya me imaginaba que los inútiles abogados se dejaban comprar con unos cuantos billetes, pero de seguro que saben más ¿Cierto?- curvó sus labios Vegeta al ver cerca su salvación, pues Kakarotto estaba tras una de las puertas.

No sé para qué diablos quieres saber tanto si de todas formas ya no eres el dueño de esa fortuna.- explicó Zarbon chasqueando la pistola preparándola para disparar.

Te lo resumiré para qué dejes de preguntar tanta mierda.- comenzó a hablar Dodoria.- Yamsha es el dueño total y absoluto de todo lo que el señor Cooler poseía, obviamente a nosotros nos dejó algo por nuestro largos años de servicio…

¡Simplifica estúpido!- gruñó Vegeta impaciente por saber toda la verdad.

Cállate y deja que te saquemos de tu asquerosa ignorancia, voy a revelarte algo que solo Zarbon y los que queremos al señor Cooler sabemos.- respondió el sujeto que aun sostenía la pistola apuntando hacia los rostros de los jóvenes.- ¿Sabes porque él te odio tanto mientras vivía? ¿Sabes porque quería verte muerto?

Vegeta curvo sus labios esperando oír lo que por mucho tiempo había estado cavilando en busca de respuestas a preguntas que nunca terminó de entender.

Nuestro jefe era nada más y nada menos que el dueño universal de todo lo que Stanley poseía ¿Pero qué pasó? Freezer asesino a su primo, el hijo de Stanley, lo odiaba como a nadie, tanto a él como a su padre ¿Sabes por qué?- Dodoria no paraba de narrar la historia con una sonrisa victoriosa dibujada en sus labios.- Porque el padre del señor Cooler y de Freezer es el hermano de Stanley ¡De ese viejo maldito!

Su… ¿Su hermano?- interrogó Ten no creyendo lo antes escuchado.

Vegeta se sorprendió con demasía, Stanley jamás le conto que tenía un hermano, estaba en estupor, aunque sabía disimular bien las cosas e hizo como que no le importaba todo lo que el estúpido enano había contado.- ¿Y a mí en qué me concierne todo eso?- dijo al fin después de un breve silencio.

Zarbon se echo a reír con muchas ganas.- No sabes lo que dices idiota.

El padre de nuestro jefe y su hermano, el señor King Cold es el hermano de Stanley, pero él murió antes que pudieran heredarlo sus padres ya que era él el primogénito, era a quien le pertenecía todo pero como estaba muerto toda la fortuna paso a manos del segundo hijo, del patético anciano decrépito, toda la fortuna por fin sería del señor Cooler al morir Stanley ¡Pero no!, apareciste tu y todo tu ejercito de imbéciles para volver nuevamente a arrebatarle todo el dinero que al señor Cooler le pertenecía.

Es una historia tan estúpida que me da ganas de vomitar.- gruñe asqueado de tanta palabrería el joven.

Ni creas que vas a salirte con la tuya Vegeta, Yamsha se encargará ahora de eliminarte.- responde defensivo Zarbon.

¿Y dónde está el muy cobarde para que intente por lo menos hacerme un rasguño? Ustedes y toda la bola de lame botas que arrastra consigo el insecto son más que unos gusanos insignificantes, el muy imbécil solo los usa para realizar el trabajo sucio que él jamás haría, me dan asco.- escupe cada una de las palabras Vegeta cruzándose de brazos relajadamente.

Tú que sabes de esto si solo eres un conspirador, un intruso en todo esto.- asegura Dodoria arrugando el entrecejo.

Vegeta seguía ahí sin inmutarse, con su ladina sonrisa sin borrársele del rostro.-Pero vamos a lo importante. La otra parte del testamento no se leyó porque ustedes entrometidos le pagaron al asqueroso Deby para no hacerlo ¿Por qué lo hicieron si al eliminarme no había necesidad de hacer tal cometido?

¡No sabíamos cuanto tiempo nos llevaría matarte estúpido!- gritó Zarbon fuera de sí agitando la pistola lejos de la vista de Ten que era al que anteriormente apuntaba directo.

El testamento te daba un plazo de 3 años para poder ser dueño legítimo de todo con la condición de cambiar tu estilo de vida, cosa que no te costó trabajo hacerlo según los reporte de parte de Yamsha.- continúo Dodoria hablando.

Voy a matar con mis propias manos a ese cretino.- habló Ten apretando sus puños.

Pero lo otro, sino cumplías lo otro se te despojaría de la fortuna y pasaría a manos del pariente más cercano y ese… ese era el señor Cooler.- explicó ahora Zarbon.- La condición era que en el lapso de tres años tenías…

Bajen todos sus armas si no quieren morir imbéciles.- apunto Goku que salió de entre las sombras hacia la cabeza de sus enemigos.

¿¡Qué!? Kakarotto tenías que ser imbécil, ¡Estos pendejos me estaban entregando tan fácil toda información y sales tu a arruinarlo todo!- se abalanzó Vegeta a tomar del cuello a Goku que no bajo el arma en ningún momento.

Cálmate Vegeta lo hice porque…

Ahora no se qué mierda haré sino encuentro a Deby para que me lea la otra parte del testamento.

Si es un tonto tu guardaespaldas Vegeta.- rió Zarbon a pesar de las circunstancias.

Dodoria no esperó más y en la distracción descargó la pistola hacia Vegeta y Goku, Zarbon al ver la escena disparó a Ten que saltó por la ventana antes que los tiros lo alcanzaran. Ambos atacantes se concentraron entonces en Goku y Vegeta que había corrido hacia el otro lado de la habitación para protegerse. La casa estaba a oscuras, la escases de luz hacía más difícil localizar a los asesinos hombres, los jóvenes estaban sentados en el piso escondiendo sus cuerpos tras la barra desayunadora de la cocina.

¡Maldito Kakarotto! ¿Por qué mierda tenías que meterte? ¡Lo tenía todo controla maldito insecto! Ya te había visto que estabas ahí parado ¿Te costaba tanto esperar alguna señal para atacar?- habló Vegeta exasperado pero en tono bajo.

Lo siento Vegeta creí que necesitabas ayuda, Bulma…

¿Qué Bulma?- interrogó rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha.

Ella está bien Vegeta no te preocupes.

No estoy preocupado, sé que ella está a salvo.- mintió para no dejar relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Bueno ella me llamó y me explicó lo que sucedía así que me apresuré.- habló Goku en susurro.

De todas formas tenía todo controlado y no necesitaba de ti.- se excusó furioso, él jamás necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y menos del tonto de Kakarotto.

Bulma llamó diciendo que tú le habías pedido que me apresurara, bueno eso no importa ¿Sabes qué? Piccoro me habló hace poco, tiene a Deby así que él mismo puede leerte la segunda parte del testamento.- sonrió el joven sosteniendo a la defensiva la pistola. Unos pasos se escucharon venir hacia ellos y ambos prestaron atención a la situación que aun no se resolvía.

Encárgate de Dodoria y yo eliminaré a Zarbon.- ordenó Vegeta al muchacho que no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues Vegeta se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar al otro lado de la barra, se puso en cuclillas y a través de la puerta vio como Zarbon comenzaba a subir las escaleras al segundo piso.

Vegeta se enderezó pero sin llegar a ponerse completamente erguido fue tras él, Goku al ver el acto del joven lo siguió cubriéndole las espaldas.- ¡Ahí estas maldito!- gritó Vegeta antes de detonar el arma y el cuerpo sin vida de Zarbon rodó por las escaleras hasta caer en la última grada.

¿Qué has hecho?- gritó estrepitosamente Dodoria que reaccionó disparándole a su adversario, Goku fue más rápido y descargo su pistola en el cuerpo del hombre el cual calló de rodillas escupiendo sangre abundante por la boca.

Siempre fuiste un inútil.- se burló Vegeta sonriendo sádico, lo empujó con el pie y lo hizo caer de espaldas quedando boca arriba.- Ahora ahógate con tu asquerosa sangre miserable.

Ya, déjalo en paz no ves que está agonizando.- habló Goku al ver la escena.

Vegeta lo ignoró y tomó el teléfono que estaba en la sala, marcó un número y espero respuesta.

¿Hola?

¿En dónde te encuentras?

A tres kilómetros de la casa ¿Estás bien?- pregunto la peliazul angustiada.

Te dije que te fueras ¿¡Al caso nunca vas a obedecerme mujer!?- gritó furioso por la desobediencia.

No me hables así, estoy aquí porque quiero saber de ti y tenerte cerca así que no te atrevas a cuestionar mis acciones, eres un mal agra…

¡Cállate y deja de gritar maldita sea! Aquí he terminado todo, espérame ahí, iré por ti y si ves algún auto sospechoso huye y no pienses en mí ¿Entendiste?

Pero…

Antes que Bulma refutara sus ordenes Vegeta cortó la llamada, salió de la casa seguido de Kakarotto.

Mira ahí está Ten.- corrió Goku a auxiliarlo.

Todo acabó Ten Shin Han, tranquilo.- consoló el joven al ver que tenía una pierna rota, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y subieron a la camioneta de Goku, esta vez era Vegeta el que iba manejando.

Quince minutos después divisaron el auto y se acercaron aparcando frente a él. Vegeta había puesto un pie en el asfalto cuando vio que la puerta se abría, sonrió pensando que Bulma saldría de él pero su sorpresa fue grande ya que no se imaginó que fuera Yamsha el que se paró al lado del vehículo apuntándole con un revólver, Goku bajó del otro lado de la camioneta apuntando con un fusil.

¿Al caso son idiotas?- habló Yamsha finalmente.- Si disparan la mujer se muere.- al decir esto de una de las puertas traseras del coche bajo Saucer.

Nos volvemos a ver imbécil.- sonrió regocijado al ver a Goku.

¿Dónde está?

¿Ella? Ah si tu mujer, por ahora bien, más tarde no sé, puede que la mate, puede que la torture primero para después degollarla, tal vez la golpee hasta que muera o pueda que le dé puñetazos en su vientre para que aborte el estúpido engendro ¿Crees que no sé que espera un hijo tuyo? ¿Eres tan idiota para dejarla preñada? Antes de matarla posiblemente la viole, esto será muy divertido.- Yamsha se tiró una sonora carcajada.

Los ojos de Vegeta se enrojecieron de furia al escuchar todas las posibles desgracias que ese mal nacido podía hacer con ella, apretó los puños y caminó hasta estar frente a la camioneta.

¡Vegeta ayúdame!- asomó la chica su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto, aunque habló un poco muda por la mordaza que le habían puesto.

Aquí me tienes perro, es conmigo el problema y es conmigo que vas a resolverlo, suéltala e iré contigo bajo tus condiciones.- dirigió serías sus palabras hacia sus rivales.

Yamsha cerró la puerta del auto y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente.- ¿Tanto quieres a esa puta?

¡Eso es cosa que a ti no te incumbe estúpido, ahora déjala libre y te aseguro que no me resistiré a ir contigo!- su vos sonó ronca y sus puños seguían apretados.

Saucer sacó a Bulma del auto posicionándose tras ella, la peliazul se removía tratando de escapar pero era inútil ya que tenía los pies y manos atadas. El hombre la tomó por la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra masajeó uno de sus senos.- ¿Es así como te acaricia el perro de Vegeta?

¡No… no… suel…ta.. Suéltame!- pronunciaba con dificultad aun amordazada.

No la toques cabrón o vas a lamentarte por el resto de tu vida.- amenazó Vegeta sin moverse de su sitio, para este punto ya su sangre hervía, pero no podía solo lanzarse sobre aquellos hombres ya que la que saldría lastimada era Bulma, su vida poco importaba pero la de su hijo y la de su mujer debía protegerla aun dando la suya.

Ten Shin Han buscó entre un maletín que traía Goku en el asiento de atrás, encontró una pistola tranquilizadora y unas granadas, cosa que no podía utilizar ya que si usaba la pistola con dardos el lapso de inicio del fármaco le daría tiempo a Saucer para disparar a la muchacha y si utilizaba una de las granadas la joven saldría muerta del revuelo.

Yamsha hizo una señal al hombre y se acercó a él arrastrando a Bulma consigo, Bulma se zarandeó con todas sus fuerzas y en un momento se liberó del agarre de Saucer pero Yamsha la tomó del cabello halándola nuevamente hacia ellos.- Eres muy agresiva muñequita.- rió sádico mientras pasaba una mano por el cuello de ella, acercó su boca a la mejía de la peliazul y lamio con su lengua la piel.- Mira a Vegeta.- le ordenó luego.

Bulma sabía que eso no era nada bueno, cerró los ojos hasta que le dolieron de tanto apretarlos.- ¿Qué diablos pretende este maldito?- pensó.

¡Que lo mires he dicho!- gritó pero ella no obedeció, Yamsha tomó su frágil cuello apretándola contra él ya que estaba a las espaldas de la peliazul, ella tuvo que abrir sus ojos pues el aire le estaba faltando en sus pulmones, ese no era el momento para ponerse terca y obedeció por fin.

Cuando Vegeta observó los ojos de la muchacha vio sus lágrimas brotar y sintió como algo se quebró en su interior, sus intentos fallidos por protegerla solo habían servido para exponer a la joven ante los enemigos, sentía haberle fallado tanto a ella como al bebé.

¿Te gustaría ver que es lo que hace ese perro al que amas tanto?- pregunto cerca de su oído con una vos fuerte.

Bulma cerró sus ojos ladeando la cara para evitar seguir viendo a Vegeta.

¡Ya déjala en paz gusano!

¿O qué?- retó Saucer relamiendo sus labios.

O me veré obligado a sacarte las entrañas mientras agonizas maldito.- amenazó pero los hombres solo sonrieron entre sí.

Quisiera ver que puedes hacer.- retó.

Tu hombre es un asesino ladrón, violó y mutiló a muchas mujeres y no faltará mucho para que cuando ya no le sirvas te deseche como la basura que significas ser para él.- susurró Yamsha sin piedad en un tono de vos ignominioso.

A Bulma realmente le afectaron esas palabras, recordó el día en que la había rechazado, que la boto sin mirar atrás y aunque ella sabía que fue para alejarla de él al estar expuesto ante tantos peligros fue algo que verdaderamente le perturbó demasiado. Desde que eso pasó hasta cuando dudo si el bebe que cargaba en su interior fuese de él, recordó cada frase dicha por Vegeta y su dolor se incrementó aun más haciendo que esas palabras le inquietaran con facilidad.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Hasta cuándo sería feliz con el hombre que amaba sin que nada ni nadie lo evitaran? ¿Cómo salir de este caos en el cuál se encontraba?- cosas que su mente preguntaba sin encontrar una respuesta.

**POV Bulma**

Vegeta acababa de cortarme la comunicación antes que pudiera refutar sus palabras.- ¡Ash! Es un imbécil.- me dije para sí misma en tanto miraba la pantalla del móvil.

Pero este no era el momento para ponerme colérica por una cosa así, bufé molesta y deje el celular en el portavasos del auto, recliné un poco el asiento y me recosté cómoda a esperar a que llegara para encararle lo pesado que se comporta conmigo, de por sí el tonto de Goku había costado un mundo que me respondiera después de tanto insistir y ahora esto. Cerré los ojos y vino a mi mente como sería la cara de mi bebé cuando naciera, ¿Se parecía al necio de su padre o a mí? ¿Tendrá mi color de ojos o el de Vegeta?, me pregunté, instintiva llevé la mano a mi vientre y acaricié el casi plano vientre, ya se comenzaba a abultar aunque sea un poquito, estoy más que feliz por este gran cambió que ha dado mi vida, por algo dicen que el destino si existe. Entonces vino a mi mente la noche en que los tarados amigos de Vegeta me secuestraron sin pensarlo, todo por ser tan curiosa y bajar a ver qué sucedía.

Aquella vez tirada en el piso, atada de pies y manos, además de amordazada, con aquel aroma a húmedo y la madera añejada de esa casa a la que me llevaron, era la Sdaly, Sdaly 1, aun sigo sin comprender totalmente que pensaban esos bárbaros que Vegeta haría conmigo, supongo que me entregaron para ser su concubina ya que claramente están aquellas palabras al decir que me llevaban como un regalo para él.- ¡Pero qué estúpidos!- grité al tiempo que alguien abrió la puerta de mi auto y me halo hacia afuera.

Rápidamente reconocí su rostro y sentí el propio miedo subir recorriendo mis nervios.- Saucer maldito ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogué al tiempo en que apareció Yamsha y me sujeto con las sogas, luché por escapar pero no pude hacer mucho más que rasguñar el brazo de mi captor.

Hoy vas a pagar la cachetada que recibí de tu parte perra.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Lancé un sinfín de maldiciones hacia ambos hombres por lo que me amordazaron, me subieron al auto y escuché como Yamsha dijo que iba a matar a Vegeta en ese instante y que era una suerte haber reconocido el auto, estaba listo para dispararle al momento que Saucer lo sacara del auto, pero en su lugar me encontró a mí, estaban por partir pero en ese momento unas luces nos alumbraron y Saucer dijo que era la camioneta de Goku.

**Fin POV Bulma**

Voy a disfrutar cada parte de tu cuerpo antes de matarte puta, no debiste querer a ese estúpido, jamás debiste meterte en asuntos de un homicida.- habló cínico cerca del cuello de Bulma sin apartar la vista de Vegeta.

Eres un asqueroso traidor sabandija, todo lo que tienes que hacer por unos billetes. El imbécil de Dodoria y Zarbon me contaron todo lo que tienes planeado hacer antes de que los matara, el dinero.- sonrió ladino y siguió hablando.- ¿Qué harás con él? Pagar rameras para que satisfagan tu placer, pero esto va más allá que eso, la venganza es algo que un asesino como nosotros disfruta ¿No?- comentó Vegeta esperando su respuesta y miro a Yamsha tan apacible como su mente le permitía dominar sus emociones.

Así es.- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La sangre y el poder es lo que más deseas poseer, el dinero te da dominio, jurisdicción, potestad y cuando eso se obtiene todo el mundo lo tienes a tus pies, puedes dominar a quien sea con el dinero ¿Pero sabes algo?- preguntó sin esperar la respuesta.- Ni aun así obtendrás la satisfacción que buscas, solo eres un perdedor.

No creo ser yo quien pierda ahora.- volvió a tomar el cuello de la peliazul.

No estés tan seguro y ten en cuenta el beneficio de la duda.- sonrió más ampliamente.- No eres un simple perdedor inútil, no te hiciste un fracasado frustrado de la noche a la mañana, ya naciste siento un simple insecto lame botas del ahora derrocado Cooler, tu estúpido señor está a tres metros bajo tierra y tú sigues aquí intentando hacerme daño. No crees que tantos años que ese imbécil pasó tras de mis pasos y sin lograr nada han sido solo una pérdida de tiempo.

¡Cállate! No hables del señor Cooler como si lo conocieras tanto, no hables de mí si no sabes nada sobre mi vida.

Vegeta hizo caso omiso y siguió jugando con su mente para hacerlo perder el control.- Tú eres un ignorante si no sabes aun con quien estás jugando, no vendrás a querer deshacerte de mí en unos segundo cuando Cooler pasó gran parte de su tiempo tras mío.- rió burlón y prosiguió.-No eres nadie, no eres más que nada, voy a arrancarte los ojos después de golpearte y te los pondré en la boca para que los tragues mientras mueres escoria, voy hacer que ruegues por tu miserable vida.

¡Cierra la boca si no quieres que esta mujer muera!- amenazó a Bulma colocando su arma en la cabeza de la muchacha.

Bulma miró con incredulidad lo que estaba sucediendo y posó sus ojos sobre los de Vegeta, en ellos pudo ver seguridad, protección, sabía que ese hombre la amaba demasiado como para permitir que la mataran junto a su bebé, sabía que si ella muriera Vegeta jamás se lo perdonaría y que su vida ya no tendría sentido, no es que todas esas cosas él se las haya dicho, pero cada que estaban juntos y entre esos momentos difíciles que tuvieron que superar se había dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de él hacia ella y en ese momento el miedo que sintió desde un principio se fue disipando poco a poco.

Goku que aun sostenía el fusil encañando a sus antagonistas, apuntó directo a la cabeza de Saucer, su arma tenía mira telescópica y era imposible fallar el disparo, aprovecho que el enemigo no estaba tan cerca de la muchacha, apretó el gatillo y la bala salió disparada.

Pasó cerca de Vegeta y la bala calló en el parachoques del auto, Saucer fue lo bastante rápido para esquivar el disparo al ver como Goku le apuntó directo. Vegeta aprovechó la confusión y corrió poniéndose sobre el cuerpo de Yamsha que había caído al suelo tirando a la peliazul hacia otro lado por la impresión.

Vegeta comenzó a luchar con Yamsha para quitarle el arma pero el hombre daba lo mejor de sí en el altercado, Yamsha usó toda su fuerza y aventó de espaldas a su contrincante el cual prontamente se puso de pie.

Goku persiguió a Saucer que huyó por la carretera, corriendo tras él trataba de apuntarle, lo tenía en el objetivo justo y Saucer se volteó para dispara unas cuantas balas, cosa que el joven se tiró al suelo para esquivarlas, se puso de pie nuevamente y continuó su persecución.

Se escuchó un disparo y la peliazul que estaba en el piso se sobresaltó al ver que el brazo de Vegeta sangraba manchando su camisa prontamente; eso no lo detuvo, se aguantó el dolor y se abalanzó con una serie de golpes atinando en la cara de Yamsha, de una patada tiró la pistola de su mano y este cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

¡Bulma!- la llamó mientras luchaba con el endemoniado asesino.- ¡Toma el arma, toma el arma!

La peliazul a como pudo pasó sus manos atadas a su espalda por debajo de su cadera, por sus piernas, se flexionó como contorsionista y pasó sus pies hasta que sus manos quedaron delante de ella, corrió e hizo lo que él le pidió.

Yamsha que estaba en el piso empujó con una de sus piernas a la chica que calló por el espeso monte que había a la orilla de la carretera. Vegeta no tuvo más tiempo que gritar el nombre de su mujer, un fuerte golpe le siguió mandándolo al piso, a como pudo se levantó, su brazo sangraba y eso no ayudaba en mucho. El otro sujeto se acercó a él y de un puñetazo en el rostro lo tiró a la tierra colocándose sobre ahorcadas sobre él, siguió golpeándolo en la cara en un intento por hacerlo perder el conocimiento, con Vegeta fuera de su camino las cosas serían muy fáciles para él, obtendría la fortuna, haría lo que quisiera con la perra y mataría a todos los que le eran fiel.

Terminó del golpearlo y no se espero un golpe a su costado el cual lo hizo caer revolcándose del dolor, Vegeta se puso de pie y comenzó a darle patadas en el rostro, la sangre espesa, roja y caliente salía de la boca de Yamsha, de la nariz, de los ojos, incluso de los oídos y de sus pómulos, ya no pudo hacer nada para defenderse cuando las patadas ya no eran solo para su rostro sino también para su estómago, sus brazos, sus piernas. Vegeta estaba fuera de sí y no paraba de golpearlo, una y otra y otra sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo haciéndolo que ni si propio dolor lo detuviera.

Cuando vio por fin a Yamsha escupiendo sangre y respirando entrecortado supo que era el su fin, lo dejo de lado y se concentró en buscar a Bulma; al hombre que estaba en el piso con las fuerzas que le quedaban saco una daga de su pantalón y se arrodilló para meter la cuchilla a un lado del cuerpo de su enemigo.

Vegeta gritó de dolor, tocó el costado de su cintura y tiró del puñal para sacarlo, giro y vio desplomarse a Yamsha en el suelo, con la misma arma que lo había atacado con fuerza le acuchillo uno de sus ojos, el joven se retorció y entreabrió la boca, ya no podía moverse, ya estaba a un paso de morir. Vegeta cumplió una parte de lo que dijo y sacó sin piedad el ojo de su cuenca para meterlo en la boca de Yamsha; mientras hacía esto una sonrisa macabra de aquellos días de homicida se dibujó en su boca, la expresión de gloria al ver muerto el enemigo era su mayor placer, ver la sangre escurrirse del cuerpo de los contrarios le daba más fuerza y vanidad por matar y torturar, en un momento su instinto asesino había vuelto a apoderarse de su mente, de su corazón.

¡No!- el gritó de horror de la peliazul lo sacó de su transé, se giró para verla y la miró parada a un metro de él.

Bulma no podía creer lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo, sabía que Yamsha se merecía eso y más, pero ser él el que estaba haciendo tal cosa era un golpe fuerte para ella.

¿Es duro para ti no?- habló por fin el joven bajando la vista y posándola sobre el cuerpo sin vida.

A Bulma se le formo un nudo en la garganta, sus lágrimas salían recorriendo sus mejías perdiéndose en sus labios y bajo su barbilla.- No te preocupes por eso, él se… se lo merecía.

Sé que mientes.

No.

Vegeta se irguió y caminó hacia ella.- Mira mis manos.- Bulma desvió sus ojos queriendo no verlas.

Míralas Bulma, esto es lo que soy, esto es en realidad como soy.- habló serio sin dejar de ver las expresiones de la muchacha.

Bulma no pudo más y se acercó recostándose en su pecho.- Entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero sé que has cambiado.

Eso no me justifica, bien pude haberlo eliminado de un solo disparo, pero mi orgullo quiso deshacerse de él con más crueldad.

Lo sé, pero el miserable se lo merecía, hasta yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si fuera a ti quien tendría que defender.- levantó su mirada y le sonrió aun con las lágrimas enjugando sus ojos.- Ahora quítame esto.- dijo mostrándole sus manos atadas con las sogas, le sonrío.

Goku venía corriendo con el fusil recargado en su hombro.- Por fin murió la mala hierba.- dijo al ver a Yamsha con el rostro destrozado.

¿Y Saucer?- preguntó Vegeta mientras se quitaba la camisa para limpiar sus manos llenas de su sangre y de la de su enemigo.

Le dispare en la cabeza, su muerte no fue tan cruel como la de él.- señaló al hombre muerto.

¡Oh por Kami! Vegeta estas muy herido.- exclamó Bulma horrorizada al ver las dos heridas en el cuerpo del joven.

No es nada, un par de días y estaré bien.- contestó desatando las manos de la joven y quitando la soga que ataba también sus pies.

Eres un hombre muy necio Vegeta.- reprendió la muchacha molesta poniendo la camisa del joven haciendo presión en la herida del costado.

¡Eso duele mujer!

Cállate.

Tú no te ves tan bien que digamos.- dijo él señalando los rasguños de la peliazul al caer entre esos arbustos.

¿Y ahora?- preguntó Goku mirando la revoltosa escena.

Ahora hay que ir al hospital que les curen esas heridas y yo conduciré.- dijo Bulma como regañando a los hombres.

Kakarotto, recoge las armas y llevémoslas, sabrán que fui yo el que mató a este sujeto por la sangre regada de mis heridas pero eso lo solucionaré con un buen abogado.- ordenó.

Y así fue, subieron al auto y Bulma pegó un grito del susto al ver a Ten tendido en el asiento quejándose de dolor.

No seas escandalosa, peor cosa acabas de ver hace un momento.

Lo sé Vegeta pero esto no me lo esperaba.

Goku guardo las armas en el baúl y subió junto a Ten, Bulma entró para manejar el auto y Vegeta ocupó el asiento del copiloto aun sosteniendo su herida, una media hora habían recorrido cuando vieron los carros policiales pasar por el carril contrario.

Seguro los disparos llamaron su atención.- comentó Goku al ver las luces y escuchar las sirenas.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Hola mis lectores hermosos, este capítulo me costó un mundo hacerlo, tenía que ir uniendo cada parte y desarrollando todo para irle dando final al fic, el siguiente capítulo será el último de esta historia que escribí con gran amor para ustedes T.T

Les agradezco todos sus reviews y el tiempo que han dedicado a seguir esta historia, muy especial a:

**Tatiananeko: **Lo siento preciosa no había podido actualizar.

**Valen Minene: **Gracias por perdonar que me tarde tanto corazón u.u T.T Bueno querida amiga mía ahora vez cuales eran las otras dos condiciones que Stanley impuso en el testamento para que Vegeta fuera total dueño de la fortuna y bueno ya ves toda la maraña se ha ido desenvolviendo hasta este punto n.n En el otro capi que es el último se leerá la segunda parte del testamento y ahí veras más clara las cosas.

Y tienes toda la razón, mi fic tiene esa parte de película de policías y ladrones jajaja

Intento en la medida posible mantener al margen la personalidad de los personajes, uff es un poco difícil hacerlo y debes irte imaginando que diría cada uno con respecto a su distintivo sello propio.

Muy linda tú analizando los capis, eres tan kawaii jeje me encantas tus reviews grandotes preciosa y espero que este capi te guste :D

**Akiratechin: **Gracias por tu comentario preciosa espero te guste este capi y comentes.

**DeLii Nieto:** Bella hermosa por Dios lo que has hecho por leer el capi anterior me dejo así o,o Que lindo que hagan eso por un escritor u.u te amo preciosa jeje Linda ¿Qué pasó con la materia de Biología? ¿La aprobaste? Cuéntame porque me sentiré culpable s la dejas por leer mi fic y me suicidaré T.T

**Ledisdbz:** Hola preciosa, que bueno recibir una lectora más a mi fic, espero sigas leyendo y dejando reviews que me ilusionan tanto.

**Marivegebulma:** Aquí esta la actualización corazón no desesperes gracias por leer preciosa.

**Love vejita:** No corazón aun falta el capítulo final así que sigue leyendo jeje claro que pronto subiré el final y gracias, intento en la medida posible mantener la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes linda, besitos.

**Bulma 3303:** Hay linda ese review que me dejaste estuvo OoO hermoso, gracias por tenerme como tu autora favorita es un honor nena. Mira que te confieso que antes de escribir un fic cavilo en mi mente de que puede tratar mi historia y tiene que ser algo que nadie haya escrito o me suicido, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, no me gusta copiar ideas de nadie y claro no me molesta que me digan si el fic o algún capítulo no sirvió, es mejor que me lo digan a que siga escribiendo fatal, besitos nena espero tu reviews.

**Guest: **No se si eres la misma persona ya que me dejaste como 4 reviews seguidos jeje, pero hay otro capítulo más así que sigue leyendo y dejándome otros 4 o 10 reviews más jaja

Espero les guste preciosas y sigan apoyándome con sus lindas palabras, las quiero bye n.n

Dejen REVIEWS n.n


	21. Ladrón que robó mi corazón

Por fin el capítulo final después de tanto tiempo amores, me quedó largo jeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXI: Ladrón que robó mi corazón.<strong>

Vegeta, sabrán que fuiste tú, tu auto quedó en la escena.- comentó Kakarotto.

Y también mi móvil ¡Por Kami!- se exaltó Bulma.

Lo sé ¿Hasta ahora se dan cuenta? De todas formas los muy malditos lo sabrán, pues que mejor que no pierdan su tiempo y me citen de una vez.- dijo cerrando sus ojos, los demás no hablaron más.

**POV Vegeta**

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido más derrotado que cuando vi a Bulma en manos de esos malditos, la rabia y el deseo de matar se apoderaron de mi cuando ese perro comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de MI mujer, por suerte los gusanos eran lo bastante imbéciles para poder contra mí y terminamos junto a Kakarotto por fin eliminarlos para siempre, muerto el perro se acaba la rabia y esos inútiles extinto su jefe han quedado desprotegidos, es una preocupación menos.

Después de eso llegamos al hospital a que nos curaran, nos preguntaron que quien nos había atacado y les dijimos que una banda de ladrones, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la auténtica realidad. Pasamos ahí unas tres horas para luego salir de ese lugar.

¡Cuánto odio los hospitales!- grité al cruzar la puerta, ya suficiente tuve con pasar más de dos meses recuperándome del accidente y luego ver a la mujer en aquella camilla, pálida, sin ese arrojo que la determina fue bastante cruel para mí, al recordarlo todo después de haber tenido amnesia pude comprender lo valiosa que es ella para mí y por eso me decidí a pedirle que fuera mi esposa, necesito protegerla, que este a mi lado y ver crecer a nuestro hijo.

Mi estilo de vida no ha sido nada fácil de llevar y mucho menos de cambiar. Bulma ayudó en gran parte a que mi barbarie fuera disminuyendo poco a poco, pero cuando se trata de protegerla no me importa volver a ser el mismo que he sido desde que era un niño. Tuve la suerte de encontrarme al viejo, bueno, más bien el me encontró a mi aquella vez que me asquea recordar. Me dejó sus millones, cosa que no me interesa, pero él me enseñó que hay que luchar en la vida, que no hay que dejar que nadie te pise como miserable tan solo por no tener dinero. En poco tiempo se puede decir que llegue a apreciar al anciano, puede ser que más de alguna vez vi reflejado en él al padre que nunca tuve.

Ahora solo me queda encontrar al miserable Deby para que me lea la otra parte del testamento, doy por más que seguro que ese cretino me las va a pagar.

**Fin POV Vegeta**

¿Y ahora?- dijo Bulma subiendo a la camioneta después de salir del hospital.

Vamos a tu casa.

¿Qué?- se preguntó sorprendida.

Te dije que iríamos después de pasar por mi casa, pues entonces vamos, no veo mejor lugar para quedarnos unos días.- comentó Vegeta sin apartar la vista perdida que tía hacia el frente del auto.

No nos caería nada mal ir a tu casa Bulma, me estoy muriendo de hambre.- habló Goku tocándose su ruidoso estómago.

Es cierto.- apoyo Vegeta.

Después de todo es natural que tengamos hambre.- opinó Ten que llevaba su pierna rota enyesada.

Ustedes no tienen remedio.- se quejó la peliazul arrancando el coche y partiendo.

¿Y qué va a pasar con Deby?

Vegeta sonrió ladino.- Ya llamé a Piccoro y le pedí que se encargara de él.

Me imagino lo que le espera.- se compadeció Ten, sabía que Piccoro lo torturaría a como su amenidad le aprobara, él no tenía piedad por los miserables.

Llegaron a la Corporation Capsule, Bulma aparcó frente a su casa, toco el timbre y esperó a que sus padres abrieran, esperaron un momento y la peliazul volvió a llamar.

¡Diablos! Mis padres de seguro salieron a sus vacacioncitas.- bufó molesta e intento nuevamente tocando el timbre, la casa no tenía señales de que alguien la habitara ya que no habían luces encendidas, todo penumbroso.

¡Bulma me muero de hambre!- gritó Goku y todos escucharon el rugido de su estómago.

Vegeta simplemente observó lo que pasaba.

Necesito descansar.- gimió Ten.

¡Ya compórtense! No estoy de humor para soportar sus tonterías.- se agachó quitando la alfombra de su lugar y debajo de esta, del piso sobresalía una argolla, tiro de ella y se levantó una pequeña tapadera, bajo esta estaba un pequeño espacio donde se encontraba la llave.- Por lo menos podremos entrar aunque no se encuentren.- habló sacándola y colocando todo en su lugar.

Metió la llave y giró la perilla, entraron y Bulma buscó a ciegas el interruptor de la luz al lado derecho de la pared, las luces de la sala se encendieron y se iluminó la mansión.

Bulma ¿Qué haces con Vegeta siendo tan rica?- bromeó Ten que entraba recargado en sus muletas.

A veces me pregunto lo mismo.- susurró casi para ella misma.

¡Qué estupidez!- rezongo Vegeta.- ¿Dónde está la cocina?

La primera puerta del lado derecho.- señaló Bulma caminando junto a él seguidos de los muchachos.

Así los cuatro comieron con gusto la comida que Bulma había pedido a un restaurant después de su fallido intento de prepararles unos sándwich de jamón con queso fundido.- ¡Ya les dije que jamás he cocinado! Deberían de agradecerme que intentara al menos prepararles algo.- respondió a las burlas de los muchachos.

Sí, unos simples sándwich que un chiquillo de seis años te superaría al hacerlos.- se burló Vegeta terminando su comida.

Casi me intoxicaste Bulma.- se quejo Goku trabajando más en tragar rápido que en masticar.

¡Cállense! Son unos malagradecidos insensibles.- alegó parándose y cruzando sus brazos alterada.

Pues no sabían tan mal.- indicó Ten dándole ánimos a la muchacha.

Aprendan a él que sí tienes buenos modales y respeta los sentimientos de una chica tan delicada y bella como yo. Ni debí molestarme en prepararles algo de tragar ¡Jum!- se retiró molesta sin antes mostrarles sus habitaciones.

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y la siguió lejano viendo en la habitación que se había metido.

¡No puedo creer lo cretinos que son!- exclamó yendo a verse en el espejo. Estaba hecha un desastre, curaciones por varias partes, su ropa sucia y desaliñada.- Soy una chica tan atractiva que ellos deberían de cocinar para mí, ni piensen en que les haré el desayuno.

Vegeta empujó suavemente la puerta que estaba entre abierta, la observó renegando colérica.

Bulma se comenzó a quitar la blusa dejando ver la lencería negra que traía puesta, se observó nuevamente en el espejo.- ¡Suerte tienen de que yo les dirija la palabra!- se carcajeó orgullosa; luego se despojó de la falda y quedó en ropa interior.

Espero y estos rasguños no vayan a dejar cicatrices en mis piernas.- chilló tocando las curaciones.

¿Sabías que eres una vulgar?- se escuchó la vos áspera de Vegeta.

Ella se giró en un pie y lo vio de brazos cruzados recostado en la puerta que había cerrado al entrar sin ser detectado.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- le reclamó la peliazul con sus mejías sonrojadas, es cierto que ya había tenido intimidad con él, pero con solo verlo ahí, con ese aire salvaje y varonil que lo definía hacía que le temblaran las rodillas y su corazón latiera rápidamente como una adolescente con su primer amor.

Te ves tan apetecible con esa ropa, aunque esas zapatillas no se ven bien- dijo él sonriendo ladino sin moverse de su lugar.

Este no es el momento Vegeta.- se excusó queriendo ocultar su rubor, se giró y tomó una toalla para ponerla alrededor de su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos.

Yo tomo lo que es mío cuando quiera sabías.- comentó aproximándose hacia ella, la agarró de los hombros y la hizo ponerse de pie, la miró a los ojos para luego posar su vista en esos labios carnosos que deseaba besar, rosados, suaves, de tan solo imaginárselos le entraba la tentación de violarla sin piedad sobre esa cama.

Bulma no supo qué hacer, tan solo su presencia la hacía desfallecer, sus bragas se mojaron con facilidad y esto que aun ni la besaba; pero ella no le demostraría que moría por estar en sus brazos, no señor, esa no era Bulma Briefs.- Vegeta ve y diles a los muchachos que sus habitaciones son las de enfrente, voy a… voy a ducharme.- tartamudeó al ver la cercanía del rostro de su hombre.

No prolongues lo que ambos deseamos.- le susurró sensual, un tono de vos que solo ella conocía. Vegeta la acercó poniendo una mano en su cintura, sin esperar más atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo y largo para luego dar paso a jugar con sus lenguas, esa humedad, ese sabor era la gloria, esa mujer era su perdición, su piel tan tersa que le provocaba estrujarla entre sus palma y así lo hizo, un gemido salió de su boca.

Te he extrañado.- confesó ella en un suspiro, siguió besándolo, posó sus manos en el cuello de él y lo acarició, enredó los dedos en el cabello masculino y lo haló hacia atrás para poder besar su garganta, bajó a través de su cálida piel con besos cortos, uno y otro hasta que escuchó un ronco suspiro de parte de él.

Subió nuevamente para encontrarse con esos ojos negros insondables mirándola con deseo.- Tuve tanto miedo.

Él la besó nuevamente, pausó los besos haciéndolos cortos, el sonido de estos retumbaba por toda la habitación mientras sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas.- Siempre voy a protegerte Bulma, mientras viva siempre tendrás mi protección.- confesó Vegeta.

Bulma no esperó más, siempre creyó en sus palabras y él se lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones; se deslizó a besar su oreja lamiendo el lóbulo, bajó a través del cuello nuevamente, sabía que ese era un punto para excitar de sobre manera a Vegeta.

No sabes cocinar pero esto sí que lo haces bien.- comentó deseándola más, ella simplemente sonrió.

Vegeta la empujó contra la cama y se colocó entre las piernas de la peliazul, tocó algunas de las curaciones que ella tenía pero no le importó, su boca besaba incesante sus labios y su lengua acariciaba el interior de su boca, en tanto sus manos recorrían la piel de ángel del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Estas lastimado, detente.- susurró ella casi fuera de sí al recordar las heridas del joven.

Déjalo, por ahora no importa… solo quiero hacerte mía.- respondió mordiendo uno de sus hombros.

Unos pequeños gemido salieron de su boca, lo deseaba igual que él a ella, la peliazul estaba más que excitada, sentía un calor profundo en su bajo vientre y deseaba tener el miembro de él dentro de su cuerpo, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían el amor y ese parecía el momento perfecto. Vegeta dejó por fin caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de la joven haciéndole sentir su sensible erección rosando su intimidad, continuó ahora besando su cuello, bajando entre sus pechos hasta llegar al filo de la pequeña braga sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra ella, siguió bajando con besos pausado hasta que llegó lejos mordiendo por sobre la ropa interior sus labios.

¡Ah! Vegeta.- gimió la muchacha gozando el placer.

El joven paso su lengua por el interior de los muslos de la peliazul a lo que ella arqueó su espalda.- ¡Maldita sea… hazme tuya!- pidió con vos ahogada en su delicia.

Vegeta tomó la ropa interior para bajarla y…

¡Bulma quiero ir a dormir!- gritó afuera Goku interrumpiendo el momento ardiente.

Voy a matar a esa sabandija.- dijo Vegeta apresurándose a abrir la puerta.

¡No! Espera.- se levantó la peliazul tapando nuevamente su cuerpo con la toalla aun con su respiración agitada.

¿Qué demonios quieres Kakarotto? No ves tantas habitaciones, ve y métete en una y deja de joder.- gritó furioso casi agarrándolo a golpes.

La muchacha salió poniéndose a su lado, Goku cuando la vio en esas fachas sospechó lo que ahí sucedía.- Yo… lo siento Bulma no creí que… bueno… ustedes… ya saben… es temprano y…- rió nervioso y apenado.

No te preocupes.- trató de no desquitar su frustración por ser frenados en ese instante, bueno él no tiene culpa y ella no va a odiarlo por eso.- Mira esa es tu habitación y esa la Ten.- dijo señalándole cada una frente a la de ella.- Ya están preparadas, mi madre siempre las tiene listas por si algún amigo viene de sorpresa, así que ponte cómodo y si quieres algo más de comer ve a la cocina y prepárate lo que quieras.

Mujer deja de perder tu tiempo con el cretino de Kakarotto.- reclamó Vegeta metiéndose en la habitación.

Muchas gracias Bulma.- agradeció Goku.- ¡Iré a avisarle a Ten Shin Han!- gritó bajando las escaleras.

La peliazul regresó cerrando la puerta con seguro y vio a Vegeta sin ropa acostado en la cama con solo un bóxer negro y sus brazos bajo su cabeza.- ¿Por qué te portas así con Goku? Con lo mucho que te ha ayudado a deshacerte de esos malditos y es así como le pagas.

Pues si tanto lo defiendes ve a que él te coja.- le respondió frunciendo aun más el ceño.

Quizá Goku lo haga mejor que tú.- contestó pasándole de largo metiéndose al baño, se quitó la toalla y la lencería entrando a la ducha para mojar su cuerpo con aquella cálida y relajante agua.

¿Eso es lo que quieres?- sintió rugir a Vegeta en su oído.

¡Oye! No seas mal educado y deja que me duche.

Vegeta la giró bruscamente poniéndola de frente, bajó su vista recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres verdad?

¿De qué demonios hablas?- recriminó la peliazul sintiendo pánico por la forma en la que él la recorría.- ¡Suéltame que me estas lastimando!- dijo cuando sintió aquel agarre apretarse estrujando su piel.

¿Quieres que otro te lo haga verdad? Te voy a demostrar que a Vegeta no se le falta el respeto ni en broma.- le advirtió girándola y poniéndola contra la pared.

¿Qué haces? Suéltame me duele.

Vegeta la presionó contra su cuerpo y la pared sosteniéndole con una de sus manos ambas muñecas por arriba de la cabeza de la muchacha, los pechos de la peliazul se comprimían contra la pared haciéndole poner duros los pezones, estaba de espaldas a él y no podía ver que intentaba hacer con ella, con la otra mano el joven acarició la intimidad de la peliazul haciéndola doblar las rodillas.

¡Ah!- gimió suave, no quería que él la viera sensible a sus caricias, de hecho esa manera brusca en que la trataba le incitaba demasiado.

¡Oh! Esta mojada, así me encantas más.- indicó pasándole un dedo de abajo hacia arriba entre la línea de sus glúteos.

No, déjame.- luchó en vano pretendiéndose alejar.

Di que te gusta.- pidió imponente volviendo a tocar su sexo.

No.

Dilo.- retornó.

No… no.- aseguró ella en gemido.

Vegeta quito su mano y la paso acariciándole el trasero, le dio una fuerte palmada y metió uno de sus dedos en su sexo.- Di que te gusta mujer.

¡Ah! No… de… jame.- contestó ya casi perdiendo las fuerzas, su intimidad estaba que ardía y en su interior el fuego la recorría de manera inmensurable, era una excitación casi dolorosa al sentir que su entrada proclama ser atravesada por el miembro del muchacho.

El joven metió ahora dos de sus dedos y los movió vigorosamente escuchándola gemir.- ¿Te gusta?

Mmmm Sí… Vegeta… eres un… un Maldi…to- admitió por fin cayendo de rodillas con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando volteó a verlo se dio cuenta que Vegeta estaba desnudo mirándole el trasero.

Sin esperar más él la acercó tomándola de las caderas posicionándose tras ella, con sus dedos esparció la humedad en la entrada para embestirla profundo y paró de repente.

Bulma chilló al sentirlo entrar y detenerse, ella ya estaba desesperada buscando esa deliciosa explosión al llegar al clímax, comenzó a mover su cadera, de atrás adelante arqueando su espalda, él seguía ahí sin moverse, sin decir nada ni hacer nada más que observarla, cuando ella se separó más para retroceder hundiéndose profundo él se apartó solo dejando la punta dentro.- No me hagas esto.- le dijo en susurro, ya a estas alturas su orgullo había quedado por los suelos.

¿Quieres que traiga a Kakarotto?

Pero que idioteces dices.- reclamó ella moviéndose nuevamente pero siguió sin obtener respuesta de parte de él.

En un momento inesperado la levantó rápidamente en sus brazos llevándola a la cama, tomó sus labios feroz, dándole mordiscos sin esperar a que ella recobrara el aliento, se colocó entre sus piernas penetrándola lo más profundo que pudo.

¡Ah! Si… así.- gimió la peliazul entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Vegeta pegando más sus cuerpos, exigía sentirlo.

La embistió incesable, el sonido de sus sexos estrechándose sonaba por toda la habitación y ella no paraba de gemir fuerte mientras se retorcía bajo él, entre sus manos estrujaba las sábanas.

Vegeta aceleró el ritmo, ambos estaban sudados y la transpiración se unía incesante.- Ve… ge… ta… lasti…marás al bebé.- logró articular.

No seas tonta, aun es muy pequeño.- pudo contestar él con vos onda.

En unos minutos más ella se aferró a su cuello percibiendo los espasmos inundarle todos los sentidos.

¡Ah! Si… Vegeta… cógeme rico…- exclamó fuera de sí, sintió seguido el líquido caliente en su vagina, era un deleite escucharlo rugir al liberarse, más allá del goce que jamás había experimentado, era todo tan irreal en ese momento y su mundo giraba sin detenerse, Vegeta rodó a un lado de la cama, ambos respirando agitados con el placer aun empapándoles cada fibra. Bulma se giró recostándose en su pecho y pronto cayeron en sueño sin decirse nada más.

En la madrugada Goku había recibido una llamada de Piccoro ya que Vegeta no había atendido el teléfono pues se quedó en él auto donde pretendieron secuestrar a la peliazul; ahora él y Vegeta se dirigían hacia la mansión de su guardaespaldas donde según les había comunicado los esperaba ahí con Deby.

Hora más tarde entraron apresurados a casa de Kakarotto, donde su novia lo recibió con caricias y abrazos que hacían sonrojar al muchacho, Vegeta se dirigió a lo suyo.

¿Así que te atreviste a dar la cara maldito?- fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió al mafioso abogado para después darle un puñetazo en el estómago, Deby en seguida comenzó a toser, estaba atado a una silla en medio de la sala.

Goku solo estrechó a Milk contra su pecho para evitar que observara esa escena, aunque generalmente ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a ver eso pues hace mucho que estaba con el joven, cosa que quisiera o no había presenciado más de alguna vez cuando mataban a alguien.

¿Dónde lo encontraste?- le preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a Piccoro.

A dos mil kilómetros de la ciudad de Hong Kong.- contestó.

Muy buen trabajo, recibirás un bono extra por ello.- sonrió ladino y cruzó sus brazos mirando al hombre con la cara destrozada, producto de las torturas de Piccoro.

¿Dónde está la segunda parte del testamento sabandija?

Deby no pudo contestar y solo giró la poca visión que le quedaba hacia el lado derecho; tenía un ojo morado y el otro apenas podía abrirlo, su cara totalmente edematizada y cortada, la sangre ya se había coagulado sobre su rosto y su aspecto era irreconocible.

Está ahí.- señaló el hombre yendo por el folder entregándoselo a su jefe.

Vegeta abrió el testamento, pasó unas cuantas página y se detuvo, luego lo cerró.

Mañana se cumplen tres años desde que el anciano murió, por poco y logras despojarme de todo imbécil, pero cucarachas como tú jamás serán un digno adversario para mí, así que dime exactamente qué debo hacer si no quieres terminar como ese gusano.- Vegeta le tiró el periódico con las imágenes en primera plana de la horrorosa muerte de Yamsha, lo había comprado en la estación de gasolina al divisar de lejos las imágenes tan familiares en la portada; sin escrúpulos mostraron las fotos al público donde aquel hombre tenía un ojo extirpado metido en su boca.

Deby hizo una mueca y levantó la vista a ver al muchacho.- Debes hacer simplemente lo que ahí pide, el testamento debe de ser legalizado por el tribunal para que ellos te hagan dueño absoluto de todo y para siempre.

Muy bien, tengo mucho que hacer entonces y tu vas a podrirte en la cárcel como la rata que eres.- hizo una señal a Piccoro para que lo quitara de su vista.

Kakarotto.- lo llamó sosteniendo el cartapacio.- Lleva a tu mujer, hay algo que debe hacer.

Bulma se revolvió en las sábanas estirando su cuerpo después de una excitante jornada, estaba más que feliz al recordar lo sucedido, su hombre era perfecto, sexy, salvaje, suyo. Buscó con su mano donde Vegeta debería de estar y no encontró nada, abrió con esfuerzo uno de sus ojos y miró luego con ambos que no había nadie en la cama ni en la habitación, ni tan siquiera en la casa, se dio cuenta que estaba sola al revisar las habitaciones de Goku y Ten, en la cocina, incluso vio el vendaje de las heridas de Vegeta en el cesto de la basura de la habitación.

Escuchó unos pujidos en el jardín y fue como toda una curiosa a ver qué pasaba.- ¡Oh! Eras tú.- dijo desanimada al ver a Ten haciendo unas flexiones.

Lamento decepcionarte.- le sonrió deteniendo su rutina.- Si buscas a Vegeta él salió desde temprano con Goku, yo no los acompañé pues… miro su pierna enyesada.

Comprendo.- dijo ella girándose en un talón.- No entiendo cómo puedes hacer ejercicio con esa pierna rota.- comentó mirando hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, sin decir más se retiró a su habitación quedándose dormida nuevamente.

Media hora después Bulma seguía descansando, sus cabellos regados por la almohada color blanco, se había quitado la bata de seda que se puso al salir a buscar a Vegeta, solo estaba en bragas con un sábana cubriendo medio trasero.

El teléfono sonó por toda la residencia, soñolienta lo buscó en la mesa de noche.- ¿Hola?

Mujer seguro sigues dormida ¿Cierto?

Si…

¿Molesta por abandonarte después de lo de anoche?

Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejías, carraspeó antes de responder pues de pronto su garganta se había puesto seca.- ¡Ah! No… para nada.- fingió.

Vístete, pasaré por ti en una hora…

¿Para q…?

Y no comiences a hacerme preguntas.- con esto Vegeta corto.

Antes de pasar por ella, fue al tribunal donde presentó el testamento y explicó a los abogados y juez él porqué tenía él ese documento y lo que habían hecho por despojarles de su fortuna, obviando claramente la parte de los mafiosos amigos con los que había tenido que enfrentarse.

¡Ush! Qué forma tan amable de pedir las cosas.- se quejó yendo a tomar un baño.

Una hora más tarde un auto aparcó cerca de la casa Briefs, Vegeta estaba bajando para ir por ella cuando la peliazul salió a su encuentro, previo le dio órdenes a Ten de no dejar entrar a nadie en la casa.- ¿Impaciente por verme?

Ahí estaba él, firme, fuerte, con sus brazos tensos marcados por la camisa manga larga que llevaba, su mandíbula afilada y ojos penetrantes, cabello negro como sus profundos ojos y sobre todo…. Sexy.

Bulma no respondió nada y solo le sonrió tomándolo del brazo.- ¿A dónde vamos?

Al registro civil.

¿A qué? No será para…

Supones bien…- intercedió él sonriendo, la miró y abrió la puerta del copiloto, la joven se adentró.

¡Por Kami Bulma! Qué alegría que estés bien.- chilló emocionada Milk en el asiento de atrás refiriéndose a todo lo que le había sucedido.

¡Oh Milk! Qué bueno volver a verte, aunque tengo algunos rasguños.- respondió ella dándole un vistazo sonriendo mientras le mostraba una de sus curaciones en el antebrazo.

Vegeta se subió al auto, él iba manejando.- ¿Entonces?

Vamos a… bueno a… eso a… casar…

Diablos mujer, tartamudeas como si fuera algo antinatural.

Es que… sabía que nos casaríamos pero no tan pronto.- ella bajo la vista viendo sus manos, tocando con sus dedos el hermoso anillo de compromiso que él le regaló, se sentía tan feliz que la había invadido un sentimiento extraño, quería gritar, quería decirle al mundo entero que en pocas horas o menos… sería la señora de Ouji pero…

Ella había esperado hace unos 3 años atrás una boda grande, gigante, donde todos sus amigos estuvieran invitados y fuera el tema de conversación durante meses…- Solo será civil ¿Cierto?

Si.

Bulma; Goku y yo seremos los testigos.- habló Milk que hasta ahora la peliazul vio que traía un hermoso vestido puesto.

Ahh.- articuló simplemente la joven con un poco de desdén. Ahora ya no era una niña chiquita, sabía lo que quería, y eso era casarse con Vegeta Ouji, no importaba donde ni como, aunque si hubiese querido que la llevara al altar en una hermosa iglesia.

Vegeta noto la tristeza que ella apenas podía ocultar, la peliazul sacó su móvil y tecleó varias veces, luego lo guardó. Llegaron al lugar, estaba solo, no había gente en la calle, los cuatro bajaron del auto, Milk y Goku se adelantaron a entrar para dejar un momento solos a la pareja, la tensión se sentía en el aire.

Vegeta tomó las manos de la joven y ella elevó la mirada hasta entonces, no había vuelto a mirarlo desde que subió al coche.- Sé que no quieres hacerlo, sé que querrías una grandiosa boda con todos tus amigos, sé también que no soy perfecto, así que si no quieres solo dilo, no voy a presionarte a hacer algo en tu contra y mucho menos que lo hagas por compasión.

Bulma soltó unas lágrimas bajando la mirada, él la obligo a verlo tomando el mentón y elevando su cabeza.- No es que no quiera… y mucho menos que indiques que lo hago por compasión, eso es lo más tonto que has dicho.

Solo di la verdad.- la soltó de las manos y fijó su mirada hacia la puerta del registro civil.

Bulma suspiró, era una tontería y un capricho estar pidiendo más de lo que él le ofrecía ahora, tal vez tenía un porqué haría las cosas de esta manera, suspiró dejando ir ese feo sentimiento de angustia que sentía, puso su mejor sonrisa y limpió una pequeña lágrima que había bajado por su mejía.- Hagámoslo.

¿Estás segura?

Si.

¿Por qué?- preguntó buscando una respuesta certera que le dijera que ella aceptaba por que en verdad estaba convencida, porque realmente deseaba estar a su lado, porque quería.

Simplemente porque sí, porque te amo.- contestó ella sonrojada, se acercó a él que automáticamente apartó los brazos cruzados de su pecho para permitirle que lo abrazara por el cuello, Vegeta terminó de deshacer la distancia abrazándola por la cintura, se miraron, ella sonrió y entonces… él supo que ella quería efectivamente casarse con él.

¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Van a quedarse ahí o qué? ¡En la noche tendrán tiempo para eso!- gritó Goku desde la puerta del registro civil, la pareja se separó del beso, Bulma apenada porque la gente que iba pasando se les quedó mirando y Vegeta, pues Vegeta se puso rojo.

¡Cállate Kakarotto o yo te cerraré la boca!- amenazó él al pasar a su lado.

Ambos firmaron, se miraron y sonrieron, Goku y Milk también lo hicieron como los testigos que eran, Milk sacó una cámara y pidió al abogado que les tomara un par de fotos del momento en que el par de novios firmaron y ahora los cuatro juntos sonriendo felices, acepto Vegeta que le parecía pérdida de tiempo.

Con un pago extra el abogado legalizaría hoy mismo el documento, asegurándose de que para mañana la fortuna pudiera ser entregada a su totalidad a quien pertenecía.

Durante el transcurso del día se la pasaron recorriendo la ciudad del oeste, la señora de Ouji se encargaba de mostrarle a sus amigos y esposo todos los sitios turísticos que pudo, aunque no todos ya que la ciudad era grande y un día no bastaba, fueron a cuatro restaurant diferentes; el primero, porque Goku quería comer teppanyaki; el segundo porque a Vegeta se le apeteció un gran plato de langosta con ramen, y los últimos dos por puro gusto de las muchachas.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando estaban entrando a casa de Bulma y todos sus amigos e incluso sus padre los sorprendieron con un ¡Sorpresa!, Vegeta quedó atónito, Milk y Goku rieron contentos y la peliazul corrió abrazos de sus padres y amigos que la rodearon felicitándola por su matrimonio.

Les avisé por mensaje que me casaría para que vinieran a conocer a Vegeta, pero no me esperaba que les dijeran a t…

¿Vegeta?- repitió la señora Briefs que buscó con la mirada al joven.

¡Oh! Pero qué guapo es tu marido hija.- comentó ya tomada del brazo del muchacho que por puro instinto supo que era él; Vegeta tenía una cara desesperada mientras Bulma y su padre presenciaban la escena divertidos.

Me costó mucho leer el mensaje hija, soy un genio creando pero estos nuevos teléfonos no son lo mío.- comentó festivo el padre de Bulma a lo que ella sonrió.

Estaba Oolong, el maestro Rochi, Lanch y muchos de sus amigos de la universidad, se divirtieron hasta que todos estaban borrachos, Vegeta por fin se había podido liberar de la loca madre de su esposa y ambos fueron a la habitación.

Voy a hacerte pagar por todo eso- aseguró él cerrando la puerta tras sí con seguro.

No desgastes tu tono amenazante conmigo, ya no te temo.- contestó ella sentada en la cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

El joven obvio el comentario.- Hoy mismo se ha legalizado nuestra unión.

¿Y?

Como que ¿y? ¿Recuerdas el "tesoro" que Cooler escondía y por lo cual te soporte a mi lado para que fabricaras aquel dispositivo?

Si.

Pues ese tesoro es el testamento y el gusano de Deby, el abogado que llevaba lo de la herencia del viejo no leyó la segunda parte de este por ordenes de Cooler y ¿Sabes que decía?

¿Qué?

Para que mi fortuna fuera entregada en su totalidad, se me daba un plazo de tres años a partir de la primera lectura del testamento en la cual habían dos condiciones a cumplir, una, que cambiara mi forma de vida…

Que dejaras de ser un mafioso ladrón.- sonrió ella a causa de la gracia.

No te burles que esto es serio.- advirtió él sentándose a su lado en la cama.- La segunda era que tenía que casarme.- escupió por fin las palabras.

¡Oh! ¿Es por eso que tenías tanta prisa esta mañana no?- su rostro divertido cambió de uno serio y pasó a enojado.

Si, debía de estar casado para mañana o lo perdería todo.- contesto percibiendo la rabia que ahora ella sentía.

Me utilizaste… otra vez.

Un golpe lo inundó al escuchar "Otra vez".- No lo veas así, yo ya te había propuesto matrimonio mucho antes de saber sobre esto.

Pero no habíamos fijado una fecha Vegeta, bien pudiste pedírmelo pero jamás planeamos nada, como siempre usas a las personas solo para tu beneficio personal, no sé qué mierda hice contigo todo este tiempo sabiendo la clase de persona que eres.- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se quitaba el vestido frente a la cómoda.

Creí que eras inteligente.- respondió sin moverse de su sitio.

Creo que contigo acabé con mi intelecto ¿Quién puede entender a un miserable como tú?

Una niña mimada y berrinchuda.- se rió él sin darle mérito a las palabras de la peliazul.

Ve por tu fortuna y a mi déjame en paz.- quitó el anillo de su dedo y se lo tiró en la cara, pero él fue rápido y lo atrapó poniéndose de pie.

Mañana iremos al tribunal, solo esperan que cumpla con la última condición y todo pasará a mis manos.- dijo acercándose a ella, Bulma seguía de espaldas a él frente al tocador.

Púdrete.

No seas tonta mujer, siempre quise esto.

Pero yo no lo quería de este modo, puede que lo veas egoísta de mi parte pero junto a ti, mi egoísmo se queda minúsculo a la par de tu egocéntrica existencia.- Bulma caminó hacia el closet, se quitó la ropa interior sin pudor y se puso un babydoll en color negro.

No soy bueno pidiendo perdón mujer, debí de decírtelo pero sé que no accederías.

Ya no me importa, este es el divorcio más rápido de la historia.- comentó yendo a acostarse envolviendo su cuerpo en una sábana.

¿Eso quieres?

Ella no respondió, enterró su cara en la almohada y las lágrimas salieron solas de sus ojos perdiéndose en la tela que las consumió sin dejar rastro.

Vegeta se acercó a ella y la giró devorando sus labios sin restricciones, ella luchó por quitárselo de encima pero él no se lo permitió, poco a poco ella fue accediendo a sus besos, por instinto lo tomó del cuello acercándolo para hacer más profundo la unión.

Te quiero conmigo.- confesó él mirándola fijo luego se levantó y quito su ropa dejando su cuerpo desnudo, abrió las piernas de la joven que lo recibió sin decir nada, se colocó entre ellas sin penetrarla.- Quiero ser un buen esposo para ti y un padre ejemplar para nuestro hijo.- tocó su vientre bajando a darle besos.- No dudes más, tendrás la boda que siempre quisiste justamente mañana.

¿Cómo?- al escuchar esas palabras ella se sentó de repente.

Como lo oyes, mañana nos casamos.

¿Cómo diablos nos casaremos? ¿Desde cuándo lo planeaste?

Desde que supe ahora en la mañana que ese era un requisito para que fuera el absoluto poseedor de la herencia, el dinero abre muchas puertas Bulma.- comentó él atrayéndola para que quedara sentada en sus piernas.

Pero no tengo ni vestido, ni nada.- estaba atónita por la noticia, jamás podría haberse esperado tal gesto de Vegeta.

La mujer de Kakarotto se ha hecho cargo de todo, pidió tu vestido, esa cosa que le llaman maquillaje y el que te va a no se que…

¿Arreglar el cabello?

Si eso, así que mañana será un día largo, Kakarotto invitó a todos mis compañeros…

Amigos…- corrigió ella sonriéndole.

Que importa, así que tendrás la boda que deseas.

Pero yo jamás te dije que quería algo así.

Te conozco demasiado bien para saber qué quieres o no mujer, así que luego de la boda nos iremos de luna de miel.- indicó acercándola a él, sus pezones rosaban el pecho masculino comenzando a excitarla.

¿Y de donde salió todo el dinero para la boda?

Kakarotto tiene mucho, el es mi guardaespaldas no porque necesite de un salario sino que por fidelidad.

Entiendo.- sonrió complacida.

¿Qué pensabas de mi cuando me conociste?- tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle.

Antes de conocerte, cuando Piccoro dijo que me entregaría a su jefe como un regalo te imagine todo un mastodonte horrible, que me torturaría y violaría.- se carcajeó al recordarlo.

Vaya, que imaginación tienes.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Vegeta creo que me dará un infarto.- habló escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven, la felicidad la haría explotar en cualquier momento.

Él tomo una de sus manos a lo que ella se enderezó.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Si.- respondió recibiendo el anillo nuevamente, se acercaron besándose con pasión uniendo sus cuerpos en una muestra más de amor.

Eran las siete de la mañana, todos en la Corporation habían recibido la noticia de la unión religiosa de la pareja, muchas personas llegaban a la Corporation dejando sus regalos, también los amigos de Vegeta que gustosamente la señora Briefs recibía. Bulma había ido a la habitación de sus padres en tanto comenzó a amanecer, el señor y la señora Briefs saltaron de alegría cuando la peliazul les conto todo, sin pensarlo dos veces iniciaron los preparativos para la boda.

Milk ayudaba a Bulma con su vestido.- Lo sabía, somos justo de la misma talla.- sonrió satisfecha al ver como encajaba perfecto el vestido en la muchacha, ella lo había pedido a su medida sabiendo con buen ojo que le calzaría como un guante.

Es hermoso Milk, es lo que siempre soñé muchas gracias.- abrazó ahora a su amiga.

Debes de pagar la fianza o serás arrestado para que pagues con tu deuda.- le informó un juez a Vegeta, los investigadores de la policía forense ya habían descubierto los cuerpos en casa del multimillonario, eran las once de la mañana, ya la fortuna había pasado a sus manos desde hacía media hora, había pagado bastante para que todo el proceso se acelerara y pudiera hoy mismo tomar posesión de la herencia.- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

Medio millón de dólares, aunque se te van a descontar unos cuantos por entregar al corrupto Deby, hombres como ese ponen en mal ver a nuestro equipo de abogados; se te da el derecho de fianza porque los asesinaste en defensa propia sino estarías en la cárcel por largos años.- explicó el hombre.

Vegeta extendió el cheque por un millón de dólares.

¿Y esto?

Solo quédatelo pero no quiero volver a saber más sobre esto ¿Entiendes? Limpia mi record con la policía y quedamos saldados.- indicó el joven poniéndose de pie.

Siendo así puedes irte.- dijo el individuo aun viendo el cheque.

Todos nos volvemos ambiciosos algún día, así que disfrútalo.- expresó sínico Vegeta al ver como el hombre casi se derretía frente a la cifra del pago, sin más que decir se retiró.

La boda transcurrió como relámpago, Bulma se miraba bellísima con su vestido corte sirena ceñido a su moldeada figura, la peliazul lloró de felicidad al ver a Vegeta esperando por ella en el altar, tan galante, tan guapo. Ambos dijeron acepto mientras la madre de la muchacha lloraba entre las personas que observaban, Milk la consolaba y Goku estaba pensando en la comida que servirían en la fiesta, el señor Briefs no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su hija.

Seguido de la unión pasaron a la recepción en la Corporation, rompieron el primer baile como esposos y todos aplaudieron alegres.- No sabía que podías bailar.- dijo Bulma al oído de su esposo.

Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer que sé que te dejaran respirando agitada.

La peliazul se sonrojo escondiendo su rostro en el tibio cuello de Vegeta.- Eso déjalo para la luna de miel.

Goku engullía todo platillo en tanto Milk lo regañaba por su forma de tragarse todo, Piccoro, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, incluso Raddits estaban ya bastante ebrios.

Has ganado la apuesta hombre, no solo conseguiste novia sino también una hermosa esposa.- habló el tipo sosteniendo una copa de alcohol, ya estaba bastante aturdido con todo lo que había tomado.

Cuidado con lo que hablas.- advirtió Vegeta.

Bulma se reunió con sus padres en la cocina.

¿Qué quieres decirnos hijita?- preguntó su padre ansioso por saber.

Eh, pues… van a ser abuelos dentro de seis meses.

¡Oh! Por eso la prisa en casarse, seremos abuelos.- chilló feliz la madre de la joven, ambos la abrazaron y tocaron su vientre que aun no se notaba.

¿Será tan guapo como su padre?

¡Oh! Querida, eso que importa, mientras nazca sano y fuerte seremos los abuelos más felices del mundo.- contestó el señor Briefs.

Bulma estaba totalmente extasiada por la reacción de sus padres, siempre tan comprensivos.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta las dos de la madrugada, cuando los novios decidieron partir a su luna de miel, más de una lágrima se derramó y en especial por la señora Briefs que despidió a su hija hecha un mar de llanto, el señor Briefs les deseó buena suerte y todos los otros ya estaban al borde de caer en sueño por la embriaguez.

La pareja llegó tiempo después a la recepción de un hotel, fueron a la habitación, se vistieron con ropa más ligera y salieron a caminar a la playa por petición de la muchacha.

Ves, te dije que la luna es hermosa.- comentó ella señalando con su dedo hacia el cielo.

Aceparé tu argumento.- respondió Vegeta sentándose en la arena a disfrutar de la brisa fresca, Bulma ocupó un lugar muy junto a él que la abrazó dándole un beso en la mejía.

Nunca pensé que sería tan feliz.

Nunca pensaste que conocerías a alguien como yo.- corrigió él sonriendo ladino.

Que humilde de tu parte.- se recostó en el hombro del joven, él colocó una de sus manos tras la muchacha sosteniéndose en la arena.

Lo sé.- respondió.- Ya soy poseedor de una cuenta millonaria y se resolvió con el juez lo de los asesinatos por un millón de dólares, además, borré mi historial de ladrón.

Ya veo.

Me pidieron menos de un millón pero ya que voy a ser padre quiero comenzar bien y sin tener antecedente con la policía.- confesó estrechando a la muchacha.

Ya quiero tener al bebé.- indicó ella tocándose el vientre, muy feliz por los gestos de su esposo.

¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre?

Si es niña le llamaremos Bura, si es niño Trunks.- la chica se sentía más que feliz, estar al lado del hombre que amaba ya habiendo acabado con las múltiples pruebas de la vida era realmente satisfactorio, es también su realidad, lo que sentía por él jamás lo hubiese sentido con nadie más, Vegeta le inspiraba seguridad, fidelidad, confianza, protección, amor y estar casada con ese hombre hacía más fuertes los lazos que los unían para siempre.

Muy bien.- sonrió en aprobación, se acercó a ella y la besó, poseerla era más que un privilegio que la vida le había dado, desde aquellos días hasta hace casi un año atrás nunca se imaginó que terminaría con una mujer como ella ¿Qué había llamado su atención? Tal vez su determinación, su forma de ser, su fuerte personalidad o quizá su belleza, tenía todo lo que le gustaba, una mujer inteligente digna de él y él digna de ella, cuando estaba cerca de la chica sentía paz. Todo aquello que la vida, el destino o simplemente su mala suerte le había quitado lo tenía ahora, ella representaba la felicidad materializada.

Presiento que será niño.

Trunks Ouji.- Vegeta dijo su nombre como convenciéndose que le quedaría perfecto, acercándose a acariciarle el vientre.

Te amo.- sonrió la peliazul al decírselo viendo como la mano de su esposo tocaba su piel y con un beso transmitió todo lo que por él sentía, cosas más valiosas que las palabras mismas, que los hechos mismos, que su entrega propia. Él le correspondió incesante, con ganas de ella, con ganas de todo su ser y estarían juntos eternamente.

Yo también te amo Bulma, a ti y al bebé.- confesó, era el momento justo para decirlo, salió tan espontáneo porque inquebrantablemente contra todo era lo que profesaba por su chica de cabello azul, su esposa, la madre de su hijo.

Eres el ladrón que robó mi corazón.- dijo ella separándose del beso, escuchando las olas del mar, recibiendo la fría brisa que ondeaba su cabello, él quería permanecer así plenamente enamorado al igual que ella de él, la peliazul abrazada a su cuello cálido como si ese momento fuera eterno.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Rinpink Susaiyajin: <strong>Triste por terminar el fic, emocionada porque ya tengo la idea para otro pero lo publicaré hasta finalizar con uno de los otros que tengo pendiente jeje sino me hago un lío yo sola. Amo esta historia, amo haberla podido finalizar después de tanto tiempo y como lo prometí, no la dejaría incompleta por nada del mundo :D

Agradezco eternamente por dedicar tiempo a leerlo, por dejar sus bellos reviews que me inspiran siempre, saludos y agradecimientos especiales mis lindo lectores, se les quiere siempre, me puse un poco sentimental ustedes disculparan y hasta ahora coloqué a un Vegeta romántico, como he dicho no me gusta salirme de la personalidad del personaje pero supongo que alguna vez él tiene que ceder a sus sentimientos

Gracias por los reviews en el anterior capi a:

**Kya, Ledisdbz, Lunita Shiratori, Getzhemani y DeLii Nieto.**

Besos a todos y dejen sus últimos REVIEWS.

Chain n.n


End file.
